Code: Not more lemmon?
by Felikis
Summary: Unos meses después del viaje a España, el grupo de Lyoko se disolvió a causa de una disputa. Ahora, cuatro años después, terminan reencontrándos en las más casuales circunstancias. ¿Serán capaces de retomar su amistad? ¿Qué pasará con las llamas de deseo que quedaron reprimidas cuando se separaron? ¿Volverán todos a sobrepasar los límites de su sexualidad?
1. La vida actualmente

**Capítulo 1: La vida actualmente**

 _ _"__ _ _ _Los___ _abajo firmantes: Yumi, Ulrich, Sam, Carlos, Jeremy, Aelita, William, Laura, Odd, Dorja_ _n_ _, Milly, Tamiya, Eva, Lysander, Sissi, Javier, Alicia, Emily, Paula, Andrea, Kuroko,_ _Andrew,_ _Hiroki y Johnny se comprometen a mantener su amistad, en todas las circunstancias y actitudes que han tenido hasta la fecha de hoy. Por un futuro en que todos estemos juntos, con amistad, sexo y todo lo que implica nuestro grupo"._

Aelita Stones tuvo que intentar contener las lágrimas al encontrar aquel mítico papel, oculto entre un libro de Stephen King y otro de Stephen Hawking. Nunca pasaba más de una semana en que no se acordara de lo que había ocurrido con sus amigos. Y por supuesto, era un tema tabú. Y encontrarlo, justo en ese momento… En ese preciso momento. Mejor esconderlo nuevamente antes de que apareciera...

—¿Cómo van esas cajas? —preguntó Jeremy, entrando por la puerta. Aelita intentó guardar el papel, pero el chico se agachó a su lado antes de poder hacerlo— . ¿Qué has encon…?

A la chica no se le escapó que Jeremy tragaba saliva lentamente. Él también lo había pasado mal. Y no era para menos. Aquel fatídico día de cuatro años antes había sido el desmorone de todo su mundo. De tener que volver a empezar. De llegar al punto de no retorno. Apartó el papel de su vista, devolviéndoselo a Aelita, quizá más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido.

—Cuánto tiempo sin ver esto, ¿verdad?

—Mucho. Será mejor que continuemos, ya nos quedan sólo las cajas de aquí.

Las pesadas cajas de libros acumulados durante años. Entre los que se compraba ella y los que se compraba él (que al final leían ambos) habían llenado una de las habitaciones de La Ermita. Eran los únicos recuerdos que faltaban por mover a las cajas. Estas irían a parar al camión de la mudanza, y se moverían al nuevo piso que se habían comprado en las afueras.

No había sido una decisión fácil, pero La Ermita, al final, siempre evocaba recuerdos dolorosos. Mucho tiempo habían estado sin sentirse del todo cómodos en su propia casa. Además, sabían que Anthea y el señor Delmas querían mudarse, ¿y qué mejor sitio que aquel? Así, podrían moverse ellos también e intentar olvidar a los fantasmas del pasado.

Sin embargo, para ambos era bastante difícil abandonar aquella casa. Habían pasado muchas cosas allí… desde su adolescencia más pura (e impura), a la juventud. Y ahora, apenas dos meses después de la boda, era el momento de abandonar aquel nido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los rudos chicos de la mudanza, que entró y él sólo cargó con unos cien kilos de cajas para meter al camión, que aguardaba fuera con el motor apagado. El compañero, otro trabajador bastante menos musculado que él, entró en la habitación.

—¿Alguna caja más, jefe? —preguntó.

—Creo que no —dijo Aelita—. Ya lo tenemos todo dentro, me parece.

—Los muebles se quedan, nos dijeron, ¿no? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Sí, eso es. Voy a revisar un momento, pero creo que nos podemos ir en breve —aseguró Jeremy. Se incorporó, intentando controlar los sentimientos encontrados que tenía por haber encontrado la fotografía. Muy difícil. El simple recorrido por la casa le recordó la mítica noche de Halloween en que se había aliado con sus amigas para asustar a Odd y a los demás. Se preguntó dónde estaría su amigo. Olvídalo, se recriminó mentalmente, han desaparecido, y estás mejor así. Y era verdad. O era al menos su verdad. Caminó hasta llegar al desván y al comprobar que no había nada más que valiera la pena llevarse, volvió hacia abajo, donde Aelita esperaba con una maleta.

—¿Seguro que hacemos bien? —preguntó ella por enésima vez desde que aceptaron comprar su nueva casa.

—Claro que sí. La urbanización está recién construida. Conoceremos gente, seguiremos teniendo jardín… Y además, nos pilla más cerca del trabajo —dijo Jeremy, con una sonrisa.

A unos veinte kilómetros de su nuevo hogar, estaba el nuevo Centro de Investigación Físico, donde ambos habían sido aceptados nada más terminar sus carreras. Aelita tenía un laboratorio a su disposición como física teórica, mientras Jeremy era uno de los programadores junior que tenía el centro para mantener a punto los programas informáticos, pruebas algorítmicas, y -en sus ratos libres- asomarse a ver a su mujer y echar una mano, pues seguía siendo físico aficionado.

El camión de la mudanza se había ido ya cuando ellos montaron en su coche, un Smart de color azul cielo. Lanzaron una última mirada a la fachada de La Ermita, antes de poner el vehículo en marcha y alejarse. Ya no vivían ahí. Sus siguientes incursiones en la casa serían de visitantes. Era el fin de un ciclo que quizá había durado demasiado. Lo inteligente hubiera sido irse antes… pero era ahora cuando se lo podían permitir, claramente. Y eso estaba bien. El coche salió del garaje, dejando la mítica casa atrás.

En otro punto de la ciudad, empezaba el día en la casa de Ulrich y Yumi. La luz se filtraba a través de la persiana, que no estaba bajada del todo. Ella aún dormía, dentro de su camisón transparente, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Ulrich rodó hasta quedar encima de ella y le dio un breve beso.

—Buenos días, mi amor —saludó el chico.

—Contigo siempre lo son —respondió ella, atrayéndole hacia si y besándole con pasión.

Quedaron largo rato disfrutando de su compañía, entre mimos y abrazos, hasta que oyeron un grito en la habitación continua. Un llanto. Yumi suspiró, con una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, el sollozo era de la pequeña criatura, fruto de su amor.

—Ya voy yo —se ofreció Ulrich. Se levantó de la cama, y se fue abotonando la camisa del pijama mientras iba a buscar a su vástago—. ¿Dónde está el hombrecito de la casaaaaa? —preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación de su hijo.

El pequeño Takeru Edwinera básicamente una versión infantil de Ulrich. Era su viva imagen, salvo por dos detalles: los ojos los había heredado de Yumi, tanto en color como en rasgos, así como una piel algo más pálida. El niño, de dos años, era la gran alegría de sus padres. Habían tomado la decisión de tenerle, como Yumi había manifestado como deseo tiempo atrás, una vez estuvieron bien acomodados. Ulrich tenía su clínica para masajes, que dirigía y trabajaba en ella con tres personas a sus órdenes, mientras Yumi había sucumbido al encanto de las pasarelas, quedándose en el mundo del modelaje. No había mes que su cara y cuerpo no apareciera en alguna revista. De esa forma ambos vivían bastante holgados económicamente.

El pequeño se tranquilizó al ver a su padre, y soltó su "grito de guerra" como lo llamaban. Con los padres que tenía, el pequeño había salido con genes de guerrero. Ulrich le alzó en brazos y le llevó a la cocina para que desayunaran. Yumi entró unos momentos después, mientras se ataba la bata. Puso la cafetera en marcha mientras Ulrich hacía las tostadas.

—¿Algún plan para este día? —preguntó Ulrich. En realidad, no tenía especiales ganas de moverse, pero si había algo que hacer, no podía resistirse.

—Creo que no —respondió ella—. Por un día nos podríamos quedar aquí. Además, esta tarde hay reunión de vecinos y no hemos ido a ninguna en todo este tiempo. Deberíamos conocerles.

—Sabes que si por mi fuera estaríamos en una casa, y no en un piso bajo con jardín —respondió Ulrich—. Además, van a hablar de... —hizo una pausa, mientras buscaba la circular que habían recibido—, pago de deudas atrasadas, mantenimiento de las zonas comunes... un aburrimiento.

—Qué mal se nos da ser adultos —bromeó Yumi—. A mi tampoco me hace especial gracia, pero tenemos que integrarnos con estas cosas.

Ulrich tuvo que darle la razón, a regañadientes. Para un día que tenían para descansar -pues entre diario no se pasaban tanto tiempo durmiendo-, tener que hablar con esa gente que no conocía de cuestiones económicas, le apetecía tanto como... "Como ser poseído por la scyphozoa de XANA", pensó, de broma. Y ese pensamiento ensombreció un poco su corazón.

Yumi pareció no darse cuenta mientras llevaba a Takeru al comedor. Ulrich se ocupó de la bandeja con el desayuno. El pequeño, obediente, se sentó en la pequeña silla que le habían comprado cuando cumplió dos años, y Yumi le untó las tostadas.

—Mañana tengo sesión de fotos por la tarde —dijo Yumi, más para ella que para los demás—. Me da una pereza... Envidio que tú sólo trabajes por las mañanas.

—Bueno, tenemos el domingo para descansar. Y siempre puedo recoger al niño, e ir a buscarte, y que cenemos por ahí —sugirió—. ¿Hace cuánto que no salimos a cenar fuera?

—Pues bastante, la verdad —concedió ella—. Y me parece buen plan. Justo ayer me enviaron a Facebook una sugerencia de un restaurante de comida tailandesa que tenía buena pinta... ¿Te importa si...?

—Adelante, —concedió él. Tenían el acuerdo tácito de no mirar los teléfonos sobre la mesa, salvo concesiones específicas.

Yumi alargó la mano para alcanzar su teléfono, mientras Ulrich "competía" con su hijo por ver quién terminaba primero de desayunar. Pero se alarmó al ver que la expresión de Yumi cambiaba de pronto.

—¿Pero qué...? —dijo, y fue a mirar la pantalla del teléfono. Y lo vio. Facebook había recatado de la hemeroteca una foto de Yumi con las demás chicas del antiguo grupo: Aelita, Sam, Milly, Tamiya, Alicia, Emily, Eva, Andrea, Paula, Sissi... y eso había provocado un doloroso recuerdo para ella. Prudente, Ulrich le quitó el teléfono de las manos con cuidado y lo apartó.

—Lo miramos luego, si quieres —propuso.

—Sí... Voy a darme una ducha, ¿vale? —dijo ella.

Ulrich asintió y tuvo que ver cómo su mujer se alejaba, entristecida, por una publicación desafortunada de un pasado que estaba más que enterrado. Maldijo para sus adentros, pero procuró que su hijo no se diera cuenta de que algo había pasado.

Alicia y Emily empezaban el día en el salón de su casa. Se habían mudado recientemente. Y aunque aún tenían cajas que ordenar, lo tenían todo lo bastante bien organizado para poder hacer un poco de yoga matinal, apartando una mesa. Estiraron lentamente los músculos de su cuerpo, atentas a la pantalla de su televisión, donde habían puesto un curso de yoga bastante bueno que habían encontrado por internet.

—¡Qué bien sienta esto! —exclamó Emily una vez terminaron—. Y ahora tengo un hambre que me comería un elefante.

—Igual te sentaría bien, has perdido mucho peso estos meses —le recomendó Alicia, por enésima vez en lo que iba de mes.

—Ya sabes que últimamente no me apetece comer mucho. Pero tampoco es que me haya quedado en los huesos…

—Claro que no, pero no quiero que tengas problemas de salud — dijo Alicia, e intentando que su novia se animara a comer, puso en funcionamiento la sartén y empezó a calentar pan para hacer tostadas.

"Maldita", pensó Emily, y con una sonrisa, empezó a preparar zumo de naranja para ambas. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en lo larga que se le había hecho la semana. Había tenido bastante trabajo como profesora en una academia privada de inglés, algo nada desdeñable, y que agradecía por mantenerse ocupada. Alicia también había completado la carrera de filología inglesa, pero ella trabajaba en la universidad. Ambas habían compartido un año en Londres para perfeccionar su inglés, que hablaban con soltura ya.

—Creo que sé por qué estás así —dijo Alicia, una vez se sentaron a la mesa. De fondo, el presentador de televisión hablaba del pronóstico de turismo del mes siguiente—. ¿Hace cuánto que no hablas con Sam?

Emily, que se había llevado la taza a los labios, se detuvo, sin saber qué responder. Sí, Sam… Había perdido el contacto con ella. Bueno, quizá no tanto como perder. Eso sólo lo había perdido con los antiguos integrantes del acuerdo. Pero su amistad con Sam no se había visto tocada… Con la salvedad de que llevaban seis meses sin llamarse al teléfono.

—La semana pasada —mintió con descaro. Pero su novia la conocía demasiado bien.

—La semana que pasó. Que pasó hace medio año, querrás decir —la corrigió Alicia—. ¿Por qué no la llamas?

—¿Por qué no me llama ella?

—¿Por qué no la llamas tú y se lo preguntas?

—Vale, estoy empezando a enfadarme —advirtió la chica—. ¿Podemos dejar la conversación? Voy a ver qué hay en la nevera, habrá que ir a comprar —añadió sin dar tiempo a que la otra respondiera.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa con cierta brusquedad, y se dirigió a la nevera. Aunque no le apetecía un carajo, como solía decir, empezó a tomar nota de lo que notaba que faltaba para poder comprar. Hasta que sintió un abrazo en su espalda.

—¿Sabes que todo lo que te digo es porque me preocupo por ti?

—Lo sé. Es sólo que se me hace duro… pensé que, incluso después de lo que ocurrió… Éramos muy amigas, y pensé que eso no cambiaría.

Alicia se limitó a abrazar más fuerte a Emily. Ambas estaban muy dolidas. Incluso Alicia estuvo algo alicaída un tiempo atrás, pues ella también había perdido contacto con su viejo amigo Carlos. Sin embargo, había conseguido sobreponerse al dolor. Ahora sentía que debía ayudar a Emily a conseguir lo mismo.

—Tenemos que salir por ahí —dijo finalmente—. Somos jóvenes. No podemos quedarnos todos los sábados viendo películas en la tele. Nos podemos permitir ir a tomar algo con más frecuencia, tenemos dinero para ello.

—Haces que suene tan fácil… aunque sé que tienes razón. Desde que volvimos de Londres apenas hacemos vida social.

—¡Por eso mismo! ¿Qué te parece si salimos en un rato a por unos vestidos nuevos y esta noche nos vamos a algún local de moda?

—Me parece bien. Pero lo de estrenar modelito… ¿es que pretendes salir a ligar? —bromeó Emily.

—Sí, contigo —rió Alicia, y aprovechó esa mejoría de humor de su novia para darle un suave beso.

Volvieron al comedor para terminar de desayunar y dejaron a medio hacer la lista de la compra. Siempre podían ir al día siguiente a por lo que necesitaran. Su estado anímico era prioritario.

Un poco más avanzada la mañana, se abría la puerta de un dormitorio. Odd salió en calzoncillos, somnoliento, y arrastró los pies hacia la cocina. Necesitaba un café. Preparó la cafetera, y la puso en marcha, mientras ponía sobre la mesa dos vasos de cerámica. Luego recordó un detalle y sacó un tercer vaso, esta vez para llevar. Dorjan se encaminó también hacia la cocina, más despierto que su novio, atraído por el olor de la bebida caliente, y con el pantalón del pijama recién puesto.

—Buenos días —saludó, y plantó un beso en los labios de Odd—. ¿Qué tal anoche?

—De maravilla —respondió este.

Unos momentos después salió una chica con el pelo cobrizo, vestida completamente, y con pinta de llevar prisa. Odd se apresuró en llenar primero el vaso para llevar y luego sirvió para Dorjan y para él mismo.

—Gracias —dijo la chica—. Tenemos que repetir otro día, pero ahora me tengo que ir —añadió. Pilló el vaso con una mano, su chaqueta con la otra, y dio un fugaz beso a ambos antes de salir por la puerta.

—Recuérdame por qué hacemos esto —dijo Dorjan, sentándose en una banqueta de la cocina.

—Porque de vez en cuando está bien tener sexo con mujeres también. Sobre todo si son así de generosas en la cama.

Ahí tuvo que darle la razón. Degustó el café. Mucho mejor que el de la oficina donde trabajaba. Pese a ser asesor financiero para una importante empresa de exportación de productos, los jefazos no cuidaban del todo los detalles con sus empleados. El ejemplo claro era aquella cafetera más vieja que andar a pie, y que Dorjan detestaba.

—¿Crees que vas a conseguir los días de vacaciones al final? —preguntó el rubio—. Lo digo por saber si tengo que reubicar o no los montajes de la macrosala de conciertos. Dijeron que no tenían prisa, pero no quiero que me adelante la competencia.

—Odd, casi el diez por ciento de la ciudad la cubres tú sólo. Bueno, y los que trabajan contigo temporalmente. Podrías perder ese trabajo y aún así, no pasaría nada.

—Prefiero no dormirme en la parra —respondió este, hundiendo una magdalena en el café, y dándole un bocado—. Con lo que me costó empezar…

—Ay, mi pequeño capitalista —bromeó Dorjan, como solía hacer cuando salía el tema del trabajo.

No obstante no se quejaban del nivel de vida que llevaban. Podían darse caprichos con bastante frecuencia (por lo general, esos dependían más de la carga de trabajo del rubio), así como ir al día con la letra del piso, tener un círculo social algo recogido… Y de vez en cuando, tantear los viernes por la noche por las discotecas para que algún nuevo amigo o amiga se uniera a ellos en la cama.

—Sigue llamándome así y tendrás que tener sexo con los billetes —advirtió Odd, sin poder ocultar cierto tono de broma.

—Nah, mejor sigo teniéndolo contigo. Y con los de las discotecas, claro.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están mis auriculares viejos? —preguntó el rubio, cambiando de tema súbitamente—. Voy a ver si puedo arreglarlos.

—En tu CDC —respondió el otro—. Tu Cajón Desastre de los Cacharros —rió.

Tras soltarle un "jajaja" bastante irónico, Odd fue al salón y rebuscó en el gran cajón que había en el escritorio que habían acoplado allí. Apartó madejas de cables enredados y los encontró. Tiró despacio, intentando que el cable no se enganchara más de lo que ya estaba, y en ese momento lo vio: su antiguo teléfono. Lo sacó, con nostalgia. Ahí dentro estaban los números de sus antiguos amigos de Kadic, y todos los mensajes almacenados. Cuando había llegado el momento de seguir adelante, había decidido cambiar de número y dejarlo atrás.

Se preguntó por un momento si debía encenderlo. Sólo por saber si alguno de ellos había intentado ponerse en contacto con él. Por los viejos tiempos. Pero sabía que era imposible. Aquel aciago día había terminado con todo aquello. Lo volvió a guardar, y lo tapó convenientemente con los cables que no le servían.

Sam y Carlos subieron por el portal, arrastrando sendas maletas. Habían pasado los dos últimos días fuera de casa, por motivos laborales. Sam, o como se la conocía profesionalmente, la doctora Samantha, era una reputada doctora, socióloga, que se había especializado en ayudar a las parejas en crisis sexuales. Tenía cierta fama, lo que les había empujado a la decisión de huir hacia las afueras, para vivir más tranquilamente.

—Ha estado interesante la charla… aunque no he entendido nada de lo que han hablado —comentó Carlos, rebuscando en su bolsillo las llaves de su casa.

—Bah. Mucha tontería he escuchado yo —respondió Sam—. Cada día me da más la impresión de que volvemos al siglo pasado en lugar de avanzar.

Entraron y fueron directamente al dormitorio a dejar las maletas. Hecho eso, se dejaron caer sobre la cama, rendidos. Ella trepó hasta quedar encima de Carlos. Disfrutaron un momento del silencio.

—¿Crees que se te habrá acumulado mucho trabajo estos dos días? —preguntó—. Lo mismo ha salido algo interesante y te lo has perdido.

—La ley de Murphy, ¿no? —preguntó él. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacó el teléfono, y comprobó el correo—. Veamos… "mi marido me engaña", "mi marido no duerme en casa", "mi esposa miente"… Cuando pensé en hacerme investigador privado me imaginé algo más al estilo de Sherlock Holmes, no la vida de un periodista del corazón.

Sam sabía que a su chico se le hacía pesado el trabajo. Algunas tardes en que no pasaba consulta se había quedado con él en el modesto despacho que había alquilado (en la planta baja del bloque vecinal), y había escuchado muchas historias que, por norma general, eran más celos infundados que realidad.

—Por cierto, deberíamos comer algo… Un café en el tren no es desayunar —le recordó ella.

—Vamos allá pues… aunque a estas horas, casi toca comer ya.

Y aunque tenía la intención de bromear, no le faltaba razón en cierto modo, de forma que prepararon un copioso desayuno-comida, a base de pan con queso, zumo, fruta y nata para acompañar. Hacía sol, de forma que salieron a la terraza para disfrutarlo. Tumbados en sendas hamacas, disfrutaron de la tranquilidad del paraje que tenían delante.

—Cualquier día empezarán ahí con las obras y nos tendremos que mudar de nuevo —dijo Carlos.

—Espero que no. Bastante se quejan mis pacientes por tener que trasladarse hasta aquí como para encima —rió Sam—. Aunque sería una lástima que destrozaran todo lo que vemos. Me da tanta paz que nos hayamos mudado aquí…

—A mi también.

—Por cierto, cariño… me fijé, antes del viaje, mientras hacía la maleta… que aún tienes guardado un álbum de fotos de… la gente de Kadic.

Carlos miró a Sam sin saber qué decir. Si bien era cierto que lo conservaba, en realidad hacía meses que no le echaba un vistazo. Simplemente no veía una razón de peso para deshacerse de él.

—No es que me parezca mal —se apresuró a añadir ella—. Pero me dio nostalgia…

—Lo guardaré mejor entonces —afirmó él—. Ni me acordaba que estaba perdido por el armario. Apenas lo miro…

Sam sonrió y decidió olvidarse de todo poniendo un poco de nata montada en la nariz de Carlos, como broma. El chico se hizo con el bote, y empezaron a tontear con la nata.

Eva y Andrew tenían una norma no escrita entre ellos: no molestarse mutuamente mientras uno estuviera en su dormitorio. Por ese mismo motivo, ella veía la televisión despreocupadamente, habiendo terminado sus quehaceres profesionales, mientras la puerta de Andrew seguía cerrada. Sabía que el chico se podía pasar horas seleccionando las mejores imágenes, buscando el mejor filtro para cada una, y hacer un trabajo perfecto.

Por fin oyó cómo se abría el dormitorio de su compañero de piso. Andrew apareció en el comedor, ojeroso, pero a todas luces satisfecho.

—Buenas noches —dijo él.

—¿Tanto has perdido la noción del tiempo? Es por la mañana.

—Lo se, pero estoy demasiado cansado… Voy a tomarme un vaso de leche caliente e irme a dormir.

—¡De eso nada! —advirtió ella—. Hay que ir a comprar.

—¿Y no puedes ir tú?

—No, porque tengo el coche en el taller. Además, lo he hecho dos semanas seguidas.

Andrew fue a la cocina, murmurando por lo bajini algo que Eva confundió con hebreo antiguo. Su compañera de piso se había vuelto demasiado controladora en ese aspecto. Se ocupaba de no dejar nunca nada sin hacer para que él no pudiera buscar excusas. Por suerte, fuera de la casa, ambos tenían su propia vida en la que no podían incluir mutuamente. Simplemente respetaban las normas básicas de la convivencia.

—Pensaba que anoche habías venido con alguien —dijo, mientras se acoplaba en su sillón, y engulló una magdalena.

—Sí, pero… Al final no nos gustamos tanto —respondió Eva, despreocupada—. Lo gracioso fue que me dijo que podríamos ver una película.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que se la viera en su casa.

Andrew sabía que Eva podía ser difícil con respecto a los hombres, especialmente tras una relación de seis meses que había tenido un tiempo atrás.

—Y también pensé que tenías más trabajo. ¿No tenía vuestro estudio ahora un concurso de cortos animados o algo así?

—Sí, pero se ha ampliado un poco el plazo, así que nos han dado algo de margen. Y me dejé el portátil y el teléfono en el trabajo para que no me molestasen.

El chico tuvo que reír. Él era incapaz de abandonar así su material de trabajo. La fotografía era su motor de vida, incluso en sus círculos sociales, pues disfrutaba de capturar los momentos para la posteridad. "Vive el momento", le recomendaban mucho, a lo que él respondía "Es mi manera de vivirlo".

—¿Te apetece que, aprovechando que salimos, comamos fuera? Estoy perezosa hoy… —dijo Eva.

—Me parece genial. ¿A un asador?

—...Pues claro —respondió la chica, tras meditarlo por unos momentos.

Laura realizaba el clasificado del papeleo semanal, al tiempo que William estaba en el sofá, haciendo reír a Luna, su hija pequeña. Pese a que la posición de ambos les permitía tener personal para ello (William dirigía ya una cadena de talleres en la ciudad, que le permitía tener un secretario que se encargaba de toda la parte burocrática; ella por su parte tenía una adjunta en la universidad para ayudar con la parte más pesada del trabajo), le gustaba comprobar que todo fuera bien.

—Vas a hacer que se mee encima si se sigue riendo —bromeó Laura, viendo como William levantaba a su hija en brazos varias veces, para risa de la pequeña.

—¡Debería hacer lo mismo contigo para que dejes eso! —dijo él, con optimismo, mientras volvía a alzar a su hija.

—Sabes que no me quedo tranquila si no lo reviso al menos por encima. Todos podemos cometer errores y…

—¿Vamos a por mamá? —preguntó William a su hija—. ¿Vamos a por mamá?

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

Pero de nada sirvió su queja. William, con su hija firmemente en brazos, corrió a por ella. Laura intentó escapar, pero el brazo de su marido la rodeó y la levantó por unos momentos, girando sobre sí mismo.

—Estás loco —dijo ella, repeinándose.

—Por ti y por ella —afirmó William—. En serio, Laura, no quiero que nos pongamos con temas de trabajo en casa. Tenemos el suficiente dinero para vivir tranquilamente cincuenta años.

—Ya, pero ¿y si una de tus gestiones la hacen mal? ¿Y si mis investigaciones caen en dique seco y me terminan despidiendo? ¿Y si…?

—¿Y si mañana me salieran tetas y me convirtiera en mujer? —ironizó William.

—Esto es serio…

—Yo también lo digo en serio. Laura… Desde que volviste a trabajar tras tu excedencia por maternidad, estás muy agobiada con ese tema. ¿No ves que estamos bien?

—¿Y el día que no lo estemos? No quiero que a nuestra hija le falte de nada…

William se acercó a ella, y quedaron así los tres abrazados durante unos largos momentos. La niña pequeña balanceaba la cabeza lentamente, como si estuviera sumida en la misma reflexión profunda que sus padres, que estaban en silencio.

—Nuestra hija está bien. Y necesita ver una madre que ría, no que esté siempre rodeada de papeles. Por eso decidí delegar, para no desatenderos. No querría que cometieras tú ese error.

—Tienes razón —afirmó ella con seriedad—. Tengo que relajarme un poco y disfrutar de nuestra hija. Al cuerno con el papeleo.

Y dejando todos los folios sobre la mesa, corrió al sofá, perseguida entre risas por William y Luna, riendo los tres.

El portal del nuevo edificio en que iban a vivir Jeremy y Aelita estaba atestado de las cajas de la mudanza.

—Deberíamos meterlo todo cuanto antes —dijo Jeremy—. Parece que va a haber reunión de vecinos aquí en breve y nos van a matar por inundar el recibidor.

—Pues apenas hemos empezado… —comentó Javier.

Él y Sissi eran los únicos que guardaban aún cierta cercanía con Jeremy y Aelita, debido en su mayor parte a la fructífera relación existente entre el señor Delmas y Anthea Hopper, motivo por el cual se habían ofrecido a echarle una mano con el tema de la mudanza. Sin embargo, seguían manteniendo una relación puramente de cortesía.

Aelita entró con otra caja, seguida por Sissi, que llevaba una de tamaño superior. Las amontonaron, intentando no acaparar más espacio aún.

—¿Y si abrimos la puerta y lo vamos metiendo todo en el piso? Ordenarlo es lo de menos y… —empezó la pelirrosa.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Una serie de ruidos indicó que varias puertas se abrían a la vez por el portal. Se oyeron pasos y el ascensor en movimiento. De pronto, de la puerta que había frente al piso de Jeremy y Aelita, salieron Yumi y Ulrich. Unos momentos después, Alicia y Emily aparecían por las escaleras. El ascensor se abrió, revelando que dentro estaban Odd y Dorjan. La puerta que daba acceso al garaje fue abierta, dando paso a Sam y a Carlos. De la calle llegaron Eva y Andrew, cargados con bolsas. Y un minuto después, de vuelta en las escaleras, William y Laura pararon detrás de Emily y Alicia.

Todo el grupo se miró de pronto, sorprendido, confuso, y con un extraño pálpito en la cabeza. El destino había querido que, sin saberlo, todos ellos terminaran viviendo en el mismo edificio.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. He vuelto, como se puede comprobar. Tras más tiempo del que e hubiera gustado, pero no dispongo de tanto como antes para poder escriibr con más soltura. Ya sabíais (por la nota al final de CLR) de qué iba a ir la trama, pero... me imagino que ninguno pensó que les juntaría así, ¿verdad? xD En el próximo episodio daré los detalles al respecto de la ruptura del grupo ;) Prometo no tardar 117 días en publicar nuevamente (como **alejito480** me ha recordado amablemente mediante Twitter xD). Lemmon rules!_


	2. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro  
**

 _La Ermita, Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro, Francia. Unos años antes._

El grupo se hallaba en pleno festejo del cuarto aniversario de su acuerdo. Era sin duda el ambiente que más les gustaba a todos. En calma, en tranquilidad, con música de relajación, todos ellos se encontraban recuperándose de su último _round_ , Aunque por relajación entendían más bien "masaje los unos a los otros".

—Joder... ¿dónde estabais cuando iba al instituto? —suspiró Eva. Estaba recibiendo en sus pechos un amable masaje de Odd—. Hubiera sido mucho mejor.

—Pues haciendo esto mismo pero en nuestro instituto —respondió Ulrich, quien sentía un agradable masajeo en el perineo otorgado por Aelita, quien miraba distraídamente a su alrededor.

William y Yumi se levantaron en ese momento a la cocina. Volvieron cargados con sendas botellas de refrescos y vasos, que se hacían insuficientes. Kuroko se apresuró en ayudar para traer el resto.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Kuroko? Me sorprende mucho que te hayas gastado el dinero en viajar sólo para este fin de semana. Japón-Francia, ida y vuelta, no es barato... —comentó Jeremy, cuando la japonesa le tendía un vaso.

—Jeremy... ¿crees que me perdería esta fiesta? —bromeó la chica—. Además, no veo que le digas lo mismo a Paula y Andrea.

—Ellas están en el país vecino. Podrían venir en coche si quisieran incluso.

La chica rió, y se apoyó al lado de Sam. Le llenaron el vaso, y todos ellos los alzaron para brindar por aquellos cuatro años.

 _Urbanización Los Acres, afueras de París, Francia, momento presente._

Unos cuatro minutos llevaban todos los presentes, mirándose, incrédulos. Sus cereros no llegaban a digerir la noticia. ¿Después de tantos años... estaban todos allí? ¿Qué probabilidad había? Todos estaban incómodos. Miraban rápidamente de un lado para otro, intentando esquivarse las miradas, algo muy difícil por la cantidad de gente que había.

Querían irse de allí. Volverse a encerrar en sus casas. Y más de uno pensaba en llamar a la agencia inmobiliaria y mudarse inmediatamente. ¿Cómo era posible? Intentaron serenarse. Pero se temían que en el momento en que uno sólo pronunciara una palabra, estallara la guerra.

 _La Ermita, Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro, Francia. Unos años antes._

Yumi sentía a Johnny hundiendo su pene dentro de ella, una y otra vez, al tiempo que se besaba con Andrea, penetrada a su vez por Lysander. Sam estaba tumbada bocarriba, acariciando su propio sexo, mientras William se masturbaba con sus pechos. Milly rebotaba una y otra vez sobre Carlos, contemplando a su vez cómo Javier penetraba a Andrew repetidas veces. Ulrich practicaba sexo anal a Paula, al tiempo que esta devoraba la intimidad de Sissi. Hiroki estaba entregado en dar placer con su boca a Laura, mientras ella le correspondía. Jeremy tenía sobre él a Eva, dejándose llevar por el placer, al tiempo que su lengua jugueteaba con la intimidad de Emily. Aelita empleaba su boca con el pene de Odd,al tiempo que sentía a Kuroko practicándole una tijera. Tamiya y Alicia se encontraban en pleno 69, al tiempo que Dorjan hundía su virilidad en el ano de la segunda.

Johnny logró culminar dentro de Yumi, cosa que a su vez desató el orgasmo de ella. La japonesa jadeó en la boca de Andrea, que notó su propio clímax unos momentos antes de que Lysander eyaculara. A poca distancia de ellos, Sam culminó al tiempo que William liberaba su carga sobre su rostro. Milly intentaba estirar su propio orgasmo, que pese haberlo alcanzado, continuaba moviéndose sobre el pene de Carlos, quien sentía como se vaciaba dentro de ella. Javier se corrió en el culo de Andrew, hecho que desencadenó la eyaculacion del chico. Ulrich acabó dentro de Paula, y ella alcanzaba el clímax mientras conducía a Sissi a su momento de locura. El 69 de Laura e Hiroki se saldó cuando ambos se regalaron un genial orgasmo mutuamente. La lengua de Jeremy otorgó un clímax a Emily, mientras el chico eyaculaba dentro de Eva, y esta llegaba también a su momento de máximo placer. Aelita y Kuroko sintieron olas de placer por la fricción de sus sexos, mientras la pelirrosa sentía los fluidos del pene de Odd resbalando por su boca. Tamiya y Alicia completaron su mutuo sexo oral, y unos momentos después, Dorjan liberó su semen dentro de Alicia.

Jadearon todos. Apenas era la hora de comer y llevaban cinco orgasmos ya. Una vez retomaran el aliento, irían a la cocina a llenar el estómago. Luego volverían al salón, y quizá fuera el momento de pasar a mayores palabras. Algo quizá un poco más sucio. Pero no les importaban. Estaban muy bien. Prácticamente se podía decir que se amaban. Aquello no acabaría nunca.

 _Urbanización Los Acres, afueras de París, Francia, momento presente._

—Vecinos... —dijo Jeremy, intentando no ponerse nervioso. Maldijo el momento en que le comunicaron que iba a ser el presidente de la comunidad de vecinos—. Aprovechando que, salvo uno de los pisos, están todos ocupados... vamos a empezar la junta. Las cuotas deben empezar a pagarse ya porque...

—¡¿QUÉ COJONES PASA AQUÍ?! —saltó William, sin poder contener más las palabras que todos tenían en la cabeza—. ¡Han pasado años ¿para volver a vernos ahora?!

—¡Eh, menos voces! —le advirtió Yumi, aunque sin duda también estaba alterada.

 _La Ermita, Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro, Francia. Unos años antes._

—¿Qué podríamos hacer ahora? —preguntó Alicia, mientras volvían de la cocina.

Se habían llenado. Tanto que quizá era el momento de parar un momento, o de hacer algo suave. Antes de pasar a mayores, debían volver a ponerse a tono, pero un ligero sueño se apoderaba de ellos.

—Tal vez una sesión de masajes por parejas —propuso Carlos—. Es algo calmado, y podríamos jugar hasta volver a encendernos.

Por supuesto, la idea fue acogida con alegría. Se emparejaron rápidamente, y se fueron tumbando en el suelo, para que unos momentos después, las manos empezaran recorriendo las espaldas de sus compañeros, aunque no tardaron mucho en empezar a pasar a las zonas prohibidas, cosa que fue recibida con mucho gusto por parte de todos.

 _Urbanización Los Acres, afueras de París, Francia, momento presente._

—Vale, puede que ninguno esté muy contento por hallarse aquí, pero... somos adultos, tenemos temas que tratar... —intentó continuar Jeremy.

—Y una mierda —replicó William—. Yo me largo.

—Eso, vete. Siempre es mejor todo cuando no estás —le soltó Odd, que había cruzado los brazos con superioridad.

Por un momento, parecía que William iba a abalanzarse sobre el rubio para darle un puñetazo, pero en lugar de eso, se dio la vuelta, llamó al ascensor (pulsando con más fuerza de la necesaria el botón) y se metió dentro. Laura se apresuró en seguirle. No se encontraba cómoda en esa situación.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar, se oyó un sollozo. Era Sam, quien salió huyendo por las escaleras, buscando refugio en su piso. Odd intentó hablar con ella, pero Carlos le detuvo.

—No es el mejor momento —le dijo, con calma. Echó un último vistazo a su anterior grupo de amigos antes de subir a consolarla.

El resto pensaron que era mejor suspender la junta de vecinos en ese momento. Aceptaron el presupuesto de los gastos comunitarios en apenas cinco minutos, incluso siendo un gasto algo desproporcionado, pero estaba claro que nadie quería permanecer ahí. Cada uno regresó a su piso, a punto de enfrentar, por fin a solas, el impacto de un momento como ese.

Laura contemplaba a William batiendo huevos para hacer tortilla. Lo hacía con demasiada fuerza.

—Si sigues así, no vas a necesitar plato. Esos huevos han encontrado la gravedad en la batidora —comentó, intentando hacerle reír con esa pequeña ocurrencia, pero fue inútil—. William...

—Dime.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro que no. ¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Nos hemos vuelto a encontrar con ellos. Después de tantos años sin saber nada de ellos. Después de lo que pasó.

Ella suspiró. Lo que pasó. Era mejor no pensarlo mucho. Debía saber cómo veía la situación William.

—Crees que deberíamos... ¿mudarnos? —preguntó.

—Ni hablar —respondió, tajante—. Es decir, acabamos de mudarnos hace nada, y el sitio es bueno. No... no vamos a tener que verles mucho, salvo cuando nos encontremos en el ascensor.

—¿Seguro?

William dejó de batir y abrazó a su esposa. No iba a permitir que su nueva vida se viera truncada por unos fantasmas tan antiguos.

Eva y Andrew no habían sabido cómo reaccionar. Para ella, volver a tener frente a frente a su antiguo compañero de piso, quien le había introducido en los placeres del sexo en comuna, se le antojaba extraño, aunque lo añoraba un poco. Andrew, por su parte, había compartido espacio nuevamente con el talento que había descubierto, y uno de los hombres que más deseo le habían provocado.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó él, cuando llevaban tres episodios de _Jessica Jones_ vistos sin prestar atención a la tele.

—No lo sé... Es decir... ha sido bizarro —dijo ella.

—Lo se. No contaba con volverles a ver... Y he recordado lo mucho que les echaba de menos —suspiró él—. Con esa gente he pasado los mejores ratos de mi vida.

—Igual que yo... Aunque no creo que la cosa esté para retomar la amistad tal como la dejamos —le recordó Eva. Un pequeño flashback en su mente le hizo recordar el momento en que decidió dejar de compartir piso con Carlos y huir con el fotógrafo—. Pero lo veo oscuro. Ellos eran amigos desde hacía tiempo y terminaron así. Nosotros llegamos después y creo no podremos establecer de nuevo esa amistad.

Odd tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa. Era algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba realmente inquieto. El problema es que esa inquietud trastocaba su relación, pues hacía que también Dorjan se pusiera nervioso.

—Podrías dar los golpecitos en el teclado y así escribes la lista de la compra... —comentó Dorjan.

—No estoy para bromas. ¿Tú sabes lo mal que lo he pasado estando ahí abajo? —respondió Odd, con la respiración alterada.

—Lo se. Parece una broma cruel volvernos a encontrar con ellos.

—Parece que nuestras vidas las dirige alguien que se ríe de nosotros... —dijo Odd—. Pero... no sé, creo que podría haber hecho algo más que...

—Que meterte con William —completó el otro.

—Sí. Pero en cambio he hablado más de la cuenta y se ha estropeado el día entero.

Dorjan sabía que la única forma para lograr relajar a Odd era tumbarse con él en el sofá, y así lo hizo. Aunque no era suficiente, pudo sentir que los latidos de Odd se calmaban un poco. Estaba algo menos alterado, que era lo importante.

—Voy a hablar con ellos, Dorjan.

—¿Con quienes?

—Con todos. Retomar el grupo de sexo es imposible. Pero quiero que volvamos a ser amigos. Todos.

Dorjan sonrió. No se esperaba menos de Odd. Y sabía que si se le ponía algo entre ceja y ceja, no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo. Adoraba su constancia.

—Ulrich, deberíamos mudarnos.

Las palabras que Yumi pronunció apenas entraron en la casa cayeron sobre el alemán con el impacto de un ladrillo. ¿Que debían qué?

—Mudarnos. Así, sin más. Por las buenas y con prisas.

—No me hace mucha gracia seguir viviendo aquí después de lo de hoy... Hemos terminado todos en el mismo edificio por alguna razón, y no estoy cómoda...

—Me he dado cuenta... —comentó Ulrich, y suspiró.

—No parece que te haya afectado mucho... —comentó ella.

—Pues me ha afectado, pero en otro sentido. Después de tanto tiempo... Yo he tenido el impulso de ir a darles un abrazo a todos —confesó él—. Pero desde luego el ambiente no estaba para abrazos.

—¿Pretendes volver a llevarte bien con ellos? —se sorprendió ella—. Pero... eso es una locura... Imagínate que nos llevamos de nuevo bien con ellos, y volvemos a quedar, y caemos en los viejos hábitos, y un día nuestro hijo nos pilla a ti o a mi teniendo sexo con otra persona y...

Antes de poder continuar, sintió el abrazo de su marido. Intentó tranquilizarse. Que se diera aquella situación era inviable. Lo pensó con calma. Apenas unas horas antes, ella también había añorado a sus antiguas amistades. La cuestión era si el sentimiento era mutuo o no. Pero, a toda costa, debía evitar que Hiroki se enterase de aquello.

—Ha estado interesante la junta, ¿eh? —comentó Aelita, con nervios.

Sissi y Javier se habían refugiado en casa de ellos. Jeremy había sacado una botella de whisky, y había servido un poco para cada uno, intentando templarse. La situación en el rellano había sido incómoda, de un modo insuperable por cualquier otra experiencia.

—Así que... habéis terminado viviendo con ellos. Todos juntos de nuevo —comentó Javier.

—No me hace mucha gracia eso... —admitió Jeremy.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sissi.

—¿Has olvidado lo que pasó? Aquello fue una locura...

—Sí, pero... bueno, éramos jóvenes, y...

—Y nada. No me siento especialmente seguro ahora mismo. Necesito que pasen unos días y que la convivencia no se deteriore. Más aún, quiero decir. Creo que William hubiera matado a Odd si hubiera podido.

Sissi tuvo que darle la razón. Ella misma había temido ver una pelea. O incluso, verse incluida en ella. Agradeció en ese momento poder tener un sitio al que volver lejos de esa urbanización... Aunque por otro lado, no se sentía del todo cómoda dejando a la pareja allí.

—Sube.

—No.

Alicia y Emily habían repetido aquella conversación veinte veces en la última hora, pero no eran capaces de decirse otra cosa. Alicia sabía que su chica deseaba correr al piso superior a ver a su antigua amiga. Y ella misma deseaba aprovechar para ver a su amigo de la infancia. Pero Emily decía que no era el momento.

—¿Has estado en el mismo sitio que yo? ¿Has visto la tensión que había en el ambiente? ¿Has oído a Carlos decir que no es el mejor momento? —preguntó.

—Se lo ha dicho a Odd... quizá sea diferente contigo... ¡Emily, la persona que no ves hace meses está viviendo en el piso de arriba! ¡Tienes que ir!

—No... lo mismo ella decidió que debíamos distanciarnos también, como con todos los demás... Subir ahora sería injusto para ella.

La española no se podía creer las tonterías que estaba escuchando. Si pudiera obligarla... Pero sabía que no debía. Emily lo había pasado mal con el tema, y si no quería pasar ese momento todavía, podría esperar a que fuera la circunstancia correcta. Se sentó en el sofá, y empezó a pensar en el fatídico día en que todo se había desmoronado.

Carlos había subido despacio las escaleras, cerrando las puertas que Sam había dejado abiertas en su carrera al dormitorio. Cuando llegó, el llanto proseguía. Se sentó a su lado, y le puso una mano sobre la espalda, para comunicarle que estaba allí.

—Sam...

—¿Por qué, Carlos? ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué ahora?

—No lo sé... —respondió él.

—No quiero volver a pasar por aquello... No puedo, no puedo... Lo pagué muy caro...

El chico la envolvió con sus brazos. Sabía a qué se refería. No iba a consentir que la chica lo volviera a pasar mal. La cuestión era... ¿lo pasaría mal si retomaba el contacto con sus viejos amigos? ¿O acaso si no lo hacia?

* * *

 _Hace tanto que no publico que me dan ganas de presentarme de nuevo a la comunidad FF. Pero bueno, supongo que me recordaréis, pese a que no he dado señales de vida desde hace meses._

 _Básicamente, he tenido una falta de inspiración tremenda, y no sabía muy bien cómo quería enfocar este capítulo. Algo que, unido a las tareas de la vida laboral, han producido semejante retraso en una historia que hace tiempo tenia ganas de contar. No puedo comprometerme a un capítulo semanal, pero sí que, después de esta "barrera", podré intentar actualizar con algo más de frecuencia, pues no tengo intención de volver a hacer episodios tan corales. Va a llegar el momento de empezar a dedicar a cada personaje su tiempo correspondiente... lo que supondrá de hecho mayor número de capítulos._

 _¿Qué ha pasado con los más jóvenes? Tranquilos. Todo a su tiempo será explicado. ¿Y con Kuroko, Paula y Andrea? También. Va a ser un fanfic de reencuentros... y redescubrimientos. ¿Cuál fue el motivo de que el grupo rompiera? Pues es una cuestión que me ha dado tantas vueltas a la cabeza... que voy a tardar un poco más en explicarlo, para hacerle un pequeño honor y dejarlo bien "pulido". Y recuperando mis viejos hábitos... ¡Momento de responder las reviews!_

 _ **Alejito480:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Normalmente siempre hago el primer capítulo más ligero en su final, pues la trama importante viene ahora ;) Por cierto... ¿"Mi pequeño capitalista"? ¿Insinúas que soy Odd? :O Saludos :P_

 _ **Lin-FA.L.L.Y:** Creo que me tienes que odiar más por lo que he tardado en actualizar que por la trama en sí :P Pues yo me voy a relajar... Pero mis personajes no. Muahaha :)_

 _ **Betico18:** Pues ha pasado mucho desde la última vez, sí. Prometo que el siguiente no tardare tanto. Sí, sé que es un poco irreal que nunca se hubieran cruzado, pero era la única forma en que se me ocurría volver a juntarlos... Si pelearon, no valdría una reunión de antiguos alumnos xD _

_**codigo** **twilight:** Me alegro que te gustara ^^ Sí habrá lemmon, pero esta vez, el lemmon será el adorno, y la trama, lo principal, no como antes ;)_

 _ **lalo101097:** Siempre es dificil hacer separaciones (como ya hice con Carlos y Alicia). Ya verás lo que ocurrió para que todo se fragmentara. Y también como van a llevar su nueva relación de convivencia vecinal ;) Saludos_

 _ **Usuario865:** De casualidad nada :P Lo planeé yo, que soy muy malo con ellos. En cuanto a tus preguntas... algunas han quedado respondidas, y el resto... lo sabrás capítulo a capítulo ;) Saludos_

 _ **Guest:** Sí... Y por fin llegó el día en que logré hacerlo._

 _ **CarlosJim04:** Sí... Estaba viendo una serie sobre una comunidad de vecinos cuando se me ocurrió, ¿vale? xD Los del extranjero aparecerán... Y los pequeños también ;)_

 _Dicho esto, creo que no me dejo nada, sólo disculparme por esta demora (aunque mi blog ha sido igualmente abandonado por la falta de inspiración) y espero tener el siguiente capítulo en marcha muy pronto. Lemmon rules!_


	3. Tres conversaciones

**Capítulo 3: Tres conversaciones**

Tres días habían pasado desde el traumático reencuentro del grupo. Sam se despertó y se puso la bata. La idea de enfrentarse a otro día ayudando parejas con su vida sexual se le hacía muy difícil en esos momentos, pues había revivido mucho en sus sueños desde que supo que vivía a un paso de sus antiguos amigos. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio, y fue recibida por el olor a croissants recién calentados…

Y una imagen que tardó un poco en procesar. Miró varias veces al sofá. Y la imagen no se desvanecía. Emily estaba ahí, sonriente. Pero no, no podía ser ella. Llevaban medio año sin verse, cuando había decidido que quizá lo mejor para su relación era cortar con su pasado de raíz… Pero no parecía haberlo conseguido, pues estaba allí. ¿O no? Pero antes de que su mente pudiera procesar si era real o no, fue el abrazo de su amiga el que determinó que efectivamente, aquello era real. Sintió sus brazos rodeándola y apretándola contra ella.

Muy lentamente ella correspondió el abrazo. Y entonces se fijó en que no estaban solas, pues en el otro sofá estaba Carlos, sentado al lado de Alicia. Ella también había ido. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Qué… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —alcanzó a preguntar.

—¿Es esa forma de saludar a tu mejor amiga después de tantos meses? —bromeó Emily, que parecía a punto de llorar por la felicidad—. ¿Preguntar que qué hacemos aquí? ¡Pues venir a veros, boba!

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y tiró de ella, hasta que ambas estuvieron en el sofá. Carlos parecía esperar su pregunta, así que tuvo que hacerla.

—¿Has preparado tu esto?

—Bueno… Me las crucé ayer en el portal. Emily quería hablar contigo, así que pensé en organizar este desayuno.

—¿Y no me avisaste?

—Llevas tres días en estado melancólico, Sam —le recordó Carlos—. Pensé que te gustaría más así, en plan sorpresa.

—El otro día nos quedamos muy preocupadas cuando te vimos —intervino Alicia—. Te fuiste de tal forma que… En fin, creímos que lo mejor sería hablar primero con él para saber si… Bueno, si no te íbamos a suponer un trauma.

—¡Ay, lo que te he echado de menos! —exclamó Emily, y volvió a rodear con sus brazos a su amiga.

Esta vez Sam perdió un poco de la tensión que tenía desde que habían aparecido sus antiguas amistades. Miró a Carlos, y este sonrió. La chica entonces correspondió al abrazo de Emily, y estuvieron así unos largos minutos. Llegaron a sentir los latidos del corazón de la otra. Por su parte, Alicia se acomodó al lado de Carlos mientras duraba el reencuentro.

—¿Y qué tal va tu carrera, señora Sexología? —dijo Emily, con una risita, una vez hubieron empezado a degustar el opíparo desayuno.

—Pues muy bien, no me puedo quejar. Justo… _ese día_ habíamos vuelto de una conferencia sobre sexo… No estuve para nada de acuerdo, pero creo que he empezado a hacerme un nombre, pues me reconocieron varios asistentes.

—¿Y no te tentó aprovecharlo para intervenir? —curioseó Alicia.

—No merecía la pena. Ese cincuentón parecía vivir en el siglo de su bisabuelo, pero me vino bien comprobar cómo aún hay gente que piensa de esa forma. Me ayudará bastante con mis terapias. ¿Qué hay de vosotras?

—Bueno… Nos va bien. Trabajamos mucho y nos hemos hecho demasiado caseras, eso sí, aunque no nos podemos quejar. Al fin y al cabo nos hemos podido mudar aquí, así que dinero no nos falta —contó Emily.

—Lo único malo es que apenas salimos por ahí… —tuvo que admitir Alicia—. Es un poco aburrido… Y pensamos que… si un día os apetece salir por ahí a cenar y a tomar una copa… No nos importaría retomar el contacto.

—A nosotros tampoco —se adelantó Carlos—. Creo que no me equivoco si hablo por los dos. Sam, has estado semanas muy apagada. Sé que necesitas volver a recuperar el contacto con el grupo, y más ahora que vivimos todos tan cerca.

Sam suspiró. Sí. En realidad lo había necesitado siempre. Pero le daba miedo. Mucho miedo. Y le sorprendía que su marido no lo recordara.

—Sabes que me resulta difícil… No lo llevé bien cuando nos disolvimos…

—Aquello pasó —interrumpió Emily—. Carlos ya nos dijo que pasaste una mala época, incluso cuando manteníamos el contacto me lo ocultaste… Y no quiero saberlo si no me lo quieres contar.

—Pero eso no significa que no queramos volver a quedar con vosotros —añadió Alicia—. A pesar de todo, creo que nuestra amistad era más sincera de lo que ha parecido por el tema de la distancia.

Pero no era suficiente. Ella necesitaba hablarlo a solas con él. Y lo pidió a sus invitadas, intentando no sonar muy maleducada. Emily aceptó, a cambio de otro abrazo y la promesa de volver a quedar. Luego también abrazó a Alicia, y ambas jóvenes volvieron para su casa. Sam se sentó en el sofá, y pidió a Carlos que le explicase de qué iba aquello.

—A ver… Fueron muy directas cuando me las encontré. Creo que en realidad lo planearon para hablar conmigo. Nos echan de menos y nosotros a ellas, así que… Acepté a que vinieran.

—Carlos… ¿recuerdas que estuve un año tomando antidepresivos? ¿Que casi nos cuesta nuestra relación?

El chico no quiso recordar que los antidepresivos no eran las únicas sustancias que él supo que Sam había consumido a causa de la separación del grupo, pero no quiso ahondar en ello.

—Lo recuerdo. Pero ha pasado el tiempo. Eres más fuerte, estamos en otra situación. Llegué a firmar que te quería el día que nos casamos, y aún lo hago. Pero incluso si no fuera así no habría nada de malo en retomar el contacto.

—¿Y qué pasa si me traicionan los instintos? He compartido mucho con ellas. Mucho —recalcó—. ¿No ves posible que pueda caer en esos hábitos y volver a estropearlo todo?

—Confío en ti —respondió él—. Ya quedábamos con ellas una vez el grupo se había disuelto y no pasó nada. Una cena normal entre amigos, riendo y hablando. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente?

Sam se paró unos segundos a pensarlo. Sí, no había pasado nada. " _Pero te hubiera encantado"_ , le recordó una voz en su cabeza, " _y si hubieras podido les habrías arrancado la ropa a los tres y habríais tenido sexo como locos noche a noche"_. Pero se había controlado. Había moderado su estilo en el sexo. No se lanzaba a lo loco. Comentaba con Carlos si les apetecía buscar alguna persona para una única noche. Los impulsos de su juventud parecían haber remitido.

—Sí… Tienes razón. Y quiero volver a quedar con ellas —afirmó.

Carlos sonrió. Se besaron y el chico se levantó para recoger los restos del desayuno. Ella le siguió para echarle una mano y luego pensó en dedicar un rato a sus notas. Pronto iba a atender a una pareja un tanto peculiar y quería repasar sus notas al respecto.

El chico, por su parte, estaba contento por la situación. Había salido todo como quería. Esperaba que la charla con las chicas animara a Samantha, y así había sido. Aunque había algo que le preocupaba un poco. Echó una mirada perdida hacia un bote de aspecto abandonado que había sobre la campana de la cocina y luego empezó a fregar los platos. No iba a tolerar que Sam lo pasara mal, pero sabía -esperaba- que una situación como esa ayudase.

Ulrich vació la mitad de su jarra de cerveza de un trago. Agradeció no conocer nadie en aquel bar. Sabía que no estaba bien visto beber antes de mediodía, pero lo necesitaba. Tras los últimos acontecimientos en su edificio, ir a trabajar aquel día había sido una misión imposible. El simple hecho de dar masajes a sus pacientes le recordaba una y otra vez aquella época, años antes, en que los masajes derivaban en sexo. " _Delicioso sexo"_ , para ser precisos, se recordó a si mismo, pero ahora eso daba igual. Aquello debía pertenecer al pasado.

Pero no podía dejar todo atrás. Ante todo, aquella gente habían sido sus mejores amigos. Y pese al miedo que tenía Yumi, él no compartía esa sensación. Quería volver a hablar con ellos. Y la opción más lógica era empezar por…

—¡Odd! —exclamó, cuando el rubio apareció de la nada, y se sentó frente a él.

—Hola, Ulrich —saludó Odd—. Antes de nada, déjame hablar… He pasado estos tres días planteándome si debía hablar contigo o no… Y esta mañana… Pensé en ir a tu lugar de trabajo para hablar. Y me han dicho que habías salido a tomar un café, y he buscado en los bares cercanos hasta encontrarte aquí.

—… Suena demasiado psicópata —dijo Ulrich—. Esto es acoso.

—Si quieres puedo irme —aclaró el rubio—. Pero por favor… Nos hemos reencontrado tras años. ¿No podemos hablar?

—Si querías halar podrías haber bajado a mi casa.

—No, no quiero hablar cerca de ese maldito edificio. Fue muy duro el reencuentro y me da que no soy especialmente bien recibido… Ya viste lo que pasó con William.

Ulrich asintió pero no dijo nada. La camarera se acercó y Odd pidió una jarra de cerveza para él, que la chica tardó poco en servirle.

—¿Qué es de tu vida? —preguntó Odd, en un intento de entablar conversación.

—No me quejo. Con mi propio negocio, casado con una mujer maravillosa, y mi hijo pequeño —respondió el otro, sin muchas ganas de comentarlo. Le resultaba un poco incómodo.

—Vamos, Ulrich. Fuimos amigos durante años. ¿En serio te pones así cuando nos volvemos a ver?

—Odd, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y la última vez que nos encontramos terminamos discutiendo. Y no sólo nosotros —le recordó—. No puedes pretender que no haya pasado nada. Ha pasado mucho, y varios años de por medio.

—Por eso. Ahora somos personas más maduras —dijo Odd. Había vaciado casi toda su jarra, y el poco alcohol que había ingerido le servía como estímulo para hablar—. Has sido mi mejor amigo, y me gustaría recuperarte. Por todo lo que hemos pasado. Por todas esas batallas juntos, las confidencias que hemos tenido… —" _Y por cómo me dabas sexo_ " pensó también, aunque no lo dijo. ¿Vas a permitir que algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo nos impida volver a ser amigos?

Ulrich alzó la mano para pedir la cuenta. Sin decir nada, pagó ambas bebidas, vació lo que le quedaba de un trago, y salió de allí. Caminó rápido, con Odd siguiéndole los talones, y finalmente se montó en su coche. No arrancó el motor, de forma que Odd supuso que podía entrar, y así lo hizo.

—Odd… hace años descubrimos que estábamos viviendo en una mentira.

—… ¿Darnos _amor_ era vivir una mentira? —preguntó el rubio, ligeramente indignado con su antiguo compañero de cuarto.

—Si hubiera sido una verdad, no se habría venido abajo de esa forma… Te recuerdo además que empezó por ti.

—Creo que…

—¡Sugeriste, en plena orgía, un _bukkake_! —le interrumpió Ulrich—. ¡Esas cosas no las pedíamos nunca! ¡Como mucho, surgían por el calentón del momento! ¡Y cuando William te recriminó y le respondiste, resultó que todos habíamos estado haciendo cosas durante ese tiempo cuando no siempre nos habían apetecido! ¡Eso es vivir una mentira!

Odd guardó silencio por unos momentos. En su mente lo recordaba todo. La cara de susto de las chicas con aquella palabra, William gritando cosas y cómo de pronto, todos sus amigos empezaban a echarse cosas en cara. Era terrible. Y doloroso recordarlo.

—Simplemente quería volver a tenerte de amigo, Ulrich. Nada más. Han pasado años, tu tienes tu vida, y yo la mía. No venía con intención de volver a esa vida… Yo propuse el acuerdo y yo me lo cargué… Vale. Pero fue un error dejar que eso nos afectara al nivel de no volver a hablarnos nunca. Yo os he echado de menos. Vamos, ni que nuestra relación se basara sólo en el sexo.

El alemán fue el siguiente en guardar silencio. No podía negar que el chico tenía razón. Y mucha. Al fin y al cabo… A Jeremy, Odd y Aelita les conocía desde hacía años. Había luchado al lado de todos ellos contra una inteligencia artificial psicópata. Y los demás… Al fin y al cabo se había llevado bien con ellos. Aunque era raro. Entre ellos estaban Will, que había pretendido quedarse con Yumi; y Sissi, que estuvo mucho tiempo obsesionada con él. Y aunque en el reencuentro parecía que ambos continuaban con sus respectivas relaciones… En cualquier caso… ¿sería una locura volver a ser su amigo?

—¿Te acerco a casa? Me pilla de paso —dijo finalmente, intentando hacer una broma.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo Odd, y rió por el comentario del alemán. Al final no había sido mala idea hablar con él.

Podría ser prematuro volver a hablar de amistad tan temprano, pero había merecido la pena. Notó que su teléfono sonaba. Un mensaje. De Dorjan. "¿Qué tal ha ido la cosa?" preguntaba. "Todo bien", respondió. En la radio del coche empezó a sonar un tema, _Un monde sans danger_ , y Ulrich subió el volumen. Por alguna razón, ambos tuvieron un déjà-vu de la época en que se conocieron.

Yumi volvía a casa. Había dejado a Takeru en la guardería, y había pospuesto para la semana siguiente sus sesiones de fotografía. Seguía en shock por el reencuentro Así que una semana libre era lo que necesitaba. Atravesó la puerta exterior, pero antes de llegar al portal, recibió un mensaje de texto. Lo leyó. Ponía simplemente "Tejado". Miró hacia arriba, pero no vio a nadie. ¿Debería subir?

Se encaminó al ascensor, nerviosa, por si se encontraba con alguien. Miró los botones. Pulsó el del último piso, aunque eso suponía que desde allí debería subir por la escalera hasta la terraza del tejado. Por un lado le parecía inseguro. Por el otro, nunca había descuidado su entrenamiento y estaba segura de poder defenderse si ocurría algo malo.

Salió al tejado, y había alguien esperando. La persona que menos se hubiera esperado que estuviera ahí.

—William Dunbar…

—Hola, Yumi —saludó el chico—. Tienes buen aspecto. Incluso fuera de las sesiones de fotografía continúas bella.

La chica se sentía incómoda. ¿Después de la situación rarísima de hacía unos días se plantaba así… en plan Casanova?

—¿Qué quieres, William?

—Quiero hablar. No me esperaba que nos fuéramos a reencontrar todos aquí. Yo… cuando me mudé intentaba empezar de nuevo, pero alguna broma pesada ha traído al antiguo grupo.

—¿Y quieres que volvamos a hablarnos? —preguntó ella con cierta desconfianza.

—No, Yumi… Tú y yo siempre hemos sido los más maduros de lo que fue nuestro grupo de amigos… Así que tengo que pedirte algo que nos beneficiará a ambos: quiero evitar que volvamos a juntarnos todos.

Yumi tardó un poco en asimilar semejante idea. Sobre todo porque no la entendía. ¿A qué se refería?

—Simplemente quiero evitar que volvamos a cometer errores. Estoy felizmente casado con Laura, y nos ha ido muy bien desde que no tenemos contacto con los demás. Y me imagino que a ti también.

—Sí… Sí, Ulrich y yo estamos muy bien, incluso tenemos un hijo…

—Y Laura y yo también. De hecho hemos hablado alguna vez de ir a por el segundo. Y creo que el mejor ambiente para un hijo no es el de un ambiente de orgías y sexo desenfrenado, ¿verdad?

La chica se sentía rara. El chico estaba acertando de lleno con sus mayores temores. Volver a aquello sería doloroso y raro. Y podría estropear todo aquello por lo que tanto había luchado por construir.

—¿Y qué es lo que propones?

—Simplemente que nos abstengamos de relacionarnos con el resto de la gente. Laura me ha dicho que va a hacer lo mismo. Y si Ulrich lo hiciera también, quizá el resto se de cuenta de que esto no va a pasar de ser nunca una convivencia vecinal.

—William… han pasado años. ¿Crees que alguien va a tener la idea de…?

—Sí que lo creo —afirmó él, y se puso un poco tenso—. Te recuerdo que había… dos focos de lujuria en el grupo que nos arrastraron a hacer muchas cosas.

Ella intuyó que se refería a Sam y a Odd. Pero incluso sin verles interesados en volver a contactar (por lo que intuyó en la junta de vecinos), no podía descartar que ocurriera. Poco sabía de ellos desde que habían desaparecido de sus vidas.

—Quizá tengas razón —dijo finalmente—. Pero… ¿en serio es lo que quieres?

—Por supuesto —dijo él—. Soy muy feliz con mi vida actual. Y no quiero que eso cambie por culpa de los fantasmas del pasado —sonrió—. ¿Cuento contigo?

Lentamente, Yumi asintió. La sonrisa de William se acentuó un poco y se encaminó a la puerta, para volver a su casa. Ella le siguió, en silencio, pues también le apetecía volver a la suya.

—Yumi —dijo él, en la puerta de su casa, antes de que ella se alejara mucho—, me alegro mucho por vosotros.

—Gracias —respondió ella, un poco azorada.

Bajó por el ascensor y se tumbó un rato en el sofá. Aquello era mucho para ella. Pero tenía cierto consuelo en saber que no era la única que le apetecía seguir viviendo como hasta ahora. Hablaría con Ulrich con calma sobre ello, y seguro que lo compartiría. Y sin embargo, la foto que Facebook le había recordado con sus amigas… Pero no. Aquello era pasado, y en el presente era una mujer formal con una profesión de modelo y un marido quiropráctico. Y seguro que todos habían aprendido de los errores del pasado.

Pero sin que ella lo supiera, no todos habían aprendido de lo que ella denominaba "errores". Esa misma noche, una web-cam ofreció como cada miércoles un espectáculo en vivo para adultos en streaming. Cientos de miles de personas lo disfrutaron. Pero no tanto como los protagonistas de la sesión de pornografía que habían participado.

* * *

 _Antes de que empecéis a recriminar cosas, os recuerdo que de "Sherlock" echan tres episodios cada dos/tres años, así que mi ritmo de publicación es aceptable (?) Vale, no lo es, pero ni siquiera estoy publicando en mi blog. En cualquier caso, lamento la demora y ahora que tengo nuevo PC, voy a intentar sacar más ratos para poder escribir._

 _El principal problema que tengo es saber cómo llevar la historia, porque la idea la tengo clara, pero siempre dudo con los episodios... Se me hace raro llevar esta trama sin sexo. Aunque habrá un poco pronto, como podéis intuir por el final :P ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

 ** _CarlosJim04:_** _Se trataba de mantener la intriga un poco :P Pero bueno, por compensar, lo dejo ya desvelado._

 ** _lalo101097:_** _Benditas alertas del correo entonces xD Sí, se que hace mucho que dejé la publicación. Ha pasado mucho desde que acabe con Code Lemon Revoluton... pero quizá este sea buen momento para retomar la escritura tras un año bastante diferente que he tenido. El maestro del lemmon (ejem) tiene intención además de publicar algún one-shot más. Sí, el grupo ha cambiado un poco. Especialmente William, de ahí que me haya apetecido incluirle en el capítulo. Ya iré enseñando la intención que tengo para el grupo, porque los hay en plan Odd... y en plan Will :P Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.  
_

 ** _Betico18:_** _Pues espero que igualmente te haya gustado este, que yo siempre le pongo mucho cariño a mis escritos. Y si me diera por no volver a publicar, publicaría una despedida por lo menos. Que son ya años en esta casa publicando y pervirtiendo vuestras mentes._

 _ **Moon-9215:** Sí, creo que os debía la explicación de qué ocurrió. Y hela ahi ;)_

 ** _Escuero:_** _Tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo xD Desde luego algo ocurrió, y desde lego, algo que yo veía bastante factible, y espero que vosotros también. Y sí, llegó el punto en que a mi también me saturaba tanto personaje (OCs y canónicos). Y sí, es posible que rescate algún personaje original más en plan "visita" (nada muy complicado para no enrevesar aún más la cosa xD). Y como ves, el drama sigue ;)_

 ** _Usuario865:_** _Y continúo. Apenas doy señales de vida, pero lo hago xD Y no se si contabas con algo como eso, pero espero que te haya gustado ^^ Mis musas poco a poco van volviendo. Espero reubicarlas y que trabajemos en armonía para seguir trabajando :P ¡Saludos!_

 ** _nanopulga:_** _Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Hay muchos personajes que son OC. Te recomiendo la lectura de los fics previos a este, "Code Lemon Evolution" y "Code Lemon Revolution" (enlaces en mi perfil). ¡Saludos!_

 ** _Betico18:_** _Sí. Y yo escribir cada semana o cada mes :( ¿Por donde llevas la relectura? Espero que no hayas empezado ya CLR, significaría que escribo especialmente despacio :( Espero que te haya gustado la actualización._

 _Y ahora, os invito a seguirme por Twitter (Felikis93). Ahí podéis saber de mi (e insistir sobre cómo llevo el siguiente capítulo xD) Igualmente la lectura de mi blog (enlace en mi perfil). Y si os apetece leer algún one-shot más, os invito a que una vez más propongáis tramas para un capítulo suelto (que puede tener relación con algo que ya he escrito, con la serie original, o un AU... al gusto). Ahora que he publicado esto, cuando vea si os va gustando o no podré hacerme a la idea buena de cómo seguir. Tengo la idea original, eso sí, y voy a ir trabajando en un borrador. Saludos, y ¡lemmon rules!_


	4. Porno, vida vecinal y rencores

**Capitulo 4: Porno, vida vecinal y rencores**

El espectáculo para adultos en la web porno llevaba esa noche una sorpresa. "El show del antifaz" presentaba a tres jóvenes manteniendo relaciones entre ellos. El nombre del grupo evidenciaba que los tres llevaban un antifaz, pues preferían no darse a conocer al público. A pesar de ello, la gente disfrutaba del show con aquel joven caucásico, el chico asiático, y la menudita pelirroja. Como siempre antes de empezar el espectáculo, estaban los tres sentados en un colchón, desnudos, y en círculo frente la web-cam.

—Hola, amigos —dijo Shen, el asiático—. Antes de empezar nuestro habitual show, os queremos presentar a alguien. Se une a nosotros una nueva amiga. ¡Mila!

Apareció en escena una joven de piel morena, de sinuosas curvas y pechos turgentes. Iba ataviada como los demás, únicamente con el antifaz que evitaba que revelase su verdadera identidad a los espectadores. Se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, llamada Shyla.

—Esperamos que os guste su primera intervención con nosotros.

Sin decir una palabra más, Shen se situó detrás de Mila para masajear sus pechos. El otro chico, que se había apodado Mike, se quedó de pie frente a Mila, con su erecto miembro apuntando hacia la cara de la chica. Ella sonrió y se lo llevó a la boca, lamiéndolo muy despacio. Separó un poco las piernas en el momento en que Shyla se acercó también, gateando, y se acomodó para empezar a practicarla sexo oral. Sentía a la vez los dedos de Shen jugando con sus pezones.

El espectáculo continuó con un cambio en la posición. Mike introdujo su miembro en la vagina de Shyla, al tiempo que ella lamía el miembro de Shen, compartiéndolo con Mila. Ella además se alternaba de vez en cuando para poder degustar los pechos de su amiga. El número de espectadores subió una centena mientras se mantenían en aquella postura. Mike estaba lo bastante excitado como para que aquello le sirviera para correrse por primera vez. Su compañero eyaculó también, regando con sus fluidos los rostros de las chicas.

Estas no estaban dispuestas a quedarse sin acabar también. Ellos les dejaron vía libre para que deleitaran a la cámara besándose mientras practicaban la tijera. Sus sexos se movían y rozaban, provocando en ambas unas deliciosas sensaciones. Volvió a aumentar el número de seguidores, coincidiendo con el momento en que ambas llegaban al clímax.

Añadir una nueva persona daba más juego al tipo de cosas que podían hacer. De esa forma Shyla desapareció un momento, dejando a Shen y Mike manoseando el cuerpo de Mila por todas partes. Volvió con un juguete: un arnés con consolador. Sonrió ante la cámara mientras lo enseñaba, y a continuación se lo ataba. Se quedó de rodillas, y Mila se movió hacia ella, situándose delante, y enviando un saludo a los espectadores. Por su parte, Shen se sentó y se reclinó hacia atrás, para permitir a Mike situarse encima de él, de cara a la cámara.

Shyla introdujo el consolador lentamente en el sexo de Mila, y empezó a penetrarla a buen ritmo. Las dos sonreían de vez en cuando hacia la cámara, aunque Shyla se concentraba más en el cuerpo de la chica oscura mientras esta se dejaba llevar por el placer. A su lado, Mike cabalgaba sobre Shen, sintiendo cómo su pene se hundía dentro de su ano, y su propio miembro rebotaba una y otra vez. Normalmente cuando jugaban entre ellos desaparecía algún espectador, pero la novedad de aquella noche impedía que el número bajase.

Mila estaba tan excitada por lo que le hacía Shyla y por ser la primera vez que se mostraba así ante el público que no tardó mucho en volver a acabar. Sus fluidos resbalaron por sus piernas. A su lado, Shen eyaculó en el culo de Mike, aunque este no se detenía en el movimiento. Estaba encantado y prefería que aquello no acabase.

Llegó el momento de cambiar las tornas y ofrecer al espectador algo distinto, de forma que los ya satisfechos Mila y Shen se quedaron un poco al margen, limitándose a manosearse mutuamente mientras el centro estaba ocupado por Mike y Shyla, quienes se movían en perfecta sincronía cuando este la penetraba. Ella movía las caderas mientras él le ayudaba a subir y bajar, con su pene hundiéndose en el sexo de ella varias veces hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

—Bueno, amigos —dijo Shen para despedirse de los espectadores—. Espero que os haya gustado la sesión de hoy, y el trabajo de Mila, que a partir de ahora será una habitual nuestra. ¡Hasta el próximo miércoles!

Y apagó la web-cam.

—Joder, qué ganas tenía de quitarme el antifaz —protestó Hiroki mientras lo lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación y se perdía detrás de la cómoda—. Da rabia no poder enseñarnos tal cual somos.

—Ya, pero si se nos hubiera ocurrido grabarnos y que todo el mundo nos reconociera, tendríamos problemas para ir a clase —le recordó Milly, alias Shyla—. Aún así ha estado fantástica.

—Y tenemos que darle la enhorabuena a nuestra nueva integrante —añadió Johnny, quien se hacía llamar Mike—. Has estado muy natural. Vamos a ganar aún más dinero. El número de espectadores no ha hecho más que subir.

—Me alegra saberlo —respondió Tamiya, quien había optado por el nombre de Mila—. Bastante rabia me da no haber cumplido la mayoría de edad hasta el domingo… Podríamos haber jugado más veces a esto para ganar más dinero.

Y es que el show había empezado como algo individual que Hiroki probó a ofrecer a Internet con un pequeño show en que mostraba su sexualidad. Poco después, cuando Milly había cumplido la mayoría de edad se unió a él, y más tarde lo hizo Johnny. No se habían arriesgado en meter a Tamiya hasta ese momento, pues se arriesgaban a cometer un delito.

—¿Un brindis? —propuso Johnny—. Por la nueva etapa del espectáculo.

Los demás aceptaron. El chico corrió a por unos vasos y una botella de champán.

—Por la nueva etapa —dijo, alzando el vaso.

—Por la nueva etapa —respondieron los demás.

—Y por los amigos que nunca se separaron —añadió Milly, antes de dar el trago.

Los más jóvenes del acuerdo habían continuado con su amistad después de la pelea que tuvo lugar años antes. Al principio con cuidado, pues la discusión era reciente, los cuatro se dieron cuenta de que ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar la vida que habían conocido y que tanto les gustaba, por lo cual habían proseguido con el acuerdo entre ellos cuatro. Aún así, oficialmente, Milly era la novia de Tamiya, y Johnny era la pareja de Hiroki.

—¿Habéis sabido algo de los demás? Por casualidad, me refiero —preguntó Tamiya, curiosa.

—Absolutamente nada. Hiroki sólo mantiene relación con Yumi, y ambos tienen cuidado de no hablar de los demás —respondió Johnny.

—¿Y sabe Yumi que su hermanito es una estrella del porno amateur? —bromeó Milly.

—Primero: de amateur nada —dijo el japonés, presumiendo—.Y segundo: no. Le daría un infarto si lo supiera. Prefiero guardarme los detalles de mis negocios.

Asintieron, dándole la razón. Y lejos de deprimirse por el pasado, decidieron pasar el resto de la velada como ellos sabían: dándose amor y sexo a partes iguales entre los cuatro.

Era ya jueves por la tarde cuando Laura llegaba de su trabajo. Echó un vistazo rápido al rellano mientras caminaba. Parecía desierto. Perfecto. La clave estaba en no detenerse. Caminó, caminó, llegó al portal… Y en ese momento oyó que una puerta se abría a su izquierda. No pudo evitar mirar y encontrarse con Aelita.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Se preguntó si saludar por educación, o pasar y volver a su casa. Ambas situaciones se le antojaban horribles. ¿Y si fingía ceguera? Absurdo, no iba a colar. Pero el dilema lo resolvió la pelirrosa.

—Buenas tardes —dijo secamente. Sujetó con más firmeza la bolsa de basura que iba a sacar y salió a los contenedores.

Laura intentó responder, pero se había quedado muda momentáneamente. Se sintió fatal. Corrió al ascensor. Pulsó el botón. Y esperó que se abriera la puerta antes de que Aelita volviera. Pero no.

—Hasta luego —se despidió Aelita, en un tono de voz gélido por el rencor.

Laura gruñó, y de dos zancadas se plantó ante la puerta de Aelita. Empujó antes de que se cerrase del todo y entró. Aelita la miró con rencor. Los inicios de su relación habían sido complicados, pero habían terminado llevándose bien. Ahora en cambio volvía a tener ganas de lanzarle cuchillos hasta que alguno acertase.

—Perdone mis malos modales —dijo Laura—. Debí haber saludado.

—¿Me estás vacilando? No me hables de usted. Simplemente, si vamos a convivir todos en el mismo edificio, espero que al menos no tengamos que estar evitándonos —respondió Aelita, fríamente.

—Eso es un poco complicado, ¿no crees? Después de lo que pasó…

—Lo que pasó, pasó. Y creo que ya deberíamos ser mayores para dejarnos de tonterías. La vida ha seguido para todos.

—Eso creo yo.

Laura giró la cabeza. Estaba Javier en el sofá sentado, pero no se había percatado de ello hasta que hubo hablado.

—¿Qué haces aquí tú? Acaso… ¿Acaso estáis…?

—Claro, de hecho íbamos a hacerlo en el jardín por si alguno quería unirse —ironizó Javier—. No, simplemente he venido de visita. Un buen paseo desde el Kadic.

—¿Trabajas en Kadic ya?

—Sí. Y Sissi es la directora. Su padre ha decidido jubilarse prematuramente y ha heredado el negocio —le contó, despreocupado.

—¿Qué quieres, Laura? —preguntó Aelita—. Sólo he saludado, no tienes por qué interactuar más con nosotros.

—Me… me llama la atención que sigáis hablando después de… de "aquello" —respondió la rubia.

—Es más una relación de cortesía. Precisamente Javier había venido para saber si había pasado algo con los demás —explicó la otra—. Pero no, estos días han sido muy tranquilos para nosotros. Apenas me encuentro con los demás.

—Yo igual… —respondió Laura—. En fin… No se volverá a repetir lo de hoy… Hay que normalizar esto y para ello no podemos estar ocultándonos.

—Tienes razón… ¿Café? —propuso Aelita—. No me gusta eso de tener gente en casa y no ofrecer nada.

—Pues… sí, te lo acepto —respondió Laura, pensándoselo un poco. Tampoco iba a pasar nada por tomar una taza de café.

Javier aceptó también tomar el café. Muy lentamente, como si se acabaran de conocer, se fueron poniendo al día de cómo les trataba la vida. Quizá era cierto que podían tener una relación del tipo formal entre ellos. Habían pasado bastantes años como para que el pasado les atormentara. Y por suerte, ninguno de los tres sacó el tema.

Jeremy estaba en el tejado del edificio. Se había propuesto resintonizar la antena, y en eso se hallaba. Giraba la antena de a pocos, y Sissi le indicaba cómo recibía la señal de imagen.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dijo el chico—. Con esto vamos a pillar hasta las emisiones de Corea —bromeó.

—No hay de qué. Aunque espero que los vecinos no se lo tomen a mal. ¿No les estarás dejando sin televisión? —preguntó Sissi.

—Quizá… Pero es necesario hacer esto. Y más barato que llamar al antenista.

Sissi estuvo a punto de decirle que esas cosas debía hacerlas el presidente d ella comunidad de vecinos, pero entonces recordó que era él mismo. Se preguntó si Aelita y Javier estarían bien o en tensión. Solían verse de vez en cuando, pues no les gustaba tener a sus padres preocupados por ellos. Y antes del _incidente_ había aprendido a querer a su hermanastra.

—¿Has sabido algo de los demás? —preguntó—. Ahora que vivís aquí todos juntos… Sabes que podríais mudaros una temporada con nosotros, tenemos sitio en Kadic.

—Te lo agradezco, pero estamos bien. No me he encontrado con nadie, y… —empezó Jeremy, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta que conectaba con el portal, y aparecieron Andrew y Eva—, y ahora sí.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no se veía la tele… Jeremy, ¿qué haces?

—Ajustándola.

—¿Para qué?

—Para ver más porno —respondió despreocupadamente, y volvió a girar un poco la antena—. ¿Qué tal se ve ahora?

—Pues parece que muy bien. Según esto la calidad de la señal es muy alta. 99%.

—Perfecto —dijo Jeremy—. Ya podéis volver a casa, que el presidente lo tiene todo arreglado.

—Aprovecho para sugerir algo. Fibra óptica —dijo Eva—. La necesito. Y seguro que a los demás os viene bien.

—Ya he pedido presupuestos… Si la próxima junta de vecinos no se trunca, podré decir los precios y que votemos si sí o si no —dijo Jeremy.

Pero a Eva no se le escapó un detalle de su conversación con el chico.

—Podrías mirarme al responder, ¿no?

Jeremy no respondió. Era cierto que estaba evitando las miradas de todos. A veces incluso evitaba las miradas de Sissi y Javier. Era un movimiento reflejo. Se había acostumbrado a no mirar para esas ocasiones. Sin embargo, hizo el esfuerzo de mirar.

—Lo siento. En fin… Por aquí hemos terminado.

—Sabes que una convivencia así es imposible, ¿verdad? —intervino Andrew.

—Como para no serlo… —comentó Sissi—. Aquello fue muy fuerte…

—Sí, pero… ¿tanto como para…? —preguntó Eva, pero fue interrumpida por Jeremy.

—Eva, aquel día descubrimos que muchos habíamos estado haciendo cosas en el acuerdo que no nos apetecían. Muchas veces por la presión de grupo. Y… perdona que te diga, pero tú sólo llevabas unos meses dentro cuando ocurrió. Igual que tú —añadió, mirando a Andrew—. Pero para los demás, que llevábamos años así, fue como darnos cuenta de que todo aquello había sido una gran mentira.

Ninguno de los dos pareció saber que decir. Sissi se limitó a bajar la mirada. Sí, aquella noche había oído cosas hirientes. Algunas incluso la inmiscuían a ella. Intentó bloquearlo, y ayudó a Jeremy a guardar en la bolsa el equipo de sintonización.

—Pero eso no es razón suficiente para dejar de hablar después de tanto tiempo, ¿no? —preguntó Eva, persiguiendo a ambos, que bajaban al trote por las escaleras.

—No debería —concedió Jeremy.

—Pero ya viste cómo se comportó la gente ese día. No están dispuestos a hablar de nuevo —añadió Sissi—. Si no… Bueno, estaría bien reunir a la vieja pandilla. Pero no parece ser algo que vaya a ocurrir.

—¿Y qué es de vuestra vida? —se apresuró en preguntar Andrew, antes de llegar a la planta baja, donde vivía Jeremy—. Ya que nos hemos encontrado…

—¿Qué es lo que os pasa? —quiso saber Sissi.

Eva y Andrew se miraron. Ella suspiró, y decidió explicarse.

—Si Andrew y yo decidimos vivir juntos… En parte fue porque nos habíamos aclimatado a vosotros… Lo que nos presentasteis fue tremendo y ha sido duro no teneros todo este tiempo. Teníamos nuestra vida, sí, pero… Faltaba algo.

—Y vivir juntos era lo único que nos ayudaba —continuó Andrew—. Por eso la otra noche pensamos que, bueno… Si nos cruzábamos con alguno, intentaríamos hablar con él o ella…

Aquello fue un punto de reflexión para Jeremy y Sissi. ¿Estaría bien entablar conversación con ellos? Por una parte, recordaban lo que había ocurrido. Por el otro… Que fueran de sus miembros tan recientes mitigaba mucho los rencores que podrían tener de la noche fatídica en que todo se truncó. Dándose cuenta, Andrew les propuso subir a tomar una copa. Jeremy miró un momento hacia la puerta de su casa y a continuación, subió por las escaleras. Sissi subió también. Quizá aquello fuera un error, pero era un error que debía cometer para saberlo.

Laura se sorprendió al ver la hora que era. Bastante tarde. Sería mejor volver a casa rápidamente. No quería discutir con William, a quien notaba tenso desde que descubrieron a quienes tenían de vecinos.

—Muchas gracias por el café, Aelita… Ya nos veremos por aquí, supongo —añadió, tímida.

—Supongo —respondió la pelirrosa, y le tendió la mano. Laura se la estrechó, con cautela—. Tranquila, que no quemo.

La rubia sonrió, se despidió de Javier, y salió de la casa. Respiró, con calma. Se sorprendió de ver que estaba calmada. Sonrió, y se dirigió al ascensor. Llamó. Pero una voz a su espalda hizo que se girase.

—¡Mira, Luna, es mamá! —dijo la voz de William.

Laura sonrió al ver a su marido y su hija. El chico la había recogido de la guardería antes de volver a casa del trabajo. Laura cogió a su hija en brazos y besó a William.

—¿Todo bien hoy? —preguntó la chica.

—Maravilloso. Va a ser un gran mes, me parece a mí —respondió este—. Quizá incluso… Tengamos la opción de mudarnos de nuevo dentro de poco.

Laura le miró con una sonrisa que él nunca sabía interpretar. Por un lado, le agradaba la idea de volver a serenarse y vivir lejos de las tensiones. Por otro lado, pensaba que se trataba de exagerar algo que no hacía falta darle más importancia. Tener de vecinos a sus viejos amigos no podía ser algo tan terrible, por mucho que el otro dijera.

De pronto William se quedó serio. Alguien apareció por el portal. Era Dorjan, vestido con una camisa y con un maletín en la mano. Hubo un silencio tenso una vez más. William se acercó un poco más a su hija y a su mujer. Dorjan pasó del ascensor y se dirigió a la escalera.

—Buenas tardes, vecinos —saludó. Subió un par de escalones, pero al no recibir respuesta, se paró y volvió a saludar, mirándoles directamente—. Buenas tardes, vecinos.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en ese momento, y William se escabulló en su interior. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Dorjan, que de un brinco volvió al suelo, y se plantó ante la puerta del ascensor. Laura se preocupó.

—¿No tienes intención de devolver el saludo, basurilla? —preguntó.

—No te había visto. Pensaba que veía un fantasma —respondió William, fríamente.

—Un fantasma, claro… Mira, te vi el día que nos reencontramos. Creo que te faltó poco para pegar a Odd —dijo Dorjan, extrañamente tranquilo—. Sé que Odd no necesita que le defiendan, pero… Si le pones la mano encima, vamos a tener muy serios problemas, ¿vale?

Lo dijo con un tono de voz y una sonrisa de tranquilidad que pondrían nervioso a más de uno, pero William no estaba dispuesto a entrar en provocaciones. Andrew miró a Laura un momento, y se fue con una cara que la chica interpretó como resignación. Ella entró en el ascensor.

—¿Entiendes por qué tenemos que mudarnos? —dijo William.

Pero Laura no lo entendía. Siendo sincera consigo misma, no se había percatado de la animadversión de William hacia Odd hasta ese momento, y no entendía el motivo por el cual, de todos sus antiguos amigos, era el rubio quien parecía enfadarle.

Jeremy salió de bastante buen humor de casa de Eva y Andrew. Se había pasado el rato mirando el equipo de Eva, y curioseando en los programas que usaba para hacer animación. Sissi, por su parte, había comentado con Andrew la posibilidad de hacerse un pequeño fotorreportaje, y al chico le había parecido bien.

Se despidieron y volvieron hacia la casa de Jeremy, quien sugirió pedir una pizza para cenar si llegaba rápido. Al fin y al cabo, los cuatro tenían trabajo al día siguiente, pero lo que habían hecho por la tarde les había animado a intentar luchas un poco más por la amistad que habían tenido.

* * *

 _¡Lo prometido es deuda! No han pasado meses entre capítulo y capítulo ;) ¿Qué os va pareciendo la historia? Poco a poco voy haciendo que el grupo hable... Aunque no todo tiene que salir bien :P_

 _Por cierto, hice una corrección en el capítulo 3. Puse que Laura y William planeaban tener un hijo cuando en realidad en el capítulo 1 puse que ya tenían una, de forma que he corregido la frase de William para dar sentido (esto pasa cuando publicas cada mucho tiempo, que te olvidas de tus propias ideas). Así que, que nadie me venga con que me he equivocado, que ya lo he corregido :P Y de paso he aprovechado para explicar un poco qué es de los pequeños, que aún no habían aparecido._

 _ **nanopulga:** Me alegro que te gustara ^^ Y espero que disfrutes de los fics previos a este. Y gracias, intento siempre tener mucho cuidado con la redacción al escribir. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **CarlosJim04:** Bueno, todo, todo... fue la "gota" que colmó el vaso (se pueden hacer chistes). En realidad para ellos era algo común, pero cuando surgía sin más, no cuando alguien daba la idea explícitamente. Y ¿ves? No te he hecho esperar mucho ;)_

 _ **lalo101097:** No sufras, que no lo consideré agresivo ;) A ver, en toda convivencia termina habiendo roces, y en este grupo los había habido y nadie dijo nada... hasta ese momento, que fue el problema. Sí, la gente del grupo por lo general quiere abrirse, pero Yumi y William, especialmente él... A ver, sin conflicto no tendría sentido hacer esta nueva trama :P Y agradezco tus palabras, uno siempre intenta mejorar (para lo cual, además de escribir, ayuda leer, cosa que no dejo de hacer). Saludos, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._

 _ **Betico18:** Mucha suerte con esos exámenes, y espero que este te ayude a relajarte un poco más. Creo que no acertaste sobre quienes estarían en la web-cam :P Planeé que ellos siguieran en contacto (y con sexo) cuando ideaba la trama de este fic (allá por el año pasado). Me alegro que disfrutaras la relectura, y tranquilo, que yo no abandono de la noche a la mañana ;)_

 _ **Cata:** ¡Gracias! ^^ Me alegro de que te guste. Intentaré mantener el nivel ;) Y sí, habrá más capítulos de "Code:Lemon", que de hecho ya tengo alguna petición recibida por Twitter._

 _ **Guest:** Me alegro que te gustara ^^ Tranquil , que creo que las musas van a estar de mi parte estas semanas para publicar con algo más de frecuencia, para que la espera no sea tan dura. ¡De nada!_

 _ **Usuario865:** Sí, empezaba a ser algo así como el cometa Halley xD Yo también lo espero, escribir me ayuda mucho a ordenar ideas en mi cabeza. Resulta terapéutico y todo. Y sí, Odd claro que es un liante. ¡Si fue él quien propuso el acuerdo! xD Y daré algún dato más de las cosas que se dijeron esa noche... A su debido tiempo ;) Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Alejito480:** Sí, ¿verdad? No suelo escribir esas cosas :P Y sí, Sam... Bueno, sabes que tengo debilidad por ella (y eso, irónicamente, me lleva a hacer que sea quien más sufre...) Seguiré así por más capítulos ;)_

 _Dicho esto, me despido por lo pronto. Lo próximo en publicar será un one-shot en "Code:Lemon", pero ya estoy preparando el próximo de este fic. Saludos, y lemmon rules!_


	5. ¿Volverán a hablarse?

**5\. ¿Volverán a hablarse?**

Sam se encontraba de mejor humor desde que había retomado el contacto con Emily y Alicia. Para ella significaba que había cumplido con una especie de penitencia autoimpuesta. Pero ya había pasado. Sus miedos a volver a volver a caer en las viejas costumbres tampoco asomaban por su cabeza. Estaba todo bajo control.

Con esa idea bajó a dar una vuelta a la calle. Hacia un hermoso día. Y como Carlos estaría fuera hasta tarde (solía ocurrir cuando le tocaba vigilar a algún marido infiel), pensó en ir a comprar algo rápido para cenar esa noche. Y quizá algún picardías nuevo, en agradecimiento a su marido por haber traído de vuelta a sus queridas amigas.

Pero cuando llegó al rellano se topó con una sorpresa. Yumi salía de casa con un niño, que enseguida adivinó que era su hijo. La japonesa se volteó y se miraron. Sam tuvo que admitir que estaba guapísima. Alguna vez la había visto en alguna portada de revistas, pero al natural superaba con creces la imagen de la cámara. Aún así, le calmó que su cerebro no le indicase señales de deseo hacia ella. Todo estaba controlado.

—Buenos días, Yumi —saludó, con una sonrisa. Luego se agachó para saludar al niño pequeño—. Hola, pequeñín. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Takeru —respondió este, con una voz muy dulce.

—Enhorabuena —añadió Sam, mirando a su antigua amiga.

—Gracias —dijo Yumi, algo incómoda. Su desconfianza le hacía pensar si Sam estaba usando a su hijo para acercarse a ella nuevamente. Y aunque unos días antes había es de menos la compañía de su grupo, ahora le apetecía muy poco. Sin embargo, le pareció de mala educación no entablar un poco de conversación—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Muy bien —respondió Sam, y sonrió nuevamente al pequeño—. Ha sido casualidad que todos nos hayamos venido a vivir aquí, ¿verdad?

—Verdad. Pero bueno. Supongo que no será tan malo, ¿no? —añadió, intentando disimular su nerviosismo—. Bueno, nosotros vamos al parque.

—¿Al que hay detrás del edificio? Justo voy en ese sentido.

Intentando aparentar normalidad, Yumi tomó de la mano a Takeru y aceptó que Sam les acompañara hacia allí. Le alegró ver que la chica parecía más madura que antaño, y que había decidido tener una vida en pareja normal. Escuchó con interés lo que Sam le contó sobre su trabajo, ayudando a gente y parejas a vivir la sexualidad como algo normal.

—¿Y qué tal por el mundo de la moda?

—Muy bien. Justo hoy he tenido una sesión, aunque el fotógrafo no parecía convencido y me va a tocar ir mañana de nuevo —comentó Yumi, y subió a Hiroki al balancín—. Es un perfeccionista, pero sabe lo que hace.

—Me alegro de que todo te vaya bien —contestó Sam, sincera—. Perdona que no me quede más rato, pero tengo que ir a por la cena.

—No te preocupes. Me alegro de haberte visto.

—Lo mismo digo. Hasta luego, Yumi. Adiós, chiquitín —añadió, mirando a Takeru, quien se despidió de ella con la mano.

Observó a Sam marcharse. Luego subió al balancín con su hijo para impulsarle. Y aunque sonrió todo el rato, por dentro reflexionó sobre lo que le había advertido William. ¿Debía preocuparse de que quisieran retomar el contacto? Aquello había sido simplemente una conversación casual. Sam no había parecido interesarse en inmiscuirse. Pensó que podía estar tranquila, y optó por no contar aquello a William. No era necesario.

Aelita y Jeremy habían quedado para comer en la cafetería, como hacían a diario. Era de las ventajas que tenía trabajar en el mismo sitio. Aunque al principio les daba miedo, les alegraba el hecho de que a la gente les diera igual que fueran matrimonio. Las relaciones en el trabajo no estaban bien vistas. Como era habitual, se sentaron en una mesa que daba a la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo.

—Vaya un día largo, ¿eh? —dijo ella—. ¿Crees que podríamos adelantar una semana de las vacaciones?

—Preferiría que no —respondió Jeremy—. Estoy a punto de terminar el nuevo programa de procesos colaborativos. Si me voy, le tocará a Passepartout terminar el código, publicarlo, y miedo me da que eso ocurra.

—¿Es que es mejor que tú? —bromeó la pelirrosa—. ¿Temes que te coma terreno?

—Es un despistado que mezcla lenguajes de programación, y nunca testea las cosas que hace. Todos los fallos de los programas estos meses han sido por el.

Aelita sonrió. Ella había sido "víctima" de esos fallos, perdiendo en una ocasión toda una jornada de trabajo.

—Ostias… —dejó escapar Jeremy.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Ese no es Carlos?

La chica se giró para mirar. Efectivamente, era él. Llevaba un papel en la mano, un sobre en la otra, y miraba a ambos lados del pasillo, como si buscara a alguien. ¿Les buscaba a ellos? Era lo único que encajaba. Se acercaron cautelosos.

—Hola, Carlos… —saludó Aelita.

—¿Hm? Ah, hola —respondió este—. Qué bien que os encuentro —ambos se prepararon para lo que pudiera decirles—. ¿Sabéis dónde puedo encontrar a un tal Passepartout?

—Eeeeeh… —Jeremy balbuceó. Definitivamente, aquello no se lo esperaba—. Sí, en mi departamento…

—¿Te importa acompañarme? Este sitio es laberíntico.

Aceptó, y le acompañó. Aelita miraba al chico de reojo, pero este parecía más interesado en el color de las paredes que en ellos. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta abierta. Desde ahí se veía un habitáculo ocupado por sólo un hombre de mediana edad, un montón de mesas con ordenadores, tablets y smartphones.

—Es él —señaló Jeremy.

—Gracias. Esperad un momento. ¿Señor Passepartout?

Entró y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando fuera de la estancia. Pero Aelita estaba picada de curiosidad, de forma que apoyó la oreja para oír.

—Seré breve —dijo Carlos, y recitó—. Su mujer sospecha que tiene una aventura, y he averiguado que así es. Como voy a cobrar igualmente, le doy la oportunidad de dejar a su amante o confesarse. Tiene hasta mañana de plazo. Le dejo una copia de mi trabajo —por el contexto, Aelita dedujo que en el sobre había fotos comprometedoras—. Y si acepta mi consejo, no engañe a una mujer. Rompa su relación con ella, pero mentir está muy feo. Que tenga usted muy buenas tardes.

Apoyó la mano en el picaporte y, tras un instante de pausa, abrió la puerta, para encontrarse a Aelita y Jeremy aguardando.

—Aún no me lo creo… —comentó el rubio, una vez se hubieron sentado a tomar un café en un bar cercano—. Nunca me ha caído bien, pero… ¿engañar a su mujer?

—¿Y a esto te dedicas? ¿A perseguir maridos infieles? —preguntó Aelita.

—Normalmente. Algunas veces me toca investigar un robo, o una desaparición… pero el mayor mercado de trabajo es la infidelidad. Ellos y ellas. Da un poco de pena. Por eso prefiero dar una oportunidad de redención.

—¿Y nunca has temido… que alguien tomara represalias contra su pareja por el espionaje? —quiso saber Jeremy.

—Sí, pero en esos casos alerto antes a la policía.

Continuaron charlando en lo que seguía la tarde. Para sorpresa de ambos, Carlos parecía despreocupado en lo que respectaba al "Conflicto", pues charlaba con naturalidad, lo que les animó a relajarse también y disfrutar del café con su viejo amigo. Tal vez habían madurado. Tal vez iban a ser capaces de tener una relación de amistad adulta.

Sissi miraba el techo del gimnasio con fastidio. Unas ratas hijas de otra rata se habían alimentado con el cableado eléctrico, provocando un apagón, e impidiendo la realización de actividades extraescolares cuando caía el sol. Lo lamentaba especialmente por el equipo de baloncesto, que tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar la liga adolescente. Si podían entrenar, y ese día no era el caso.

Un ruido en el exterior le reveló que alguien aparcaba en el patio. Si se seguían sus normas, sólo los que vinieran de mantenimiento tenían potestad para ir en coche a cualquier sitio que no fuera el parking. De forma que salió al exterior para recibir a los electricistas.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a tres tipos vestidos con mono de trabajo dirigidos por…

—¡Odd! —exclamó.

—Señorita Delmas —saludó este—. Perdone la tardanza, problemas en la carretera.

—No… no pasa nada —respondió ella, intentando recuperarse del shock—. ¿Podría estar para hoy?

Por toda respuesta, Odd entró al gimnasio. Se lo conocía. Llevó a los obreros al techo, donde estaba el cableado dañado, preparó las luces auxiliares y tras una revisión rápida, dio las instrucciones a su equipo sobre cómo habían de proceder.

—Estará para hoy —afirmó—. Mañana podrán volver las clases de gimnasia. ¿Qué tal está Jim?

—Se marchó. Va a empezar a entrenar a los gimnastas olímpicos —respondió ella.

—Me alegro por él.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo para Sissi. Odd vigilaba a su equipo, y difícil deducir si también pensaba en lo raro de la situación. Probó a decirle algo.

—¿Y qué tal te va?

—No me quejo. Tengo trabajo de sobra, en lo que me gusta, y vivo con mi novio.

—¿Y estáis bien?

—Claro. Bueno… tengo que reconocer que estuvimos cuatro meses sin vernos hace un tiempo. Pero lo arreglamos.

—¿Tuvo que ver con… "aquello"?

—Para nada. Fue hace un par de años. Problemas de compatibilizar nuestros horarios con la vida de pareja. Aunque finalmente encontramos la forma. Y así hasta hoy —relató el rubio—. ¿Qué tal vosotros?

—Pues ahora comprendo el estrés que tenía mi padre al dirigir na academia —confesó Sissi—. Y lo mismo le pasa a Javier con su puesto de profesor. Sabe lo mal que sienta que los alumnos decidan saltarse las clases o que le ignoren cuando explica cosas.

—¿Y la pequeña Sofía?

—Pues mira…

Sacó el teléfono, y le mostró unas fotos. A Odd le pareció que había salido a Sissi, pero los ojos los había heredado de Javier.

—Tan guapa como su madre —fue lo que dijo. Sissi sonrió.

No dijeron mucho más, pues Odd decidió echar una mano a su equipo. En cuestión de una hora lo tenían todo perfectamente iluminado, para regocijo de Sissi. Recogieron el material.

—Un placer verte, Odd.

—Lo mismo te digo. Ya os enviaré la factura —dijo este—. Y cuando te apetezca hacerme una visita… mi puerta está abierta.

Yumi intentaba razonar con Takeru por qué debían volver a casa, que era tarde y había que hacer la cena y acostarse, que había colegio al día siguiente. Y este, que no era rebelde, pero sí negociador, intentaba convencerla de que sólo cinco minutos más, por favor, que tenía que revisar el estado de todos los columpios una vez más. Se sintió orgullosa de la imaginación que le ponía su hijo, pero ese día no iba a ceder.

Pero un grito apagó su discusión.

—¡Doctora de los cojones! ¡Pedazo de zorra!

Por instinto, Yumi corrió al origen del grito, seguido por su hijo, que aborrecía quedarse solo en la calle. Torció la esquina y se topó a Sam, cargada con las bolsas de la compra, e intimidada por un hombre que debía rondar los cincuenta años.

—Si no le gusta mi terapia, es libre de irse —dijo ella, intentando mantener la calma, aunque se la veía asustada—. Yo no cobro el alta ni las bajas y…

—¡Terapia! ¡Terapia! —gritó el hombre, fuera de si—. ¡Lo llama "terapia"! ¡Ha jodido mi matrimonio!

Alzó la mano. Pero sintió que algo tiraba de su muñeca un poco más. Giró la cabeza. Yumi le había agarrado.

—Hija de…

No llegó a terminar la frase. Yumi le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago. Lo justo para que le faltara el aire y tuviera que apoyarse en la pared. Hizo una señal a Sam para que se fueran de ahí, y se llevó a Takeru en brazos. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron al portal.

—Mu-muchas gracias —acertó a decir Sam, que seguía muerta de miedo.

—De nada —respondió Yumi—. ¿Puedo preguntar por… ese tío?

—Un paciente. Vino con su mujer, habían perdido la pasión. Les aconsejé ir a un club de intercambio de parejas para que probasen algo distinto… y no salió muy bien la cosa.

—Eso parece.

—Su mujer me confesó que aquello le gustaba más. Que pasaba de su matrimonio. Y como es normal, él no se lo ha tomado muy bien.

Aquello incomodó un poco a Yumi, pero acreditaba lo que pensaba: aquella situación no debía repetirse. Mantener el contacto, pero fuera de la cama.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Yumi… tener un grupo de amigas con quien salir de compras, quedar para tomar algo…

Y le dio un abrazo. Yumi quedó tensa por unos momentos, pero se tranquilizó al ver que las intenciones de Sam no iban a más. Quizá, cuando se acostumbraran a verse a diario, podrían retomar su amistad. Finalmente Sam se separó de ella.

—Gracias de nuevo.

—De nada. Bueno. Takeru, despídete de Sam.

—Adiós, Sam —dijo el pequeño, y le lanzó un beso con la mano. A Sam le pareció muy tierno.

Mientras ella subía por la escalera, Yumi entró en su casa con el niño. Le sorprendió gratamente que Ulrich ya hubiera llegado a casa. Estaba preparando la cena. Takeru corrió como pudo a su cuarto y no tardaron en llegar gritos de "¡Acabaré contigo, _monstro_!". Le encantaban esos juegos.

—Huele que alimenta —comentó Yumi.

—Hacía tiempo que no cenábamos bistec. Hoy toca —dijo él.

Yumi sonrió y fue a poner la mesa. Volvió cuando aún quedaban cinco minutos para que la cena estuviera lista. Se apoyó en la encimera, a esperar.

—¿Se ha dado bien el día? —preguntó ella.

—Como siempre. Se me desgastan las manos de hacer masajes —bromeó—. Por cierto, te quiero comentar una cosa.

—¿Es algo malo? —preguntó ella, que había detectado un cambio en su tono de voz.

—No, bueno… he estado hablando estos días con Odd.

—Oh… —respondió Yumi, que tras el encuentro con Sam estaba algo más tranquila en lo que respectaba a su antiguo grupo.

—Y bueno… nos ha invitado a cenar el sábado, con Dorjan, en su casa.

Las alertas volvieron a la cabeza de Yumi. ¿A santo de qué de pronto les invitaban a cenar? ¡Si llevaban años sin hablarse! Pero debía serenarse. Y encontrar alguna excusa. Pero por otro lado… no podía negarse en rotundo sin saber si Ulrich estaba interesado. Al fin y al cabo habían sido muy amigos. Probó a tantear el terreno.

—¿El sábado? Un poco repentino, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno… era una idea, pero… por los viejos tiempos…

—Y habría que pensar qué hacer con Takeru… No es plan de que venga, se aburriría…

—Se puede quedar con tus padres o con los míos. Si al niño le encanta quedarse con los abuelos.

Ulrich miró a Yumi. Detectó su preocupación. Sirvió los bistecs en los platos.

—No estamos obligados. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero bueno… Somos adultos, ¿no? Deberíamos poder quedar con la gente en algún momento. Así que… dile a Odd que sí, que iremos.

Ulrich sonrió a su mujer, y se dirigieron al salón. Llamó a Takeru, y le alzó para sentar en su silla. Yumi intentó disimular sus pensamientos. Estaba tentada de avisar a William. Pero por otro lado, empezaba a pensar que aquello era sólo paranoia del escocés. ¿En serio pretendería Odd volver a las andadas del acuerdo?

* * *

 _¡Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, según el momento y zona geográfica en que os encontréis! He tardado más de lo esperado. Otra vez un "no me convence nada de lo que estoy escribiendo". Es el problema de los_ capítulos puente _, ya que el próximo episodio va a tener bastante más contenido (y gracias a la tablet que he podido terminar este a tiempo para hoy)._

 ** _CarlosJIm04:_** _Pues al final sí ha habido que esperar :( Pero bueno, la historia continúa ;)_

 _ **Betico18:** Les hubiera encantado tener un sitio así en la Universidad... o en lugar del Kadic xD Sí, mi ritmo de publicación ha cambiado mucho. Antes era semanal y ahora... suerte si logro "updatear". Espero que tuvieras buena nota en los exámenes :)_

 ** _Usuario865:_** _Sí. Siempre pensé que serían los más osados para dedicarse al porno amateur xD Y sí, alguien los ha visto, pero... aún no voy a decir quien :P Y tengo que moldear bien la escena de la ruptura. Y no me hace falta meter un radio patio. Sabes que mis tramas no van de eso xD (aunque me imagino más un edificio al estilo "La que se avecina" que "Aquí no hay quien viva"). ¡Saludos!_

 ** _Alejito480:_** _Bueno, de algún sitio tienen que sacar el dinero xD Y qué bruto el chiste de Jeremy y el antenista xD Por cierto, ya te dejé reviú :P_

 ** _Moon-9215:_** _Tengo la trama y el motivo pensados para ellos. No sufras, que lo entenderéis muy pronto... o no. Según cómo me de para escribir xD_

 _En fin. Tengo ganas de que termine el calor porque así no hay quien se concentre en escribir. En cualquier caso, hasta el próximo cap. ¡Lemmon rules!_


	6. Dos cenas

**6\. Dos cenas**

Era sábado por la noche. Y era la primera vez en varias semanas que se producía una velada como aquella. Una pareja iba a subir al piso superior. Y un grupo de cuatro personas había quedado para cenar y salían en el coche.

Yumi y Ulrich ya habían llevado a su hijo a casa de los señores Ishiyama. Después de eso, habían dudado en qué ropa ponerse. ¿Algo formal o informal? ¿Elegante o _casual_? Ulrich opinaba que al no ser la entrega de los _Golden Globes_ podían ir vestidos de persona normal, arreglándose lo suficiente para no mezclar los colores de los calcetines. Una camisa blanca y un pantalón vaquero. Yumi optó por una camiseta ligeramente holgada y un pantalón ceñido.

Subieron por el ascensor. El alemán había pensado en llevar una botella de vino. A ella le pareció buena idea, más por el hecho de tener un detalle que por propiciar la ingesta de alcohol. No le apetecía pensar en qué podía pasar si bebían demasiado. Pero se dijo, una vez más, que eran personas maduras y que no pasaba nada por cenar y echar un trago.

Llamaron al timbre y fueron recibidos por Dorjan, ataviado con una camisa a rayas y cubierto por un delantal.

—Buenas noches —saludó ufano. Se adelantó para dar dos besos en la mejilla a Yumi y estrechó la mano de Ulrich—. Adelante.

Se sorprendieron un poco al ver lo ordenada que estaba la casa. Supusieron que Dorjan había presionado a Odd para ordenar antes de que fueran a cenar. El rubio salió de su habitación. Su atuendo era un pantalón oscuro y una camiseta de _Los Subsonics_ , también oscura. Muy como era él.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó, ufano—. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien —respondió Ulrich.

—Cuanto tiempo —añadió Yumi, y avanzó hacia él para saludarle con un par de besos en la mejilla.

—¡A la mesa! —anunció Dorjan—. Pato _a la orange_. Espero que me haya quedado bueno.

Se sentaron a la mesa. Dorjan llevó la bandeja a la mesa y sirvió el pato. A Yumi le sorprendió semejante despliegue para una simple cena de viejas amistades. Dorjan explicó mientras se sentaba que era también cocinero aficionado. Sirvió las cuatro copas que había en la mesa con el vino que habían llevado Ulrich y Yumi y brindaron por el reencuentro. Ella procuró que no se le notaran los nervios.

—Joder —exclamó al probar el pato—. Perdón… es que está riquísimo.

—Gracias —respondió Dorjan, halagado—. Me alegra saberlo… En realidad sois mis conejillos de indias. Nunca antes había intentado prepararlo.

—No les asustes, a ver si van a pensar que querías intoxicarles. Como aquel día que… —empezó Odd, pero se cortó al ver la cara de sus invitados—. Es broma, tranquilos.

—En cualquier caso —empezó Ulrich—, la cena perfecta. Me alegra ver que os va bien.

—Muy bien, la verdad. Aunque no siempre estamos así —confesó Dorjan. Aquello sorprendió a la pareja. Odd no se alteró, de forma que el chico supo que podía contarlo sin problemas—. Fue hace un par de años, que decidimos tomarnos un tiempo. No era nuestro mejor momento, teníamos visiones distintas…

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó el alemán.

—Que después de cuatro meses nos echábamos mucho de menos, así que decidimos volver… y nos casamos dos meses después —concluyó con una sonrisa—. Y ahora sí que estamos mejor que nunca. ¿Y qué hay de vosotros?

—Nosotros no nos separamos —respondió Yumi, intentando que no sonara a un intento de quedar por encima—. Continuamos juntos hasta que nos casamos, y decidimos tener un hijo. O hija, pero nació Takeru.

—Me lo imaginaba siendo vosotros —dijo Odd—. Nadie podría negar que estáis hechos el uno para la otra.

Aquello pareció animar a la japonesa, quien se atrevió, de hecho, a proponer un brindis. Alzaron las copas y bebieron. Continuaron degustando la cena hablando de cosas más impersonales.

En un bar de la ciudad, Sam, Carlos, Alicia y Emily disfrutaban de su cena. Habían pedido pequeñas raciones, varias de cada, para probar. Habían planeado una escapada así hacía un tiempo. Era lo más parecido a retomar el contacto. Y les sentaba bien.

—Por la amistad —dijo Carlos, alzando su bebida. Habían prometido que sólo un vaso de vino esa noche y después agua, para que cualquiera pudiera conducir al volver.

—Por la amistad —respondieron ellas. Bebieron.

—Habría que hacer esto con más frecuencia —dijo Emily—. Aunque fuera una vez al mes. Que nos hace falta salir.

—Estoy de acuerdo —afirmó Sam, que estaba más animada desde que habían retomado el contacto—. Esto sienta de maravilla, poder estar por ahí un día, sin estar atados al trabajo… Es lo mejor.

—Pensaba que te gustaba tu trabajo… —comentó Alicia.

—Y me gusta. Pero yo también necesito vivir un poco. Me la paso aconsejando a la gente, y luego… Carlos me dejará cualquier día por no aplicar lo que digo.

—¡Hala! —dijo el aludido—. Tampoco te pases.

—Oye, que si queréis arreglar eso, nosotras nos vamos —bromeó Emily.

Terminaron el vaso de vino con el segundo brindis.

—Este sitio está genial —dijo Alicia—. _Sushi_ , carne, verdura… preparan de todo. Poco, pero…

—Es la única pega. Nunca he entendido eso de poner unos platos enanos —comentó Emily—. Para degustar… ¡Yo quiero bistec!

—Otro día vamos a un asador —aseguró Carlos—. Conozco uno muy bueno en un polígono.

—Creo que me has hablado de ese sitio. Donde sueles quedar con tus informantes, ¿no? —preguntó Sam.

Carlos asintió. Alicia y Emily rieron.

—Oh, lá, lá, el agente secreto —bromearon.

Pasaba ya de medianoche. Yumi y Ulrich habían disfrutado de la cena servida por su anfitrión, y se habían ofrecido a ayudar a recoger todo. Luego, habían puesto _YouTube_ en la televisión, con varias canciones sonando en cadena, de una lista de reproducción, bajito, mientras charlaban.

—Joder. Años que llevaba sin oír esta —dijo Odd, y subió un poco el volumen con una canción de _The Subsonics_.

—En fin. Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos retirando por hoy… —dijo Ulrich.

—Creo lo mismo. Me lo he pasado genial, chicos —añadió Yumi, y se puso en pie.

—¿De veras? ¿No queréis tomar una más? —preguntó Dorjan, un tanto decepcionado. Llevaba tiempo sin pasar una noche como aquella y se le había hecho corto.

—Sí, ya hemos abusado bastante de vuestra hospitalidad. La próxima cena será en nuestra casa —prometió Ulrich. Yumi pensó que se le había subido el alcohol a la cabeza, pues no le pareció mala idea.

—Bueno, como veáis. ¿Os llevamos? —bromeó Odd.

Se pusieron en pie también. Yumi se dió dos besos con Odd, y Ulrich estrechó la mano con Dorjan. Yumi hizo lo mismo con Dorjan, mientras Odd optaba por dar un abrazo a Ulrich. Se quedaron quietos por un momento. Había algo raro en el ambiente. Algo que no podían explicar con palabras. Era como un retroceso en el tiempo. Algo que echaban de menos.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Odd había posado sus labios sobre los de Ulrich, y Dorjan había hecho lo mismo con Yumi. Todas las defensas que tenían cayeron. En aquel momento, sólo podía haber una cosa: sexo.

Aterrizaron los cuatro en el dormitorio de Odd y Dorjan. A Yumi y Ulrich no les dio tiempo a asombrarse con lo grande que era la cama, suficiente para los cuatro, antes de sentir que unas manos ajenas les desnudaban. Odd, que se había "apropiado" de Ulrich, se había quitado la camiseta y ahora desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del alemán. Dorjan se había arrancado su camisa, y levantaba la camiseta de Yumi, lamiendo su vientre. Llegó a sus pechos. Ella fue quien se quitó el sostén, permitiéndole continuar. Ulrich se vio empujado al colchón, mientras el rubio le bajaba el pantalón. Odd sonrió al tirar hacia abajo del bóxer de Ulrich, liberando su miembro. Tal como lo recordaba, e incluso algo más grande. No dudó en llevárselo a la boca, mientras se iba quitando su propio pantalón, que le molestaba, y empezó a masturbarse. A su lado, Dorjan usaba la lengua y sus dedos para estimular a Yumi, quien tenía la cabeza en blanco. Sólo era capaz de sentir al chico haciéndole maravillas. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía algo así.

El rubio no podía aguantar más. Desde el reencuentro deseaba sentirse dominado por su antiguo compañero. Trepó sobre él cuando consideró que le había excitado lo suficiente, y le miró, pidiendo permiso para sentarse donde quería. Ulrich no pudo negarse a su deseo. Odd apuntó el pene del alemán hacia su culo, y se dejó caer lentamente, disfrutándolo. El otro sintió un gran placer al comprobar lo apretado del trasero de su amigo. El italiano empezó a cabalgarle con ganas.

Dorjan, por su parte, estaba tumbado sobre Yumi, introduciéndole el pene en la boca, teniendo cuidado de no asfixiarla. Ella aguantaba bien, y el considerar aquello toda una locura, la excitaba. Tanto tiempo yaciendo sólo con Ulrich le había hecho olvidar cómo disfrutaba aquello. Su mano bajó a su sexo para estimularse.

Odd estaba muy caliente, pero a pesar de disfrutar el estar sometido a Ulrich, necesitaba también estimularse. Fue a masturbarse, pero apenas rozó su propio pene, la mano de Ulrich se cerró alrededor y le pajeó con ganas. El chico tuvo que apoyarse en el torso de Ulrich para no caerse. Este sonrió y continuó excitando a su amigo. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando llegó al clímax, inundando el culo de su amigo. Odd no pudo aguantar más y se corrió, soltando su semilla por el pecho de su amigo.

Dorjan también sentía que iba a terminar. Advirtió a Yumi, quien se limitó a poner las manos en las posaderas del chico, animándole a continuar hasta que culminase. Notó el sabor y espesor del semen de Forjan en su boca, la cual fue liberada de su pene. Aprovechando lo húmeda que estaba ella, Forjan empleó sus dedos para estimular su clítoris, y ayudarla a terminar también.

Se sucedieron los jadeos mientras se reponían. Algo a lo que no iban a dedicar mucho tiempo. Querían más. Querían compensar en una noche lo que no habían hecho en cuatro años. Odd tiró de Yumi hacia él, sonriente. La tumbó sobre la cama. Ella separó las piernas, dispuesta a recibirle en su interior. Odd estiró la mano, para buscar una goma.

—Tomo la píldora. No te preocupes —dijo la chica, a punto de perder la cabeza.

Tomándolo como una señal, Odd clavó su miembro dentro de ella, quien gimió de placer.

Dorjan, conocedor de lo poco que le gustaba a Ulrich la pasividad, se ofreció a él, tumbándose bocabajo. Quería tenerle dentro. Ulrich le dilató con cuidado, antes de dirigir su pene hacia él. Lo sintió caliente. Dorjan estaba aún más apretado que Odd. Empezó a penetrarle lentamente, pero no tardó en aumentar aun ritmo más veloz. A su lado, Odd se amoldó a ritmo de las acometidas de Ulrich para penetrar a Yumi.

Buscando un poco de actividad, Dorjan giró su cuerpo un poco, y empezó a lamer los pechos de Yumi, aumentando su excitación. Agradecida, ella estiró la mano hacia su pene. Lentamente, el ritmo de Ulrich fue aumentando, y Odd hizo lo mismo. Aquello estaba muy bien, joder. Dorjan fue el primero en acabar, soltando su semilla por el trozo de sábana que tenía debajo. Odd culminó finalmente dentro de Yumi, que acabó al sentir el esperma del chico dentro de ella. Unos momentos después, Ulrich liberó su orgasmo en el culo de Dorjan.

Pero aún no habían terminado. Había un asalto más. Siempre había un asalto más. Aprovechando que Dorjan estaba tumbado, Yumi gateó hacia él, y dirigió su miembro dentro de ella. Suspiró por lo bien dotado que estaba el chico. Traviesa como se encontraba, indicó a Odd que se acercara. Separó las nalgas, dándole a entender lo que quería. Encantado, en rubio se llegó hasta ella, y la dilató despacio hasta que decidió que podía penetrarla. La sensación de Yumi fue genial. Pero no podía dejar descuidado a su marido a quien, al acercarse, empezó a devorar su miembro.

Aquello era lo más parecido al cielo para ellos. Yumi disfrutaba de aquella doble penetración mientras le daba placer oral a Ulrich. A los chicos, por supuesto, también les encantaba, pero intentaban adaptarse a un ritmo en que Yumi también sintiera placer, y no sólo fuera el centro de aquella orgía.

Progresivamente, el ritmo de las acometidas fue in crescendo. Estaban a punto de perder la cabeza. El orgasmo de Yumi fue el primero en darse. Dorjan pidió permiso a Yumi para compartir el pene de Ulrich, y ella aceptó. Sentir dos bocas, con sus dos lenguas, en su pene, aceleró el clímax de Ulrich. Odd culminó enormemente dentro de Yumi, al igual que Dorjan unos segundos después.

Cayeron los cuatro por la cama, rendidos, agotados, pero satisfechos. Aquello era lo mejor que habían hecho en mucho tiempo. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.

Sam, Carlos, Alicia y Emily subieron del garaje del edificio. Habían tenido una apacible velada. Intentaron no hacer mucho ruido subiendo las escaleras. Pero fue inevitable reírse con el último chiste de Emily.

—¡Chssss! ¡Qué vamos a despertar a los demás! —riñó Sam, riendo también.

—Ay —suspiró Alicia, sujetándose la tripa por la risa—, ay, que no puedo…

Intentaron serenarse. Sonrieron. Lo habían pasado muy bien aquella velada. Carlos abrió la puerta de la casa, antes de la despedida.

—Chicas, ha sido un placer —dijo.

Se abrazó con Alicia, y Sam con Emily. Aquello se estiró por unos momentos. Algo dentro de Sam pugnó por salir, y lo consiguió. Sus labios besaron los de Emily. Y aquello dinamitó que Alicia besara a Carlos. Fue apenas un momento. Se separaron. Pero volvieron a besarse.

—¿Podemos entrar? —pidió Alicia, ansiosa.

No le hizo falta respuesta. Sam tiró de ella hacia dentro, luego de Emily, y empujó a Carlos al interior. Estaba desatada. Aunque quería haberlo evitado, ya no había vuelta atrás. Besó a Alicia con ganas, permitiendo a Emily unos momentos con el chico. Pasaron a la habitación, desatados. El deseo estaba muy presente en ese momento.

Sam liberó con gran maestría a Alicia de la ropa que llevaba. Apenas se hubo deshecho de su sujetador, atacó sus pechos con la lengua mientras sus manos peleaban por liberarla del pantalón. Ella se dejó hacer. A su lado, Carlos se había impuesto a Emily, y ya le había desabrochado el pantalón. Sólo una prenda se interponía entre su lengua y su sexo, y fue fácilmente sorteable. Ella gimió de placer, al igual que hizo Alicia al sentir los dedos de Sam en el interior de su intimidad.

Con los movimientos limitados, presa de su placer, Alicia acertó a quitarle la camiseta a Sam. Descubrió que la chica tenía una de sus antiguas costumbres: la de no llevar sujetador. Eso facilitó la tarea de ir a darle placer en los pezones. Sam sonrió y continuó dándole placer con los dedos. Al mismo tiempo, Carlos estaba tumbado en la cama, con Emily encima de él, practicando un 69 a buen ritmo. Sin control. Los gemidos se sucedieron durante los siguientes minutos.

Pero aquello era muy poco para Sam, quien optó por quitarse la poca ropa que aún llevaba puesta, para después cruzar sus piernas con las de Alicia. _Mucho mejor_ , pensó, mientras movía las caderas con ahínco. Alicia no pensaba quedarse atrás, resultando de aquello un inmenso placer para ambas. Lo mismo pasaba con Emily, que había cerrado las piernas alrededor de la espalda de Carlos, y le instaba a que la penetrase. No tardaron mucho en llegar a lo que sería el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Rotaron, pues les apetecía probar un poco con todos. De ese modo, Emily llegó hasta Sam, y ambas se fundieron en un tierno beso. Alicia se tumbó sobre Carlos, y empezó a estimularle. Aquello era como volver a mucho tiempo atrás, y quería aprovechar la ocasión. El chico correspondió con su mano. No era el momento de parar, sino de darlo todo.

Por indicación de Alicia, procedió sin usar preservativo. _Bendita píldora_ , pensó para sus adentros, mientras introducía su pene en el interior de la chica y empezaba a embestirla. Una sensación muy cálida. Emily por su parte tenía totalmente sometida a Sam. Ella se dejaba hacer, pues la chica le hacía sentir maravillas con la lengua por su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, su sexo… Sí, quería más. Dejó que Emily le separase las piernas, y que sus sexos entrasen en contacto. Fricción, deliciosa fricción. Gimió el nombre de la chica pidiendo más. Años llevaba sin tener sexo con otra mujer y lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Tanto que su orgasmo llegó antes de lo previsto, pero instó a su amiga a continuar hasta que ella también acabase. Carlos y Alicia no tardaron mucho en alcanzar también su clímax, prácticamente simultáneo.

Y si la noche era joven, ellos lo eran aún más. Sam se inclinó hacia Alicia, y empezó a lamer su sexo, lentamente. La chica gimoteó de placer. Aprovechando la postura que Sam tenía, bocabajo con el trasero alzado Emily se acercó por detrás suya, localizó su intimidad, y la atacó con la lengua. Sentada como estaba, a Carlos le resultó muy sencillo llegar a su zona privada, que devoró con ganas, a la vez que su pene era tomado en la boca de Alicia.

Aquel círculo de sexo oral sirvió como orgasmo final de la noche. Estaban agotados, pero había merecido la pena aquello. Se echaron a dormir sin decir una palabra más, recreándose en aquella experiencia que tanto habían echado de menos.

Serían las cuatro de la mañana cuando Yumi se despertó. Estaba en el lateral de una cama que no reconoció como la suya. Se incorporó lentamente. Miró a su derecha. Odd, con un brazo pasado por encima de su cintura, Ulrich y Dorjan dormitando sobre el pecho de este. Y entonces lo recordó. Sexo. Se habían acostado. Se maldijo. "Mierda, mierda, mierda… no tendríamos que haber bebido", pensó. Con cuidado, salió de la cama, y buscó su pantalón en el amasijo de ropa que había por el suelo. Lo encontró. Fue hacia el baño. Y llamó.

—¿ _Gmsí_? —preguntaron al otro lado de la línea.

—William —susurró ella—. Soy Yumi.

—¿ _Gué basa_? ¿ _Gué basa_? —sonó como si intentara despertarse. Yumi supuso que Laura yacería a su lado, y no quería despertarla.

—Creo que tenías razón con respecto a Odd… —dijo Yumi. Al no obtener respuesta rápida, continuó hablando—. Anoche fuimos Ulrich y yo a cenar con él y Dorjan.

— _Bayana_ me lo cuentas… —respondió William.

—Y nos acostamos. Los cuatro.

Silencio absoluto al otro lado de la línea. Yumi pensó que se había cortado. Pero no. William volvió a hablar, como si la frase de Yumi le hubiera servido de estimulante.

—Escúchame, Yumi. Eso no puede volver a ocurrir. Hay que pararle los pies. De eso me ocupo yo. Tú ahora debes velar por tu familia para que no se corrompa de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí —dijo Yumi. Estaban regresando sus temores. Sobre todo porque aquella noche la había disfrutado como nunca. Pero eso no estaba bien—. Lo dejo en tus manos…

—Gracias por avisarme. Buenas noches —se despidió William.

Yumi colgó y volvió hacia el dormitorio. Le iba a costar volver a dormir con normalidad sabiendo la orgía que habían tenido aquella noche. Pero debía aparentar calma. Al fin y al cabo, ella no había querido resistirse en ningún momento. Pero no debía repetirse de nuevo. Su matrimonio peligraba.

A eso de las cuatro y media, alguien despertó a Carlos. Este parpadeó varias veces, y terminó enfocando. Emily.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Carlos, hay algo que quiero pedirte… —dijo la chica—. Quiero más.

—Más… ¿qué? —respondió él, aún adormecido.

—De lo de anoche. Quiero que el acuerdo vuelva. Con nosotros cuatro —afirmó Emily—. Lo he pensado muchas veces desde que volvimos a encontrarnos… Y lo de esta noche ha sido una señal…

—Esa decisión no es sólo mía, sino de… —Carlos se volteó para mirar a Sam. Pero la chica no estaba—. ¡No!

Saltó de la cama, desnudo como estaba, seguido por Emily. Alicia continuaba durmiendo, ajena a aquello. Llegaron a la cocina, donde se toparon con un verdadero caos: botes y botes abiertos por una Sam que estaba en estado de ansiedad.

—¡Samantha!

La chica se alertó. Miró asustada a su marido y a su amiga. Tenía los ojos llorosos. No se atrevió a decir nada.

—Dime que no la estás buscando… —pidió él.

—¿Buscando? —preguntó Emily. Sam no respondió, sino que se quedó en silencio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

—Por lo de anoche… —dijo Sam. Su voz temblaba—. Sabes que lo pasé fatal cuando el grupo se disolvió… Y ahora ha pasado esto, y volveremos a separarnos y no voy a poder superarlo de nuevo…

Carlos intentó serenarse. Estaba realmente enfadado. Pero quería hacer las cosas bien. O al menos, intentarlo. Indicó a Sam que le siguiera. La chica lo hizo, ante la mirada atónita de Emily. Y sacó del jarrón que había sobre la tele un paquete de plástico, el que Sam había estado buscando. Emily se quedó sorprendida. Heroína.

—Descubrí que aún guardaba esto hace unos meses… —dijo Carlos—. Pero preferí esperar a que me lo contaras. O que al menos, no quisieras tomarlo y se te olvidara que estaba ahí…

—Carlos…

—Sam —interrumpió Emily—. ¿Para tanto fue aquello? ¿Tú has tomado…?

La aludida agachó la cabeza, arrepentida, y asintió. Emily fue a abrazarla.

—Emily me ha pedido abrir el grupo para nosotros cuatro —dijo Carlos—. Si te deshaces de esa mierda… acepto.

Sam fue a abrazarle a él, con tal fuerza que el chico pensó que se le rompería una costilla. Luego arrojó el paquetito de heroína dentro del jarrón (uno feo, que nunca le había gustado), y tiró una cerilla en su interior, el cual consumió la droga. Luego volvieron a dormir. Se acurrucó al lado de Alicia, y decidió informarle de la nueva situación por la mañana, de la manera más placentera que conocía.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Sé que actualizo poco... así que si me matáis por ello, aún actualizaré menos. Lamento semejante retraso de nuevo, pero... bueno, ha sido una época dura esta última. Ya me gustaría actualizar con algo más de frecuencia. Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Seguro que ya echábais de menos cosas como esta, ¿eh? Sabéis que no cumplo mis promesas. Prometo actualizar pronto y tardo, prometo que no habrá lemon y pongo dos orgías... cómo soy xD_

 _ **Betico18:** Más bien es mucha menos frecuencia :( Pero tengo ya el siguiente entre manos. Un grupo como este no se puede separar fácilmente, aunque William... ya ves cómo se pone. Tiene sus razones, que ya explicaré. Y era obvio que tenían tensión xD Espero review :P_

 _ **Usuario865:** Ya no sólo se van volviendo a juntar, sino también a... eso xD Se venía salseo, como prometí, y he cumplido. Ya has visto el resultado de la cena. Y sí, se me ocurrió esa frase. Hay niños muy espabilados. ¡Saludos! Y tranquilo, tenía que jugar al despiste con el salseo. Que el grupo se formó por algo XD Ay, el libro... ganas tengo de hacerlo._

 _ **Moon-9215:** Me alegro ^^_

 _ **Alejito480:** Aún así me desespera tener un ejército entero de personajes que tienen que interactuar xD Y errores, es normal. Me vuelvo loco. La gramática, tiendo a confiar demasiado en mis capacidades y se me pasa darle al autocorrector. Previsión cumplida ;)_

 _ **Cata:** ¡Muchas gracias, lo intentaré! ^^_

 _ **Zuole:** Hola, demasiado tiempo xD Me temo que mi actual ritmo de vida me impide actualizar más a menudo. Habrá desvelos, habrá desvelos. A su debido tiempo. Procuraré seguir así._

 _ **NarradoraNueva:** Pues hoy ;)_

 _En fin... Paso de comprometerme con fechas. Sólo diré que ya tengo claro el siguiente capítulo, y que lo iré escribiendo cuando pueda. Saludos a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Lemmon rules!_


	7. Una mudanza y una clase

**7\. Una mudanza y una clase**

Lunes por la mañana. La actividad habitual volvía por el edificio. William salió de casa, con la intención de ir a trabajar, aunque en ese momento no pensaba en su negocio. Su mente estaba ocupada por la conversación que había tenido con Yumi en la madrugada del domingo. Sus temores se habían confirmado. Odd pretendía volver a juntar el grupo del acuerdo. Y él no podía tolerarlo. Ya sabían dónde desembocaba ese camino.

—No te vas a salir con la tuya —aseguró, en voz alta, a las paredes del ascensor.

El ascensor se detuvo antes de llegar a la planta baja. Y entró Sam. Automáticamente, se preguntó si ella tenía algo que ver. La expresión de ausente en su rostro le hizo descartar la idea en primera instancia.

La chica estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando el grupo se separó, había encontrado refugio en la heroína. Solo le apetecía olvidar. Y cuando Carlos se enteró, estuvieron a punto de romper. Pero aunque lo había superado, ese sábado había comprobado lo fácil que era volver a sucumbir en cuanto pensó que iba a ocurrir lo mismo. Pero no. Habían aceptado una relación a la vieja usanza entre los cuatro. Solo le faltaba olvidar del todo su adicción.

Llegaron al rellano en absoluto silencio. No tenían nada que decirse. Pero al salir, se toparon con una sorpresa. Cajas y más cajas se amontonaban. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. Mudanza. Jeremy salió en ese momento de su casa.

—Ostias… —comentó—. Se muda alguien.

—Eso parece —respondió William. Consideraba a Jeremy alguien sensato todavía—. Lo que no sabemos es si se va alguien o… —no pudo acabar la frase. Dos mozos vestidos en mono laboral cargaban una caja de proporciones y peso considerables y la dejaron en el portal.

—Viene alguien. ¡Oiga! —llamó Jeremy.

—¿Si? —preguntó el más fornido de ellos.

—¿Qué van a hacer con esto?

—Subirlo al ático.

—¿Y saben que no se puede…?

—Subir en ascensor, que no es un montacargas, sí —replicó el hombre, con cierto fastidio—. Y que tengamos cuidado con los desconchones. Que llevamos años haciendo esto.

Jeremy no dijo nada más. Desde luego el hombre parecía saber lo que hacía, de forma que les dejó continuar y, tras despedirse de sus vecinos, salió de allí.

El miércoles, Tamiya y Milly asistían a una clase de periodismo. Pero no estaban prestando mucha atención a su profesora, la señorita Watson. Estaban más ocupadas planeando qué podrían hacer en la _showcam_ de esa noche. La aparición de Tamiya había aumentado las visitas del canal, y por ende, los ingresos que recibían. Y aunque eran conscientes de que la mayor parte del atractivo del show era la improvisación, les gustaba empezar con algo planificado de antemano.

—¿Qué os pasa, niñas? —preguntó de pronto una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz seria, de mujer joven.

Ambas se giraron. Tacón, pantalón vaquero, camiseta oscura con (bonito) escote, y una expresión seria con pelo moreno recogido en una coleta. Era la profesora Watson. Se asustaron.

—Si eso que comentáis es más interesante que el debate sobre censura, por favor, exponedlo al resto de la clase para que opinemos también.

Aguardó unos segundos, pero las chicas estaban inmovilizadas y calladas.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, venid a mi despacho después de clase. Y os vais a sentar delante. Solovieff, allí a la derecha. Diop, allí a la izquierda. Vamos.

Giró sobre sus pies y volvió al frente de la clase. Las jóvenes se apresuraron en recoger los libros y sentarse donde las habían mandado. Siguiendo a su profesora, Tamiya se fijó en que la mujer tenía buen culo. Pero no era momento para eso. Se sentó y procuró permanecer atenta el resto de la clase, al igual que Milly, quien intentó participar en el debate, aunque el resultado no fue muy bueno.

El resto del día pasó demasiado deprisa para ellas. Cuando terminó la última clase del día, mientras el resto de alumnos huían del campus como si se fueran a quemar en un incendio, ellas se encaminaron al despacho de la señorita Watson. Silencio sepulcral ante la puerta. Llamaron.

—Adelante —dijo la seria voz de la profesora. Las chica abrieron la puerta y se quedaron inmóviles—. Pasad. Y cerrad la puerta.

Como si tuvieran poca batería, entraron despacio. Tamiya cerró la puerta y se sentaron en dos sillas normales que había frente el escritorio de la profesora. Ella levantó una pila de papeles, que dejó sobre el mueble que tenía a su derecha, y dejó solo un par de carpetas en la mesa, y un boli. No les costó mucho reconocer aquellas carpetas: eran sus expedientes.

La profesora Watson no habló durante un par de minutos. Quería aumentar la tensión y lo estaba consiguiendo.

—No me gusta que la gente no participe en clase —soltó de pronto, sobresaltando a las chiquillas—. No me gusta que interrumpan mi clase. Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan y que han pasado hoy en mi clase.

—Lo sentimos —se apresuró en decir Milly.

—¿Podríais al menos contarme que era eso más importante que la censura a la que se somete la prensa a día de hoy?

Silencio. Tamiya intentó controlarse. No quería que su expresión corporal la delatase. Y aunque no estaba segura de si sus nervios podían dar a entender "Planeábamos como follar esta noche en la webcam", se preguntó si la profesora seria tan inteligente como para saberlo.

—Me lo temía. Chicas, normalmente estas cosas sólo pasan una vez. Yo pongo un informe negativo en el expediente… —hizo una pausa dramática—, y si a final de semestre no me habéis dado motivos para enfadarme de nuevo, lo elimino sin dejar rastro.

Aquella era una oferta muy buena para ambas. Sobre todo si no se les olvidaba mantener su total concentración en clase a partir de entonces.

—Pero os quiero hacer una oferta diferente —dijo, poniéndose en pie. Dejó los expedientes con el otro montón de papeles, despejando así la mesa—. Quiero sexo con vosotras dos. Aquí y ahora.

Aquello las dejó sin palabras. Se miraron, nerviosas. No se podían creer lo que estaba diciendo su profesora. Eso era chantaje y lo podían denunciar. Si tuvieran pruebas, claro. La profesora vadeó la mesa para quedar frente a ellas. Se apoyó con las piernas separadas y las manos en el borde de la mesa. Milly entendía de lenguaje corporal, un poco, y aquello le decía que la profesora estaba receptiva.

—Allí está la puerta —señaló—. Ahí están los expedientes con una mancha para vosotras. Y aquí estoy yo.

Milly le susurró algo a Tamiya. Esta se levantó, fue hacia la puerta y echó el pestillo. No querían interrupciones si iban a hacerlo. La señorita Watson sonrió.

—¿Y por dónde quiere que empecemos? —preguntó la chica, volviendo a la silla.

La respuesta de la profesora no se hizo esperar. Se quitó el pantalón y de no caer el tanga, revelando su pubis rasurado. Se sentó en la mesa, separando las piernas, dejando que dedujeran qué era lo que quería. Ambas entendieron. Y empezaron a tener calor por el morbo. Aquella mujer no tendría ni 30 años, y tenía un cuerpazo.

Decidieron atacar al unísono. Se arrodillaron frente a ella, entre sus piernas, dispuestas a darle placer. La lengua de Milly recorrió sus labios vaginales, algo que fue recogido con un gemido por su profesora. Volvió a hacerlo unas cuantas veces más. Para su sorpresa, estaba satisfecha con el resultado. Cedió el testigo a Tamiya, que hizo lo mismo. La profesora empezaba a sacudirse por el placer, algo que se acrecentó cuando la pelirroja hundió los dedos en su interior.

Las chicas empezaron a alternarse para, respectivamente, emplear la lengua o los dedos con su profesora, que cada vez gemía más alto. Entendían por qué se había reunido con ellas una vez no hubieran clases.

La respiración de la profesora se hizo cada vez más breve y rápida. Tamiya se ofreció a llevarla hasta el orgasmo, y así lo hizo, dándolo todo con su lengua. Sintió las manos de su profesora sobre su cabeza, e intensificó sus esfuerzos, hasta que logró que liberase su orgasmo. Ella le soltó la cabeza y se echó sobre la mesa, recuperando el aliento.

Sin embargo, aquello había activado la faceta juguetona de las chicas. Ignorando que quizá a su profesora le bastaba con acabar, se pusieron en pie. Tiraron de la camiseta de la mujer hacia arriba. Tiraron hacia abajo de su sujetador. Y empezaron a devorar sus pechos. No tardaron en notar que se le endurecían los pezones.

—Chicas, basta —gimoteó Watson.

Se detuvieron en el acto.

—¿Ha quedado satisfecha? ¿Podemos irnos? —preguntó Milly, intentando que no se notaran las ganas que tenía de más sexo.

—No. No podéis. Primero tenéis que correros —respondió, volviendo a su tono autoritario,pero esta vez sonó sugerente.

Por indicación suya, se empezaron a quitarle ropa mientras ella termina de quitarse bien la camiseta y el sostén, quedando las tres completamente desnudas. Les dijo que se echaran sobre la mesa, bocabajo, de forma que podía disponer libremente del culo y la vagina de ambas. Lubricó sus dedos y empezó a masturbarlas a la vez. Tener a una a cada lado era muy morboso. Y más lo fue escuchar sus gemidos de placer, que le sonaban muy eróticos.

Pero no iba a quedarse ahí si podía llevarse ella otro orgasmo, de modo que se tumbó en el suelo. Dado que Tamiya había sido quien la había hecho culminar, le dijo que se subiera sobre su cabeza, de formas que pudiera llegar a lamerle su húmeda cavidad, mientras Milly cruzaba sus piernas con las de ella, y empezaba a mover las caderas.

Tamiya gimió. Era evidente que no era la primera vez que aquella mujer tenía sexo con otra fémina. Y dio gracias por ello. Se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a Milly, quien estaba dándolo todo en practicarle la tijera. Aquella tarde estaba resultando maravillosa.

La primera en acabar fue Tamiya, quien se retiró de en medio. La profesora aprovechó eso para moverse también, y cooperar con la tijera de Milly. La pelirroja acabó antes, pero logró aguantar hasta que la profesora acababa por segunda vez aquella tarde.

—Ha estado genial, chicas —comentó. Su voz ya no sonaba autoritaria, sino jovial y desenfadada.

—Igualmente, profesora —respondió Tamiya—. No sabíamos que usted era… —no supo terminar la frase sin temor a errar.

—Soy _sexual_ —completó ella—. Me gusta el sexo. Y dejad de hablarme de usted.

—Vale, profesora. Pues si no le… _te_ importa, nos vamos a ir —dijo Milly.

—De acuerdo. Y fuera del aula, llamadme Arya —añadió, mientras empezaba a vestirse.

Se aseguraron de no dejar el menor rastro de lo que había ocurrido, abriendo la ventana para que ventilase el ambiente. Arya sacó los informes negativos de ambos expedientes y los rompió delante de ellas. A continuación se echó al hombro su mochila y salió con las chicas de allí. Seguía sin haber ni un alma. Eso que salían ganando. Salieron al exterior. Tamiya y Milly se sorprendieron al ver que Arya se dirigía a la única moto que había en el aparcamiento. Del baúl de la misma sacó el casco y una chaqueta de cuero. Silbaron con admiración. Arya estuvo a punto de ponerse el casco, pero rectificó.

—Y antes de irme… Os tengo que dar esto.

Abrió su mochila y sacó una carpeta (más bien una cartulina grande color azul) que entregó a Milly. Ella la abrió, y se sorprendió al ver lo que había en esos papeles.

—Alguien había añadido notas sobre vuestra sexualidad en vuestros expedientes de la época del Kadic. Creo que nadie se ha dado cuenta hasta que hoy los he cogido para castigaros… Por eso se me ocurrió lo de esta tarde. Pero romper las hojas os corresponde a vosotras.

Se puso el casco, sabiendo que debía dejar a las chicas reflexionando al respecto en ese momento, y se montó. Puso la llave, y unos momentos después, salía rodando hacia la carretera.

Apenas un rato después, Johnny e Hiroki escuchaban sorprendidos el hecho de que los expedientes de sus amigas incluyeran notas como "saliendo", "lesbianas" o "gustan del sexo libre".

—¿Quién ha podido poner algo así en los expedientes escolares? —preguntó Hiroki, escandalizado.

—¿Y si también tienen esta información de nosotros? —se dio cuenta de pronto Johnny.

—Pues sólo hay una persona que nos puede ayudar a saberlo…

Y todos supieron a quién se refería Tamiya. La nueva directora de Kadic. Quien podría haber añadido de primera mano esas notas. Sissi Delmas. Tocaba hacer una visita a su examiga para saber si era ella la responsable o no, o si sabía de alguien que podría haberlo hecho.

Arya condujo durante media hora hasta llegar enfrente de su edificio. Apagó el motor, se apeó de la moto, se quitó el casco, y miró hacia el edificio. Recordó que tenía que hablar con el presidente de la comunidad, aunque no tenía ni idea de quién era. Le tocaría preguntar a los vecinos. Se encaminó al portal.

Al llegar, se cruzó con una joven muy guapa de pelo rubio y corto, vestida de chándal gris. Estaba claro que iba a correr. Se apresuró en preguntar.

—Perdona…

La chica se quitó los auriculares, que Arya no se había fijado que llevaba puestos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes quien es el presidente de la comunidad?

—Claro. Aquí mismo.

La chica rubia se aproximó a una de las puertas que había en el bajo y llamó al timbre. Arya se aproximó. Esperaron a que abrieran la puerta. Y abrió un joven que debía tener su edad, rubio, con gafas.

—Hola, Eva —saludó—. ¿Quien eres?

—Me llamo Arya, soy vuestra nueva vecina —se presentó ella.

—Encantado, Arya. Me llamo Jeremy.

—Os dejo, que tengo que hacer ejercicio. ¡Hasta luego! —dijo Eva. Volvió a ponerse los auriculares mientras salía al trote. A Arya le pareció que el chico la miró con cierta melancolía.

—Venía a pedirte la llave del garaje, me dijeron en la inmobiliaria que te la pidiera a tí.

—Ah, sí, un segundo —dijo Jeremy.

La invitó a pasar en lo que buscaba en el mueble del recibidor la llave adicional que había recuperado y que le habían dado en custodia. La encontró y se la dio.

—Bienvenida al edificio —añadió finalmente.

—Gracias —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Volvió a su moto, se puso el casco de nuevo (esta vez no se molestó en abrochárselo) y fue hacia el garaje. Abrió con su nuevo mando la puerta, y condujo despacio hasta su plaza. Se aseguró de dejarla bien y luego, buscó un poco hasta encontrar la puerta que daba al ascensor. Subió hasta el ático, donde estaba su nueva casa.

Quizá estaba demasiado eufórica por las nuevas _amistades_ que había hecho en su clase ese día, pero el edificio le daba una buena sensación. Como si aquel edificio fuera lo que necesitaba.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! ¡Publicando nuevo capítulo una semana después del anterior! ¡Récord! ¡Sííííí! ¡Ahora habrá que esperar un año al siguiente! ... Vale, no tanto xD Pero se me hace raro publicar tan de seguido. Gracias, inspiración, por no haberme abandonado._

 _Por cierto, si os lo estáis preguntando, SÍ, estoy loco, porque en un fic en el que abundan los personajes, se me ocurre meter otro más. ¿Por qué? Porque sí, porque puedo, aunque luego me tire de los pelos._

 _ **Lin-FA.L.L.Y:** No te preocupes por no escribir. Yo hago lo mismo con Alejito (?) Entiendo lo que es estar ocupado. Y el cómo está cada vez más cerca. Pero aún no, que apenas van siete capítulos (tras mucho tiempo, sí, pero siete al fin y al cabo). Pero Odd sí tuvo que ver... Y sí, los límites se respetan, pero hay veces que se cede por presión de grupo... Y Sam a mi también me da pena, es mi favorita... por eso la hago sufrir, irónicamente. Y espero que la vida te de limones... pero de los que yo escribo ;)_

 _ **Alejito480:** Lo sé, te sigo debiendo reviú. Y no, Sam no haría tal locura xD Y Odd... siempre tuvo debilidad por Ulrich. Me alegro que se haya gustado, e intentaré seguir así._

 _ **Usuario865:** Una historia sin salseo no vende xD Ya he respondido con lo de Sam. Brevemente, no quería darle más peso (después de un capítulo en la que aparece mucho), pero mi idea fue esa, que se refugió en la heroína cuando todo se vino abajo. William va a estar más activo en los próximos capítulos. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Betico18:** La inspiración y las ganas, que son caprichosas y vienen y se van como quieren. Y sí, ya tocaba poner un poco de lemmon. Obviamente iba a haberlo, pero había que partir de la premisa de que el grupo estaba separado y sería dificil que hubiera lemmon... a priori. Ya veremos si a Ulrich le apetece volver. William está echando humo. Y Sam resultó tener una debilidad con la que luchar. Procuraré seguir así._

 _ **Moon-9215:** Después de dos fics (largos) de amistad, ya tocaba que se enfrentasena una crisis, ¿no? ;)_

 _Pues eso. Nuevamente no me comprometo con fechas. Sólo con que habrá nuevo capítulo. Lemmon rules!_


	8. Un día completo

**8\. Un día completo**

Amanecía en la pequeña casa que había en la academia Kadic. Era la construcción más reciente de ese recinto, apenas tres años. El señor Delmas la había ordenado construir para Sissi. Cuando él regentaba la academia no le hacía falta, pues residía en el recinto escolar, pero quería que su hija pudiera apartar un poco la vida personal de la laboral. La parcela de la casa estaba rodeada por una valla con dos puertas. Una daba a la academia y la otra al exterior propiamente dicho.

Y en esa casa de un salón-cocina, baño y dos habitaciones desayunaban Sissi, Javier y la pequeña Sofía.

—Tienes que comértelo todo ante de ir a la guardería —dijo Javier a su hija. En realidad era innecesario, pues la chiquilla era muy obediente. Y como solía hacer, asintió muy seria y se comió los cereales, como si aquello requiriese toda su atención.

Sissi sonrió. Ver a su pequeña le daba la vida. _O algo parecido. ¿Cuánto llevas sin hablar con Aelita?_ , se recordó a sí misma. Y se ignoró. Lo que no esperaba era que en ese momento llamaran al timbre. Acudió a abrir, y se quedó helada.

Milly, Tamiya, Hiroki y Johnny estaban en la puerta, con una expresión seria, como si se les acabara de morir una madre. La sorpresa pasó a miedo. ¿Qué hacían allí? Si no se hablaban. Y esa mirada… Intentó ser amable, pero sólo atinó a decir:

—¿Qué queréis?

—Hablar —respondió Milly—. ¿Podemos entrar?

—Adelante… —aceptó. Con cierto recelo, pero pensó que valía la pena saber por qué estaban allí.

Los cuatro pasaron. Javier tampoco supo qué decir al verles, así que optó por lo tradicional, que era ofrecer café. Los jóvenes lo declinaron.

—Tenemos prisa. Sólo queremos saber qué es esto —dijo Tamiya, tendiendo un folio a Sissi.

—Es una hoja de expediente de aquí —respondió Sissi, sin fijarse.

—¿Y lo que pone? —preguntó Hiroki, en un tono desafiante.

Sissi agarró la hoja para leerla. Fue perdiendo el color de la cara. Javier envió a la pequeña a jugar a su cuarto y se puso tras su mujer para leer también.

—¿Qué coj…? ¿De dónde ha salido esto? —preguntó.

—Nos lo dio una profesora de la Universidad, que lo había encontrado.

—Pero esto no puede ser…

—Hiroki y yo nos preguntábamos si también tenéis notas así de nosotros —dijo Johnny—. Por presentar las cuatro denuncias juntas.

—Esto es absurdo. Nosotros no… —empezó Sissi. Hizo ademán de quedarse con el papel, pero Tamiya se lo arrebató de las manos—. No pensaréis que fui yo, ¿verdad?

—Creo recordar que tus últimas palabras a nosotras fue… "Dejadme en paz u os hundo la vida", hace un par de años —le recordó Tamiya.

Sissi intentó controlarse. Sí, aquello había estado feo.

—No quise… Vale, sí quise, pero no iba en serio. ¿Qué iba a ganar yo?

—Escuchad —intervino Javier, intentando moderar—. Permitid que abramos una investigación interna. Antes de hacerlo público.

—¿Así que no fuisteis vosotros? —inquirió Hiroki.

—Claro que no. Pero averiguaremos quien fue —prometió Javier—. Os lo podéis quedar si queréis. Si no os convence, podréis poner la denuncia, ¿vale?

Tras sopesarlo, los jóvenes aceptaron. Sin decir mucho más, salieron por la puerta. Javier les vio irse por la ventana hasta que se perdieron de vista.

—No me hablaste de ese encontronazo…

—Sé que te caían bien. Incluso después de que se rompiera el grupo. Me dio miedo, y por eso lo dije. Pero yo no escribí ese informe.

—Lo se. Vamos a tener que investigarlo.

Se les hacía tarde. Javier fue a por la niña y la montó en el coche, preguntándose quién podría haber hecho una atrocidad semejante. Se había enfadado. Sissi se quedó pensativa. Su padre quizá… No, él estaba fuera de todo lo que ocurriera en el antiguo grupo (como habían decidido por el hecho de su relación con Anthea). ¿Cómo podría actuar? ¿Reuniendo al claustro de profesores? ¿Llamando a la policía? Ahí se arriesgaba directamente a que hubiera un escándalo. Debía tener cuidado.

—¿Creéis que van a hacer algo? —preguntó Johnny, mientras se dirigían al campus de su universidad.

—Sí. Pero no voy a dejarlo sólo en sus manos —afirmó Milly. Llevó una mano al bolsillo y marcó un número—. Esto requiere un profesional.

—¿Un _boy_? —bromeó Johnny, intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

Milly sonrió. No descartó la idea. Pero en ese momento requería otro tipo de profesionales. Al otro lado de la línea, descolgaron.

Jeremy estaba en el jardín por la tarde. Había recibido un nuevo juguete. Su dron. Como un helicóptero de juguete, pero molaba más. Le había montado una web-cam para poder ver lo que veía el aparato, y veía las imágenes en la televisión (girada para poder verla desde fuera). Y había instalado un mando en su tablet, desde donde controlaba. Y se lo estaba pasando bomba.

Llamaron a su puerta. Le dio pereza ir. Probó a mirar con el dron. Le hizo girar, y entrar en el portal. Miró la pantalla. Menuda sorpresa. Era Laura. Gritó un "ya voy", entró y dejó la tablet en la mesa antes de entrar.

—Buenas tardes —saludó—. ¿Quieres entrar?

—Sí, por favor… —dijo ella. Se la veía preocupada.

Jeremy le pidió un momento mientras volvía a poner la televisión en la posición correcta. Le indicó que se sentara, y él fue a por la cafetera, que tenía siempre preparada. Estaba sorprendido por la visita, pero al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que Laura iba a su casa, aunque la vez anterior el café se lo había ofrecido a Aelita.

—¿No está tu mujer? —preguntó la rubia cuando Jeremy le sirvió una taza.

—Ha salido. Quería mirar algo de ropa. Yo, bueno… tenía algo que probar —respondió él—. Pero claro… no estás aquí para hablar de Aelita, ¿no?

—No… He venido porque… bueno, no sé con quién hablar. Estoy muy preocupada.

—¿Acerca de…?

—William. Está raro estos días. Bueno, ya has visto sus reacciones recientes, pero… creo que va a peor.

Jeremy se acomodó en el sofá. La verdad, siempre había considerado a William una persona extraña, y que tenía cierto "aire" de grandeza por ser el mayor de su antiguo grupo, además de Yumi. Pero de ahí a cómo se estaba comportando… Aquello le parecía más propio de un paranoico.

—¿Qué es lo que hace?

—Hay días que viene y está feliz de la vida. Me trata como una reina. Otros días viene gruñendo, se pone a mirar casas para que nos mudemos… Y cada vez que suena el timbre se queda rígido, como si temiera que cualquiera de vosotros se pudiera acercar. La nueva vecina casi se asusta al verle cuando vino a pedirnos sal…

—Oh, sí, Arya. Pobre, no sabe dónde se ha metido… En fin, yo creo que todos tenemos días buenos y malos… Deberías hablar con él y…

—Lo he intentado. Y no me hace caso. Insiste en que él sabe lo que nos conviene, que es… cómo lo dijo… "alejarnos de la lujuria".

"Sólo le falta decir que se quiere poner la sotana y ejercer de cura", pensó el rubio, pero no lo dijo. En su lugar, prefirió:

—Creo que William debería ir a un profesional. Psicólogo, psiquiatra… Necesita tratarse. Parece que está obsesionado con que algo malo le va a pasar si sigue rodeado del antiguo grupo. Cuando no va a pasar nada.

—¿Nada? —preguntó Laura. Jeremy la miró—. Es decir… no podemos volver a… hacer lo que hacíamos en la juventud, está claro, pero… Os he echado de menos. Necesito vuestra amistad.

—Creo que eso es lo que asusta a William…

Laura asintió. Dio un sorbo de su café. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Lo estaba pasando mal con aquello. Jeremy dudó un momento, pero se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Se desahogó un poco. Se sentía bien entre los brazos del chico.

—Ya no es sólo eso… Creo que planea hacer algo… contra Odd…

—¿Odd?

—Le he oído gruñir su nombre alguna vez. Le guarda mucho rencor… Eso y… que creo que tiene una aventura… El otro sábado le llamaron a eso de las cuatro de la mañana… Y estoy segura de que hablaba con una mujer.

—Dudo mucho que William tenga una aventura —respondió Jeremy—. Le veo más capaz de lo primero que has dicho que de lo segundo. Pero insisto… cuando vea a alguien que le pueda tratar, estará mejor.

Laura quedó un rato más así como estaba. Era tranquilizador poder hablar con él. Con un amigo de verdad, a pesar del tiempo. Sus amistades actuales eran más bien de "conocidos". Pero aquello era diferente. Inspiró, intentando serenarse. El olor de Jeremy le pareció embriagador. Vagamente, recordó algunos momentos con el chico… Cuando se quedaban de noche estudiando, y aquello derivaba en sexo… Había dicho que no, pero sintió el impulso de besarle en ese momento. Logró contenerse.

—Gracias —dijo en su lugar—. ¿Nos terminamos el café y me enseñas ese dron? —sugirió, intentando cambiar de tema y sonreír.

Jeremy aceptó. Apuraron sus tazas y salieron nuevamente al jardín. Jeremy volvió a poner la televisión hacia fuera. Encendió el dron y pronto estuvieron dando vueltas alrededor del edificio. La vista era genial, y bastante divertido. Jeremy le pasó el control a la chica, que se distrajo jugando. Pasaron así la hora siguiente.

—Me tengo que ir, Jeremy —dijo—. Hoy me toca recoger a la niña. William hará la cena, y bueno… Quiero ver si está hoy de humor.

—De acuerdo —aceptó este. Entraron en la casa—. Por cierto, estoy pensando que… bueno, cuando se normalice la situación, podríamos quedar todos para cenar.

—Me encantaría —afirmó ella, y sonrió.

Le ayudó a poner la televisión nuevamente al derecho, y usó el mando para dejar el dron en su caja. Le devolvió la tablet a Jeremy y fue a la puerta, seguida por el chico.

—Muchas gracias por lo de hoy —le dijo. Y le abrazó.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa. Aelita había llegado, acompañada de Sissi y Javier. Laura, en su momento de sensibilidad, se abrazó a ellos también, dejándoles ligeramente confundidos. Pero le devolvieron el abrazo. Luego, ella se marchó hacia el garaje.

Jeremy les explicó lo que había pasado aquella tarde para que lo entendieran. Sin embargo, Javier parecía más interesado en poder jugar también con el dron del chico. No le sorprendía mucho la historia aquella.

—¿Y vosotros… qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó.

—Me llamó Sissi, dijo que le apetecía que cenáramos los cuatro —dijo Aelita—. Y me pareció bien. ¿Pedimos unas pizzas? Me muero de hambre.

Pidieron y se sentaron en el sofá. Estaban cómodos. Jeremy se preguntó si Aelita estaba molesta por lo de Laura, pero no lo parecía. De forma que se concentró en lo que Sissi y Javier le contaron que había ocurrido aquella mañana con mucho asombro. No se podía creer que alguien tuviera algo así en los expedientes de Milly y Tamiya.

—¿Y sabemos si alguien más…?

—No. Me he pasado la mañana hablando con el rector. Los expedientes de Johnny e Hiroki estaban limpios —respondió Sissi—. También me acerqué a nuestra antigua universidad, la versión más reciente de nuestros expedientes quedó allí… Y tampoco.

—Una hoja oficial de la academia Kadic tiene nota de las vidas sexuales de dos alumnas… sería el fin para nosotros —afirmó Javier.

—Si hay algo que podamos hacer… —se ofreció Aelita.

—Pues si se os ocurriera algo… alguien… que pudiera estar detrás…

No se les ocurría. Aelita tuvo cierto pensamiento… Herb Pichon, aquel miserable… Pero por lo que sabía estaba en la costa desde aquel año aciago, de forma que era imposible que fuera él. Descartó la idea y no la mencionó. En ese momento, llamaron al timbre. La pizza. Javier se apresuró en ir a abrir y pagar. "La idea ha sido nuestra, así que invitamos nosotros", dijo.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de trivialidades. Comentando un poco lo que habían vivido las semanas anteriores. E incluso aprobaron que Jeremy quisiera unir a todo el grupo a una cena por los viejos tiempos. Las dos pizzas desaparecieron rápidamente. Había sido una buena noche.

—¿Y Sofía? —preguntó Jeremy a Sissi, quien le estaba ayudando a recoger.

—Está con mi padre y Anthea esta noche. Les gusta quedarse con ella. Mi padre la acercará mañana a la guardería.

Sabiendo eso, Jeremy propuso sacar una botella de vino y que brindasen. Aceptaron. Sirvió las copas y bebieron. Aelita parecía un poco ausente. Como si estuviera pensando en algo. No era preocupación, pero se notaba que tenía algo en la cabeza.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Aelita? —preguntó Sissi.

—Estaba pensando en cómo era antes todo… más fácil… más libertad —respondió—. Pensadlo. Si hubiéramos hecho esto hace cuatro años, terminar las copas hubiera terminado en sexo, ¿verdad?

Sí, tenía razón. Habían tenido una juventud muy libre en ese aspecto.

—La verdad es que sí… —cedió Javier.

—¿Y no querríais que ocurriera de nuevo? —preguntó. Nadie respondió—. Porque yo sí.

Atrajo a Sissi hacia ella, y la besó. Hizo lo propio con Javier. Y no podía dejar sin besar a su marido.

—¿Os quedáis… a dormir? —propuso.

Unos minutos después, los gemidos se daban en el dormitorio de Jeremy y Aelita. La pelirrosa devoraba el miembro de Javier, al tiempo que Jeremy invadía con su lengua el sexo de Sissi. Eran buenos anfitriones. Sissi lo estaba disfrutando. Jeremy era un gran amante. Javier estaba pasándolo en grande con Aelita. Era muy dedicada.

Fue unos momentos después cuando la pelirrosa empezó a cabalgar encima de Javier, poseída por el momento de placer. Sissi imploró a Jeremy que la tomase, y así lo hizo el chico, con energía. Tras el orgasmo, no tardaron en dormirse los cuatro.

Sin embargo, Jeremy despertó a Aelita a eso de las tres de la mañana.

—¿Planeabas esto… desde hace mucho?

—No… ha sido espontáneo —dijo ella, y le besó—. Pero te sigo queriendo.

—Eso lo sé —susurró él—. Sólo sólo quería saber por qué…

—Creo que nos hacía falta… Y nos lo hace. Nuestro antiguo grupo… Creo que separarnos fue un error.

Jeremy estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero debería volver a pensarlo una vez se le hubiera ido el éxtasis por aquella noche de sexo ardiente. Sissi seguía genial en el sexo. La observó durmiendo, y la tapó un poco más con la colcha, para evitar que se le enfriasen los pechos.

Decidieron que por la mañana actuarían como si lo de esa noche no hubiera pasado. No era el momento para presionar.

Aelita se acurrucó en el pecho de Jeremy para volver a dormir. Parte de su decisión aquella noche la había tenido el ver la mirada de Laura. Estaba convencida de que la chica, de haber podido, habría hecho precisamente eso: acostarse con Jeremy. Pero otra parte de su decisión era personal. Le apetecía. Aunque había intentado que no fuera así, no podía evitar echar de menos a su grupo. Y querer retomar el contacto. Y lo del sexo, si ya lo habían hecho, le parecía absurdo que no se volviera a repetir.

* * *

 _¡Hola personas! Sí, he tardado un mes en actualizar el fic. Pero... ¡lo he hecho! ¡Alegría, fiesta! ¡Aunque no lo vais a leer en seguida por la noche de Halloween! ¡Pero soy así! Publico cuando me da. Cuando me da por terminar los capítulos, claro :P_

 _Por cierto, que el sábado hubo update de Code:Lemon, por si os apetece leerlo también. ¡Estoy sembrado, dos publicaciones en tres días! Y me ha costado decidirme al respecto, pues tengo claro cómo desarrollar el resto del fic, pero siempre quedan los "Y si...". Y así pasa._

 _ **Alejito480** : Claro que es chantaje. Pero no pensaba en Arya Stark, no veo 'Juego de Tronos' xD En todo caso sería Aria Montgomery, de 'Pretty Little Liars'... Pero tampoco es el caso :P Sorprendente lo de tu instituto. Y no te equivocas mucho sobre este nuevo OC. Claro que se avecinan problemas xD_

 _ **Betico18** : No tantos meses. Sólo 1 :P El hecho de añadir otro personaje significan que me van a diagnosticar locura muy pronto. Pero claro que lo he metido por eso xD De hecho va a tener un papel de importancia en la trama de [SPOILERS]. Y sí, tenía que introducir a ese personaje (para que en otro momento "se la introduzcan" :P Pero ahora voy a meter más trama. Poco a poco los personajes ya se hablan, de forma que... Más trama se avecina. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Marilyn** **38** : Cuando las musas se dignan, puedo hacerlo. Qué pena que les guste tomarse vacaciones :( Sí, son muchos capítulos sin explicar... cosas. Porque en parte sí lo he explicado. Lo que falta por conocer es "el grueso" del asunto... Mmmm... soy peor que los guionistas de 'The Walking Dead'. Y no, William nunca se manifestaría contra la homosexualidad. Pero desde luego lo del grupo le marcó. Y Sam, pienso exactamente lo mismo. Era de esperar. Y ay, RadioPatio... ¿Podría hacer algo similar en el fic? ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Moon** - **9215** : Gracias. Y William, es el que más distancia tiene ahora mismo. Y miedo. Pero todo tiene un por qué. Aunque es secreto de sumario ;)_

 _ **smarty26** : Mu ardiente ;) Pero es normal. Digo que publicaré de seguido, y no lo hago. Digo que no habrá lemon y lo hay... ¡Porque soy así! xD Y tengo algo pensado para Arya por lo menos en la cercanía. Quizá deserte cuando no me haga falta xD ¡Seguimos así!_

 _ **Usuario865** : Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Y sí, ella es sexual :P Ay, Jeremy... que se ha llecado una alegría. Y ya sé que os gusta el salseo, por eso lo pongo. Pero no fue percepción tuya. El 7 fue capítulo corto. ¡Saludos!_

 _Dicho esto, me dispongo a escribir el próximo capítulo. Feliz noche de Halloween, y no os asustéis mucho. Mejor que eso, follad si podéis ;) Lemmon rules!_


	9. Encuentros

**Capítulo 9: Encuentros**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Jeremy hubo hablado con Laura. Tantos que casi se había olvidado del tema. Y el ambiente se volvía cada vez más frío, según llegaba el invierno. Pero si bien era cierto que, las veces que se había cruzado con William, este había actuado distante, con el resto de los vecinos no había sido así. Se podía parar a hablar con ellos. Conversaciones distendidas, pero conversaciones, al fin y al cabo.

Había pensado, además, que si las cosas seguían así, podría organizar una cena pre-navidad con sus antiguos amigos. Y no se le podía olvidar la presencia de Arya Watson en el edificio. La chica había demostrado ser una gran vecina, muy colaboradora en los asuntos de la comunidad. Casi le resultaba más fácil relacionarse con ella, por la falta de un pasado en común.

Esa fría mañana salió de casa, acompañado de Aelita para ir a trabajar, y se cruzaron con ella.

—Buenos días —saludó la pelirrosa, sonriente.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo ella—. Perdonad que no pare, pero tengo que preparar una clase y ya voy tarde —se excusó.

—Te vemos luego en la junta… —dijo Jeremy, pero Arya ya se había ido—. A ver si conseguimos aprobar el plan de ahorro energético.

Se había pasado la tarde anterior echando números sobre la compañía de luz que les haría mejor precio, uso de bombillas LED y la posible inversión en placas solares… Y con eso podrían invertir para tener bien la piscina cuando entrase el calor… Los números se agolpaban en su cabeza y poco a poco se iban ordenando sólos, como siempre.

Pero antes de que se fueran a buscar el coche, dos personas irrumpieron en el portal: Hiroki y Johnny. Se sorprendieron bastante al verles, y más cuando los jóvenes, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, se lanzaron a darles un abrazo.

—¡Aelita! ¡Jeremy! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Sí, desde luego… —dijo ella, un poco anonadada por la espontaneidad de los pequeños (que ya no lo eran tanto).

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Yumi me llamó ayer, dijo que me quería comentar algo. ¿Que tal… todo? —preguntó Hiroki, tanteando un poco el terreno para saber cómo estaba la situación.

—Bien, bueno… la situación se ha normalizado un poco…

—Ya nos lo ha contado Yumi. Bueno, a él —dijo Johnny—. Se hace raro después de lo que pasó…

—Aquello ya es agua pasada —comentó Aelita—. Creo que todos hemos conseguido dar un paso adelante y dejar atrás lo ocurrido —añadió, aunque por dentro pensaba que ese "todos" en realidad no incluía al huraño William—. ¿Y no tenéis hoy clase vosotros?

—Las dos primeras horas no. El profesor ha pillado la gripe y no hay sustituto aún, así que tenemos libre.

—Pues nosotros en cambio vamos justos de tiempo —interrumpió Jeremy, consultando su reloj. Y no mentía. Tenían poco tiempo para llegar al trabajo—. A ver si nos vemos otro día con más calma. ¡Hasta pronto!

—¡Adiós! —dijo Aelita, y se apresuraron en bajar al garaje.

Johnny e Hiroki giraron hacia la puerta de Yumi. Llamaron al timbre y esperaron a que la chica les abriese. Yumi les recibió en bata. Hiroki, que la veía de vez en cuando, no se sorprendió mucho, pero en cambio a Johnny le sorprendió. Se había acostumbrado a saber sólo de ella a través de las revistas, donde daba una imagen más glamurosa.

—Buenos días, Yumi. ¿Tanto frío tienes? —preguntó Hiroki.

—Un poco. Estamos esperando a que venga el técnico, se ha estropeado la calefacción. Pasad.

Ambos entraron. Un olor a café les inundó la nariz. Y a bollería. En la mesa descansaba una cafetera llena y varios croissants. Eso sí que era un desayuno en condiciones. La chica les indicó que se sentaran. Se sirvieron café, y aguardaron. Si Yumi les había llamado, tenía que haber alguna razón.

—¿Todo bien? —se aventuró a preguntar Hiroki.

—Sí, todo bien… —comentó ella—. Johnny… te hiciste un tatuaje, ¿no? El ojo de XANA…

—Errr… Sí…

—¿Puedo verlo?

Johnny, nervioso, se levantó la camiseta, y se bajó un poco el pantalón, pues el tatuaje lo tenía al principio de su pierna. Yumi suspiró. Parecía disgustada.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Por toda respuesta, la chica sacó el teléfono, buscó algo en la galería, y se lo enseñó. A ambos se les cayó el alma a los pies. Era el video porno que habían emitido hacía dos noches. El más reciente. Y el tatuaje del ojo de XANA se veía en la pierna de uno de los chicos de la máscara, mientras le practicaba sexo oral a una pelirroja que Yumi no necesitó preguntar quién era. Se guardó el móvil y miró su taza de café humeante.

—¿Cómo se os ocurrió? —preguntó sin mover la mirada.

—Fue por probar…

—Por probar… Pues llevais casi cincuenta "pruebas" —ironizó Yumi, sin subir el tono de voz.

—Bueno… Yumi, con la Universidad tenemos muchos gastos… Mis padres, tus padres, nos ayudan… Pero estos videos… Nos dan unos ingresos extra, así que tenemos que depender menos de ellos…

—¿Se os ha ocurrido lo que pasará si alguien se entera? ¿Si algún compañero vuestro os reconoce? ¿Si se enteran mamá y papá?

—Lo hemos pensado, Yumi. Si alguien nos reconoce será un milagro, porque el tatuaje de Johnny es de momento lo único que nos ha delatado. Y si se enteran mamá y papá… me sorprendería que vieran porno —bromeó Hiroki.

Yumi sin embargo no estaba tranquila. Y aún así les estaba hablando con tranquilidad. En parte, porque entendía que quisieran hacer locuras. Pero por otro lado, estaba nerviosa. Sabía a lo que podía llevar eso.

—Sólo os quiero recordar que no somos ya como antes… Hemos pasado mucho… Y si las grabaciones terminaran en malas manos…

—Yumi, en los videos no se nos reconoce —afirmó Johnny—. Desde donde emitimos, alguien sólo podría saber que ocurre en la red WiFi de nuestro campus, porque nuestro piso está justo enfrente y nos da para conectarnos. Y nadie viene a nuestra casa, así que estamos a salvo de que nadie lo reconozca.

—¿Y os parece bien? Me refiero… sois pareja y os acostáis con Milly y Tamiya… ¿No os resulta raro?

—Hace tiempo no eran las únicas con quienes lo hacíamos —respondió Hiroki—. Y creo que nos hubiera gustado que eso siguiera así… ¿O es que tú no?

Yumi intentó negarlo, pero una parte de su cerebro estaba de acuerdo con su hermanito, y anhelaba poder tener alguna otra noche como la que habían pasado en casa de Odd y Dorjan. Pero aquello era tabú. Se quedó en silencio. Pensó que Hiroki y Johnny intuían los motivos de su silencio, pero fueron lo bastante inteligentes para no comentar nada.

—Hiroki, yo… No sé qué pensar, en general. Pero sólo os pido que actuéis con cabeza, ¿vale? Si sois amigos… No deberiais jugároslo a perder esa amistad…

—Por algo no la habremos perdido hasta hoy —dijo este, intentando no sonar condescendiente—. Y qué coño. Vosotros tampoco debísteis perderla.

—Hiroki, lo que pasó ese día nos abrió los ojos… Estabas allí, y viste…

—Vi un montón de gente que no se había atrevido a hablar como personas.

—Y que perdió la cabeza por una tontería como una bukkake —añadió Johnny.

—Cuando se podría haber dicho que "no".

—Y seguir el resto de la tarde teniendo sexo como siempre.

—O charlando o viendo películas.

—Pero se pusieron en plan orgulloso y…

—¡Vale, lo he entendido! —estalló Yumi—. Sí, fue un error separarnos. Sí, podríamos haber hecho las cosas de otra manera. Sí, les he echado de menos sin darme cuenta. Pero ya es tarde para arreglarlo… Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Pues por eso. Ahora que ha pasado tiempo, y habéis terminado viviendo aquí todos, podéis hacer las paces y volver a comportaros con normalidad.

—No, si eso es fácil… —reconoció Yumi—. Pero… ¿y si alguien quiere…?

—Sois adultos —le recordó Johnny—. Si lo consentís… Se puede, ¿no? Y si no, no pasa nada…

Yumi sintió ganas de mandar a los dos pequeños a la mierda. Pero porque sabía que tenían razón. Decidió relajarse. Y hablar esa noche con Ulrich. No sabía lo que iba a pasar en esa comunidad, pero… quería estar preparada para ello.

Un par de pisos encima, Sam salió de casa. Tenía que comprarse un abrigo de forma urgente. Empezaba el frío y el del año anterior ya no estaba en buen estado. Pensó que podría aprovechar y comprar algo más… sugerente. Si todo iba bien, ese fin de semana volverían a cenar con Alicia y Emily. Y aquello implicaría… Sonrió.

Al salir se topó con una sorpresa. Eva también esperaba el ascensor. Bajaron.

—¿No vas hoy a correr? —preguntó Sam.

—No, voy a ir al gimnasio. Hace un poco de frío y no tengo aún ropa térmica —respondió ella.

—Si te parece bien, podría acercarte, voy a sacar el coche —ofreció Sam—. Voy al centro comercial de Avenue Poisson.

—¡Ah, pues sí! Gracias —dijo Eva.

Llegaron al garaje. Montaron en el coche de Sam, y se pusieron en camino. Eva le indicó donde estaba el gimnasio. Sam calculó mentalmente y apenas debía desviarse una calle para dejarla allí.

—¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó.

—Bien. Estamos consiguiendo proyectos en el estudio.

—¿Hacías animación?

—Sí.

Sam se quedó unos momentos en silencio. Una idea que tenía desde hacía cierto tiempo en mente despertó. Sería una oportunidad de hablarlo.

—Tengo pensado hacer un pequeño _spot_ para mi consulta —le comentó, mientras maldecía en su mente a un viejo que le había cerrado el paso—. Para internet. He pensado en contratar a alguien que me lo haga, o…

—O...

—O pedírtelo a ti, claro. Pagándote —se apresuró a añadir—. Tengo el guión pensado. ¿Estarías interesada?

—Bueno, no me irían mal unos ingresos extra, pero… Tendría que pensarlo. No me gustaría que se enterasen en el estudio…

—Lo entiendo —respondió Sam—. Sin compromiso.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Qué pasa con el grupo? —dijo Eva—. Parece que hay… como muy buen rollo estos días, ¿no? Bueno, o al menos no hay nada de miradas asesinas y eso… Nosotras estamos hablando, de hecho.

—No pasa nada. Creo que… estamos siendo adultos —dijo Sam, buscando un sitio para pararse sin obstruir el tráfico y que Eva pudiera bajar a su gimnasio—. Simplemente. ¿Es que querrías volver a… _aquello_?

Eva no respondió. Sam detuvo el coche. Eva miró hacia la chica, y recibió un breve beso, apenas un roce de labios. Sam sonrió, y dejó que la chica bajara del coche. Luego se despidió de ella con la mano y condujo hacia el centro comercial. _El acuerdo tiene que volver. No puedes ser la única que tiene ganas_ , pensó para sus adentros, _y sabes que Carlos, Emily y Sam también_.

Dorjan salió de la oficina. Había tenido una reunión muy estresante. No solía ausentarse, pero en aquel momento lo necesitaba. La reunión había servido para que el director general soltase la bilis que tenía sobre todos ellos, y se había tenido que aguantar las ganas de coger un buen puñado de carpetas que había sobre la mesa y partírsela entre la cabeza y los hombros.

Se dirigió a una cafetería cercana que conocía, y pidió un café bien cargado. Lo vació de un trago, y pidió otro.

—¿Sabes que el café no ayuda a calmarse? Es un estimulante, en realidad —comentó alguien a su espalda.

Dorjan se giró, con un "Vete a tomar por culo" preparado para soltárselo a quien hubiera dicho eso, pero cuando lo identificó, la sorpresa le bloqueó.

—¿Qué tal, Dorjan?

Era Andrew. El fotógrafo. O como le recordaba antes de la ruptura del acuerdo, "su compañero de tríos". El chico preguntó si se podía tomar un café con él, y Dorjan aceptó inmediatamente. Cuando Andrew tuvo su café, se fueron a sentar a una mesa.

—Te veo estresado —dijo Andrew.

—Sí. Últimamente cuando estoy en la oficina me dan ganas de prenderle fuego. Con todos dentro.

Andrew tuvo que reír.

—Le has echado pelotas. No me explico cómo te has podido meter en un trabajo de tipo administrativo. Yo no podría.

—Tu sigues fotografiando, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Sí. He descubierto a varias modelos. ¿La chica del nuevo anuncio de perfume Channel? Su primera sesión fue conmigo.

—Pero no has vuelto a trabajar con Yumi, ¿no? —curioseó Dorjan.

—Qué va. Y me da rabia. Es una de las modelos más solicitadas estos días.

Bebieron café. Dorjan meditó algo por unos momentos. Y lo soltó:

—¿Querrías venir a casa este sábado? —ofreció.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. Total, estamos al lado. Bueno, debajo —bromeó—. Puedes venir a tomar una copa.

—¿Y nada de sexo? —bromeó Andrew.

—Bueno, se puede hablar —y le guiñó un ojo, con complicidad.

Pagaron los cafés, y Dorjan volvió a subir a su oficina, mientras Dorjan volvía a su estudio. Tenía fotografías que hacer. Pero algo le decía que iba a ir a tomar esa copa con sus viejos amigos. Una oferta así no la tenía todos los días, y le apetecía comprobar si seguían siendo tan fogosos como antaño.

Jeremy estaba inmerso en revisar el código fuente de la última actualización, sólo en el departamento. La había publicado Passepartout unos días antes. Se había tomado una baja, y ahora el programa escupía mensajes de error a usar el botón de "Cancelar". Maldijo en arameo. Revisar tantas líneas de código le estaba matando la vista. Pero un olor le hizo apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Aelita entraba, con una gran bandeja, para que comieran ambos. El chico se apresuró en despejar su mesa, llena de manuales de programación abiertos. Se sentaron a comer.

—Veo que estás a tope —dijo ella.

—Mucho. Ese hijo de puta… Nombres por defecto en los controles… código sin indentar… me duelen los ojos de leer Visual Basic.

—Y te quejabas de C…

—C y sus llaves son un regalo —dijo este.

Aelita esperó un poco para sacar otro tema de conversación que tenía pendiente de comentarle. Apenas habían hablado de ello, y quería saber lo que pensaba Jeremy.

—He estado pensando… en lo que pasó con Sissi y Javier.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Jeremy. Cualquier otro se estaría haciendo el despistado, pero en ese momento los pensamientos de Jeremy estaban llenos de código mal escrito.

—A que follamos —con esa frase, la atención del chico se volcó por completo en ella—. Pese a lo que hablamos, quería saber si… si estaba todo bien.

—Erm… sí, bueno. Estuvo muy bien.

—¿Habías fantaseado con volver a hacerlo con ella?

—… Es posible —dijo, avergonzado.

—No pasa nada. Jeremy, ya te lo dije. Creo que fue un error que dejáramos ir a nuestros amigos.

—¿Y crees que deberíamos volver?

—Sí —dijo ella con franqueza—. Al menos con quienes así lo quisieran. No sé qué pensarán ellos, pero… de momento no han dejado de hablarnos, así que… puede que los demás también quieran.

—Pero existe un problema: William.

—Ese es un tema aparte.

Terminaron de comer. Jeremy, hastiado, decidió revisar el código desde casa. Se estaba agobiando allí dentro, y prefería salir y mirarlo en un entorno más propio. Aelita decidió irse con el.

Laura estaba en el vestíbulo del edificio. Buscaba en su bolso la llave del buzón. Oyó pasos en las escaleras. Intentó serenarse. Podría ser cualquier vecino, o William haciendo la ronda de vigilancia. Había intentado convencerle de pedir ayuda profesional para que se relajase, pero el chico había declinado.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz desde los peldaños que ella reconoció en el acto—. ¿Puedo saludarte sin temer que tu esposo intente asesinarme?

Por supuesto, era Odd. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa tímida, y luego volvió a buscar la pequeña y escurridiza llave. No se sentía muy cómoda en ese momento. Pero tampoco se sentía bien ignorándole.

—Está en casa, pero no tiene intención de salir —dijo ella, después de localizar la llave y poder abrir el buzón.

—Bueno, tampoco me apetece hablar con él. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Ahí voy.

 _Ahí voy, confusa. Ahí voy, queriendo ser vuestra amiga de nuevo. Ahí voy, queriendo follar_ , pensó realmente. Y es que la noche anterior había soñado con su adolescencia, aquel día en que, tras estrenar el acuerdo, Odd se había ofrecido a ayudarle con el problema que por aquel entonces tenía con el sexo.

—¿Todo bien? No te lo tomes a mal, sigues siendo guapa, pero… tienes un aspecto horrible —dijo el chico—. Como si te preocupase algo.

Claro que le preocupaba. Le preocupaba la tensión constante, y que si William les pillaba, despellejaría a Odd. Le preocupaba lo que acarreaba aquello. Le preocupaba desear en ese momento su deseo de lanzarse a por el chico y desatar su pasión.

—Es un poco de estrés, nada más —respondió. Vio que el buzón estaba vacío. Lo cerró, e intentó apresurarse al ascensor y terminar con aquella conversación.

—Si tu lo dices… —ironizó el chico, pues era imposible que le engañase con esa actitud.

—Odd, lo siento pero no quiero hablar contigo… es así más fácil.

 _El chico le quitaba la camiseta. Sintió el cuerpo de Odd contra el suyo. Las caricias sobre sus pechos. La lentitud con la cual le bajaba las braguitas. Las ligeras caricias sobre su humedecido sexo. La sorpresa al ver su erección. Como aquel pene se hundía dentro de ella, lentamente, y cómo empezaba a acometerla. Aquello era muy placentero y si seguía así se iba a correr._

—No voy a presionarte, Laura —dijo Odd—. Pero te he echado de menos. Y siempre serás mi amiga.

Y en ese momento se desató. Se abalanzó a por el chico y sus labios atacaron los de él. Con fuerza. No podía seguir evitando sus impulsos. Comprobó con gusto cómo la lengua del chico correspondía a la suya. Se dejó llevar en aquel rellano.

Sin darse cuenta de que el ascensor empezó a moverse.

Sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento, Aelita, Jeremy, Sam y Eva entraban desde la puerta del garaje.

Sin darse cuenta de que Dorjan, Emily y Alicia entraban por la puerta de la calle.

Sin darse cuenta de que se abría la puerta del ascensor.

Sin darse cuenta de que era William quien había salido del ascensor, hasta el momento en que toda la rabia que este tenía dentro creció como la espuma y gritó:

—¡TE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 _¡Hola personas! Apenas dos semanas después, actualización. Y con chicha, con trama, con ese final que os está haciendo maldecirme en varios idiomas. Pero me encanta el cliffhanger, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Soy cruel, lo sé. Pero bueno, os aseguro que ya queda poco, muy poco, para que conozcáis los pormenores de por qué rompió el grupo. Es más, es posible que, después de contarlo, publique un capítulo especial que lo narre._

 _He decidido acelerar los acontecimientos un poco, pues la verdad, no hay mucho que rascar en que el grupo se fuera acercando, salvo paja, paja y paja. Y con "paja" me refiero a "relleno" y no a "masturbación". Pervertidos :P_

 _ **Betico18:** Bastante imposible, más por mis problemas de inspiración que por ganas XD Prefiero escribir sólo cuando estoy inspirado para que salga algo bueno para leer. El misterio de Milly y Tamiya se resolverá pronto también, lo tengo bien pensado. Laura... no tuvo escena de sexo con Jeremy precisamente para que en este capítulo se desatase XD Espero que te haya gustado._

 _ **smarty26:** Willy va a perder la cabeza muy duramente en el próximo episodio, como se puede comprobar. Espero que no, que no seas la única, y que leas este tambien ;)_

 _ **Mooon-9215:** Me alegro que te gustara ^^ Y sí, hubo actualización, con la tercera parte del minific "Sexcuela"._

 _ **Alejito480:** La inocencia con mis personajes nunca dura mucho xD ("mis" porque ya distan mucho de cómo eran en Code:Lyoko xD) Ya veremos quien termina mal... si es que alguien termina mal xD Ya, fue corto el lemmon, pero he perdido práctica en la escritura, y además, SPOILER. Intentaré seguir así._

 _ **Usuario865:** No te preocupes por la tardanza. Los benjamines, sí, creo que es obvio que harán eso xD Y lo de los expedientes, se me ocurrió cuando pensé que la profesora querría sexo con ellas. Y bueno, ha quedado algo decente (creo). Te puedo avanzar que no, William no tiene una amante (aparte, ya hablé de la infidelidad en CLR -Carlos/Alicia, Milly/Tamiya-, no quiero repetirme en eso). Ya veremos lo que hacen. Y no soy un poco cabroncete. Soy MUY cabroncete :P Por algo he aprendido de los guionistas de series. Por cierto, puedo avisar, aunque justo debajo de la caja de comentarios, hay un checkbox para suscribirte a la historia y que FF te envie un mensaje cuando actualice. Y no te preocupes, molan las reviews largas ^^_

 _Bueno, os adelanto que tengo pensado el siguiente capítulo. Y el siguiente. Así que es posible que haya algunos capítulos más antes de navidad :D No me lo creo ni yo, pero lo voy a intentar. Lemmon rules!_


	10. Dos historias

**Capítulo 10: Dos historias**

Más temprano, ese mismo día, Sissi estaba en su despacho reunida con Javier. Ambos seguían dando vueltas al problema con aquel informe aparecido de Milly y Tamiya. Unos días antes, habían tenido junta para hablar con el resto de la docencia sobre lo ocurrido, pero el resultado…

 _—Buenos días, señores —había saludado al entrar. Todos los profesores, incluso Javier, ya se encontraban allí. Se sentó en la silla presidencial—. Les he llamado por un tema relacionado con dos exalumnas nuestras._

 _Les explicó brevemente lo ocurrido._

 _—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? —había preguntado la señora Hertz._

 _—Ustedes son los que más utilizan esos expedientes —indicó Sissi—. ¿En serio no vieron nada de eso cuando pusieron sus notas finales antes de enviar el expediente a la Universidad?_

 _—Perdone si me equivoco —interrumpió el señor Bordeu—, pero parece que nos está acusando de haber escrito eso._

 _—No, yo…_

 _—Pues entonces, ¿no cree que habríamos advertido si lo hubiéramos visto?_

 _—Oiga, amigo, la señorita Delmas… —interrumpió Javier._

 _—… quiere ver si alguno de nosotros se delata —completó Bordeu._

 _El resto de la docencia se limitó a negar que tenía nada que ver._

—No sé qué vamos a hacer… Si los padres se enterasen de este agujero de seguridad, sería el fin —comentó Javier—. Pero claro, si no avisamos a la policía, no sé cómo vamos a resolver esto.

—Lo sé… esto me viene grande, es demasiado… ellas eran menores en ese momento —respondió Sissi. Por un lado tenía ganas de llorar. Por el otro, de darle una bofetada a quien hubiera sido el culpable.

—Cariño, no hemos hablado con Milly y Tamiya, pero si no lo resolvemos, no dudo en que nos van a poner la denuncia y…

—Necesito salir.

Sissi se puso en pie y salió a la calle. Javier se situó a su lado y caminó con ella, sin hablar. La chica tenía varias cosas en la cabeza. Por un lado, el calvario por la información filtrada de las pequeñas. Por el otro… recordaba en algunas noches lo bien que lo habían pasado la última vez que cenaron con Jeremy y Aelita. Aún no habían hablado del tema.

—¡Buenos días!

Javier y Sissi miraron al origen del saludo. Era Carlos, ataviado con un abrigo negro, y acompañado por dos personas que no conocían. Un hombre moreno y una mujer pelirroja, ambos de semblante serio, y también abrigados.

—Hola, Carlos… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido con unos amigos a ver a un profesor suyo… Bordeu. Es uno de los profesores residentes, ¿no?

—Er… Sí. ¿Pero por qué…?

—Le conocí por Internet. Nos dijo que tenía tres horas libres, por si nos apetecía una timba de póker.

Sissi se planteó seriamente que debía despedir a un profesor que organizaba timbas de póker dentro de su colegio, aunque fuera en sus horas en que no daba clase, mientras llevaba a Carlos y sus acompañantes al dormitorio de Bordeu. Javier estaba también sorprendido. Siempre le había parecido que Bordeu era alguien más serio. Llamaron a la puerta. Bordeu abrió la puerta.

—Oh, señora Delmas… —se sorprendió—. No me esperaba que…

—Ya hablaremos usted y yo —respondió ella, fríamente.

—Pero no te vayas, Sissi —dijo Carlos, y entró sin que le invitaran a hacerlo—. Podemos hacerlo más interesante si jugamos seis y…

Y tropezó. O al menos, pretendió hacerlo. A Sissi le pareció el peor teatro del mundo. Pero en su caída, Carlos se sujetó a la puerta del armario de Bordeu. En el tablón había varias fotografías. Y cuando todos se acercaron, lo vieron: eran imágenes de Milly y Tamiya, besándose. Antes de que Bordeu tuviera tiempo de huir, fue placado por la mujer pelirroja.

—Jean Bordeu, queda arrestado por teniencia ilícita de imágenes de menores —anunció, sacando una placa de policía de su bolsillo. Su compañero procedió a examinar el armario.

En otro punto de la ciudad, en la Universidad, Milly y Tamiya terminaban un examen con Arya. Tamiya fue la primera de las dos en terminar el suyo, y fue a la mesa de la profesora para entregárselo. Se lo dio, y no pudo disimular una sonrisa. Ella se inclinó un poco para adelante y susurró:

—Me ha escrito Carlos. Dice que ha resuelto el caso y que nos reunamos con él en el Kadic.

Ulrich leía los informes de algunos pacientes habituales. Dolores de espalda y otras dolencias que exigían cierta periodicidad de tratamiento. Igualmente, cotejaba esas fichas con los informes de sus masajistas. Tres hombres y tres mujeres muy profesionales (dos de ellos, compañeros de estudios), a quienes repartía el trabajo (a veces en base a trabajos similares realizados, a veces para evitar a la panda de idiotas de "a mi no me toca un hombre").

Recordó un comentario de su padre. "Incluye masajes con final feliz", le había dicho sonriendo, antes de prestarle el dinero para poder montar la clínica. Se rió.

Miró el reloj. Ahora le tocaba a él un caso. Se puso en pie y se colocó la bata blanca. La detestaba, pero era necesaria dar una imagen formal. Salió a la sala de espera.

Y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que William estaba allí sentado, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el suelo, abstraído. Intentó recordar, pero no había visto su apellido en los pacientes de ese día. ¿Iría a pedir cita? ¿O a hablar con él? Decidió llamar su atención sutilmente.

—¿Daniel Payne? —preguntó en voz alta. Todos le miraron, incluído William. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero se giró a su paciente, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que se había puesto en pie—. Vaya pasando a la sala tres y quitándose la ropa. En seguida iré para allá.

William miró cómo el hombre se iba, pero le quedó claro el mensaje cuando Ulrich volvió a mirarle, y señaló el pasillo con los ojos. Fue hacia allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —intentó no sonar desagradable.

—Estoy esperando al padre de Laura —explicó este—. Laura tenía que hacer hoy algunas gestiones, y como al fin y al cabo, en mi empresa mando yo…

—Me sorprendes… aún recuerdo que en tu boca estuviste a punto de partirle la cara —bromeó Ulrich. Le salió natural, no pudo evitarlo.

—Con el paso de los años ha cambiado la cosa… Muchas cosas han cambiado —afirmó—. Y espero que siga así la cosa.

—Para querer eso, es raro que hayas hablado con Yumi —afirmó Ulrich. Miró su reloj. No podía tardar mucho en entrar a tratar a su paciente—. ¿Crees que soy idiota? Sé que has mantenido cierto contacto con ella estos meses, desde que vivimos juntos.

—No sé de qué me hablas…

—Sí lo sabes. Aunque yo no. No tengo ni idea de lo que habéis hablado, y me da igual… Sólo espero que no le hayas contado alguna idea rara.

William quiso responder "Ideas raras las que tiene Odd, que por su culpa empezamos en ese acuerdo que rompió nuestra amistad. Y, a pesar de eso, os lo habéis tirado de nuevo", pero se mordió la lengua con disimulo.

En ese momento se abrió la sala dos, de donde salió el señor Gauthier caminando despacio. Iba con bastón. Ulrich no quiso estar ahí más tiempo, por si aquel hombre sabía algo de lo ocurrido, y le montaba una escena. Se despidió de William con cierta prisa y se metió en la sala.

Por su parte, el escocés salió de allí con el señor Gauthier detrás suya. Por alguna razón, aquel encontronazo le había recordado a la época en que Ulrich y él peleaban por el amor de Yumi, y se preguntó cómo no había caído en que aquella era la consulta propiedad del alemán. Llegaron al coche en silencio. Su suegro se subió con cierta dificultad, debido a sus dolencias.

—Gracias por haberme traído, William —dijo, mientras estaban en marcha.

—No hay de qué —respondió este, sin prestar mucha atención.

—¿Os pasa algo a Laura y a ti? —preguntó—. Eres un chico callado, pero dentro de eso sueles ser más locuaz.

—Es simple estrés —respondió William, hábilmente—. Tenemos unos vecinos un poco especiales, y nos está costando adaptarnos a ellos.

—Bueno, eso suele ser normal. Evitad contactar con ellos en la medida de lo posible. Se vive mejor al margen.

William casi había olvidado lo clasista que podía ser su suegro, pero le dio la razón. Llegaron a su casa, y allí se bajó. Luego, William se encaminó hacia su edificio, deseando no encontrarse con nadie. Su mujer y su hija, sólo le importaba eso. Bueno, y sus parientes, pero estos se hallaban en Escocia y se veían cada mucho tiempo.

Arya, Milly y Tamiya habían llegado al Kadic. Atentando contra el sentido común, habían ido las tres en la moto de su profesora. Añadiendo que ella sólo disponía de dos cascos, que se los había dejado a ellas. Por indicación de las jóvenes, pues Arya no se conocía el recinto, fueron hacia el despacho de Sissi. Un olor a café del bueno inundó sus fosas nasales. Carlos, Javier y Sissi esperaban allí, tranquilamente.

—Buenas —saludaron al llegar.

—¡"Buenas", dice! —se indignó Sissi—. ¡Os parecerá bonito! ¡Venís, me montáis el número, y no me avisáis de que contratáis un detective!

—¿Te parece bonito a tí olvidarte de que un viejo amigo se ha hecho detective? —bromeó Carlos.

—Pasad. Entiendo que ella es… —empezó Javier.

—Arya Watson —dijo, extendiendo la mano—. Profesora, periodista, y quien descubrió el expediente en primer lugar.

Saludados todos, y sentados, con una humeante taza de café entre manos, pidieron a Carlos que explicase cómo había resuelto el caso, ya que no había contado nada a Sissi y Javier para evitar repetirse.

—Fue bastante sencillo… Le pedí a Arya que volviera a dejar el informe en los expedientes. Si esa hoja estaba ahí, debía significar que era para alguien concreto. Luego había que esperar a que un profesor lo tomase, y al devolverlo, el informe no estuviese. Y… hace un par de semanas lo conseguimos.

—Pero no habéis venido hasta hoy… —comentó Javier.

—Sí… El hombre que arrestamos no estuvo muy dispuesto a delatar a su compañero… Pero había hecho ciertas fotos a Milly y Tamiya, así que le ofrecí un acuerdo en que se le rebajaría la pena si cooperaba —aguardó, y soportó las miradas de incredulidad de su público—. Pobre idiota, la Policía Francesa no puede hacer esos acuerdos.

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Aquello de los acuerdos que ofrecían a los arrestados en las series norteamericanas estaba tan arraigado en la cultura general que no habían caído en ello. Y por supuesto, el primer arrestado tampoco.

—Pero evidentemente, necesitábamos pruebas… Investigué a ese hombre, llegué aquí, me colé…

—¿Te has colado?

—Sí, ya os diré cómo fortificar esto. Pero el caso es que encontré ese mismo armario con las fotos de Milly y Tamiya. Sólo necesitaba que la policía lo viese. Pedí a dos conocidos de la comisaría que me echaran una mano. Lo más fácil era localizarle por Internet, y al saber que le gustaba el póquer… Ya conocéis el resto.

Todos guardaron un pequeño silencio, sorprendidos por aquello. Las jóvenes se levantaron a abrazar al chico. El caso estaba resuelto, y no había que preocuparse por más cosas. Pero a Sissi aún le asaltaba una duda.

—¿Pero y si se filtra lo ocurrido y…? —no podía evitar preocuparse por las repercusiones mediáticas si el caso se daba a conocer.

—No te preocupes. La prensa no va a conocer los detalles del caso. Se va a llevar con discreción. No es la primera vez que coopero con ellos —aseguró el chico.

—¿Y cómo pediste ayuda a Watson? —preguntó Javier.

—Arya —recalcó ella—. Fui yo quien encontró el informe en primer lugar. Y, casualidades, vivo en el mismo edificio que ellos. Me contactó y… Me ofrecí a ayudar, claro.

Quedaron charlando un poco más. Luego, decidieron moverse al edificio. Arya quiso invitar a las pequeñas a que vieran su piso. Sissi y Javier quisieron ir también, para visitar a Aelita y Jeremy, de modo que se repartieron: en el coche de Sissi irían ella, Javier, Milly y Tamiya, y Arya acercaría a Carlos en la moto, para evitar accidentes.

Pero al montarse, el chico sintió algo extraño. Se levantó la visera de plástico del casco, antes de que Arya arrancase.

—Perdona, pero… Te ha vibrado… El…

—Sí, llevo ahí el móvil —respondió ella, en referencia al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—. Será un… amigo. Luego le llamo. ¿Nos vamos?

Carlos asintió y se pusieron en marcha, detrás del coche de Sissi y Javier. Conducía él. Sissi estaba buscando unas palabras para Milly y Tamiya.

—Me alegro de que todo haya acabado… —comentó la morena.

—Chicas, lo siento —soltó Sissi de pronto—. No debí… Cuando os dije que os alejarais de Javier… Fui una estúpida y estaba asustada… Perdonadme…

—Tranquila —respondió Milly—. Nos hacemos cargo… Ni estábamos enfadadas por eso… Sólo alteradas por lo del informe.

Sissi se prometió que daría un abrazo a las chicas apenas bajaran del coche.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Cuando aparcaron el coche y la moto enfrente del edificio, se dieron cuenta de que había cierto tumulto en el portal. Corrieron dentro, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Jeremy y Eva sujetaban a William con grandes esfuerzos, al tiempo que Andrew y Emily intentaban contener a Dorjan. Detrás de este, estaba Odd, pálido y tembloroso, pero sin un rasguño a primera vista

—Hijo de puta… Hijo de puta… —murmuraba William, apretando los dientes—. Lo sabía, lo sabía… Desgraciado…

—En cuanto me suelte te voy a matar —declaró Dorjan, e intentó zafarse, pero no lo consiguió.

El escocés libró soltarse y se abalanzó a por él. Le derribó y cayeron al suelo. William intentó golpear a Dorjan, pero este le sujetó los puños, impidiéndole que atacase. Antes de que alguien intentase separarles, se abrió la puerta de casa de Yumi y Ulrich, y salió ella, sin duda, alarmada por el escándalo.

—¿Estáis locos o qué os…? —dijo, antes de entender la situación. Pero al ver a William a punto de golpear a Dorjan, le agarró por la ropa y tiró de él hacia atrás con fuerza. Este se incorporó e intentó volver a atacar, pero esta vez la japonesa se había interpuesto. Se hizo un silencio denso, que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Laura estaba llorando. Hiroki y Johnny salieron de la casa también, y se acercaron a ella. Intentaron consolarla. En vista de que todo se movía a cámara lenta, Dorjan se incorporó y miró a Odd. Tenía el miedo escrito en su rostro. Para Dorjan y los demás, era la primera vez que veían una expresión de horror real en la cara del rubio.

—¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Arya, que no entendía lo ocurrido. Se situó en un lado del portal, desde donde veía a William apoyado en la escalera, a Dorjan y Odd en la pared, y a Yumi en medio. Sam se acercó a su marido.

—Ese… cerdo… ha besado a mi mujer… —gruñó William—. Y yo iba a partirle la cara…

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo —amenazó Yumi.

—Claro, le proteges… al fin y al cabo te lo has tirado —rió el escocés, para sorpresa general—. Pero al fin y al cabo… da igual… no le vais a poder proteger siempre…

—William, no me ha besado… —sollozó Laura—. Le he besado yo…

Ulrich entró en ese momento por la puerta del garaje. Y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar de pronto un rugido inhumano, cargado de rabia y cólera. El grito de William. Luego, sólo silencio.

Todo el grupo se fue situando por el portal. Laura estaba en el suelo, flanqueada por Hiroki y Johnny. En el escalón, William miraba a todos con una mezcla de desconfianza y enfado (y cuando llegaba a Odd, odio), vigilado por Ulrich y Carlos, apostados a su espalda. Yumi seguía vigilando que nadie se abalanzara a por el otro. Dorjan había abrazado a Odd, que había recuperado un poco del color del rostro. Sam se había acercado también al rubio, preocupada por él.

Jeremy y Aelita lanzaron una mirada nerviosa a Sissi y Javier. Este se acercó un momento para susurrarles "eso se ha arreglado". Milly y Tamiya no tenían muy buen aspecto después de lo ocurrido. Odiaban las peleas. Inconscientemente, Alicia y Emily les tomaron de las manos para intentar que se tranquilizasen. Eva y Andrew estaban incómodos en medio de aquel barullo. Y Arya estalló, pues no entendía nada.

—A ver, aquí está pasando algo muy raro… Que esos dos se hayan besado… Es normal que haya molestado al marido, pero… Aquí hay algo más… No soy idiota.

—Fuimos amigos… hace muchos años —habló William. Parecía que se lo estaba contando a las baldosas del suelo—. Todo iba bien hasta que al iluminado ese —señaló a Odd. Dorjan le lanzó una mirada asesina— se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de que hiciéramos un pacto… un acuerdo que nos permitiese acostarnos a todos con todos.

Rió cansinamente. Una risa falsa, de aquellas de cosas que recordabas con cierta gracia pero en el fondo te daba ardores. Arya parpadeó mucho, y miró al resto de los presentes, pero nadie afirmó ni desmintió los hechos. William continuó hablando.

—Parecía que todo era perfecto… Hubo problemas, claro. Un conato de embarazo, celos, parejas rotas, incluir a esos críos… Claro que también hubo algunas cosas buenas… conocí a Laura un poco mejor, empezamos a salir, nos casamos… y bastante experimentación.

A nadie se le escapó un deje de amargura en el tono de voz del chico. Y evidentemente, no había terminado de hablar.

—Pero aquello se nos fue de las manos… Era insano… Sexo sin discriminación. Y nos parecía bien… Yo sabía que eso no era bueno, pero intenté ignorarlo… hasta aquella noche en que me desperté… y oí a Laura gimiendo en sueños… el nombre de Odd.

Un murmullo de asombro recorrió el vestíbulo. Aquellas declaraciones eran increíbles. Laura sollozó de nuevo. Se sentía fatal por lo ocurrido.

—Y entonces lo vi claro… Tenía que dinamitar el grupo.

* * *

 _¡Hola personas! Voy a estar una semana de viaje, así que hasta que vuelva no empezaré a escribir, de forma que he publicado para que tengáis algo para entreteneros._

 _Y lo hago aclarando (por fin) un poco más lo que pasó hacía tantos años. Y el motivo de la aversión de William hacia Odd. Y quitando un poco de cliffhanger (porque William aún no ha contado todo). ¿Soy o no soy generoso?_

 _ **Usuario865:** ¿Y cuando he cerrado capítulos sin dejar la tensión? xD Sí, siempre pensé que alguien reconocería a los niños por algún detalle... Peligros de internet. ¿Crees que se normalizará todo, a pesar de esas dos escenas, con esto que estoy contando? xD Y Laura, simplemente, echaba de menos algo... Y ya lo explicaré ;) ¿Dejas de odiarme? ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Alejito480:** Es algo que puede ocurrir: alguien te puede reconocer por internet incluso sin mostrar la cara. Los rasgos distintivos y eso. Y estaría gracioso que de pronto apareciese Davy Jones... Pero no tendría sentido XD Me alegro que te gustara ^^_

 _ **Moon-9215:** Me alegro que te gustara ^^ Como ves, he tardado poco en "updatear"._

 _Pues espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Ya nos leeremos a mi regreso. Habrá capítulos en diciembre, garantizado. ¡Saludos!_


	11. La verdad, al fin

**Capítulo 11: La verdad, al fin**

—Me di cuenta de que podía hacerlo aprovechando la orgía del aniversario del acuerdo —explicó William—. Pero evidentemente no podía provocar la separación de la nada, aśi que me puse a pensar la forma de que saliera sólo.

»Recordé que a Ulrich le molestaba tener que quedar con Odd cada mes casi por obligación para echar un polvo por su época en Kadic, así que fui a verle… y claro, le dije que no me parecía bien que hiciera aquello por sentirse obligado. Igualmente, sabía que a Yumi le hacía poca gracia ver a su novio siendo pasivo con otro chico, y aproveché una tarde que vino a tomar café para preguntarle cómo se lo iba a tomar si lo hacían en la próxima orgía.

»Recordé también que Jeremy sentía celos por la actitud cercana de Aelita y Sissi. Así que le fui a ver también, y le dije que estaba llevando muy bien el hecho de que su novia y Sissi practicasen algo que rozaba el incesto.

»Después me fui a ver a Javier.

»—Oye, te veré en la orgía, ¿no? —le pregunté.

»—¿Lo dudas? —rió—. Tengo muchas ganas. Y Sissi también. Mis padres se ocuparán esa noche de la niña, saben que es algo especial.

»—¿Tus padres saben que follas con amigos?

»—¡No! Simplemente que es una cena tradicional entre nosotros…

»—Eso está bien. Simplemente, controla un poco que Sissi no se pase toda la noche con Aelita —le dejé caer—. Vamos, que a todos nos apetece hacerlo con ella.

»Supe enseguida que mis palabras habían herido a Javier. Era obvio que le sentaría mal pensar que la madre de su hija iba a tener sexo con todos nosotros. Son cosas que sólo te queman cuando lo piensas.

»Por garantizar un poco más el éxito de mi idea, y aprovechando que estaba en el Kadic, me asomé a ver a Milly y los demás. Les pregunté cómo les sentaba que la mayoría de las veces, sólo nos acordásemos de follar con ellos cuando había quedada multitudinaria.

»Y el último paso era ir a ver a Sam, por supuesto. Nuestra amiga liberal… Tuve muchas dudas sobre cómo hacerle mella, pero al final fue más sencillo de lo que penśe.

»—Hola, Sam —saludé, y me pegué mucho a ella, insinuándome.

»—Hola, William —me saludó, sensual. Recuerdo que me pasó los brazos sobre los hombros—. ¿Querías algo?

»—No, me estoy reservando para el aniversario —le dije—. Aunque me apetece mucho —me sonrió—. Y especialmente contigo… tenemos suerte de tener alguien como tú…

»Se lo noté en la mirada. Aquello había dolido. Algo no le había gustado de lo que le había dicho. Verse retratada como alguien que fácilmente podía usarse en un momento de necesitar sexo… Obviamente no era plato de buen gusto.

»El resto de la historia ya lo conocéis. Llegó el sábado y parecía que todo iba a ir bien… echamos tres polvos y estábamos en tranquilidad. Llegué a dudar de que el grupo se llegara a separar. Aquel ambiente estaba relajado y cargado de hormonas. No había nada que llamara al desacuerdo. Pero finalmente, ocurrió. Mientras descansábamos, a Odd se le ocurrió la idea de soltar esa perla.

»—Oye… ¿os apetece ahora un bukkake?

»—… Eres un cerdo, Odd —solté, en cuanto vi que aquello podía ser el principio del fin.

»—Joder, siempre pensando en esas asquerosidades… —soltó en ese momento Ulrich. Eso me demostró que ya no iba a tener que intervenir más. Os encargaríais vosotros.

»Especialmente grande fue que Sam se lo tomase como algo personal. "¿Te crees que porque me gusta el sexo voy a ceder?". Y ya cuando Javier quiso ponerse entre medias de Sissi y Aelita… Genial. Y que empezárais a gritar y que los pequeños protestaran por el poco caso que les hacíamos… Estaba hecho.

»El plan fue mejor de lo que yo había pretendido… Me hubiera conformado con que todos os dierais cuenta de que no podíamos seguir con esa vida de sexo descontrolado… Finalmente nos separamos… Pero había conseguido protegernos a todos. Y fue tan fácil como hablar con todos y comentaros aquellas que yo sabía que os molestaban para terminar con todo… Y aquella farsa terminó.

Se produjo un largo silencio. No era un silencio incómodo sino de reflexión. A todos les tocaba asimilar aquello. Así que se habían separado por aquella memez… Todo por culpa de aquel miserable… Una amistad de tantos años había terminado en la mierda por aquel celoso. No podían dar crédito… Pensándolo en frío, sí. Habían cedido en algunas cosas en el pasado con las que no estaban de acuerdo… Pero más en frío aún, no les había importado. Era parte de la vida que tenían… dar y complacer a los demás para también recibir y ser complacidos. Eso no era algo malo.

—Eres un gilipollas, William…

Todos alzaron la cabeza. Laura, con el rostro aún bañado en lágrimas, fulminaba a William con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? ¿Por qué te cargaste todo lo que teníamos?

—Tenía que salvar nuestro matrimonio… —respondió él, tranquilamente, sin remordimiento alguno.

—¿Salvarlo? ¡¿Salvarlo?! —parecía fuera de sí—. No entiendes nada… Nunca lo has entendido… Pensaba que me había casado con alguien mejor…

—Me dirás ahora que no me tenía que preocupar por ese desgraciado… —dijo William, en tono cansino. Dorjan avanzó un paso, pero fue retenido por Yumi.

—Pues claro que no tenías que preocuparte. Yo… yo te escuchaba algunas noches gimiendo el nombre de Yumi. ¿Y crees que aquello me preocupó? ¡No! Si he fantaseado con Odd… es porque él fue el primero en hacerme sentir bien practicando sexo. El primero con quien disfruté. Eso no es algo malo. Pero no le elegí a él. Te elegí a ti. Aunque ahora me pregunto si fue la opción correcta.

Aquello había tenido un efecto en William que pasó de sorpresa a dolor. Sintió cierta presión en el pecho. Le había hecho daño.

—No me esperaba esto de ti, Will…

—Laura…

—No —dijo ella—. No quiero que sigamos hablando de esto. No hoy… Me voy a por la niña… —miró a los demás—. Sé que esto es precipitado, pero… ¿me da alguien cobijo esta noche? —se volvió hacia William, antes de que este replicase—. No voy a dejar que nuestra hija te vea así. No.

—Te… te puedes quedar con nosotros —ofreció Ulrich, cuando vio que debía intervenir—. Además, te puedo acercar, yo también debo ir a recoger a Takeru…

Laura asintió. El resto del grupo, como si fueran zombis, decidieron moverse cada uno a su casa. Tenían mucho que asimilar. Sin embargo, no pudieron andar mucho, pues un policía entró al rellano en ese momento. Tenía la expresión seria. En la calle, se veía el coche patrulla. William se tensó. Tan absorto contando la historia, pensó que alguien habría puesto una denuncia. Pero el policía no parecía buscarle… a él.

—Buenas noches, señores. ¿Interrumpo una junta?

—No, señor agente —dijo Jeremy—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Estoy buscando a Hiroki Ishiyama y Johnny Crane —dijo el agente, y no tardó en localizarles con la mirada.

—Somos nosotros —dijo Johnny—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Son ustedes los propietarios del canal _MaskSex_ de VidéoX?

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso? —preguntó Hiroki

—Han denunciado vuestros vídeos por internet por posible contenido ilegal.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron ojipláticos.

—Quedáis arrestados por filmación y distribución de imágenes de sexo con menores.

—¡¿Quéeeee?!

—¡Oiga, esto es un error!

—Las manos a la espalda, por favor. Y sin oponer resistencia.

—Escuche… —Yumi se acercó al policía, que estaba esposando a Hiroki—. Esto tiene que ser un error. Ellos…

—Si han cometido el delito, tomaremos medidas legales. Es un arresto preventivo —dijo el agente, secamente, mientras esposaba ahora a Johnny—. Nuestros expertos están analizando los vídeos, pero a primeras luces, parece que la denuncia es infundada.

Si Odd había tenido la expresión del horror en su cara unos minutos antes, el rostro de los jóvenes era una mezcla de incredulidad y terror. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a algo así. Yumi estaba pálida, y se sintió impotente al ver cómo su hermano era metido en el coche patrulla. Se giró hacia las pequeñas.

—Por favor… juradme que es un error…

—¡Lo es! —gritó Milly—. Esos vídeos se grabaron cuando todos éramos ya mayores de edad…

—¡Yo de hecho sólo aparezco en los más recientes porque antes de esos era menor! —añadió Tamiya—. Pero supongo que, bueno… Nuestros cuerpos aún pueden parecer más… Infantiles…

Yumi no sabía qué hacer. Podría presentarse en comisaría, pero estaba segura de que no iba a poder hablar con ellos, al menos, hasta el día siguiente. Vio que el resto de sus amigos se habían quedado parados.

—Ulrich, por favor, acompaña a Laura… ve a por Takeru. Chicas, ¿tenéis esos vídeos?

—Está todo en el portátil —afirmó Tamiya.

—Por favor, traedlo aquí —se volvió a Jeremy—. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda… Por favor.

Jeremy asintió. Supuso lo que Yumi quería. Arya optó por intervenir.

—A ver… yo estoy flipando por todo esto… aún así, puedo llevar a una de las dos en la moto a por el portátil y volver.

Se sentía obligada a ayudar a las pequeñas. Tamiya se ofreció a ir en la moto. Se pusieron el casco, y corrieron a por el vehículo, situado en la calle. Jeremy miró hacia los demás.

—Creo que esta ha sido una tarde muy larga… Yo creo que deberíamos ir cada uno a… pensar en lo que ha dicho hoy William.

El escocés no dijo una palabra más. Caminó escaleras arriba, en desánimo. Derrotado. Sabedor de que al final, la verdad había salido a la luz. Y por primera vez en años, se preguntó si había obrado correctamente. Su parte más racional intentaba decirle que sí, pero su conciencia había montado una manifestación en su cabeza.

Aelita entró en su casa. Dejó la puerta abierta. Sissi y Javier, dudosos al principio, decidieron entrar con ella. Se sentaron los tres en el sofá, en un largo silencio por unos minutos, sin saber qué decirse. Fue él quien optó por romper el hielo.

—Aunque un poco tarde… quería disculparme… por lo que pensé de la relación entre vosotras…

Aelita le dio un abrazo que estuvo a punto de romperle las costillas. Luego se giró hacia Sissi. Les costó un poco mirarse directamente a los ojos. Poco a poco, se cruzaron sus miradas.

—Hermanita… —susurraron ambas a la vez. Y se dieron un abrazo. Uno sincero, relajado. Estaban liberadas de la mentira, y podían retomar su relación familiar. Javier sonrió al verlo. Quizá fue su imaginación, pero aquella vez, vio solamente lazos de afecto entre ellas, en lugar de la complicidad picante que solían tener.

En el piso superior, Odd tomaba un vaso de whisky. Se había terminado uno de un trago, y ahora estaba con el segundo, más calmado. Dorjan se había sentado detrás suyo estaba apoyado en su espalda, y abrazado a él. Había temido seriamente por la posibilidad de que le pasara algo aquella tarde.

—Joder… —dijo finalmente Andrew. Él y Eva estaban allí también—. Y pensar que todo esto ha venido por el impulso de Laura…

—No hagas eso —le recomendó Eva—. No lancemos mierdas unos de otros… que mira lo que pasó la otra vez.

—Lo que va a pasar la próxima vez es que voy a matar a ese desgraciado —sentenció Dorjan.

—No digas eso… No tiene la culpa… La culpa es mía… Por estar tan bueno. ¿Qué mujer u hombre se resistiría a mi? —bromeó Odd.

Tuvieron que reír los tres. Conocían a Odd lo suficiente para saber que, si estaba haciendo esos chistes, es que se encontraba mejor. Aún así, continuaba un poco pálido. Bebió un poco más de alcohol, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la mano ya no le temblaba como antes.

—Aún así me preocupa. Si no llegamos a aparecer en ese momento… te habría machacado —Dorjan no podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquello en la cabeza.

—Pero estoy bien, ¿no? —dijo Odd—. Lo que menos me apetece es empezar a pensar en los _¿qué habría pasado si no…?_ Yo me quedo con las dos cosas que he aprendido hoy.

—¿Y cuales son? —curioseó Eva.

—La primera… que no me equivoqué cuando me casé con Dorjan —afirmó. Eva y Andrew se sorprendieron. Nadie más sabía que ambos habían terminado casándose—. Y la segunda… que debí haber luchado más por la amistad del grupo. Os he visto ahí abajo, y me he fijado en que a todos nos ha dejado hechos polvo…

—Pues sí —concedió Andrew—. Aquello… estaba muy bien. Pero ya no sólo por el tema del sexo… éramos un grupo grande de amigos, y bien avenido… Y quizá debí haber intervenido para evitar la catástrofe.

—Pero al fin y al cabo, éramos los más novatos… —añadió Eva—. Por eso no pensamos en entrar al trapo.

—Al final, sólo intervinimos los más bocazas —admitió Dorjan—. Yo me puse un poco sobreprotector también cuando vi que las culpas terminaban todas yendo hacia Odd.

—Porque la idea original fue mía. Y por tanto, las consecuencias también…

—De eso nada. Porque en ese grupo follamos todos. Así que la culpa también era de todos.

Eva asintió a aquellas palabras. Y a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, el ambiente no estaba tenso. Estaba en calma. Se respiraba… verdad. Ahora sabían lo que había ocurrido. Sólo quedaba pensar si aquella revelación cambiaría algo de nuevo entre ellos. O si por el contrario, optasen porque lo mejor era vender todos y separarse definitivamente. Y en su mente, pensó que la mayoría optaría por la segunda opción.

Subiendo las escaleras y al otro lado del pasillo, Carlos, Emily y Alicia observaban a Sam. La chica había impreso una foto de William que tenía en los viejos archivos del grupo, la había pegado a una diana, y se dedicaba a lanzarle dardos. Acertó el primero en la frente, el segundo en la tripa, y el tercero, a la altura de la entrepierna. Recogió los dardos, y los volvió a lanzar. Esta vez, atinó a darle en los ojos, y el otro dardo en el corazón.

—Hijo de puta… —murmuraba a cada lanzamiento.

—¿Ya estás más relajada? —preguntó Carlos, después de que los tres últimos dardos que lanzó acertasen en la entrepierna.

—¿Cómo voy a estar relajada? —inquirió Sam—. Ese hombre… No. Ese medio hombre nos arruinó la vida. Rompió el grupo. Por su culpa, empecé a drogarme como una yonki… Me sentí muy sucia después de aquello… como si realmente todos me vieran como un objeto para tener sexo…

—Samantha, escúchame —dijo Emily, tomándola de la mano, y haciéndola sentarse—. Mira. Tu actitud… para quien no te conociera, invitaba a pensar eso. Pero —añadió, antes de que protestase— no fue así para nada. Tú nos enseñaste, Sam. Muchas cosas. Fuiste nuestra mentora, por así decirlo. Y como tu mejor amiga que me considero, te lo debo decir: aprendí contigo como no había aprendido antes. Y hacerlo contigo estaba bien por eso. No porque te entregases sin más, eso lo hacíamos todos.

Alicia se sentó al otro lado de la chica y le dio un abrazo. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Has sido la mejor compañera de cuarto que pude tener —le dijo—. Y te debo mucho. Aquello que ocurrió fue horrible… pero ya pasó. Ahora nos tienes de nuevo.

Sam se sintió arropada por las palabras de ambas chicas. Pero necesitaba escuchar una opinión más.

—¿Qué dices, Carlos?

—Yo te sigo hasta el fin del mundo —aseguró—. Y lo que dijera William, se lo puede meter enrollado por el culo. Creo que ya es hora de que nos dejemos todos de tonterías en este edificio.

La chica sonrió. Se sintió feliz. Había sufrido, pero al final, parecía que había valido la pena. Se sentía querida, y sus remordimientos por su antigua actitud habían desaparecido. Ella siempre lo había dado todo por el grupo. Y se sentía orgullosa de ello.

Lejos de un sentimiento de orgullo, los pensamientos ocupaban la cabeza de William. Su debate interno sobre si lo que hizo estuvo bien o mal le torturaba. Había intentado luchar por su matrimonio… y quizá aquella victoria en realidad suponía una derrota a largo plazo. Intentó culpar a Odd… pero por alguna razón, no era capaz de regodearse con aquello.

Bajó todas las persianas. Iba a ser la primera noche en mucho tiempo que iba a pasar sólo. Tanto era así que no le apetecía ni prepararse nada de cena. Deambuló por los oscuros y vacíos pasillos de la casa, que empezó a parecerle fría incluso.

Fue hasta la cocina, y abrió la nevera. Una botella de litro de cerveza. Aquello era lo que necesitaba esa noche. Se fue con la botella al sofá. Encendió la tele. Se iba a emborrachas viendo alguna mierda por televisión. Pero empezó a pasar los canales y no encontró nada con lo que le mereciera la pena gastar aquella botella. Se levantó nuevamente, y caminó hacia el armario donde tenían los DVDs.

Pasó varios títulos que había visto muchas veces, hasta que encontró un disco que no tenía nada impreso ni escrito. Se preguntó qué sería. Lo puso en el reproductor de DVD y le dio al "Play". No tardó en reconocer lo que era. Una de las grabaciones de las orgías del grupo, de años atrás.

—Parece que la vida quiere que lo vea —se dijo a sí mismo. Abrió la botella y le dio un trago largo.

Ulrich había pasado el resto del día en tensión. Laura sólo había hablado para indicarle dónde recoger a su hija. El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio (sólo roto por Takeru, que preguntó quien era esa mujer y por qué estaba tan seria). Aparcó el coche, y subieron a la planta baja.

Jeremy estaba enfrascado en el portátil, bajo la mirada de Milly, Tamiya y Yumi. "Arya se ha ido a descansar", le explicó la japonesa a su marido. Él notó que ella seguía preocupada. Laura se ofreció en ese momento para ayudar con la cena. Fue a la cocina, y la preparó junto a Ulrich, mientras su pequeña era vigilada por el pequeño Takeru.

—¡Lo tengo! —dijo Jeremy—. Mirad, estos metadatos son los que demuestran la fecha de creación y subida de cada vídeo… Y ninguno de ellos les incluye cuando eran menores… Estos son de cuando sólo Hiroki era el mayor… Aquí fue cuando Milly cumplió años… y así con todos.

—Muchas gracias, Jeremy —dijo Yumi—. No sé qué habría hecho sin tu ayuda…

—Lo más seguro es que la policía lo descubra también —afirmó él, intentando quitarle importancia—. Pero bueno. Si os presentáis allí con esto mañana a primera hora, demostraréis su inocencia.

Las jóvenes abrazaron al rubio. Este se dirigió a su casa, a pesar de que le ofrecieron quedarse a cenar. El declinó, considerando que debía hablar con Aelita por lo ocurrido.

De esa forma, cenaron en silencio Yumi, Ulrich, Laura, Milly, Tamiya, y los dos niños.

—¿No se os hace un poco tarde? —preguntó Laura. Y aunque era obvio que la pregunta iba por Milly y Tamiya, ella miraba hacia el infinito.

—Arya nos ofreció antes que subieramos a dormir cuando termináramos aquí —explicó Tamiya—. Se está portando genial con nosotras.

Laura sonrió ligeramente y continuó cenando. Al terminar, las dos pequeñas ayudaron a recoger la mesa, y quedaron con Yumi en ir al día siguiente las tres a comisaría para terminar con aquel turbio asunto.

Una vez se fueron, Laura ayudó a Ulrich a acostar a los pequeños. Este sacó el antiguo "quitamiedos" de Takeru y lo volvió a enganchar en la cama, para asegurarse de que la hija de Laura estaría segura.

—Puedes dormir con Yumi —dijo Ulrich—. Me iré al sofá.

—No voy a echarte de tu propia cama —respondió ella—. En realidad… preferiría que durmieramos los tres juntos… Sin nada raro… Es que necesito sentirme arropada hoy.

Ulrich se lo planteó a Yumi. La chica aceptó. En otras circunstancias, esa noche le habría apetecido intimar con Ulrich y se hubiera negado. Pero con aquel cacao, no estaba para muchas alegrías. Su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue hacia su hermano, esperando que no lo estuviera pasando mal en el calabozo aquella noche.

* * *

 _¡Buenas noches! He tardado un poco más de lo esperado, pero... aquí está por fin. La historia desvelada. ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

 _Ha sido dificil enfocar cómo contarlo. Por un lado estaba la opción de narrar aquella orgía hasta que llegara el momento en que todo se vino abajo... Pero al final vi más natural dejar a William explicar su "maléfico plan", como los malos en las películas (una costumbre absurda que nunca entenderé)._

 _ **Betico18:** No te preocupes, me hago cargo de que es época de exámenes. Y sí, tuviste suerte de poder leer dos seguidos :P Sabes que me encanta el cliffhanger. Veremos cómo se desarrolla el grupo ahora que saben la verdad. ¿Caerá polvo entre ellos? ;) Espero que se hayan dado bien los exámenes ^^_

 _ **Usuario865:** Porque puedo ser tan cabrón xD Me va en los genes de escritor. Yo creo que precisamente porque te hago esas cosas te tengo enganchado xD Cervantes del siglo en porno... Me gusta ese título xD Y sí, Laura, como ha dicho, "algo" le pasaba con Odd (aunque no era amor). ¿Tienes alguna duda más? Por saber si despejarla en el próximo episodio ;) ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Lin-FA.L.L.Y:** Parece que te dejé sin palabras con ese final xD ¿Y qué te ha parecido este?_

 _ **CarlosJim04:** Claro que no. Aquello fue la punta del iceberg que hundió el Titanic. Lo gordo estaba debajo ;)_

 _Pues... estamos a día 15 pasaba la medianoche... Prometo volver a publicar antes de que acabe el año ;) Y puede que más de una vez. Lemmon rules!_


	12. Decisiones

**Capítulo 12: Decisiones**

Hiroki y Johnny estaban en silencio, sentados en su celda. Eran los únicos encerrados aquella noche. Su única compañía, un joven policía sentado en su mesa jugando al solitario y un reloj de pared que les ponía nervioso con su tic-tac incesante. No estaban especialmente preocupados, pues no era la primera vez que les detenían (aunque la vez anterior, Dorjan había llegado a intervenir a tiempo para impedir que pasaran la noche en el calabozo).

—¿Qué crees que nos va a pasar? —preguntó Johnny.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Hiroki—. Nunca pensé que esto podría pasar… Me registré legalmente en el sitio, demostré que tenía la mayoría de edad…

—Si eso es verdad —interrumpió el policía, que no había podido evitar escuchar la conversación—, en cuanto nuestros técnicos lo verifiquen, saldréis de aquí sin cargos y sin que nada conste en los registros. Si por el contrario mientes, o has cometido algún error… Os espera una condena larga.

Se levantó y se marchó. " _¿Y ese gilipollas de qué coño va?_ " se preguntó Hiroki. Johnny se dejó caer sobre el hombro de su novio. Sólo les quedaba esperar. Y dudaban poder pegar ojo aquella noche. Además, tenían hambre. No habían cenado, y llevaban desde después de comer sin probar bocado.

De pronto, un olor inundó el ambiente. Era muy conocido. Hamburguesas de _fast food_. Comida. Sus estómagos rugieron. El policía había regresado comiéndose una. Sin mirarles, les tendió una bolsa de papel por los barrotes. Johnny corrió a por la bolsa. Había cuatro hamburguesas y unas patatas fritas. Comieron con avidez.

—¿Tanta hambre tenéis? ¿No os alimentan en casa? —preguntó el policía, riendo.

—Piso de estudiantes —respondió Hiroki entre bocado y bocado.

—Imagino… pero por lo que he visto, ahí sí que sabéis comer…

Los dos jóvenes se atragantaron, y el policía desvió la mirada. Había hablado más de la cuenta. Johnny e Hiroki apartaron la bolsa (en la cual ya sólo quedaban patatas) y se acercaron a los barrotes. Obviamente, quería una explicación a las palabras del agente. Este intentó hacerse el loco, pero finalmente cedió.

—Cuando llegó la denuncia del video, los de Delitos Informáticos habló con nosotros, nos pasaron la información, y dónde ir a buscaron. Y mientras os arrestaban… ví el vídeo. Por curiosidad. Y coincidió uno en que… está claro que sois vosotros los que aparecéis en ese vídeo.

Se giró en su silla e intentó trabajar nuevamente. Sin embargo, Johnny le susurró a Hiroki:

—Es gay. Se le ha puesto dura cuando nos lo ha contado, lo he notado.

—¡Oye!

El policía se levantó y le miró enfadado a través de los barrotes. Sin embargo, Johnny no se amedrentó. Sabía que tenía razón. De hecho, Hiroki se fijó y se notaba perfectamente que debajo del pantalón, había un miembro endurecido. Pero el agente no parecía avergonzado por aquello.

—Lo vi y me gustó. Y si realmente sois mayores de edad, no hay problema con eso —dijo, desafiante.

—Yo no he dicho que tenga un problema —respondió Johnny—. Al contrario. Nos encantan los uniformes.

Hiroki miró a su novio, incrédulo. Se le estaba insinuando al policía. Se fijó en él… y tuvo que admitir, que bien mirado, no era muy mala idea. Era joven, debía tener más o menos la edad de Yumi. Estaba bueno. Quizá podrían pasarlo bien aquella noche, dentro de su problema. Aunque dudaba que Johnny tuviera valor suficiente para proponerle al policía un trío.

—Bueno, Hiroki… ven. Ya que vamos a estar aquí toda la noche, prefiero estar cómodo.

Entendiendo el juego de Johnny, ambos fueron de nuevo al banco que había en la celda. El policía se volvió a sentar en la mesa, e intentó trabajar de nuevo. Pero los ruidos en la celda le distraían. Hiroki se había tumbado sobre el banco, y Johnny estaba sobre él. Se besaban, lentamente, pero eran besos audibles. Más aún cuando empezó a dedicarse a besarle el cuello. Hiroki se encendió rápidamente por el morbo de la situación. Se quitó la sudadera, permitiendo a Johnny poder probar su torso. Él también se despojó de su ropa superior, y volvieron a besarse, presionando sus cuerpos.

Estaban dando un verdadero espectáculo para el agente, que lanzaba miradas de reojo a los jóvenes y se estaba excitando mucho. Intentó concentrarse en su tarea, pero le fue bastante difícil cuando empezaron los gemidos por el placer. Los jóvenes presos se habían librado también del pantalón, y sus miembros se presionaban uno contra el otro. Incluso con los bóxer de por medio, estaban calientes y sus penes duros.

—Vamos a ver qué tenemos por aquí —bromeó Johnny, como si fuera la primera vez que le bajaba el bóxer. Se relamió travieso antes de bajarse del cuerpo de su novio, y se llevó su endurecido miembro a la boca.

Hiroki gimió. Joder, qué bien le sentaba aquello. Eso era una buena forma de quitarse de encima el estrés de las últimas horas. Le gustaba mucho. Johnny le hacía maravillas con la lengua y los labios ahí abajo. Puso la mano sobre la cabeza del chico y empujó ligeramente hacia abajo.

—Espero no interrumpir…

Tan ensimismados estaban que no se habían percatado de que el policía había abierto la puerta de la celda, había entrado… Y estaba completamente desnudo, con una erección de tamaño considerable. Johnny sonrió, señaló a Hiroki, y continuó con lo que hacía. Hiroki se sentó, terminando con el pene del policía justo frente sus ojos.

Separó los labios ligeramente y los acercó a aquella erección. Los posó en la parte superior, y usó la lengua para darle placer. Lentamente se fue introduciendo toda la longitud, dejando trabajar a su lengua. Poco a poco, aumentó el ritmo de la felación, como estaba haciendo Johnny con la suya. No tardó mucho en eyacular en la boca de su novio. Este empezó a decrecer el ritmo hasta que se detuvo, para empezar a dilatarle el ano.

Desde su posición desde arriba, el policía estaba realmente excitado por todo lo que veía. Y la calidez de la boca de Hiroki le estaba poniendo a mil. Intentó avisar, pero no pudo, y se corrió en la boca del asiático. Aunque a este no pareció importarle. Se retiró un poco, pero aquello sólo había empezado. Johnny le susurró algo a Hiroki, y este asintió.

—Bueno, señor agente —dijo—, sea amable con él —añadió mientras le separaba las piernas a Hiroki.

Este contempló al joven, bocarriba, perfectamente expuesto para él, y no pudo resistir la tentación. Deslizó su miembro dentro del culo del chico, y este suspiró. Un poco brusco para su gusto, pero no estaba mal. Pero sintió algo a su espalda. Era Johnny, quien le besaba la espalda, mientras con su mano, le iba dilantando.

—Espero que no le importe —inquirió, mientras dos de sus dedos exploraban el interior de su culo.

—Lo estoy deseando —respondió, y acometió unas cuantas veces más a Hiroki mientras Johnny seguía preparándole para poder entrar.

Una vez lo tuvo a punto, se situó bien tras él. El policía aguardó. Gruñó cuando sintió el miembro de Johnny entrando dentro de él, y gimió al sentir cómo se deslizaba por su interior. El chico lo notó bastante apretado. Se asió a su cintura, y le acometió, provocando que a su vez, el policía acometiera a Hiroki.

Se movieron al tiempo. Cada embestida de Johnny hacia el policía provocaba otra al japonés. Los gemidos se hacían cada vez más audibles. Lo estaban pasando muy bien. Johnny aumentó el ritmo según se acercaba su orgasmo. Dudó sobre si tenía "permiso" para terminar ahí, pero todos estaban demasiado excitados como para preguntar. Terminó eyaculando entre acometidas al policía, y este culminó unos momentos después dentro de Hiroki.

—Se veía por vuestro vídeo que sois geniales… no se quienes serán esas amigas vuestras, pero… qué afortunadas son.

—¿Ya está cansado? ¿O quiere seguir usando la porra, señor policía? —bromeó Hiroki. Su miembro estaba erguido, se había empalmado al recibir las acometidas de aquel hombre y necesitaba vaciar la carga.

—Eso depende… ¿qué idea tenéis? —preguntó, sin disimular las ganas que tenía de volver a hacerlo.

Aceptó la propuesta de los jóvenes. Se situó a cuatro patas entre ambos, dispuesto a dejarse hacer, a cambio de una posterior recompensa. Sintió por segunda vez aquella noche que en su ano se introducía un pene, esta vez con mayor facilidad a causa del _lubricante natural_ de Johnny. Luego se llevó a la boca el miembro de este, y lo degustó. Lo lamió con cuidado, procurando darle el mayor placer posible.

Suspiró cuando sintió que las embestidas de Hiroki se aceleraban. No iba a terminar aún, pero estaba claro que se hallaba excitado. Jugueteó con la lengua en el pene de Johnny, y probó a estimularle el perineo. Notó que el pene del chico se endurecía un poco más. Decidió llevar uno de sus dedos al culo del chico para dilatarlo, y empleó otro para seguir estimulándole la zona perineal.

Aquello era mucho para Johnny, que sentía mucho placer al mismo tiempo. Sintió que iba a culminar, y el primer disparo de su semen se provocó cuando el policía le introdujo un poco más el dedo. Hiroki aún debía culminar, de forma que cambiaron de posición: se sentó en el pene del japonés, de espaldas a él, para permitir que Johnny se quedase encima de él, de frente.

El chico bajó lentamente, y sintió cada centímetro de aquel miembro hundiéndose en su culo. Suspiró. Lo notaba grande. Ambos empezaron a moverse al ritmo que más les gustaba. Hiroki, que no quería estarse quieto con el policía simplemente subiendo y bajando sobre su pene, probó a darle un ligero azote. Éste ahogó un grito por la sorpresa, pero rió y pidió otro. El japonés obedeció sus órdenes, al tiempo que el agente masajeaba los glúteos de Johnny.

Finalmente, Hiroki consiguió culminar, soltando varias rociadas de semen dentro del policía. Este aprovechó entonces para separarse de él, y acometer rápidamente a Johnny hasta llegar a su propio orgasmo.

Los tres jadearon, exhaustos por aquella placentera actividad. Volvieron a vestirse, en silencio, sin prisas. El agente no volvió a cruzar con ellos una palabra más. En cierto modo, sentía envidia por el estilo de vida de aquellos jóvenes, y deseó que quedaran libres. Sería interesante poder quedar con ellos una vez estuvieran en la calle y sin cargos. En el banco de la celda, Hiroki se acurrucó contra Johnny para poder dormir. Cerraron los ojos, y al menos lograron descansar. Se olvidaron de la hora que era, y lograron pasar algunas horas soñando.

Era muy temprano cuando Yumi se despertó al día siguiente. Apenas entraba luz externa por la ventana. Su teléfono vibraba: la alarma silenciosa que se había instalado para ir a primera hora a la comisaría. La desconectó e intentó desperezarse antes de ponerse en pie. Al estirarse, se dio cuenta de que tenía algo encima. Cuando logró fijarse, tuvo que sonreír. Laura se había tumbado de costado, mirando hacia ella, y su brazo había terminado encima suya. Una mano de la rubia estaba situada en uno de sus pechos.

Aquello le inspiró un poco de ternura. Recordó que, en las últimas ocasiones en que el grupo se había juntado, la chica casi había abandonado las relaciones con chicas, pero supuso que aquel acto inconsciente se debía al hecho de conocer lo que William había provocado. Sintió un poco de lástima por ella, y deseó que, de una forma u otra, aquello se arreglara. "Fui una idiota al confiar en él", pensó, aunque sabía que había estado de acuerdo al principio. Apartó la mano de la chica con cuidado de no despertarla, se puso en pie, sacó ropa del armario en silencio, y fue a cambiarse al cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió al portal, con el ordenador en la mano, Milly y Tamiya ya estaban allí. Bajaron al garaje a por su coche. Le envió un mensaje a Ulrich para que supiera que lo iba a coger, y se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la comisaría.

—¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche? —preguntó.

—Bien. Arya tiene una cama enorme. No hemos tenido problemas de espacio —respondió Tamiya.

—Aunque dormir… poco. No pienses mal, Yumi —se apresuró Milly en aclarar—. Estuvimos pensando en qué pasaría si… no fueran pruebas suficientes.

—Jeremy dijo que con eso bastaba… Yo confío en él —afirmó Yumi.

—Y aparte… bueno, estábamos un poco dolidas. Con la detención de los chicos no pensamos en ello hasta que supimos que podíamos intentar demostrar su inocencia, pero… lo que nos contó William… —Milly no se vio capaz de decir nada más.

—Se portó como un cerdo. Y bueno, puedo entender los celos, pero lo que hizo fue desproporcionado —comentó Tamiya—. Y cuando intentó pegar a Odd… está loco.

Yumi no quiso opinar. Debía aclarar sus propias ideas al respecto. Por suerte, no había muchos coches en la calle en aquel momento. De esa forma llegaron rápido a la comisaría, pudiendo aparcar al lado de la puerta. Bajaron del coche, y entraron.

—Soy Yumi Ishiyama. Ayer arrestaron a mi hermano, Hiroki, y a su pareja, Johnny Crane. He venido para que retiren la denuncia.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo nos va a convencer? —preguntó el agente que había en recepción. No hablaba con chulería, sino con sueño.

Llamaron al inspector del caso, y fueron a una pequeña salita. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Jeremy, la japonesa explicó y demostró que en las fechas de esos vídeos, sólo habían participado los que en ese momento eran mayores de edad, como mostraban sus carnés de identidad. En cierto momento, el inspector tuvo que salir por una llamada.

—Habéis hecho bien en no intervenir —dijo Yumi a las chicas—. Aunque entiendo que os ha costado.

—Mucho. Nos importan demasiado como para permitir que se cometa esta injusticia —afirmó Tamiya.

Les sonrió con dulzura. Apenas tres minutos después, el inspector volvió a la sala. Se quedó en la puerta.

—Bueno, señorita Ishiyama, está de suerte. Nuestros investigadores han llegado a la misma conclusión que usted. No se ha cometido tal delito, de forma que voy a soltar a su hermano y al novio de este a continuación.

Esperaron en la entrada a que los chicos salieran. Yumi se fijó en que el agente que las había recibido no estaba en su mesa. Unos pasos acelerados le indicaron que su hermanito estaba libre de nuevo. Ambos jóvenes corrieron hacia ellas tres, y se dieron un abrazo colectivo.

Poco después, era el turno de despertarse de Laura. Se sintió descansada, pero no recordó haber dormido. Había tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza aquella noche. Y no había llegado a una conclusión clara. Quería a William, pero estaba dolida. Muy dolida. Se incorporó, y al hacerlo, arrastró la manta hacia adelante, destapando a Ulrich. Este no se movió. La chica se fijó en el cuerpo del alemán, y se dio cuenta de un detalle: amanecía empalmado. Su curiosidad la empujó a llevar la mano sobre su erección, por encima del bóxer, y empezó a acariciarlo. Aquello terminó por despertarle.

—Ho-Hola, Laura… —dijo, sorprendido por su forma de actuación.

—Buenos días… —respondió ella—. Espero que esto no te moleste… es decir, si no te da problemas con Yumi…

—No, tranquila… no creo que pase nada…

Como si aquello fuera la indicación que necesitaba, Laura le bajó el bóxer a Ulrich y le masturbó despacio, sin decir una palabra más. Aunque aquello excitó al alemán, no podía dejar aquello. Estaba claro que le ocurría algo a la chica.

—No quiero que te enfades por lo que te voy a preguntar, Laura, pero… ¿tú y William…?

—Follamos con frecuencia —respondió ella, anticipándose a su cuestión—. Estoy bien cubierta en lo que respecta al sexo, pero… al mismo tiempo, él me quitó "esto". Por eso no me pude contener ayer con Odd. Echo de menos aquello.

Ulrich entendía lo que la chica quería decir. La verdad, para él también había sido un golpe bastante duro el descubrir aquella historia. Pero en su opinión, nunca era tarde para volver atrás.

—¿Crees que debería perdonarle, Ulrich?

—Creo que deberías esperar a ver qué hace antes de tomar esa decisión —respondió—. Él lo provocó, pero… todos tuvimos nuestra parte de culpa.

La chica estuvo de acuerdo con él. Se fijó en la hora. Sus hijos no iban a tardar mucho en despertarse. Aceleró el movimiento de su mano, y no tardó en conseguir que Ulrich se corriera. Este sacó del cajón de su mesilla un paquete de pañuelos de papel con los que se limpió, como hizo Laura con su mano. Luego se vistieron y fueron a por los pequeños.

—Yumi me ha escrito, no tenemos el coche. Espero que no te importe si vamos en el tuyo —comentó Ulrich en la cocina, mientras calentaba la leche para los pequeños.

—Claro que no. Te lo debo tras lo de ayer.

—¿Y qué harás luego? ¿Vas a ir a trabajar?

—No. Voy a pedirme el día… Tengo que darme una vuelta por todo el edificio.

Era ya media mañana cuando Hiroki, Johnny, Tamiya y Milly llegaron a su piso. Yumi les había acercado después de tomar un buen desayuno en una cafetería cercana. Estaban llenos. Sin embargo, tras la noche encerrados, lo que más prisa les corría era darse una ducha (especialmente por la sesión de sexo).

De forma que se dirigieron los cuatro a darse un agua. Cerraron bien la puerta del baño, para que no escapara el calor, y llenaron la bañera. Uno de los atractivos que tuvo el piso para ellos era precisamente aquella bañera: grande, en la que entraban los cuatro. Simplemente debían tener cuidado de que no cayera mucho agua al suelo para no provocarle una gotera al vecino de abajo.

Se sentaron un rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del agua caliente en sus cuerpos. Luego, Milly se acercó a Hiroki, y le dio un beso muy lento. Hizo lo mismo con Johnny. A continuación, fue Tamiya quien besó a ambos, igual de despacio que había hecho la otra.

—¿Tanto nos habéis echado de menos? —preguntó Hiroki. Aquello le había encendido, y se podía adivinar su erección.

—Claro que sí. Sois nuestros mejores amigos —dijo MIlly.

—Pero… queremos algo más de vosotros —continuó Tamiya. Como no obtuvo respuesta, continuó—. Lo pensamos anoche… llevamos mucho tiempo los cuatro juntos, desde que nos separamos del resto…

—Nos estáis asustando —interrumpió Johnny—. Si eso es verdad, dilo directamente.

—Queremos salir con vosotros. Una relación a cuatro —sentenció Milly.

—… ¿Es una broma? —acertó a decir Hiroki.

—No. Creemos que es lo único que cuadra con el tipo de relación que tenemos, en realidad. Es decir, si queréis —dijo Tamiya.

—Y nos da igual lo que pasara en esa celda anoche —añadió Milly.

Johnny guardó silencio por unos momentos, mientras pensaba, y luego miró a Hiroki. Iba a ser raro… Pero aquella idea sonaba muy bien. Las chicas se movieron para abrazarse a ellos, y quedaron así un largo rato.

Caía la tarde en el edificio residencial del grupo. Jeremy había convocado una junta vecinal. Acudieron todos, a excepción de William, que no había dado señales de vida desde la jornada anterior. Laura acabó sentada al lado de Odd, y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. Los cuatro jóvenes habían acudido también, pues tenían intención de darle la noticia a Yumi. Jeremy tomó la palabra.

—Bueno, después de lo de ayer, estuve pensando… Y creo que es hora de dejarnos de viejas rencillas —dijo—. Lo que pasó no nos gustó, pero creo que podemos olvidarnos de ello. Quiero que retomemos nuestra vieja amistad. Desde que llegamos aquí hemos estado nerviosos al cruzarnos todos con todos porque al fin y al cabo, nos echabamos de menos. Y quiero invitaros a cenar. El 23. También puedes venir, Arya —añadió mirando hacia la profesora—. Pero ya basta de ignorar lo que pasó.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera intervenir, un ruido en las escaleras les alertó. William bajaba. Estaba serio, con la misma ropa que el día anterior, pero con unas marcadas ojeras. Todos se tensaron, pero el chico no parecía ser tan violento como el día anterior.

—Estás borracho… —dijo Laura, sorprendida.

—No, eso lo estuve anoche, mientras me masturbaba con los videos del acuerdo… —respondió él—. Esta mañana estuve resacoso. Y ahora estoy con las ideas claras —volvió a sentarse en los escalones—. Quiero pediros perdón a todos por lo que hice. Estuvo mal, y no actué como la persona racional que creo que soy. También quiero pediros que… retoméis el acuerdo.

Un murmullo de incredulidad recorrió a todos los presentes.

—Y también quiero que incluyáis a Laura… me da igual quedarme al margen, pero ella no lo merece… Pero vuelve a casa, por favor… Te quiero.

La chica se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia él. Se sentó a su lado, y se abrazaron. Entretanto, el resto del grupo decidió debatir si debían retomar aquel modo de vida.

—Si estamos todos de acuerdo… —comentó Aelita.

—Pero esta vez no seáis cobardes, si no queréis hacer algo, decidlo —pidió Odd.

—Yo me sentiría culpable ignorando a William… —dijo Yumi—. Estaba de acuerdo con su forma de ver las cosas.

—Si vais a retomar el grupo, haríais bien en incluir a Arya también.

A los presentes casi se les dislocó el cuello para girarse hacia la puerta. Lyssander, quien había pertenecido temporalmente al grupo, estaba en la puerta, y había escuchado gran parte de la conversación.

—¡Lyssander! ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó Hiroki.

—Había quedado con mi amiga Arya —dijo—. No sabía que iba a coincidir con todos vosotros.

Muchos miraron a la profesora, que levantó las manos.

—Viene a echar un polvo. Culpable. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me gustan jóvenes, yo también lo soy!

Tuvieron que reír. Aquello sirvió para relajar el ambiente enrarecido del resto de la tarde. Jeremy sacó papel y bolígrafo. Era hora de retomar el acuerdo. Y como en sus orígenes, debían establecer unas pautas de comportamiento establecidas por todos en conjunto. El nuevo comienzo.

 _¡Hola personas! Perdón por la demora en publicar, pero es que... no, espera... ¡Han pasado sólo 5 días! ¡Ese yo, como mola, se merece una ola! Sí, me quiero mucho XD Pero bueno, no os quejaréis. En pocos días he producido un capítulo. Y no os quejaréis. Sexo, resolución final, una reaparición..._ I'm on fire!

 _La verdad, ya tenía ganas de dejarme de este arco tan raro (que al fin y al cabo me lo busqué yo solo por publicarlo así XD) y empezar a trabajar en uno nuevo después de... Sí, del clásico de mis fics: la orgía navideña habitual. Un concepto novedoso para el resto de la humanidad, y que no se si publicaré antes o después del día 1. Según me inspire, pero desde luego, antes del 7 de enero (fecha en la que definitivamente terminan las celebraciones navideñas)._

 _ **CarlosJim04:** La verdad, consideré que después de lo ocurrido, a William le tocaría recular. Creo que amenazar a una pareja, incluso si es con un ultimátum, termina con cualquier relación (porque yo soy de quedarme con las personas que no me hacen elegir). Y aquí entramos al debate de qué cosas estamos dispuestos a hacer por una pareja... Pero no, la hija la tuvieron después de la disolución original XD_

 _ **Betico18:** Me alegro por tus exámenes ^^ Esta espera ha sido aún más corta :P Lo del plan de William lo fui diseñando mentalmente, y me alegra ver que quedó bien a la hora de narrarlo. Y lo de Laura... se quedó en algo muy light (todavía estaba "atada" a un matrimonio monógamo). Veremos qué preparo para el especial ;)_

 _ **Usuario865:** Después de tantos episodios sin respuesta (a lo_ Pretty Little Liars _) tocaba desvelar muchas cosas de golpe xD Lo de quién denunció, eso lo puede haber hecho cualquiera por internet que considerase que había delito en ese vídeo. Y mencioné que ellos eran los dueños de ese "canal", por tanto la policía lo sabía. Lo de llegar a 200 capítulos, va a ser difícil. Pero no lo descarto. Y lo del especial... ya lo he dicho ;) Saludos._

 _ **Alejito480:** Siempre son los que más problemas generan xD Pero tocaba hacerlo en plan "arco argumental" breve para poder cerrar esto ya xD Y esta vez hubo lemmon (yaoi, sí, pero hubo yuri con la profesora) ;)_

 _En fin. Que esto no acaba aquí. Esto sigue XD Tengo historias pensadas para la segunda parte de esta historia. Nos leemos por los reviews. Lemmon rules!_


	13. Una feliz prenavidad

**Capítulo 13: Una feliz prenavidad**

Había llegado el día señalado. El grupo se reunía una vez más, tras mucho tiempo, para disfrutar de una cena en compañía de los demás… y de un postre compuesto por ellos mismos.

Acordar la manera no había sido sencillo. Lo primero que hicieron fue establecer los límites personales de cada uno: qué estaban dispuestos a hacer, a que les hicieran, y con qué géneros. Uno de los problemas del pasado había sido el dejarse llevar por la presión grupal, de forma que delimitar lo que cada uno probaría era lo más sensato.

Lo segundo, acordar el día. En primera instancia, la idea era hacerlo el sábado 23 por la noche, pero la nochebuena al día siguiente había movido el evento a una noche antes: de la noche del 22 a la mañana del 23. Yumi y Ulrich dejarían esa noche a su hijo en casa de los Ishiyama; William y Laura dejarían a su pequeña con la familia de él; Sissi y Javier podrían dejar a su hija al cuidado de su padre y Anthea.

También debían asegurarse de que ninguna chica iba a quedar encinta, pero eso fue fácil de solventar, pues todas tomaban la píldora.

Y por último, establecer el lugar. Su vida de adultos les limitaba mucho dónde poder ir. La Ermita estaba habitada por Anthea y Jean-Pierre, el Kadic quedaba descartado, y sus pisos eran demasiado pequeños para acogerlos a todos tumbados y chorreando sexo. Y por supuesto moverse al portal era una mala idea, especialmente por el frío que hacía.

—Anthea había dejado habitable La Ermita, ¿no? —preguntó Dorjan.

—Sí… —respondió Aelita—. Lo malo es que lleva meses vacía del todo. Podríamos rehabilitar la calefacción, pero colchones… no vamos a gastar miles de euros para una noche, ¿no?

—Podemos llevar los nuestros —propuso Arya, que parecía encantada con la idea—. Alguien que no tenga la mañana o la tarde especialmente ocupada el 22, podría transportarlos…

—No sería mala idea… Pero cenar allí… —comentó Alicia.

—Pues cenamos fuera, y al terminar, vamos a La Ermita —propuso Ulrich.

Y el grupo había aceptado finalmente. Buscaron un buen sitio para cenar todos, y quedaron en ir allí esa noche a partir de las nueve para cenar.

Ocupaban un gran espacio en el restaurante. 22 personas se notaban. Por suerte para ellos, era noche de varias cenas, y el ruido ambiente les ayudaba a poder hablar desinhibidos. En un extremo de la mesa, Jeremy, Aelita y Tamiya hablaban con el recién aparecido Lysander.

—¿Qué ha sido de tu vida este tiempo? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Se mudaron mis padres, y me tuve que ir con ellos, claro. Hemos venido a la ciudad sólo a pasar las fiestas —les dijo.

—¿Y a Arya, cómo la conociste? —curioseó la chica morena.

—Fue en verano. Estoy viviendo por la costa, y vino a pasar las vacaciones… Nos gustamos, y… no pareció importarle lo de la edad.

—Por eso cuando viniste a la ciudad te invitó a su casa —dijo Jeremy.

—Exacto. Es… muy generosa —afirmó el chico.

—Lo tengo comprobado —rió Tamiya.

—Y por lo que veo… bueno, ahora estáis bien, ¿no? —preguntó el joven—. La última vez que nos vimos aquello parecía el apocalipsis.

—Han pasado muchos años —dijo Aelita, quitándole importancia al asunto. Estaba encantada de volver a tener a sus viejas amigas con ella—. Ya era hora de olvidar rencillas.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, Laura, Milly, Eva y Johnny estaban intentando sacar conversación a William, quien estaba muy callado.

—William, si crees que esto es superior… —empezó Laura.

—No es eso… después de lo que pasó, estar aquí… —el chico aún no estaba recuperado de sus actos del pasado.

—No te mortifiques más —le dijo Milly—. Ya hemos dicho que está todo pasado. Por eso nos hemos reunido hoy. Para divertirnos como hacíamos antes.

—Precisamente, es eso lo que…

—Tú mantente lejos de Odd —atajó Eva—, y procura disfrutarlo.

—Aunque creo que si se lo pidieras, él estaría dispuesto a hacerte una… —empezó Johnny, pero se dio cuenta de las miradas asesinas que se clavaban en él—, una partida de póker —terminó.

Yumi y Ulrich estaban sentados frente a Carlos y Sam. Los cuatro se habían sentado así deliberadamente, pues les apetecía comentar un poco lo de aquella noche.

—¿No vais a hacer nada entre vosotros? —preguntó la japonesa. Nunca le había agradado que su chico fuera "complacido" por otros hombres.

—Nop —dijo Ulrich, tranquilamente—. Ambos lo dijimos en la reunión. No queríamos que los chicos nos hicieran nada…

—Te acostaste con Odd y con Dorjan —le recordó Sam.

— _Activamente_ —recalcó el alemán.

—A ver, una vez… ahí, será difícil no dejarse llevar, pero… personalmente, prefiero evitarlo. Lo recuerdo doloroso —comentó Carlos.

—Acuérdate de eso si me pides algo —bromeó Yumi, y le sacó la lengua.

—Pues yo tengo un par de ideas por ahí… —dejó caer Sam antes de seguir cenando.

Odd, Dorjan, Hiroki, y Andrew estaban al lado de ellos, ignorando su conversación. El joven les estaba poniendo al día de la nueva situación con sus ahora 3 parejas.

—Todavía nos estamos adaptando a ello —les explicó—. Es un poco raro, pero… Estoy ilusionada, de verdad.

—Es algo bastante valiente —dijo Andrew—. Yo no se si podría entrar en una relación entre varias personas.

—Pues yo estuve tentado de proponértelo hace años —dijo Dorjan, provocando el atragantamiento de sus amigos—. Pero claro, en aquel momento, me pensaba menos las cosas.

—Las pensabas más bien con el pene —apostilló Odd—. El sexo no tiene que ir relacionado con el amor.

—También es verdad —concedió el chico.

—Hace años casi podríamos haber hecho una relación de todos con todos —bromeó Hiroki.

Javier intentaba disimular aquella noche. Aunque le estaba costando. A su lado estaba Sissi, pero enfrente estaban sentadas Alicia, Emily y Arya. Las tres estaban muy bien, y le costaba resistirse a comérselas con los ojos. Aunque a Sissi parecía no molestarle.

—Luego las vas a ver desnudas igualmente —bromeó—. No me va a enfadar que fantasees.

—En cierto modo le entiendo —dijo Emily—. Es decir, la noche que nosotras y… Aquel día de primera mano no me parecía correcto. Es un poco como volver al principio.

—Pero somos bastantes más que en ese principio —comentó Alicia—. Pero ya nos conocemos.

—Salvo a ella —dijo Javier, señalando a Arya.

—No te preocupes por mi. Sé cuidar bien de mis compañeros de cama —dijo la profesora—. Siempre que se cuide bien de mi —y le guiñó un ojo.

Una vez terminaron la cena, pagaron, y se dirigieron en grupos a la vieja fábrica. No había bebido nadie, pero habían planeado moverse distribuidos en el menor número de coches posibles. De esa forma, llegaron a aquel sitio. Su aspecto exterior continuaba siendo una ruina (Aelita y Anthea habían querido mantenerlo así en memoria de Franz Hopper). Tuvieron que bajar por el ascensor en tres grupos.

Llegaron allí, y todo estaba preparado. Una buena ilimunación, un equipo de música cedido por Odd, una botella y muchas copas, y el grupo de colchones, con mantas y sábanas, en un rincón alejado. La temperatura estaba un poco fría en ese momento, pero el termostato funcionaba y decidieron beber un poco mientras se caldeaba la sala.

Sacaron la primera botella de la noche: vodka negro. Aquello significaba para ellos el reencuentro, la alusión a su anterior vida. Brindaron. Se les notaba un poco tensos a todos. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y era obvio que, si bien recordaban casi a la perfección cómo eran sus compañeros desnudos, todos habían crecido y sus cuerpos habrían cambiado también.

—Bueno… —dijo Arya—. Si realmente vamos a empezar, pero estáis nerviosos… podríamos empezar por quitarnos la ropa —propuso.

—Tú ya has hecho esto antes —dijo Ulrich.

—Entre cuatro personas —respondió ella. Y sin dudarlo, se quitó la ceñida camiseta que llevaba, quedando en sujetador.

Prosiguió desnudándose, y el resto de los presentes empezaron a imitarla. Se tomaron su tiempo, pues no les apetecía parecer ansiosos. En apenas unos minutos, todos estaban perfectamente desnudos. Por inercia, se colocaron en círculo, permitiendo a los demás observarles sin ropa. Dedicaron unos momentos a evaluarse. Era imposible esconderse: los penes empezaron a erguirse. Y, menos notable, ellas empezaban a mojarse. Estaban recuperando el morbo de antaño.

—Me estoy empezando a quedar frío… —comentó Ulrich, y como si aquella fuera la señal que necesitaba, Alicia, que estaba a dos personas de él, se le acercó y le besó, posando sus manos en las caderas del chico.

Laura, por su parte, pasó la mano por detrás de Odd. Estaba hablado de antemano, y el chico empezó atacando con los labios el cuello de la chica. Ella suspiró. Al tiempo, Aelita y Carlos avanzaron mutuamente hacia el otro, presionando sus cuerpos entre sí y empezaron a estimularse. Jeremy fue apresado por los brazos de Eva, quien decidió pasarlo bién con él jugando con sus manos por su perineo. William se encontró con Yumi, y muy despacio, atacó sus pechos con la lengua. Arya se había decantado por Javier, y sus lenguas jugaban intentando dominar al otro mientras sus manos buscaban excitarse.

Sissi estaba siendo estimulada por Johnny, muy placenteramente, y a su lado, Sam _jugaba_ con Hiroki. Dorjan no había dudado en ir a por Milly, e invitó a Andrew a que se uniera a ellos; mientras, Tamiya y Emily jugaban con Lysander de por medio.

Alicia estaba en uno de los sofás, disfrutando las rítmicas embestidas de Ulrich mientras este degustaba sus pechos. A su lado estaba Odd sentado, mientras Laura movía sus caderas encima de él como una loca, sin detenerse y disfrutando como hacía tiempo que no lo gozaba. Aelita tenía las manos apoyadas en el suelo, mientras sentía el miembro de Carlos dentro de su culo, y la mano estimulando su clítoris a la vez. Jeremy y Eva se habían entregado a un 69, y sus lenguas trabajaban deprisa, luchando por conseguir que el otro culminase primero. Yumi estaba sentada sobre William, y ambos movían las caderas, mirándose cómplices. Dar aquel paso para ella era algo más fácil que para él, que se había reprimido por mucho tiempo. Por su parte, Arya se alegraba de ver que Javier no se estaba avergonzando, y cuando le provocó alzando su culo, el chico había atinado a penetrar en su vagina, a un ritmo que le gustaba mucho.

Johnny penetraba a Sissi muy rápidamente, y sólo hacía unas pausas para estimularla con la lengua, teniendo a la chica a merced del placer. Por su parte, Hiroki estaba dominado por una Sam que movía las caderas muy rápidamente, mientras su lengua jugaba en la boca de él. Dorjan mordisqueaba con mucho cuidado los pezones de Milly, mientras su miembro entraba y salía de ella, al tiempo que recibía los mismos cuidados por parte de un Andrew que estaba en la gloria. Emily tenía la boca entretenida en dar placer a Tamiya, mientras recibía dentro de ella la generosidad de Lysander. Aquel primer round provocó un orgasmo bastante potente para todos en los siguientes minutos, después de los cuales volvieron a ponerse en corro, esta vez sentados y más cómodos con la situación.

—Esto ha sido genial… —dijo Eva—. Casi no recordaba lo que era esta locura…

—Ha estado muy bien —aceptó Odd—. Pero no iremos a terminar ahora, ¿no? ¿O estáis muy cansados, abuelos? —bromeó.

De pronto notó que algo se le echaba encima y le empujaba hacia atrás. Por un momento se temió lo peor, pero se relajó al sentir unos labios en contacto con los suyos. De mujer. Se dio cuenta de quién era. Samantha, por supuesto. A su alrededor, todos empezaron a moverse también.

—Sabes que no está bien hacer provocaciones —le dijo ella, y presionó su sexo contra el miembro del chico—. Tiene consecuencias, ¿sabes? —añadió con ternura.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo él, travieso—. ¿Qué consecuencias?

Por toda respuesta, ella movió las caderas, provocando una fricción muy agradable en su pene. Odd se aferró a sus nalgas, y las masajeó mientras se dejaba hacer por ella. Era tan genial como lo recordaba.

—He echado de menos esto… —gimió cuando la chica le dio un respiro.

—Después de hoy podremos hacerlo con más frecuencia… —aseguró ella, y se movió, plantando su húmeda vagina frente al rostro del chico, y este hundió la lengua dentro.

Milly había sido más directa, y se había sentado de espaldas a Ulrich, introduciéndose su miembro dentro de su ano. Se movía muy ligeramente, mientras él tenía una mano ocupada en su clítoris y la otra en sus pezones, que estimulaba y acariciaba alternativamente.

—¿Hace cuánto no hacemos esto? —preguntó la chica, en voz alta—. Aún me acuerdo… cuando te di mi virginidad…

—¿Te gustó? —dijo él, intentando excitarla, y empezó a darle besos por el cuello.

—Por supuesto —gimió ella—. Te pedí repetir… y puede que hoy también te lo pida.

Ulrich sonrió y hundió un poco más su miembro dentro de ella, al tiempo que presionaba su pezón izquierdo, arrancándole un gritito de placer. Debía admitir que la joven había madurado muy bien, pero se daba morbo todavía la diferencia de edad.

Dorjan se había acercado a Hiroki por la espalda. Tenía al joven perfectamente entregado, y le dilataba el ano con cuidado, al tiempo que con la otra mano estimulaba su miembro, del cual empezaba a fluir líquido preseminal.

—¿Estás… alargando esto… más de lo necesario? —gimió el joven al sentir el dedo de su amigo entrando y saliendo de su orificio.

—Sí —respondió Dorjan, pícaro—. ¿No te gusta?

—Te vas a enterar… —rió el japonés.

Dorjan se movió rápidamente bajo las piernas separadas de Hiroki para lamer su miembro mientras continuaba ocupándose del pequeño. Aquello era la gloria.

Un poco más allá, Eva estaba sentada, con las piernas separadas, y su antiguo compañero de piso dándole placer con la lengua dentro de su sexo.

—Joder, Carlos… echaba esto de menos…

—Yo también —respondió él—. ¿Qué tal estos años?

—Ni la mitad de bien que con —gimió— vosotros. En todos los sentidos…

—Hoy va a ser la noche de compensar eso —inquirió el chico, y se animó a utilizar también los dedos.

Arya tenía bajo ella a Jeremy. Se había puesto a cuatro encima de él, para que le lamiera los pechos, y de vez en cuando, le besaba al tiempo que frotaba su intimidad en el miembro de él.

—Ay, qué modosito eres —dijo ella, con ternura—. Me encanta.

—No te rías… —Jeremy ahogó un grito de placer al sentir el roce en su erguido pene.

—Lo digo en serio… disfruto mucho con esto —aseguró—. Siempre que lo pasemos bien, no me importa si te lanzas… o me dejas tomar el control.

Y continuó aquel movimiento, por el cual poco a poco fue penetrada por el chico.

William tenía tumbada sobre él a Alicia. El joven había enterrado la cabeza entre las piernas de la chica, y le estaba dando caña a la lengua. Ella correspondía haciéndole maravillas con sus labios. En ese momento no existía otra cosa para ellos.

—¿Vas a querer que entre o…? —preguntó el chico.

—Cuando terminemos con esto —respondió ella, y prosiguió con su trabajito.

Andrew había ocupado el sofá, y Javier estaba sobre él. Había juntado sus miembros y los masturbaba al mismo tiempo.

—Pensé que no te vería hacer esto… —dejó caer Andrew, disfrutando.

—Yo también —admitió Javier, incrementando un poco el ritmo—. Pero me gusta dejarme llevar…

Andrew le provocó lamiéndose el dedo índice, y exploró detrás de Javier. Este sonrió, e intentó relajarse para darle más facilidad al chico al introducirlo en su interior. Luego, se humedeció los pulgares para acariciar con ellos la cabeza de sus penes.

Tamiya y Emily intercambiaban besos y ligeros mordiscos por el cuerpo de la otra. El juego de Emily era un poco más puro que el de su amiga, que no dudaba en provocarla por su cuello y sus pezones.

Yumi y Aelita se habían apoyado en el sofá. Ninguna de las dos estaba por la labor de hacerlo con otra mujer, pues aquello ya no les interesaba. Pero Lysander había acudido a ayudarlas, y tenía la cabeza entre las piernas de la japonesa, mientras se ocupaba de masturbar a la pelirrosa.

—Joder… qué pasional… —suspiró Yumi.

—Desde luego… —afirmó Aelita. Su cuerpo temblaba por el placer.

—Estáis con el mejor —bromeó el chico, en una pequeña pausa para lamer ahora a Aelita y masturbar a Yumi.

Las chicas se miraron y se dieron un beso lento. Lysander lo vio de refilón al mirar hacia arriba, pero aquella imagen le excitó. Y prosiguió con más ahínco.

Johnny estaba disfrutando mucho en ese momento. Laura y Sissi tampoco querían sexo con otra mujer, pero eso no les impedía besarse… con el pene del chico de por medio. Estaban los tres tumbados, de forma que ellas podían llegar a su miembro mientras este estimulaba con las manos sus respectivos sexos.

—Me voy a volver loca… —dijo Sissi, perdida en el placer.

—Yo también… —afirmó Johnny—. Sois buenísimas.

—Calla y disfruta —apremió Laura, y bajó un poco para alcanzar con la lengua los testículos del chico.

Sam galopaba encima de Odd, quien ayudaba a sus movimientos subiendo y bajando con cada vaivén de la chica. Milly estaba rendida en el suelo, recibiendo en su ano la virilidad de Ulrich, y ella aprovechaba para masturbarse. Dorjan había logrado que Hiroki culminase y ahora también le estaba practicando sexo anal mientras él se reponía. Carlos tenía a Eva bajo él mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella, con la chica instándole a que no se detuviera. Arya ya tenía por completo a Jeremy en su interior, y hacía movimientos pequeños pero rápidos con la cadera, excitándole. William y Alicia había optado por alargar ese 69 después del primer orgasmo a conseguir otro igual de delicioso. Javier subía y bajaba su cuerpo por el pene de Andrew, que lo notaba deliciosamente rígido. Emily y Tamiya estaban entregadas a una tijera lenta pero potente, luchando por intentar que la otra culminase antes pero sin correr. Yumi tenía a Lysander sobre ella, penetrándole repetidas veces, mientras este dedicaba su lengua a la pelirrosa, que había preferido seguir con el sexo oral. Laura había acabado, y se besaba con Sissi mientras ella rebotaba sobre el miembro de Johnny. Los gemidos y resoplidos indicaron cada uno de los orgasmos de aquel _round_.

Decidieron hacer una pequeña pausa para reponer líquidos y volvieron a brindar con vodka negro. Se les ocurrió hacer aquello un poco más animado, y encendieron el equipo de sonido de Odd. Era una música bastante sugerente. Se animaron a bailar, tal como estaban, y aquella situación de movimientos sensuales desnudos empezó a calentarles.

Laura cerró los ojos un momento, y al abrirlos, Hiroki estaba delante de ella. Intuyó las intenciones del chico, y vio que no se equivocaba cuando este besó uno de sus pezones. Se dejó hacer, y entonces sintió alguien a su espalda que presionaba su miembro contra sus nalgas. Era Ulrich, y besó su cuello.

—Espero que esto no te resulte incómodo —dijo el alemán.

—No, por favor… vamos a ello —pidió la chica.

Tiró de ellos hasta que llegaron donde los colchones. Pero lejos de poder hacer algo, fue inmovilizada por los chicos. Hiroki le separó las piernas y le acarició el clítoris, antes de empezar a estimularla con la lengua. Ulrich por su parte se ocupó de sus pechos, masajeando uno mientras jugaba con el otro empleando los dientes.

Johnny también bailaba, pero sintió que una mano se cerraba alrededor de su miembro. Suspiró. No podía ser otro que Odd. El rubio le estaba estimulando mucho. Decidieron ir también donde estar más cómodos, apresurados. El pequeño se dejó hacer por Odd, pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, sintió que alguien aprovechaba para jugar con sus nalgas.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué haces, Jeremy? —preguntó.

—Creo que viene a pasárselo bien —bromeó Johnny.

—Así es —respondió el chico, y hundió un poco el dedo en el ano de Odd.

Este gruñó, y a continuación, procedió a emplear su boca en el pene de Johnny. Lo recorrió con la lengua antes de introducírselo y presionar con sus labios, mientras era dilatado.

En la zona de baile, ya muchos habían pasado a empezar también a volver a los estímulos. Carlos se había visto abrazado por alguien que empezó a juguetear con sus testículos.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien.

—Sí… tal vez debamos ponermos más cómodos… —respondió con voz ahogada.

Corrieron al sofá. Yumi estaba lanzada esa noche y recordaba el gusto del chico por las asiáticas, de forma que le hizo sentarse. Ella se tumbó a lo largo del mueble, y lamió su miembro lentamente. La expresión del chico indicaba "Placer desbordado".

Por su parte, Arya había decidido descansar un poco y esperar a que alguien acudiese a ella, algo que no tardó en suceder. Era Sam, quien le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros y se acercó a ella, quedando sus cuerpos en contacto. La empujó muy despacio, hasta que estuvieron lejos de la zona de baile, y sus labios se encontraron. Pero alguien se quiso unir a ellas.

—¿Puedo jugar? —preguntó Alicia, con fingida inocencia.

—Creo que deberíamos aceptar —propuso Sam.

—Me parece bien… pero no creo que podáis superarme —provocó Arya.

Se tumbaron en el suelo, y empezaron a devorarse sus intimidades con avidez. Los dedos acompañaban a las lenguas, y los gemidos eran muy audibles. Una maravilla para las tres.

Eva se había acercado a Javier, y se encontraban en el mismo sitio, tumbados, con ella practicándole una felación y él devorando su sexo. Pero a la chica le apetecía algo más que eso.

—Puedes jugar con mi culito —le propuso, apenas separando los labios de su pene.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él, en una bocanada de aire.

—Sí… venga, Javier, dámelo…

Obediente, el chico empezó a dilatar el culo de la rubia, sin desatender el uso de su lengua en la intimidad de la chica. Aunque iba despacio, sentía la necesidad de aumentar el ritmo.

Aelita fue llamada por William, quien le pidió simplemente que separase las piernas, momento que aprovechó para situarse de rodillas y empezar a devorar su sexo con ganas. La pelirrosa tuvo que alargar la mano hacia la pared para no caerse en ese momento. Tan concentrado estaba William que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había tumbado delante de él hasta que no sintió una lengua jugando con su pene.

—¡Milly! —exclamó.

—Sorpresa —respondió la chica.

—No habléis y continuad, por favor —pidió Aelita, demasiado excitada.

Obediente, el chico procedió con su tarea nuevamente, acariciando las piernas de la chica mientras la joven se ocupaba de él. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía aquello.

Andrew se había insinuado mucho a Dorjan durante su baile. Tanto era así que se hallaba moviendo sus nalgas arriba y abajo del pene del chico, sin llegar a introducírselo. El segundo estaba totalmente paralizado, y más aún cuando sintió el mismo contacto a su espalda. Era Tamiya, quien le acariciaba la espalda con sus pechos.

—Espero que no te importe compartirle… —dijo la joven.

—Para nada —respondió él—, ya sabemos que a Dorjan le gusta todo.

—Me gusta tanto que os vais a enterar los dos.

Se echó hacia un lado, se fue al suelo y tiró de sus dos amigos para que quedaran encima de él. Empezaron a intercambiar besos, mientras ella y Andrew usaban sus manos para estimularle el miembro.

A su vez, Sissi estaba en el suelo, recibiendo en su boca el pene de Lysander, que el chico deslizaba dentro y fuera rápidamente. A ella le costaba un poco resistirse a la excitación, especialmente porque Emily estaba entre sus piernas, alternando juegos con sus dedos y su lengua en su sexo.

—A este paso no voy a durar mucho… —dijo la chica.

—Esa es la idea —bromeó Emily—. Que perdamos la cabeza todos…

—Apoyo la moción… —gimió Lysander.

Continuaron jugando, procurando que no se les fuera de las manos la excitación, pero les estaba resultando difícil. No era sólo practicar sexo, era también ver gente practicándolo, que aumentaba el morbo de la quedada.

Laura estaba ahora entre los cuerpos de Ulrich e Hiroki. El alemán estaba dentro de su sexo, mientras Hiroki se había ajustado a su culo. Era ella quien llevaba el ritmo de la doble penetración, acompañada de besos y caricias por parte de los dos chicos. Johnny sujetaba por las caderas a Jeremy, entrando en su culo repetidas veces, al mismo ritmo que este penetraba a un Odd que estaba perdido de placer. Yumi suspiraba, con una pierna levantada y apoyada en el hombro de Carlos, mientras este procedía a hundir el pene en su sexo. Fogoso. Muy fogoso. Tanto como Sam _peleando_ en una tijera con Arya, al tiempo que ella lamía y masturbaba el sexo de Alicia, que también estaba llegando a unos límites de placer increíbles.

Javier no dejaba un respiro a Eva, embistiéndola una y otra vez en su culo, mientras la chica ya había saciado su propio sexo tocándose. Milly tenía su sexo humedecido en la boca de William, al tiempo que este entraba en la intimidad de Aelita varias veces. La pelirrosa estaba en una nube. Dorjan se había tumbado sobre Tamiya para hacerle gozar en su sexo, al tiempo que Andrew se ocupaba de entrar en él, llevando el ritmo de las embestidas. Por su parte, Emily era penetrada por Lysander, pero no daba tregua a su lengua en el sexo de Sissi, de pie frente a ella. Estaba a punto de ser medianoche cuando aquel tercer asalto, más duradero que los anteriores, llegó a su fin.

Sam se excusó un momento para ir al baño. Dejaron que bajase en el ascensor mientras los demás se reponían. Aquello estaba muy bien, pero se notaba el desentrenamiento de varios años. Antiguamente aguantan más.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, la chica sólo había fingido para ir a por una bolsa de tamaño considerable. Derramó su contenido en el suelo, a la vista de todos: una serie de consoladores con arnés, de un solo extremo. Eran de un tamaño realista, y todos del mismo modelo.

—¿Vamos a jugar también con eso? —preguntó William.

—Vosotros no. Nosotras —apuntilló la chica—. Amigas… ¿qué os parece si ahora… nuestros chicos se dejan hacer por nosotras con esto?

A primera instancia, tanto a muchos chicos como a algunas chicas aquello les pareció un poco bizarro. Pero Sam tenía una idea.

—Es sólo por hacer un poco de cambio de roles, nada más. Podemos hacerlo con nuestra propia pareja, para que haya más confianza, y después de un rato, lo hacemos con ellos. Nunca nos hemos acostado con nuestro novio, o novia, en estas quedadas, y… podría ser una buena idea.

Dedicaron unos minutos a sopesarlo, pero finalmente todo el mundo accedió. Para garantizar el juego, tuvieron que hacer unos cambios, hasta que todos estuvieron de acuerdo: Eva se lo haría a Andrew, Arya a Lysander, Alicia a Odd, y Emily a Dorjan.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Sam, cada una de ellas se ató el arnés, y lo primero fue situarse en pie delante de ellos, para que los chicos dedicasen unos minutos a lamer aquel falo como si fuera uno real. La mayoría de los chicos cerraron los ojos, pero la mirada de William se clavó en los ojos de Laura mientras continuaba con su sumisión.

El segundo paso fue emplear un lubricante en el juguete. Sam les explicó cómo hacerlo con una mano, mientras que con la otra debían ir dilatando muy despacio el ano de sus chicos, que estaban todos en cuatro. Ulrich gimió al sentir el dedo de Yumi dentro de él, pero no dijo nada. Estaba dispuesto a hacer eso por ella (y únicamente por ella).

Llegó el momento decisivo, el que la mayoría de ellos temía. Los juguetes quedaron a las puertas de sus culos, y se abrieron paso despacio, apenas un centímetro. Salieron, y nuevamente volvieron a entrar. Un poco más profundo. Repitieron el movimiento, profundizando más, y deteniéndose unos segundos para que los chicos se amoldaran a la sensación. En apenas cuatro repeticiones más, todos ellos tenían el juguete perfectamente dentro de ellos. Ahora dependería de cada uno si querían seguir jugando en aquella posición, o si alguien prefería quedar bocarriba, siempre para dejar a las chicas la dominación del momento.

Ulrich había preferido quedarse así. Sentía cómo Yumi se movía, muy lentamente, para evitar hacerle daño, acompañando las acometidas por caricias en las caderas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la japonesa—. Puedo ir más despacio.

—No te preocupes —gimoteó él—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Es un poco raro, pero… entiendo un poco cómo os debéis sentir vosotros…

—Una sensación de poder.

—Sí. Pero bueno, nunca lo habéis usado en beneficio sólo para vosotros… ¿o sí y no me lo has contado? —bromeó ella, y hundió un poco más el juguete en Ulrich.

—Te aseguro que no —respondió con una sonrisa, y dejó que le siguiera haciendo.

Jeremy se había tumbado, y Aelita encontraba esa posición bastante cómoda para entrar en él. Se echó sobre él un momento, y este sintió los pezones de la chica contra su espalda.

—¿Qué tal lo hago? —quiso saber ella.

—Muy bien —respondió el rubio. Estaba en la gloria.

—¿Mejor que Odd?

—Desde luego… siempre me gusta más hacerlo contigo.

Ella pasó las manos por debajo del cuerpo de Jeremy para acariciarle el pecho mientras proseguía penetrándole.

Sam podía ver perfectamente a Carlos, bocarriba, mientras ella entraba y salía de él. No había dudado en aumentar un poco el ritmo, aunque tampoco le quería hacer daño.

—Parece que lo disfrutas —dijo el chico, que intentaba relajarse.

—Mucho —respondió la chica—. La verdad… hacía mucho que quería hacer esto.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Sabes que me gusta probar cosas… y quiero que otros días experimentemos más.

El chico prometió que lo hablarían y dejó que ella se siguiera encargando de llevar el control.

Un poco más a su derecha, Laura tenía bien agarrado a William por las caderas mientras le dominaba. Lo estaba haciendo al mismo ritmo en que él le daba sexo por las noches.

—Espero que lo estés pasando bien —dijo William, con un deje de voz.

—Mucho —aseguró ella—. Esto es genial.

—Voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras —aseguró él—. Sólo me importa que sigamos juntos… pase lo que pase.

—Lo estaremos —aseguró la chica, y le acarició un poco las caderas.

Intentando no llamar la atención, Eva entraba dentro de Andrew despacio. Él estaba bocarriba. Aquello les recordaba algo que no habían hablado en mucho tiempo. Nunca, en realidad. Pero la situación se lo estaba exigiendo a gritos.

—¿Sabes de qué me estoy acordando? —preguntó ella al fin.

—Sí… la noche en que bebimos alcohol… —respondió él, jadeando. Ella era la única mujer con la que se había acostado, pero ninguno tenía muy claro qué habían hecho, y vivían como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—Creo que no estuvo mal… espero que luego… me ayudes, y yo te ayude a ti —sugirió ella, mientras le seguía acometiendo.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —afirmó el chico—. No te voy a dejar sin orgasmo.

Sissi encontraba divertido el ver cómo a su chico le gustaba aquello. No se enfadaba porque Javier lo disfrutara. Probó a aumentar un poco el ritmo, y comprobó que lo estaba excitando.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó la chica.

—Mucho… —gimió él—. Joder… me daría corte pedírtelo otro día…

—Hazlo —dijo ella—. Mientras no me descuides… puedo hacer estos juegos contigo —aseguró, y volvió a aumentar la velocidad.

Arya conocía la aversión que sentía Lysander hacia los penes, de forma que lo había suavizado un poco: el chico se sentó encima de ella, quien se limitaba a mover las caderas ligeramente, asegurando la penetración repetida pero sin que él lo pasara muy mal.

—Lo que son las cosas… —comentó, en una risita—. Has venido a darme sexo y soy yo quien te lo da a ti.

—Por ahora… —dijo él, intentando sonreír—. Te aseguro que voy a vengarme…

Ante sus palabras, la chica se limitó a moverse algo más rápido, sólo para recordarle que en ese momento, ella tenía el poder, aunque evitó hacerle daño.

Para que pudieran estar en pareja, Odd estaba al lado de Dorjan, con Alicia penetrando al primero, y Emily al segundo. Ellos se besaban entre sí, al igual que hacían las chicas.

—Es raro que estemos los dos tan sumisos… —comentó Odd, y enterró su lengua en la boca de Dorjan.

—Desde luego… voy a tener que resarcirme luego —respondió Dorjan cuando se liberó del ataque bucal de su chico.

—Esto es bastante divertido… aunque me está poniendo a mil —suspiró Alicia, que no veía el momento en que volvería con Emily.

—Te entiendo, yo estoy igual… me gusta tener a Dorjan así —afirmó Emily, y le dio un ligero azote en la nalga al chico.

Milly besaba a Hiroki mientras le penetraba. Ella había ido deprisa casi todo el tiempo. Conocía los gustos del chico, lo había visto en muchas ocasiones.

—Te quiero… —gimieron ambos en un momento de pausa. Sonrieron y continuaron. Después de muchos años, ahora estaban juntos. Junto a sus otras parejas, que también lo estaban pasando bien. Tamiya experimentaba con Johnny el realizar distintos ritmos de penetración, descubriendo cómo darle más placer.

Pasó media hora de dominación femenina pura. Sam llevaba los minutos mentalmente, y avisó de que podían moverse. Ulrich aprovechó su liberación para ponerse encima de Yumi, y darle un beso pasional mientras su miembro se hundía en su sexo, lentamente, pero muy caliente y deseoso de correrse. Sam se quitó el juguete y se sentó sobre el pene de Carlos, dejando desde ese momento que él llevase el ritmo del juego, deseando en su mente repetir aquello. Por su parte, Jeremy dejó que Aelita jugase un poco más con el juguete antes de cambiar los papeles y dedicarse a penetrarla.

Laura se había retirado inmediatamente del culo de William, pero este la tomó con más delicadeza que de costumbre. Solía ser más brusco, pero experimentar esa sensación le había hecho pensar más en ella. Eva liberó a Andrew, y se sentaron el uno junto al otro. No iban a tener sexo entre ellos, pero él hundió sus dedos en la vagina de ella, mientras la chica empezaba a masturbarle. Sissi fue algo más original, y optó por dejar el juguete en el culo de Javier mientras él entraba en su intimidad, un gesto agradecido por el chico.

Lo mismo hicieron Alicia y Emily, tan deseosas de expresarse afecto, que dejaron los juguetes dentro de Odd y Dorjan para entregarse ellas a un beso seguido de una lenta y dleiciosa tijera. Dorjan se quitó el suyo, pero jugueteó con el que Odd tenía introducido mientras le lamía el miembro, antes de retirarlo y sustituirlo por su propio pene. Lysander había cumplido su promesa de venganza contra Arya, y la penetraba muy rápidamente, pero con la misma consideración de que no le doliera. Ella se limitaba a gemir. Tamiya rebotaba sobre el pene del liberado Johnny, al igual que Milly era sometida a placer por un dominante Hiroki. Aquello provocó una nueva ola de placer a todas las parejas de la sala.

—No quiero ser el que os coarte… —interrumpió William en la pausa—. Pero es tarde. Y yo estoy un poco cansado. Me he corrido cuatro veces esta noche, creo que por hoy… es suficiente.

Para su sorpresa, la gente aceptó la premisa del chico. Accedieron a irse a dormir. Iba a serles un poco raro, pero nuevamente dormirían en comuna. Esta vez mantendrían cerca de ellos a sus parejas. Aquello estaba siendo algo muy sano a nivel sexual y en sus propias relaciones.

Sin embargo, Arya no estaba muy acostumbrada a dormir en grupo, y se despertó en plena noche. Con cuidado, retiró el brazo que tenía apresado bajo la cabeza de Lysander, y pensó que podía vestirse y dar una vuelta por aquel sitio.

Pero para su sorpresa, no era la única despierta. Cerca de la estufa, y con un móvil como única iluminación, cinco personas del grupo estaban hablando, todos tapados con mantas. Se acercó a ellos.

—Buenas noches —susurró—. ¿No podéis dormir?

—Nos hemos desvelado un poco —respondió Yumi, apoyada en el pecho de Ulrich, ambos cubiertos por la misma manta.

—Échate con Carlos —le indicó Sam, quien se cambió de sitio y se apoyó en el torso de Odd.

La joven accedió, y se acopló sobre él. Notó su miembro en la espalda, y se preguntó si tardaría en erguirse. Él se apresuró en taparla también con la manta. Agradable. Sintió las manos del chico posándose en sus pechos. Más agradable todavía.

—Así que hacíais estas cosas desde la adolescencia… Pequeños pervertidos. Qué bien lo teníais que pasar—comentó la chica, con una sonrisa.

—Fue genial. Aprendimos mucho de aquella experiencia —dijo Odd.

—¿Y tú, Arya? —preguntó Yumi—. ¿Hacías algo de esto más joven?

—No. Yo perdí la virginidad… Al mismo tiempo que vosotros. Tenía 18 por aquel entonces. Y mi novio y yo habíamos decidido esperar. Pero resulta que él no había esperado… —comentó, con un deje de amargura—. Aunque al fin y al cabo, mi primera experiencia me abrió los ojos, y decidí experimentar todo lo posible, así que _no hay mal que por bien no venga_.

Se sorprendieron por la revelación de la chica. Lo único que sabían de ella hasta ese momento era que era 4 años mayor que ellos, bisexual, y una persona muy agradable. A Ulrich y a Odd les debió dar envidia, y empezaron también a acariciar, respectivamente, los pechos de Yumi y Sam.

—En fin, espero poder conoceros un poco mejor a partir de ahora —dijo ella.

—Me encantaría —Sam le guiñó un ojo—. Aunque te has perdido la mejor época, en la que todos hacíamos de todo. Ahora no les apetece experimentar tanto.

—Hemos decidido que esa época pasó —comentó Ulrich, restándole importancia.

—Pues es una pena… estoy segura de que lo habría gozado con tu mujer —respondió Arya, y Yumi agradeció que apenas había iluminación, pues se había puesto colorada.

—En cualquier caso, esto ha vuelto a ser lo que era —afirmó Carlos—. No sabía si esto iba a funcionar, pero parece que sí. Y no ha habido ninguna pelea.

—Sí, pero William me ha mirado el culo —afirmó Odd, y todos tuvieron que hacer el esfuerzo de no reírse y no despertar a los demás.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que volvamos a dormir… si Carlos sigue así, voy a perder la cabeza —propuso Arya, que sentía sus pezones endurecidos.

—Buena idea. Mañana rematáis —dijo Sam.

Se pusieron en pie, e intentaron volver donde habían dormido antes. Sin embargo, Yumi y Ulrich se toparon con el hueco cerrado, y optaron por echarse en uno de los extremos. El chico fue arropado por Yumi, y se llevó una sorpresa cuando Arya se les unió.

Sam y Carlos tenían fácil volver donde estaban, acoplados entre la pareja formada por Emily y Alicia, y la formada por Aelita y Jeremy. Se acurrucaron, felices de la experiencia que estaban teniendo. Odd localizó a Dorjan, se tumbó de espaldas a él y se echó su brazo por encima. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se habían puesto al lado de William y Laura. Y William estaba a su lado. Con los ojos abiertos y mirándole.

—Tu tenías razón… —susurro el escocés, finalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Esto es mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Pensaba muchas gilipolleces. Quizá necesitaba esto para cambiar de opinión.

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo Odd, indiferente.

El otro estiró la mano, en señal de amistad.

—Y lo siento de nuevo. Todo lo que he hecho. Especialmente por tí.

—No te preocupes —respondió el rubio, estrechándole la mano.

Cerraron los ojos, pero tardaron en dormir. Odd se preguntó si podrían volver a la normalidad. Podía estar en paz con William, pero seguía notando muy fría la situación. Este, por su parte, pensó que debía demostrar realmente su arrepentimiento.

Amaneció, aunque sin ayuda de los despertadores, no podrían haberlo sabido. En la planta en que estaban no había luz natural. Sin embargo, se desperezaron. Jeremy, Javier y Tamiya se ofrecieron a ir a buscar algo de desayuno para todos, pues no había alimentos allí. Chocolate con churros fue la opción elegida por todos.

Aún había gente dormida cuando volvieron, pero el olor que impregnó el ambiente les ayudó a desperezarse. Se sentaron de nuevo en círculo para disfrutar el desayuno, y empezó un pequeño debate: era temprano. Relativamente temprano. ¿Podrían tener alguna sesión de sexo?

La respuesta general indudable fue "Sí", pero decidieron empezar con calma y dejarlo en un asalto, pues todos tenían algo que hacer antes del día de Nochebuena. De forma que una vez terminaron, tal como estaban sentados en círculo, separaron las piernas, cruzándolas entre ellos, y empezaron a masturbarse. Despacio, en calma. Y provocando a los demás. Las miradas recorrían el cuerpo de sus amigos, y deseaban lanzarse en plancha.

Eva le hizo señas a Jeremy para que se acercara. Este gateó hacia ella, y la chica se le subió encima. Cruzaron unos besos y un manoseo mutuo de cuerpo, provocando el deseo. Andrew se lanzó a por Hiroki, y se dispuso a lamerle el miembro, lentamente. Carlos buscó a Arya, pero fue ella quien se le acercó por la espalda, dispuesta a que rematasen el manoseo de la noche anterior con un 69.

Yumi tenía a Javier entre sus piernas, y le acariciaba la cabeza mientras este devoraba su sexo, al tiempo que se masturbaba, y detrás de este, estaba Odd recorriendo con su lengua todo el cuerpo de Sissi, deteniéndose en los lugares más placenteros. Alicia se entretenía con Milly, besando su cuello y hundiendo los dedos en su sexo. Ulrich fue "reclamado" por Sam, quien le masturbó empleando los pechos, y usando la lengua para estimularle la cabeza del pene. Aelita jugaba a mover su cuerpo, provocando fricción entre su sexo y el miembro de un excitado William.

Laura estaba tumbada sobre Johnny, lamiendo su pene mientras observaba a sus amigos, y este le devolvía el favor estimulando su humedecido sexo empleando lengua y dedos para ello. Tamiya quería sentir a Dorjan dentro de ella, pero este estaba juguetón y no llegaba a introducírselo por completo, simplemente rozando su clítoris, mientras Emily recibía un masaje en sus pechos de Lysander, aprovechando cuando podía para lamer su pene.

—¿Me echabas de menos? —preguntó Eva a Jeremy, mientras se deslizaba por toda la longitud de su pene.

—Mucho —suspiró él—. Estuvo genial que te nos unieras…

—Pues sabes dónde encontrarme, pirata —le recordó ella, antes de aumentar el ritmo.

—También puedes venir a vernos… y lo pasamos bien —propuso él, incapaz de establecer su ritmo y dejando que fuera ella quien lo guiase.

Hiroki tenía frente a él a un Andrew completamente entregado a sus acometidas. Lo hacía rápido, pues estaba muy excitado, y el chico aprovechaba para estimular su propio miembro entretanto.

—¿Quieres que pare? ¿Que vaya más lento? —le preguntó en un momento en que redujo la velocidad.

—No… no pares… quiero más… —pidió él.

Hiroki sonrió satisfecho y movió las caderas con más ahínco. Estaba enla gloria.

—Voy a tener que bajar a visitaros con frecuencia… —gimió Arya.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Carlos, y le lamió los pechos.

La chica estaba sentada sobre él y ambos movían las caderas en un vaivén placentero. Cada movimiento suponía una nueva acometida que les acercaba al orgasmo, y ella estaba encantada.

Yumi sentía a Javier entrando y saliendo de su sexo con ligereza, con movimientos rápidos, placenteros. Cerró las piernas tras él, instándole a continuar hasta el final.

—Cómo te mueves… —suspiró la chica.

—Es que estás tremenda… —dijo él—. Me voy a volver loco…

—Pues vuélvete, vuélvete —le instó ella, y gimió al sentir el aumento del ritmo

Odd tenía sus piernas cruzadas con las de Sissi, y desde ahí entraba en su sexo mientra se aferraba a los pechos de la chica. Sissi estaba totalmente sometida.

—Sigue… sigue… ahí…

—Me alegro de que te guste —dijo él, y se agachó para lamerle un pezón.

—Prométeme más… quiero más… —pidió la chica.

Odd aceptó su petición sin bajar el ritmo de las embestidas. Quería correrse.

Alicia disfrutaba ahora de un maravilloso sexo oral dado por Milly, quien ya había culminado, y le estaba demostrando la experiencia que había adquirido.

—Parece mentira… qué bien se te da… —suspiró.

—He practicado mucho —aseguró la pequeña—. ¿Quieres un poco más?

Alicia asintió, y Milly pasó a emplear sus manos también. Una de ellas acompañó a su lengua en el recorrido por el sexo de la chica, mientras la otra se dedicaba a explorar por su culo, muy sutilmente, sin apenas entrar, pero rozándolo.

Sam estaba a cuatro ofrecida a Ulrich, quien penetraba su culo a buen ritmo. Ella jadeó. Aquello le recordaba mucho a sus inicios en el acuerdo, años antes, y aquella imagen en su mente la excitó aún más.

—Espero que esto nunca termine… —le dijo en voz alta—. Que no tengamos que volver a renunciar a esto… —llevó una mano a su sexo, húmedo ya.

—No lo hará. Y espero que tengas aguante para esto —dijo Ulrich.

Ella continuó dejándose hacer. Aquella experiencia le devolvía su ser.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó a Aelita mientras William la acometía.

—Sí… me arrepiento de haber querido renunciar a esto… —gruñó él.

—Demuéstramelo… dame todo lo que tienes —provocó la chica.

Y sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. El escocés la asió bien por la cintura y continuó entrando y saliendo de ella a un ritmo mayor al que ella estaba acostumbrada, y que la hacía jadear.

Laura había perdido el control y se movía tan rápido como era capaz hacia arriba y abajo, clavándose en cada movimiento el pene de Johnny, que estaba perdido de placer por aquella manera de hacerlo.

—Joder, Laura… qué ritmo llevas…

—Me he desmelenado… ¿quieres llevar tú?

—Sí…

Ella se echó hacia atrás, sin permitir que el pene del chico se le escapase, y este retomó el trabajo de penetrarla, sin descanso, pero a un ritmo más manejable para él.

Dorjan tenía controlada a Tamiya, pues la había levantado y apoyado en la pared, con los pies al aire, y la acometía con ganas, no muy rápido, peros sí duramente.

—¿Te gusta esto, pequeña?

—Sí… eres un titán —musitó ella.

—Que me digas eso me enciende más.

Y continuó penetrándola a su ritmo.

Emily estaba tumbada bocarriba, y recibía entre sus labios el pene ansioso de Lysander, que estaba apoyado en las rodillas, y a su vez, lamía la húmeda cavidad de la chica.

—¿Necesitas una pausa? —preguntó él, alzando el trasero para que su miembro no le impidiese hablar.

—Necesito correrme —dijo ella, con ganas.

—Entendido —dijo, y volvió a bajarlo.

El orgasmo matutino sacudió al grupo con una cálida sensación conocida. Volvían a ser ellos, definitivamente. El grupo había vuelto. Y como aquella experiencia había resultado ser positiva, como habían acordado, volverían a tener relaciones entre ellos fuera de la orgía, como hacían en su juventud.

Recogieron aquello y apagaron todo. Decidieron que volverían a pie casi todos, a excepción de quienes llevaran de vuelta los colchones a la urbanización, que lo harían en coche. Y a pesar del frío que hacía en la calle, de la niebla que lo cubría todo, y de las posibilidades que había de una nevada, a todos les parecía que aquel día el sol estaba brillando con fuerza.

* * *

 _¡Hola personas! ¡Feliz navidad, año nuevo, día de Reyes, y todo eso! Como prometí, aquí está la orgía típica de estas fiestas. Un poco tardía, pero era una tradición inamovible ;)_

 _Espero que no os hayáis pasado con los atracones en navidad, y si lo habéis hecho... pues seguid el método de Lyoko para recuperar la forma. "Ejercicio" en parejas. Sano y muy recomendado :P_

 _ **Alejito480:** Los críos siempre la van a liar, son mi comodín para esas cosas xD Me alegro que te gustara. William... necesitaba un "villano" y me daba el perfil :P Creo que aquí he compensado la falta de lemmon. Continuaré ;)_

 _ **Usuario865:** Ya tocaba. No era una trama para mantener más de estos capítulos, o se volvería monótono y aburrido. La clave siempre es esa: suspense ;) ¿Rubia llamada Emily? Pero si Emily es la pareja de Alicia desde Code:Lemon Revolution... ¿o es otro personaje que no recuerdo? ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Moon-9215:** No solo reconciliados... también fo...ados :P_

 _ **Lin-FA.L.L.Y:** William daba el perfil para ese perfil. Siempre fue de "maduro" por la vida, así que me convenía mucho. ¿Hablar con su pareja? ¡Eso no ocurre en ficción! ¡Se genera conflicto! xD Va a tener que compensar a la gente, pero por lo menos no queda fuera, y todo está perfectamente :) (Lysander es un OC mío aparecido en Code:Lemon Revolution._

 _ **Betico18:** Pues no te tengo localizado en Twitter o te avisaría. Más que acercarte a mi idea, pensé en usarla, pero con la ligera variación del final ;) Pero... ¿quien dice que esto se haya acabado? ¡Ahora que están juntos... algo pasará! xD Siempre pasa halgo, y empezará el segundo arco argumental. Aunque de todas formas tengo pensada una historia futura de la que ya hablaré :P De momento, continúo en FanFiction. ¡Un saludo!_

 _Por cierto, por Twitter vi a Yumivigo (no me deja review, pero me ve en Twitter) con las bromas sobre las frentes de los personajes de Code:Lyoko (hay que admitirlo, el tamaño de esas frentes era el de otra cabeza entera), y se me ocurrió algo para la orgía en plan: "Y él eyaculó sobre su frente... sin llegar a cubrir el 1% apenas", pero lo descarté porque era demasiado cómico xD_

 _En fin. Continuará. Esto continúa. Habrá nuevo capítulo, con más conflictos, en mi habitual línea de telenovela. Lemmon rules!_


	14. Secretos

**Capítulo 14: Secretos**

—¡Ulrich, me voy a correr!

—Me apunto a eso.

—Idiota… que me voy a correr con las chicas.

—También me apunto a eso.

—¡No dejes que Odd te contagie sus chistes malos, por favor!

Yumi iba en chándal. Había quedado con Aelita, Sissi, Sam y Eva para ir a correr. Después de los atracones habituales navideños, tocaba bajar todo lo que habían comido, de forma que habían quedado para ir las cinco por la ciudad ese sábado. Se asomó para ver que su hijo estaba entretenido pintando garabatos, dio un beso a Ulrich, y salió al portal.

Las demás chicas ya estaban allí. Todas ellas enfundadas en ropa de deporte de un único color cada una, pero era cómoda y calentita, ideal para cuando salieran a la calle con el incesante frío.

Acordaron dedicar 30 minutos para la ida, donde les llevaran los pies, y realizar el mismo trayecto de vuelta. Eva, más acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio, les advirtió que era una locura empezar tan fuerte, pero querían intentarlo, así que no dijo nada más.

—¿Todas listas? —preguntó Sam, corriendo en el sitio para ir calentando.

—Sí —respondieron las demás. Y salieron al trote por la puerta del edificio.

Los diez primeros minutos los llevaron bastante bien. Se habían acercado bastante a la nueva zona comercial, inaugurada hacía poco tiempo para la gente que se había movido a las afueras. Delante iba Eva, encabezando, y el grupo lo cerraba Sam, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Pero en ese momento, el grupo tropezó en una esquina con una mujer y su hijo pequeño.

—¡Cuidado! —dijo con indignación.

—Disculpe… —dijo Yumi.

—Esta juventud atolondrada, tú no seas como ellas, hijo, tienes que ser alguien de provecho… —la señora habló a su hijo en voz baja pero audible cuando se alejaban.

—Será zorra… —se enfadó Sissi—. Bueno, ¿continuamos?

Pero no se había dado cuenta de que Yumi y Aelita miraban fijamente la calle por la cual se alejaban aquella mujer y el pequeño. Sissi y Eva las miraron extrañadas. Miraron también, pero no veían nada extraño en que una mujer diera un paseo con su hijo pequeño. Era mundano.

—¿Hemos terminado de mirar? —preguntó Eva—. Tenemos que seguir corriendo.

—¿No os habéis fijado…? ¡Ese niño era idéntico a Odd! —exclamó Yumi.

—¡Como si fuera su hijo! ¡Tenía la misma cara! —añadió Aelita—. Esto es muy fuerte.

—Pero si el niño ese era moreno… —comentó Eva, confusa.

—Sí, tan moreno como Sam… —dijo Sissi.

Tras un momento de silencio, las cuatro se giraron hacia su amiga. Estaba apoyada en una farola, y se había quedado pálida. Pero no parecía que se debiera a la carrera que se habían dado. No, no podía ser. Era imposible. Y sin embargo le había visto perfectamente. Intentó serenarse, pero no se veía capaz.

—Sam…

Pero ella salió corriendo por el mismo camino que habían ido. Apartó a un señor de traje en su huída. Tenía que volver a casa lo antes posible, y encerrarse. Aquello no había pasado. Oyó a sus amigas llamarla, pero ella no se detuvo en su carrera. Fue una mala idea, pues antes de llegar ya estaba demasiado cansada, y fue alcanzada por las chicas.

Ellas no dijeron nada hasta que llegaron al portal, e hicieron a Sam sentarse en el sofá. Temblaba. Las demás intentaron dejarle su espacio. No entendían aquel comportamiento, y eso les hacía sospechar.

—Sam… ¿tú no has tenido un hijo, verdad? —preguntó finalmente Sissi.

—Es obvio que es imposible. Perdió la virginidad dos meses antes del acuerdo —dijo Aelita, recordando una conversación con la chica, años atrás.

—¿Que Sam qué? —dijo una voz, que intentaba aguantarse la risa. Era Odd—. Sam me desvirgó a mi mucho antes del acuerdo. Y fue maravilloso, todo sea dicho. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? Parece que habéis visto un fantasma.

La chica se echó para adelante, apoyando las manos en la cabeza. Suspiró. Quizá debía contarlo.

—Efectivamente, mentí a Aelita… y a todos. La primera vez que me acosté con Odd, bueno, no sabría ni calcular los años, pero yo ya no era virgen. Había descubierto esa maravilla del sexo, y cada vez que me escapaba para verle, bueno… lo hacíamos.

Hablaba muy rápido, como si se lo quisiera quitar rápidamente de encima. Las chicas miraron a Odd, que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Qué importaba ahora cuando se lo hubiera montado con Sam?

—Y las veces que lograba escaparme para verle… terminábamos haciéndolo. Sin embargo, cometí la imprudencia de que muchas veces no llevaba protección. Como cuando lo hicimos antes de la competición de skates… Ese día después de hacerlo, en medio del torneo, Odd se fue dejándome colgada, y me fui enfadada. Antes de perdonarle, supe que estaba embarazada.

Aquello fue una catarata de agua fría por encima de los oyentes, especialmente de Odd, pero Sam no se interrumpió.

—No me atreví a interrumpir el embarazo, y opté por llevarlo a término para dar a la criatura en adopción. Mis padres me ayudaron todo lo que pudieron, y tras dar a luz, el bebé se lo llevó una pareja que no podía tener hijos, en adopción cerrada. Nunca supe de ellos.

—Sam… ¿por aquel entonces no lo hacías también con ese amigo tuyo? —preguntó Odd, intentando no asimilar lo que estaba contando la chica.

—Sí, pero con él siempre usaba protección —dijo la chica, y sus lágrimas resbalaron.

Odd tenía un enfado dentro superior al que nunca antes hubiera sentido. Y no era el único. Con la historia de Sam, nadie se había dado cuenta de que había alguien escuchando la historia desde la puerta. Alguien que dejó caer la bolsa de la compra.

—¡Carlos! —exclamaron las chicas.

Él no dijo una palabra, y corrió a la escalera. Esquivó a un Odd inmóvil por su espalda, y subió los escalones de dos en dos. La chica se horrorizó. Nunca le había contado aquella historia, y se había enterado de todo por casualidad. Lloró muy fuerte. Yumi se sentó con ella, y la invitó a desahogarse. Odd se dio la vuelta, dio una patada a la puerta de la sala de contadores, y también subió las escaleras, haciendo mucho ruido a cada paso que daba. No se lo podía creer.

—No debimos haber insistido… —dijo Eva. Se había apartado un poco, y hablaba en susurros con Aelita y Sissi. Yumi seguía consolando a la pobre chica.

—¿Pero cómo me iba a imaginar que…? ¡Yo que sabía que me había mentido! —dijo Aelita, intentando defenderse.

—Pues yo no me había dado cuenta. ¿Pero estáis seguras de que era igual que Odd? —preguntó Sissi.

—Era como volver a verle cuando estudiábamos en el Kadic. Idéntico.

—¿Y si no era él? ¿Y si no era ese el hijo? —interrumpió Eva.

—Entonces Sam no se habría asustado y no se habría derrumbado. La pregunta es… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

No tenían respuesta para esa pregunta. Sam aguardó hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas dentro. Pidió a las chicas que la dejasen en paz, y subió a su piso por el ascensor. Tenía que hablar con Carlos, y explicarse. Decirle por qué se lo había ocultado. Por supuesto también tendría que hablar con Odd. Pero había una prioridad.

Abrió la puerta de la casa. Y al entrar, supo que no iba a hablar con él. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Fue al dormitorio. Las puertas del armario abiertas. La mitad de las camisas y de su ropa interior había desaparecido. "Siempre sales huyendo, ¿por qué siempre sales huyendo?", se preguntó. Se fue de allí, incapaz de quedarse en la casa ella sóla, y probó a buscar suerte en otra parte.

—¡Sam! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Emily había abierto la puerta sorprendida. Era apenas la hora de comer, y era raro recibir visitas en ese momento del día. Pero el ver la cara de angustia de su amiga no era buena señal. Dejó que entrase y la invitó a sentarse en el sofá. Alicia apareció de la cocina, también descolocada por la repentina aparición de su amiga.

—Carlos no está aquí, ¿no? —preguntó la chica.

—¿Carlos? No le hemos visto desde el jueves —dijo Alicia—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se ha ido de casa. Se ha enterado de un secreto… y se ha ido.

Y pasó a contarles por segunda vez la trágica historia que había tenido en su adolescencia.

Esa tarde, Odd bajó a hablar con Ulrich. Tenía demasiado enfado dentro. Su amigo se ofreció a que se desahogara. Apartaron los muebles del salón, dejando todo el centro despejado. Yumi les observó desde el sofá, con su hijo mirando también.

Odd empezó a atacar a Ulrich, quien se limitaba a defenderse de los golpes de su amigo. El rubio estaba fuera de sí, y a cada golpe que daba, su rabia aumentaba aún más. No podía entender aquella gran mentira desde hacía tanto tiempo. Había vivido engañado. Aquel año que no había visto a Sam… ahora todo tenía sentido. Estaba tan enfadado que a Ulrich le costaba controlarlo, y estuvo a punto de llevarse un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… —dijo Ulrich, algo alarmado.

—No puedo, no puedo, ¡no puedo! —respondió este, muy alterado.

—Ulrich, deja que te releve —se ofreció Yumi.

La japonesa se levantó y se puso frente a Odd. Ulrich se preguntó qué intención tenía su mujer. Odd atacó de nuevo, y en un momento, estaba tumbado en el suelo. Yumi le había derribado sin hacerle daño.

—¿Más tranquilo?

—Sí —admitió el rubio—. Puede que necesitara eso.

Se fueron los tres al sofá. Odd se quedó con el pequeño Takeru encima. Seguía enfadado, pero ya no tenía ese estado alterado que le había llevado hasta allí. Ulrich se había enterado de la polémica por Yumi mientras comían, y también se había sorprendido por lo que le había dicho.

—Esta chica… ¿por qué le cuesta tanto ser sincera? —preguntó Ulrich.

—No ha debido ser fácil para ella.

—Fácil ha sido. ¿No ves que nos lo ha ocultado por años? —bromeó Odd con una sonrisa irónica—. Joder… que tuvimos un hijo. Y si no hubiéramos roto, aún hoy me lo estaría ocultando, coño. Esto no se hace.

—A lo que me refiero es que Sam tuvo un problema muy gordo, decidió llevarlo ella sóla, sólo tuvo a sus padres. Es normal que no nos quisiera contar nada. Debía estar asustada, y más aún cuando empezasteis a salir _sutilmente_.

—¿Sutilmente? —preguntó Ulrich.

—¿Cuando les viste en actitud de novios? —preguntó Yumi—. Espero que no te moleste, Odd, yo no voy a retirarle la palabra a Sam. Lo que tengas que hablar con ella, es cosa tuya.

—Me parece bien —respondió el italiano.

Sabía que no le podía pedir que le retirase la palabra. Pero aún así, no le gustaba aquello. El pensar que había tenido un hijo secreto le revolvía el estómago. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Y menos aún tan joven. Había echado cuentas. Por tiempo, ¿cuántos años tendría esa criatura? 8 ó 9 años calculó. Era increíble. Recordó su adolescencia, pensando que Sam no se había puesto en contacto con él tras la competición de skate porque estaba enfadada. Intentó relajarse, no le apetecía alterarse con el hijo de Yumi y Ulrich en brazos.

Salió a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba paz y tranquilidad. Sacó el móvil de un bolsillo, le conectó los auriculares que solía llevar encima, y puso uno de sus tracklist de hard rock. Caminó intentando no pensar, aunque era difícil. Contempló el alrededor. Varias casas construidas, aisladas del resto de la sociedad. Estaban incluso más lejos que su piso, y tenía pinta de que estaban todas vacías. Pensó si no era mejor volverse a mudar al centro.

A la caída de la fría noche, una ventana mostraba luz de una de las casas próximas al edificio donde vivía el grupo. La casa estaba prácticamente vacía, y apenas una sala tenía una mesa, dos sillas, y una nevera. Dos hombres vigilaban por la ventana, pero no se veía nada desde fuera.

—¿Dices que has entrado en contacto con ellos?

—Lo suficiente para confirmarlo. Son ellos, como nos advirtió nuestro informante.

—Llevábamos demasiados años tranquilos… Este tema ha durado demasiado tiempo, y ha cogido telarañas estando en el cajón.

—Cierto, tú estuviste en la investigación original. Sigo sin entender muchos aspectos. ¿Me pondrás al día?

—Sí, tenemos tiempo. Habrá que adecentar esta mierda si tenemos intención de actuar.

—¿Vas a hablar con Hache?

—Por supuesto. Le voy a contar lo sucedido. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha rápido.

—¿Por qué la gente no sabe guardar un secreto? —dijo el segundo, y lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a un libro que había sobre la mesa, y del cual habían manchado el título para evitar que nadie ajeno a la investigación lo conociera.

* * *

 _¡Hola personas! Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Algo más corto de lo habitual, pero no se me ocurría mucho más sin hacer relleno. Me conocéis para saber que se avecina algo gordo xD La idea de que Sam tuviera un hijo secreto la gesté durante un tiempo (nunca mejor dicho) y ya me apetecía darla a conocer. ¿Sorprendidos? xD Pero no me voy a centrar en ella ;)_

 _ **Moon-9215:** Es una tradición ya ;)_

 _ **Usuario865:** No me extraña, de hecho yo mismo me lío a veces con mis personajes y lo que escribo de ellos. Pasé buenas fiestas, espero que tú también ^^ Y me anoto la idea de contar en un one-shot lo de Eva y Andrew ;) ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Alejito480:** Soy experto en chistes malos, tenía que hacer esos comentarios también en el capítulo xD Y sí, orgía para toda la familia... mayor de 18, pero declino responsabilidades si me lee algún menor por su cuenta. El cambio de roles era necesario, por innovar (que cada vez es más difícil). ¡Continuamos!_

 _ **Betico18:** Los del grupo están ya poco habituados a las orgías, eh xD Debían ir despacio para ofrecer ese espectáculo. Y ya has visto que esto continúa ;) (no te he visto por "twita"). ¡Hasta pronto!_

 _Pues seguiremos pronto desvelando misterios e intrincando las cosas, como es especialidad ;) Y habrá lemmon, tranquilos. Que si no lo hay, os imagino buscando el botón de "dislike" como si esto fuera YouTube xD Lemmon rules!_


	15. Y de nuevo, problemas

**Capítulo 15: Y de nuevo, problemas**

Entraba febrero. Habían pasado unos días desde que se había conocido el secreto del pasado de Sam. La chica intentaba continuar su vida, aunque le era difícil. Por un lado, no sabía del paradero de Carlos. Por el otro, Odd, la persona del grupo con quien mejor se llevaba (después de Emily) estaba más distante y frío que nunca con ella. Dorjan, por supuesto, tampoco se acercaba a ella. El resto del grupo intentaban mantener la paz, mientras también seguían con sus respectivos asuntos.

—Buenos días, Jeremy —saludó Laura. Se la veía con más vitalidad desde que el grupo se había vuelto a juntar.

—Hola —saludó este. Se quedó un momento parado cuando la chica rubio le besó—. Perdona, esto se me hace un poco raro aún.

—Te entiendo. Es como volver a los orígenes. Pero sin XANA —bromeó la chica—. ¿Y Aelita?

—Está durmiendo. Ayer se quedó trabajando hasta tarde, así que hoy se queda en casa —dijo él, mientras salían a la calle—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí. Volver al acuerdo nos ha sentado muy bien. Me alegra que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Sujetó a Jeremy y le acercó a ella, quedando muy próximos.

—Podrías venir a verme después de trabajar y te lo demuestro.

Antes de que Jeremy pudiese responder, tuvo que tirar de ella hacia un lado. Un loco en bicicleta estuvo a punto de atropellarles. Se alejó dando bandazos, y por lo menos tuvo la consideración gritar: "¡Perdóóóóóóóón!". Jeremy estaba pálido, pero le volvió el color cuando Laura volvió a agarrarle como antes.

—Me has salvado. Ahora sí que tendré que agradecértelo.

—Después de trabajar —prometió el.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella.

—Hola, pareja —saludó Arya, que acababa de salir a la calle—. ¿Vais a trabajar? ¿Os acerco a alguno? En la moto puedo con uno.

—Lleva a Jeremy. A mi me viene a buscar mi ayudante ahora, así que…

—Buf, en moto —comentó Jeremy. Esos cacharros le inspiraban mucho respeto. Pero Arya no iba a aceptar una negativa, y le tendió un casco. Él lo cogió, y se lo puso.

—Por ahí vienen a por mi. Hasta luego, chicos —dijo Laura, y corrió hacia el lado derecho de la calle, donde estaba esperando un coche amarillo.

Arya tenía la moto aparcada justo en la puerta. Se aseguró de que en chico lo tenía bien abrochado, y le encendió un pequeño auricular bluetooth, con en cual podrían hablar durante el trayecto. Se montó ella primero, y le indicó que se montara. Una vez estaba arriba (y el chico procuraba no pensar en que estaba pegado al culo de la chica), se puso en marcha.

—Oye, Jeremy —dijo Arya. Su voz sonaba en el casco como por un megáfono, aunque a un tono que no destrozaba la oreja—. No me importa tenerte asi de pegado, pero es mejor que te agarres a la moto.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó él, y en un rápido movimiento, localizó el asidero y se agarró a él.

—Tranquilo. Es más que nada por seguridad. Agarrate, que voy a acelerar.

Dos hombres miraban unas fotos en el portátil. Aquella sala ya tenía mejor aspecto. Por lo menos tener una mesa, y dos sofás, lo hacía más acogedor.

—Buenas fotos. Parece que el chivatazo era correcto —afirmó el primero.

—Me da un poco de envidia. Esa Laura está riquísima.

—Concéntrate. He hablado con Hache. Ha terminado con el otro asunto, así que me ha dicho que vendrá hoy. Tendremos que prepararle el dormitorio.

—¿Qué se cree que somos? ¿Sus criados?

—La avanzadilla. Deja, ya me ocupo yo. Tú ponte otra vez la GoPro, a ver si puedes sacar una foto del objetivo principal.

—Alabada la tecnología manos-libres —dijo el segundo. Volvió a ponerse la cámara sobre el casco de la bici, y al comprobar que la calle estaba desierta, montó y empezó a pedalear.

Emily no se centraba en dar su clase. Los últimos días en su casa habían sido un poco movidos. Ella y Alicia habían acogido a Sam en el dormitorio adicional que tenían. Y en circunstancias normales, habría insistido incluso en que durmiera con ellas cada noche. Pero estaba dolida. El secreto de Sam le había tocado en el corazón, por la falta de confianza que suponía aquello. Decidió solucionarlo dando por terminada la hora, y adelantando que iba a poner un examen en la siguiente clase.

Por otro lado, pensaba, que la chica se limitase a saber que Carlos estaba operativo a través de un mensaje diario que decía "Sigo vivo" la iba a terminar destrozando, y le preocupaba que volviera a consumir drogas. Salió al recinto del campus, y suspiró.

—¡Profesora LeDuc!

Se volvió. Pensó que sería algún alumno con alguna duda de algún tema, pero se sorprendió. Era Alicia quien se acercaba por la calle. Sonrió, pues no era habitual que su novia fuese a verla al trabajo. Se dieron un beso.

—Profesora Noboa, ¿qué le trae por aquí? —bromeó.

—Quería hablar contigo —respondió la otra—. Y no me apetecía esperar a llegar a casa.

Ambas se encaminaron al despacho de Emily. Era bastante reducido. Apenas una estantería detrás de su silla, una mesa de madera, y dos sillas enfrente, que fueron las que ambas ocuparon.

—Cuéntame.

—Llevamos casi cinco años juntas. Y he estado pensando en nosotras. ¡Pero no es nada malo! —añadió rápidamente, pues Emily había perdido el color de la cara—. No, al contrario. Te quiero muchísimo, y siempre te voy a querer. Y creo que ya es hora de dar un paso más.

—Oh… ¿quieres que nos casemos? —se sorprendió Emily—. Pensaba que no querías esos formalismos…

Se calló al darse cuenta de que no estaba tratando el tema con delicadeza. Pero Alicia seguía sonriendo.

—No, no es eso. Bueno, podemos organizar algo si quieres —continuó—, pero más bien estaba pensando en que podríamos tener un hijo. O una hija.

Emily tardó un poco en procesar aquello. No se esperaba aquella salida de la chica. Alicia sonrió un poco menos, pero aún se veía con ilusión en la mirada.

—No hace falta que me respondas ahora —dijo—. Pero me gustaría compartir esa experiencia contigo.

Por toda respuesta, Emily besó a Alicia, y se sentó encima de ella. Fue un beso lento y tierno, hacia tiempo que no se decían "te quiero" con los labios. Se miraron a los ojos. Alicia la había rodeado con los brazos.

—Por supuesto que quiero que tengamos un hijo —aseguró. Alicia volvió a sonreír—. Pero, ¿qué habías pensado? ¿Inseminación? ¿Que adoptemos?

—He pensado ambas cosas… Y lo más fácil sería la inseminación… Tenemos un donante en el edificio, ¿no? Vamos, si te parece bien.

No tenía ningún problema con ninguna de las dos cosas. Cierto era que no lo había pensado nunca, pero si. Tener un hijo con Alicia. Claro que sí. Alguien a quien criar juntas, darle cariño. De pronto le parecía muy bonito. Se pasaron un rato más ahí, juntas, disfrutando de su compañía. Luego se despidieron. Alicia tenía que volver a sus clases, y Emily también tenía que impartir las suyas. Quedaron en verse aquella tarde en casa después de trabajar.

En el aeropuerto, los dos hombres esperaban a que aterrizase un avión privado. Su jefe debía llegar, con la compañía de algunos hombres más. La casa la habían dejado ya bien adecentada, lo suficiente para que pudieran vivir. Agradecieron el gran número de habitaciones que tenía la casa.

—Un minuto —dijo el primero de los dos.

—Espero que se comporte. Siempre me pone nervioso estar cerca de él —reconoció el segundo.

—Es una persona difícil. Pero no hay nadie mejor para llevar este caso. Llevamos demasiados años dando bandazos.

"Difícil", pensó el segundo con ironía. "Como una puta cabra está ese hombre".

Observaron como, puntualmente, aterrizaba su jefe. Se acercaron a por el. Ciertamente, el aspecto de aquel hombre era bastante estrafalario. Llamaba tanto la atención que parecía mentira que fuera alguien de alto rango. Una chaqueta de traje morado, pantalón de color amarillo, con el pelo negro peinado con gomina hacia atrás, los ojos ocultos por unas gafas de sol, y al sonreír, mostró un par de dientes de oro. Llevaba varios anillos en los dedos.

—Buenos días —saludó, mientras detrás de él bajaban cuatro hombres más. Entre los seis formaron un círculo a su alrededor—. ¿Está todo dispuesto?

—Buenos días, señor. ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje? —preguntó el primero.

—¿Está todo dispuesto? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez más impaciente, y en un tono gélido.

—S-Sí, señor Hache —se adelantó el segundo en hablar—. Lo tenemos todo preparado.

—Perfecto. Vamos al lugar. Y tú y tú —añadió, señalando a dos de los hombres que iban con él—, no os acomodéis cuando lleguemos. Tenéis que haceros con el objetivo. Hoy.

Los dos hombres asintieron. El rostro de Hache volvió a serenarse. Atravesaron el aeropuerto y llegaron al parking, donde les esperaba un coche de siete plazas. Uno de los hombres fue al sitio del conductor, pero Hache se le adelantó.

—Me pido conducir —dijo, dejando claro que era una orden.

Laura esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de Jeremy. Había pensado en esperarle al natural. Y así lo había hecho. Estaba totalmente desnuda. Se había tapado sólo con una bata, por si tenía que abrir la puerta a alguien que no fuera del acuerdo. Y William sabía lo que iba a pasar, y se ocuparía él de recoger a la niña de la guardería, y le avisaría antes de llegar para no pillarles en pleno acto.

"Tú también mereces tu meneo esta noche, cariño", pensó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por pensar de esa forma.

Llamaron a la puerta. Corrió a abrir. Efectivamente, era el rubio. Jeremy estaba allí. Le invitó a entrar.

—Espero que Aelita no se tome a mal esto que vamos a hacer —dijo la chica.

—No, tranquila. Se ha ido además, quería darse una vuelta.

Saber aquello era todo lo que Laura necesitaba saber. Empujó a Jeremy contra el sofá y se subió encima de él. El rubio estaba sorprendido por lo precoz de su amiga. Pero pronto volvió a ser como él recordaba. Sus labios se juntaron en un ligero beso acompañado de caricias. Las manos se ocupaban de quitarse la ropa. Laura besó todo lo que pudo del torso del chico desnudo, despacio, como a ambos les gustaba.

El chico correspondió a la chica cuando ella estuvo despejada de su blusa. Sus labios recorrieron su cuerpo, y dedicó varios minutos a lamer los pezones de la joven. Laura se dejó llevar, gimiendo y jadeando. Acarició los cabellos del chico. "No pares", pensó.

Continuaron intercambiando besos por sus cuerpos, y se fueron deshaciendo de los pantalones. El chico tiró del tanga de Laura, y acarició sus labios vaginales. Ella gimió. Jeremy se escurrió debajo de ella, y empezó a devorar su sexo. Laura gritó de placer. Había sido muy repentino y delicioso. Las manos de Jeremy se entretenían masajeando sus nalgas, sus caderas, sus pechos, siempre despacio, con veneración por el cuerpo de la chica. Ella estaba muy excitada. Adoraba esa clase de sexo.

Jadeó. Si Jeremy seguía así, ella iba a culminar. Le avisó, pero este estaba demasiado entretenido en que ella acabase. Así que se dejó llevar, mientras la lengua de Jeremy la conducía al séptimo cielo. Un agudo gemido indicó que acababa de llegar al orgasmo, pero la lengua de Jeremy todavía jugueteó un poco más.

—Siempre has sido así de generoso. Me encanta —murmuró la chica, agachándose y quitándole el pantalón.

—No tienes que devolverme el favor… —dijo el chico, entendiendo las intenciones de la chica cuando esta le retiró el bóxer con los dientes.

—No es _devolverte el favor_. Es que lo pasemos bien. Y te toca a ti —respondió ella con tono juguetón, y se metió todo su pene en la boca.

La joven estaba haciendo maravillas en su miembro. Su lengua jugaba bien con la punta, y sus labios le estaban provocando escalofríos del placer. Jeremy gruñó. Lo estaba pasando muy bien. Laura acompañó el jugueteo de su lengua con unas leves y delicadas caricias en los testículos del chico.

Él intentó aguantar todo el tiempo posible, pero aunque no lo reconocería, llevaba unos cuantos días sin practicar sexo, de forma que culminó por completo en la boca de Laura. A esta no parecía importarle. Estaba fuera de sí, con mucho deseo para darle, y estaba impaciente por llegar al paso siguiente. Y se lo hizo saber, frotando su intimidad contra el miembro de él, provocándole de nuevo la erección.

—No te recordaba tan juguetona —musitó el chico, perdido de placer.

—No suelo serlo. Pero es que me apetece mucho —dijo la chica.

Ante aquello, el chico la sujetó por la cintura, y la alzó. Ella dirigió su pene hacia su entrada, y bajó, muy despacio, por toda su longitud. Suspiró al sentir cómo entraba en su interior. Sonrió cuando estaba completamente dentro de ella, y empezó a cabalgar encima del chico a buen ritmo.

Laura no se cortó, y empezó a gemir y jadear del placer. Animó a Jeremy a que manoseara su cuerpo, algo que este hizo de buena gana. Lamió los rosados pezones de la rubia mientras ella seguía llevando el ritmo de la penetración.

Pero cuando empezaba a cansarse, Jeremy la sostuvo por las caderas y empezó a moverse él, acometiéndola velozmente. Laura se sostuvo al sofá para dejar que el chico siguiera haciéndole maravillas. Un largo gemido indicó que ella había acabado, y poco después, sintió su interior lleno de los fluidos de Jeremy.

Se tumbaron en el sofá, jadeando. Laura estaba realmente satisfecha con la experiencia. En ese momento sonó su teléfono. Era William, avisando de que llegaría en diez minutos. Sonrió, pues por lo menos ya estaba satisfecha. Tenían tiempo suficiente para vestirse con calma. Colocaron bien los cojines del sofá, que se habían hundido durante el coito, y poco después, el escocés entraba con su hija pequeña en el salón.

—Hola, Jeremy —saludó—. ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien —aseguró este—. ¿Y tú?

—Genial. ¿Te quedas a cenar? —preguntó William y dejó a la niña en brazos de Laura.

—No, gracias. Otro día con tiempo organizamos una cena, si os parece —dijo el chico, pensando que Aelita debería estar ya en casa.

—Oh, bueno. Pero tómate algo antes —ofreció—. Yo bajo un momento a tirar la basura.

William bajó las escaleras con la bolsa de basura. Estaba de bastante buen humor. Su mujer no era la única que había recuperado la actividad sexual. Y lo más probable es que aquella noche tuvieran su momento.

Llegó al rellano de Odd, y justo este salía, también con la bolsa de basura. Se produjo un breve silencio.

—Buenas. ¿A bajar la basura?

—Sí —respondió Odd.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —preguntó William, mientras bajaban la basura.

—De maravilla.

—Cualquiera lo diría —William intentaba no sonar desagradable—. Pero con lo que hemos descubierto…

—Obviamente no estoy bien. Estoy destrozado —respondió Odd, secamente—. Un hijo. ¡Un hijo! ¡Tengo por ahí un hijo que no conozco!

—Escucha, Odd. Tiene que ser un palo tremendo —William intentó acercarse a él—. Es obvio que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero…

—¿Mal? ¡¿Mal?!

—Tenía muy poca edad —le recordó William—. Se asustó. Estuvo mal, pero hay que ser un poco comprensivos.

—Yo ahora mismo no puedo. No… me siento traicionado.

—Vale, pero con calma. Sam… es material explosivo, no sabemos que puede pasar.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Odd, cuando llegaron a la planta baja.

Abrieron la puerta del cuarto de basuras, y en ese momento, se dieron cuenta de que un hombre con traje negro salía de casa de Jeremy y Aelita. La luz interior estaba apagada. Y las gafas de sol… Los recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Odd como un relámpago. Sabía quién era.

—¿Qué es lo que hace? —preguntó, cuando el hombre se había quedado mirándoles. Irse en silencio no hubiera cambiado nada.

—William Dunbar —dijo este, señalando al escocés—. Odd Della Robbia. ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —bramó William, con tono amenazante.

—Quiero hacerles unas preguntas —afirmó el trajeado, y sacó una pistola de su chaqueta—. Les ruego que me acompañen y que no hagan ruido. No querrán meter en problemas a los demás, ¿verdad?

La tentación de gritar era muy grande, pero lograron controlarse. Lentamente, caminaron al exterior, donde estaba esperando un coche oscuro. Según entraron dentro, les cubrieron la cabeza con una bolsa de tela negra. El motor del coche no se oía, pero notaron que se ponían en marcha. El silencio del motor eléctrico impediría que nadie se asomara al balcón y les viera marchar.

* * *

 _¡Hola, personas! Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Algunos ya sabréis más o menos por dónde va a ir la vaina... pero no todo es como lo pensáis, seguramente xD Tengo cosas pensadas para devolver un poco el fic a la época de la serie. Pero sin X.A.N.A., simplemente, recuperando el tema de los secretos y los misterios ;)_

 _ **Lin-FA.L.L.Y:** Siempre se le puede poner más drama ;) Pero no, no hay espías... en el grupo :D ¿Sirve eso de pista? ;)_

 _ **Usuario865:** Eso sí que se hace. Se llama cliffhanger, y está a la orden del día en ficción xD Y sí, fue bastante repentino lo del hijo secreto, pero era una trama secundaria que me apetecía mucho. Aunque voy a ir soltando migas solamente :P Respondiendo a tus preguntas, no, no es XANA, por tanto, no habrá lucha, y Hopper está muerto, lamentablemente. Y en realidad, son más bien pocos los que no saben de la fábrica ;) Me alegra que te gustara. Un saludo._

 _ **CarlosJim04:** ¿Eres vidente? xD Nah, creo que la imagen que da Sam daba para pensarlo. ¿O decías la otra trama?_

 _ **Moon-9215:** Pues ya ves, de momento, que Sam se encuentra desplazada la pobre :( Y que Odd está enfadado._

 _ **Alejito480:** Por supuesto, para hacer que sigáis leyendo el fic xD Es posible que todos lo hayáis pensado en algún momento xD Y lo gordo no acaba más que empezar. Habrá mucho más en los siguientes capítulos ;)_

 _ **Betico18:** Es la idea. Que las cosas no se entiendan del todo rápidamente. Si no, ¿dónde queda el misterio? ;) Y no te pases con la pobre Sam :( Para una vez que se olvidó de tomar precauciones..._

 _Pues habrá más, por supuesto. Y hubo Code:Lemon hace poco. Un Willrich. Y tengo tres one-shots más en mente, así que echad un vistazo también ;) Lemmon rules!_


	16. Desaparecidos

**Capítulo 16: Desaparecidos**

William y Odd no sabían dónde estaban. El coche que les había llevado había dado muchas vueltas, y habían salido del vehículo con la cabeza aún cubierta. Por lo que vieron cuando volvieron a ver, les habían llevado a una casa. Dos de los hombres de negro les habían escoltado hasta la planta superior, y ahora aguardaban sentados en un sofá, siempre vigilados.

Para colmo, esos hombres les habían requerido los teléfonos móviles, y habían enviado desde ellos sendos mensajes a sus parejas, avisando de que estaban tomando una cerveza con el otro, para no levantar sospechas ante su ausencia.

Aguardaron en silencio durante unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos, hasta que entró alguien más en la sala. Un tipo vestido con un traje horroroso violeta y dorado, ojos saltones, y el pelo moreno peinado hacia atrás con demasiada gomina. Sonreía con cierta malicia, y pudieron distinguir un par de dientes de oro.

—Buenas noches —saludó—. Perdonad el teatro, pero me gusta el toque íntimo de los matones —esperó una respuesta que no recibió—. Me llamo Hache.

—Hache —William se atrevió a hablar, con cierto tono despectivo hacia el hecho de que el hombre culpable de que estuvieran allí se llamase como una letra.

—Bueno, pues me llamo Hannibal, alias "el Mago" —continuó el hombre misterioso—. Obviamente no es mi nombre real, pero aquí solo me conocen así.

—¿Y qué quieres de nosotros, Hannibal? —soltó Odd.

Hannibal sonrió nuevamente. Chasqueó los dedos, y otro hombre de negro, este de piel más morena, le llevó un dossier bastante grande y un libro. Hannibal abrió el dossier, y eligió unos documentos que les mostró. Ambos se quedaron helados: eran imágenes de la fábrica y de Lyoko, con ellos dentro, luchando contra Xana.

—Pensaba que el asunto de Lyoko se había cerrado con la desaparición de Hopper. Luego pensaba que se había acabado cuando vosotros os metisteis en la fábrica y acabasteis con ese monstruo que era Xana. Y ahora pienso que deberíamos haberos silenciado a todos hace años.

Dejó el libro encima de la mesa. El título rezaba "Garage Kids", de un tal James Bouregard. Odd lo cogió, sin entender. Le dio la vuelta, buscando la sinopsis, y según avanzaba, se iba quedando pálido. William leyó también, y empezó a tener miedo de verdad.

—¿Por qué la gente no puede guardar un secreto? —preguntó Hannibal—. ¿Por qué unas personas que habían guardado este secreto durante años han decidido contarlo en un libro?

Y es que el argumento que presentaba el libro era una historia de cuatro amigos que entraban en un mundo virtual para intentar detener a un ser malvado y rescatar a la chica que allí residía. Incluso los nombres de los protagonistas eran muy similares a los del grupo original. El propio lugar al que viajaban se llamaba Xanadu.

—Esto no es cosa nuestra —dijo Odd—. Nosotros no hemos sido.

—Bueno, eso es discutible. Tenemos localizado al autor. Está ahora mismo bajo custodia del estado, antes de que esto llegue a las librerías. Nos ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza retrasar el lanzamiento, y queremos esto resuelto ya.

—No puede retener a nadie por escribir ficción —protestó William.

—Pero todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que no es ficción. Yo también podría escribir una novela en que el gobierno decide eliminar a un grupo de civiles para preservar los secretos —dijo Hannibal, en un tono para nada amistoso.

—¡Esto es un abuso de poder! ¿Quién es usted? ¿Para quién trabaja? —exigió saber Odd.

—¿Han oído hablar de la Dirección General de Seguridad Exterior? Pues somos el DGSE dentro del DGSE.

Por supuesto que lo conocían. DGSE o Dirección General de Seguridad Exterior. El servicio de inteligencia francés. Así que en aquello estaba involucrado el gobierno. O eso afirmaba Hannibal, pero no podían pedirle que lo demostrase. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo podrían comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras?

—¿Y quién ha escrito dicha novela? —quiso saber Odd—. ¿James Bouregard? ¡Ni siquiera conocemos a nadie con ese nombre!

—Parece que sí le conocemos, Odd… —dijo William. Había abierto la novela, y aparecía la foto del autor original. Odd no se lo podía creer: Bastien Roux, antiguo compañero en el Kadic… y una persona con la que él, Sam, y otra chica tuvieron sexo una noche muy lejana.

—Esta persona tuvo cierta cercanía contigo una vez… y ha usado un pseudónimo cuyas iniciales coinciden con las de Jeremy Belpois —comentó Hannibal, despreocupado—. Son demasiadas coincidencias como para pensar que no conoce nada de lo que pasó en Lyoko. El mundo nunca debió haber conocido Lyoko. Ni siquiera el difunto profesor Hopper, o vosotros. Es demasiado peligroso dejar estas cosas en manos de civiles.

—¿Y por qué arrestarnos ahora? —preguntó William—. Sabe dónde vivimos, sabe con quién hemos hablado. Seguro que saben todas las personas que están al corriente de la historia.

—Lo sabemos a grandes rasgos. Lamentablemente, el agente encargado de mantener el caso abierto se aburría, ya que ninguno de vosotros le daba motivos para sospechar esto… hasta ahora.

—¿Y qué va a hacer con nosotros?

—Hoy os vais a quedar aquí a dormir. En calma. Mañana iremos a por Aelita, y nos aseguraremos de interrogarla.

—¡¿Interrogarla?! —exclamó Odd. No confiaba para nada en aquel hombre, y menos si se trataba de un asunto relacionado con Aelita o Lyoko.

—Sí. Y si no cooperáis… puede que Dorjan y Laura también deban desaparecer —comentó Hannibal, mientras sacaba dos imágenes de ellos del dossier y las ponía sobre la mesa, tensando a William y a Odd—. Una pena. Son guapísimos.

William se vio inmovilizado por uno de los hombres de negro antes de poder golpear a Hannibal, que no se había inmutado siquiera.

—Por favor, hemos llevado esta operación sin derramar sangre, y nos gustaría que esto continuase así. Llevadlos a dormir —indicó a sus hombres.

Odd y William fueron llevados por los hombres de negro a un dormitorio, y escucharon cómo la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. Corrieron a la ventana, pero estaba tapiada. No había escapatoria posible. La decoración del lugar no era muy grande: se reducía a una cama de matrimonio. Por lo menos había sábanas. Y luz. Aunque algo les indicaba que iba a ser una noche larga.

—Van a hacer daño a Aelita… y a los demás… —dijo Odd—. Esto no acaba aquí, estoy seguro.

—Laura… Luna… No puedo permitirlo. ¡No puedo permitirlo! —dijo William, bastante enfadado.

Cruzó de nuevo la habitación, y empezó a golpear la puerta con los puños, futilmente. No iba a conseguir abrirla, y Odd lo sabía. Se tumbó en la cama, y esperó a que a su compañero se le pasara el berrinche. Echó la mano al bolsillo, pero por supuesto, el teléfono no estaba ahí. Maldijo. "Bueno, Dorjan pensará que a lo tonto, estoy durmiendo con William y Laura", pensó, intentando tranquilizarse. No quería que el pánico cundiera por el grupo, aunque era indudable que debía avisarles.

"Además, seguro que tienen el edificio ya controlado. Con cámaras", pensó. Era cuestión de tiempo que fueran a por la chica. Y pensar aquello no le gustó en absoluto. Después de años luchando por protegerla…

Los golpes cesaron. William fue arrastrando los pies, derrotado, hacia la cama. Odd le dejó un hueco y el escocés se echó. El rubio tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—William…

—Esto es horrible. He luchado siempre por lo que veía correcto, por proteger a mi familia. Y ahora no puedo hacer nada.

—Si realmente es el Gobierno, no podemos hacer nada ninguno… ¡pero somos los guerreros de Lyoko! ¡Saldremos también de esta! ¡De alguna forma! ¡Hemos salido de cosas peores!

—Siempre te he considerado un optimista —musitó William, intentando sonreír—. ¿Cómo lo logras?

—Es una buena pregunta. Supongo que me viene natural.

William echó la cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Odd. No pensaba en ese momento en la situación entre ellos. Simplemente en que necesitaba un amigo, y en esa situación, el rubio era el único que tenía.—Lo siento… lo siento…

—¿Qué sientes?

—Todo lo que he hecho… tenía que decírtelo.

El tono de su voz indicaba verdadero arrepentimiento. Odd le rodeó con un brazo. Antes de que el escocés se diera cuenta, sus labios se habían encontrado, muy suavemente. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta, prosiguió con el beso. Necesitaba contacto esa noche.

Poco a poco, Odd se fue girando hasta quedar por completo encima de él, mientras sus labios seguían en contacto. Las manos del escocés empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del italiano. Por alguna razón, no quería parar.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Odd con un susurro, al sentir las manos de William en contacto con su torso.

—Sí —aseguró el chico, y le quitó la sudadera.

Probó por primera vez en mucho tiempo el sabor del cuerpo de Odd. Sintió su cuerpo suave. Tentó a jugar con su lengua por distintas partes de su anatomía, recorriendo sus pectorales, entreteniéndose en sus pezones, por el vientre. Sintió que Odd tenía un escalofrío, y sonrió. Continuó jugando por el cuerpo del rubio, y luego se quitó su propio jersey.

Notó los labios de Odd recorriendo su propio cuerpo. Lo hacía muy bien, con naturalidad. Sabía dónde debía buscarle los puntos de placer. Se dejó hacer tranquilamente, y no se alarmó cuando sintió al rubio retirándole el pantalón. Sintió una pizca de placer adicional al sentir los labios del chico jugando por su entrepierna, aún cubierta por el bóxer. Odd se deshizo de la pieza con los dientes, liberando su miembro. No se había dado cuenta de que ya lo tenía erecto.

Pero eso facilitó el trabajo de Odd, se se lo llevó a los labios, y lo lamió con suavidad. Sintió la calidad del interior de su boca, y procuró relajarse. No había duda de que Odd sabía muy bien como desenvolverse con otros hombres en la cama, y le estaba gustando mucho. El rubio aplicó su lengua a la cabeza de su pene, mientras que con la mano derecha, le masturbó velozmente, antes de volver a engullirlo por completo.

William no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero sentía que iba a estallar. Iba a acabar en cualquier momento. Intentó avisar a Odd, pero este parecía demasiado entretenido en darle placer. Logró soltar un gruñido, antes de liberar una carga de su semilla en la boca de Odd. Este no se inmutó y le ayudó a alargar el orgasmo durante unos segundos más.

Pero el rubio no había tenido ningún momento de placer, y William pensó que se lo debía. Por todo aquel tiempo que le guardó rencor. Tenía que compensarle. De ese modo, se dio la vuelta, y luchando contra la vergüenza que le daba la posición, alzó su trasero, perfectamente ofrecido para el italiano. Este se liberó de su pantalón y su bóxer, y empezó a dilatarle el culo con cuidado. No quería hacerle daño.

Una vez consideró que estaba listo, situó su erección en el ano del escocés. Este procuró no gritar al sentir el pene de Odd introduciéndose dentro de él. Dolía. Había olvidado cómo era aquella sensación. Era dolorosa. Y sin embargo, una parte de su cerebro le recordaba cómo lo había disfrutado años antes. Dudó de su propia experiencia con el tema.

Y recordó entonces, cuando sintió el miembro de su amigo retrocediendo antes de volver a entrar por completo, que era en esa fricción en la que había encontrado el placer finalmente. Gimió. Deseó no haberlo hecho, pero aquello le estaba dando placer. Y Odd también lo disfrutaba, pues poco a poco, empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sus manos se posaron en las caderas de William, acariciándolas, y luego sujetándose a ellas para poder acometerle con mayor rapidez.

"¿Cómo renunciaste a esto?", pensó William para sus adentros, y se dejó hacer. Jadeó. Mantenerse en aquella posición le estaba cansando un poco, pero sentía el cuerpo de Odd tensarse, lo cual indicaba que no iba a tardar en culminar. Le tentó pedirle que no se corriera en su culo, pero no dijo nada, y pocos minutos después, sintió el disparo de semen del chico dentro de su cavidad anal.

Se metieron entre las sábanas para intentar dormir aquella noche. Odd se acurrucó contra él. William iba a tener mucho en lo que pensar esa noche: en la protección de su familia, y en si debía cambiar su forma de ver las cosas en lo que respectaba al sexo con hombres. A pesar de sus muchas diferencias, Odd se había portado genial con él. Y lamentó, nuevamente, haberse comportado como un imbécil.

A la mañana siguiente, alguien llamó al timbre de Dorjan y Odd. El primero salió a abrir. Pensó que podría ser Odd, después de pasar la noche tomando algo con William, y no descartando que hubieran hecho algo guarro con Laura. Pero precisamente era ella quien había llamado a la puerta.

—Buenos días, Laura —saludó el chico.

—Hola… ¿está mi marido?

—¿Tu marido? No, claro, estará en tu casa con Odd, y… Espera —dijo Dorjan, al darse cuenta de por dónde iba la conversación—. ¿No han dormido en tu casa?

—Qué va… Por eso he venido, pensé que les encontraría aquí… Pero si tampoco están… Te avisaron de que iban a tomar algo, ¿no?

—Sí, recibí el mensaje de Odd. Quién sabe, pueden estar con alguien más del grupo —propuso Dorjan, negándose a pensar que ambos hubieran desaparecido juntos. Entendería que se fugaran si hubiera algún idilio entre ellos, pero no era, precisamente, el caso.

—¿Vamos llamando puerta por puerta? —preguntó Laura, con aire preocupado—. No es algo que me apetezca hacer sola, la verdad…

—Espera a que me ponga la camiseta y vamos —aceptó Dorjan. No quería pensar mal, pero la preocupación de Laura era contagiosa y ya estaba picado. ¿En serio habían desaparecido esos dos?

Ulrich estaba de nuevo en su consulta, echando un vistazo a los expedientes de la gente que debería ir llegando ese día. Y le sorprendió una de las citas que tenía: Milly Solovieff. Había una nota en que se indicaba que había solicitado expresamente ser atendida por el. Pensó que debía ocurrir algo importante, pues la chica tenía clases, y si le apeteciera verle sin más, tenían toda la tarde disponible.

En ese momento, escuchó la alarma de su teléfono. Era un mensaje de Laura, enviado a todo el grupo, preguntando si habían visto a Odd o a Dorjan la noche anterior. Respondió con una negativa, y a continuación, salió de la sala. La pelirroja estaba en la sala de espera, aguardando.

—Milly Solovieff —dijo, manteniendo la seriedad de su espacio laboral— Vaya pasando a la sala uno, por favor —le indicó cuando ella se giró para mirarle.

Se encaminó también a aquella sala de masajes, y cerró la puerta. Empezó a preparar el ambiente, y le indicó a la joven que mientras, se fuera quitando la ropa.

—Es usted un pervertido, señor Stern. ¿Pretende verme desnuda? —bromeó la chiquilla. A continuación, obedeció las indicaciones del alemán, y se quitó la ropa. La dejó bien doblada, y a continuación se tumbó en la camilla.

Ulrich la tapó el culo con una toalla, puso un poco de música de relajación, a un nivel audible, pero nada molesto, y a continuación se lubricó las manos. Milly sonrió al sentir el contacto de las manos de Ulrich recorriendo su espalda. Se estaba muy a gusto en ese ambiente.

—¿Qué tal, Milly? ¿Bien los estudios?

—Estoy harta. Tenemos mucho trabajo —protestó la joven—. Por eso he venido. A relajarme un poco. Bueno, a que me relajaras tú —bromeó.

—Entiendo —dijo Ulrich—. Pues espero que disfrutes del masaje.

"Sí… masaje…", pensó ella con malicia. Pero sí, iba a aprovechar para relajarse. Disfrutó de la técnica de Ulrich, que trataba su espalda muy bien. Sabía dónde podía tocar, y los puntos en los que se relajaba más. Intentó no dormirse, aunque en una situación de relax así, era difícil no quedarse un poco traspuesta. Aunque se espabiló de nuevo al sentir que la toalla corría hacia arriba, y Ulrich empezó a tratar sus nalgas.

"Espero que le de por tocarme...", suplicó mentalmente. Una de las razones por las que había ido ahí era por las ganas que tenía de hacerlo con él… y el morbo que le daba un sitio como aquel. Sonrió al sentir que el chico le separaba las piernas, y que le trataba la parte interna de sus muslos, antes de dedicarle unas leves caricias en su sexo. Sin embargo, fue muy poco el tiempo que el chico dedicó a aquella tarea.

—Date la vuelta —le indicó a continuación.

Milly continuó obedeciendo. Giró hasta quedar bocarriba, totalmente expuesta al alemán. Este fue a recoger la toalla del suelo, pero ella se lo impidió, y le llevó la mano que le sujetaba a sus pechos.

—No me importa que me veas… No tengo frío —le aseguró, intentando que él entendiese sus intenciones.

Y pareció entenderlo, porque sus cálidas manos empezaron a masajear con exquisita delicadeza los pechos de la joven. Esta se relajó y cerró los ojos. Aquello se parecía más a lo que había ido buscando. Un masaje erótico. Claro que eso no podía solicitarlo por teléfono. Así que se había resignado en confiar en él para que supiera lo que le apetecía.

Abrió los ojos, y estos se toparon con los de Ulrich. Ambos recordaron entonces aquella primera experiencia que habían tenido hacía tiempo, en la cual, este la había desvirgado, en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. A pesar de la distancia, su atracción por él no había cedido ni un ápice. No pudo evitar la tentación de llevar una mano a la entrepierna del chico, intentando que se diera cuenta de lo que buscaba.

—¿Pretendes hacerlo aquí? —susurró Ulrich—. Eres muy traviesa, ¿lo sabías?

—Claro que lo sé —afirmó ella—. Espero que no te enfade. Pero llevo desde Navidades sin veros apenas… echo de menos vuestra compañía… y esto también —añadió en tono malicioso.

Aquello era lo más parecido a una película porno que Ulrich había vivido nunca. Tenía el pantalón abierto, el bóxer bajado, y su erección asomaba por ahí, apuntando directamente a la cara de Milly. Esta sonrió y empezó a practicarle una lenta felación, a lo que este correspondió con un masaje en su zona vaginal, antes de introducirle un par de dedos dentro de su sexo.

Disfrutaron aquella posición por unos minutos, antes de que el chico optara por hacer algo más justo para la joven. Se quitó la bata para mayor comodidad, y se movió alrededor de la camilla hasta quedar frente al sexo de Milly. Empezó a lamerlo despacio, girando su lengua, y permitiendo que esta llegara lo más hondo que pudiera en la vagina de la chica. En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de un detalle: no se había rasurado, y una cierta cantidad de pelo decoraba su zona íntima. Sin embargo, no era algo que preocupase a Ulrich, que continuó lamiendo su sexo, asegurándose de dejarlo bien lubricado.

A continuación, subió a la camilla, y atrajo el cuerpo de Milly hacia él. A ella le gustó aquella demostración de fuerza, y le dejó el camino abierto hacia su intimidad. Ahogó un grito al sentir el pene de Ulrich llenando su sexo. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso, al cual siguió las acometidas de Ulrich.

No podían hace ruido, de forma que Milly se entretuvo besando distintas partes del torso de Ulrich para no gritar, y de vez en cuando, se besaban nuevamente. Cerró sus piernas a la espalda del chico. Le quería dentro de él, quería culminar y que él acabase a la vez. Estaba muy excitada, y el morbo de la situación ayudaba mucho.

Sintió su clímax próximo. Jadeó. No quería acabar sin Ulrich. "Estoy por terminar… pero no… te detengas…" le pidió, mientras sentía como podo a poco iba cediendo al placer al que era sometida. Aguantó apenas un minuto más, antes de sentir su potente orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, aguardó durante el minuto siguiente, y por fin sintió los fluidos del chico dentro de ella. Descansaron por unos momentos. Había sido genial.

Anochecía. William y Odd no tenían reloj, pero les habían llevado alimento dos veces durante aquel día: a la hora del desayuno, y a la hora de comer. Aparte de eso, sólo se abría la puerta una vez cada hora por si tenían que ir al baño, aunque la sensación de estar constantemente vigilados, impedía que pudieran ir con tranquilidad.

Oyeron ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Pensaron que era la hora de la cena, y que les llevaban nuevamente algo de comer. Pero no. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Hannibal Mago entró en tromba. Tenía el rostro desencajado por la ira.

—¡¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?! ¡¿CÓMO COÑO LO HABÉIS HECHO?! —gritó.

—¿Cómo hemos hecho… qué? —preguntó Odd.

Cerró los ojos, pues pensó que Hannibal le iba a dar un puñetazo. Pero los abrió al no sentir el golpe. El extraño hombre se limitaba a ponerle el teléfono de William delante de los ojos, con la conversación del grupo abierta. Reconoció una serie de mensajes en los cuales el grupo especulaba sobre dónde podrían estar él y William para no dar señales de vida, y el último mensaje había sido enviado por Jeremy. En él se leía: " _Aelita ha desaparecido_ ".

* * *

 _¡Hola, personas! Ni yo me creo el ritmo de actualización que estoy llevando. Aunque voy a tener que descansar un poco, pero estaba inspirado como para dejarlo correr xD Personalmente, me está siendo más fácil llevar esta parte de la trama, en lugar de tener al grupo separado (esto parece la última temporada de "The Walking Dead" en ese aspecto xD)._

 _Igualmente, tenía que reconciliar de verdad a William y a Odd. Ya era hora de aparcar el pasado. Pero no son los únicos que han desaparecido ;)_

 _ **Alejito480:** Ya me conoces. El Rey del Cliffhanger :P Os doy migas para que suban las visitas y monetizar la historia... oh, wait, que es gratis :( Ahí has tenido tu Millrich ;) Espero que te gustara. Me pregunto si tu suposición sobre lo que he escrito era la correcta xD ¡Seguiré!_

 _ **Moon-9215:** Sep. La tensión se va acumulando :P_

 _ **Usuario865:** Sé que no me dices lo de cabrón y lo de que me odias con maldad, tranquilo xD Yo también noto que hay capítulos que me salen más cortos, pero hay "puntos" en los que me gusta cerrar, y no soy muy amigo de meter relleno en la trama. Aquí también ha habido sexo, como ves xD Y bueno, queda claro que esa gente algo sabe ;) De momento, ya has visto lo que pretenden. O eso dicen ;) A ver si con lo que he contado hoy, resuelves más cosas. ¡Saludos!_

 _Pues habrá más, por supuesto ;) Por cierto, hubo one-shot. Con Eva y Andrew (cof, cof, Usuario865). Y habrá un par más todavía (las ideas que aún me quedan en la cabeza). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Lemmon rules!_


	17. Búsquedas

**Capítulo 17: Búsquedas**

Hannibal Mago daba vueltas por el salón que le habían improvisado sus hombres. No podía ser verdad. Aelita Schaeffer desaparecida… y aunque se había pillado el enfado con sus _testigos protegidos_ , sabía que era imposible que se hubieran comunicado con los demás.

—Contadme de nuevo qué ha pasado —exigió a sus hombres.

—Como nos indicó, anoche instalamos toda la videovigilancia en el edificio. Supimos que el objetivo volvió a casa anoche, pero la intención era captarla en su lugar de trabajo, donde sería más fácil pedirle una audiencia, y traerla hasta aquí. Lamentablemente… quisimos aligerar el trabajo, de forma que nos conectamos al sistema de seguridad de su centro laboral para vigilarla.

—¿Y?

—… En cierto momento fue al baño. Y nunca volvió… Ha debido usar los ángulos muertos de las cámaras para huir.

—¡TÚ SÍ QUE VAS A SER UN ÁNGULO MUERTO! —gritó Mago. Inspiró para volver a serenarse. Debía tener la cabeza fría—. Barred la ciudad, quiero que reviséis todas las grabaciones posibles. Tenemos que saber dónde ha ido.

El hombre de negro que había hablado, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su jefe, se limitó a asentir y salió de allí corriendo. El otro se fue, más sosegado, a hacer la vigilancia sobre Odd y William. En esos momentos, Hannibal Mago podía ser un hombre muy peligroso, y era mejor no estar cerca de él.

Hannibal se sentó, intentando pensar con frialdad. Sus hombres eran de confianza, por algo eran tan pocos (aunque disponía de muchos recursos en el resto de gabinetes). Y aún así, de alguna forma, Aelita se había anticipado a él. "O alguien", pensó. "Recuerda que el cadáver de Hopper nunca se llegó a recuperar". Pero negó con la cabeza. Todo indicaba que ese hombre estaba muerto. Debía volver a leer. Abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer el informe nuevamente. Se lo conocía tan bien que tardaría poco, pero contaba con descubrir algo que no conocía.

Ajenos a lo ocurrido en aquella casa, a la mañana siguiente, una parte del grupo estaba reunida en el portal, preocupados. A su vez, desconocían que alguien les estaba escuchando. No llegaban a sospecharlo.

—¿Cómo que Aelita está desaparecida? —preguntó Yumi. Ella, Jeremy, Laura, Dorjan, Sam, Ulrich y Sissi estaban en esa improvisada reunión.

—Ayer íbamos a vernos para comer, como siempre, pero no apareció —recitó Jeremy. Estaba demasiado nervioso ante la desaparición de su novia—. Pensé que tenía que terminar algo de trabajo, pero pasaron las horas… Fui a buscarla y me dijeron que llevaban casi toda la mañana sin verla.

—Aelita… —murmuró Sissi, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—. ¿No sabes dónde puede haber ido?

—Ni idea… Pero ha desaparecido poco después de Odd y William…

—¿Crees que esto tiene que ver con… Lyoko? —preguntó Laura. Lo estaba pasando mal, especialmente por tener que justificar a su hija la ausencia de su padre.

—Pensaba que ese capítulo lo habíais cerrado hace tiempo —comentó Dorjan, que desde que no estaba Odd se sentía más apagado. No se había dado cuenta de lo que le echaba de menos.

—Lyoko no existe. Desde hace casi una década —sentenció Jeremy, firme.

—Más o menos el mismo tiempo desde que Hopper y Aelita se encerraron en él hasta que lo descubrimos nosotros… —comentó Ulrich. Él si veía alguna clase de conexión. Dos guerreros de Lyoko habían caído, y ahora Aelita. Pero si Aelita no estaba… ¿eso significaba que el resto estaban a salvo?

—Creo que es peligroso que nos movamos por ahí solos —comentó Sam, en tono suave—. Podríamos organizarnos para ir en grupos de dos o de tres a trabajar, y volver.

—Es una buena idea, en realidad —admitió Jeremy—. Hoy mismo, por ejemplo. Tengo hueco en mi coche.

—Yo hoy no trabajo —dijo Yumi.

—Yo voy a tomarme el día libre, me quedo —declaró Sissi.

—Pues yo sí que tengo que irme —comentó Laura.

—Yo también —añadió Dorjan.

—Más uno —se apuntó Ulrich—. Y mañana llevamos otro coche. Creo que va a ser lo mejor estos días. Y por supuesto, habría que denunciar las desapariciones.

—Han pasado dos días… —reflexionó Dorjan—. Podemos dar el parte de Odd y William. Y si mañana Aelita no aparece, avisar también.

Quedaron en ir a poner la denuncia antes de irse a trabajar. Ulrich y Laura fueron a por sus respectivos descendientes, y fueron al garaje. Optaron finalmente por aprovechar el siete plazas de Jeremy, donde podían poner las sillas de los niños sin problemas.

Yumi invitó a Sam y a Sissi a tomar un café. Aunque no estaban especialmente animadas, lo aceptaron. Necesitaban compañía en los momentos difíciles, y la desaparición de tres amigos era uno de esos momentos. Se sentaron y el primer trago fue en absoluto silencio. Dándose cuenta de que sus amigas estaban mal, Yumi estiró sus brazos y las atrajo hacia ella.

—Parece que nunca se van a acabar los problemas, ¿eh? —comentó—. Menos mal que siempre salimos de ellos.

—No he sido capaz de hablar con Anthea… —dijo Sissi—. Ayer llamaron para ver qué tal todo, después de que Jeremy nos dijese que no encontraba a Aelita… Y no dijimos nada.

—Pues no te recomiendo que guardes el secreto. Por experiencia —susurró Sam, en un intento de broma.

—Chicas, calma. Somos… el grupo más raro de amigos de toda la Tierra. Hemos salido de todas las situaciones difíciles. Hemos derrotado a una inteligencia artificial, hemos hecho un acuerdo que rompe todas las normas sociales… y aquí estamos. Estoy segura de que nuestros amigos van a aparecer y todo volverá a ser como antes —les aseguró Yumi. Sus amigas se abrazaron a ella.

—Espero que tengas razón… Ahora que volvemos a estar todos juntos… —murmuró Sissi.

—Parece que nuestra vida la escribe un desequilibrado —pensó Sam en voz alta.

—Creo que ya sé qué puedo hacer para distraeros…

Sam miró a Yumi, y se sorprendió al ver que los labios de la japonesa se posaban sobre los suyos. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Aquella calidez. Prácticamente la había olvidado. Hasta ese momento. Lamentó que el beso acabara, pero la chica también debía atender a Sissi. Esta correspondió el movimiento de labios de su amiga asiática. Cuando se separaron, Sam buscó el beso de Sissi.

Yumi les propuso pasar a la habitación. Allí se pudieron acomodar sobre la cama y continuar intercambiando besos entre las tres. Aquella situación ayudó a relajar a las tres, que empezaron a notar un poco de calor. La anfitriona les invitó a que se fueran quitando la ropa. Luego se lo pensó mejor, y se ofreció a desnudarlas ella misma.

—Pensaba que ya no te acostabas con mujeres… —suspiró Sam, al sentir los labios de Yumi en su cuello mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador.

—Yo también lo pensaba —respondió Yumi—. Pero parece que tanto tiempo después… esto sigue siendo latente.

Continuó hasta que la hubo despojado de toda la ropa, y luego Sam la ayudó a desnudar a Sissi, quien se dejaba llevar por la situación. Era algo tan loco que merecía la pena probarlo de nuevo. El tacto suave de las pieles de Yumi y Sam era muy agradable, además. Una vez ambas estaban sin prendas, se unieron para ayudar a Yumi a que quedase igual. Sissi era más recatada, pero Samantha aprovechó para hacer un reconocimiento rápido de los puntos sensibles de la japonesa.

Yumi empezó a masajear los pechos de Sam, y ella a su vez, los de Sissi. Se estimularon mutuamente los pezones, aumentando la excitación del momento.

Las chicas estaban demasiado encendidas como para detenerse en ese momento. Necesitaban un poco más. Necesitaban un clímax, un momento cúlmen. Se pusieron en círculo, y dejaron que sus manos se explorasen libremente. Empezaron por el vientre, y lentamente, se atrevieron a explorarse por su zona más íntima. La mano de Yumi acarició la intimidad de Samantha. Ella buscó la de Sissi, quien a su vez, dio placer a Yumi sumergiéndose en su cavidad.

Dejaron a sus dedos jugar sin miedo, provocando los primeros suspiros de placer. A pesar del tiempo, parecían recordar los mejores puntos para jugar entre ellas. Sonrieron, complacidas. Pero tenían que llegar a algo más. Se acomodaron de costado en el colchón, y Yumi deleitó la vagina de Sissi con su lengua, mientras ella se dedicaba a degustar el sexo de Sam, quien cerraba el círculo lamiendo el punto sensible de Yumi.

Sus respectivas lenguas se movieron sin ningún tipo de represión al tiempo que se sentían a sí mismas a punto de explotar por el placer. Intentaron mantener el ritmo, hasta que sus orgasmos las sacudieron finalmente. Primero Sam, luego Sissi y la última fue Yumi.

—Aún pareces alicaída —comentó Yumi a Sam cuando estaban reponiéndose en la cama tumbadas.

—He tardado en lograr que acabaras —dijo ella.

—Chicas, ha estado genial esto —interrumpió Sissi—. Pero la verdad, debería volver a Kadic. ¿Os importa acompañarme?

A sus amigas no les importaba. Volvieron a vestirse, y salieron de casa de Yumi. Miraron alrededor. Todo estaba tranquilo. Intentando no caer en la paranoia, salieron del edificio. Hacía buen día, y podían ir a pie, aunque tardasen un rato. Se abrocharon bien los abrigos, y empezaron a caminar.

Apenas habían salido, se toparon con una extraña persona. Debía tener más o menos la edad de ellas, pero este vestía un traje negro, llevaba el pelo rojo y bien peinado, y llevaba un paraguas a pesar de que ya no había nieve ni lluvia. Lo más extraño fue que las detuvo.

—Perdonen, ¿saben si ese piso continúa en venta? —preguntó en un tono de voz lento y pausado. Señaló a uno de los áticos.

—Errr… No, —fue Yumi quien respondió, al reconocer el piso—. Ya tiene dueña, pero parece que se le olvidó quitar el cartel —había reconocido el piso como el de Arya. "Serás despistada", pensó para sus adentros.

—Oh, una lástima. Parece esta una buena zona… —dijo el pelirrojo—. En fin, seguiré buscando. Oh, y… Tengan cuidado —añadió en un tono que no gustó nada a ninguna de las tres.

Sin embargo, su extraño interlocutor caminó en sentido opuesto a ellas, utilizando el paraguas que llevaba como si de un bastón se tratase. Le miraron con desconfianza, y optaron por moverse a paso rápido. Se habían puesto nerviosas.

Jeremy, por su parte, llevaba toda la mañana distraído. Desde que había llegado a su puesto de trabajo, había hecho de todo menos trabajar. Había pensado en rastrear el teléfono de Aelita, hasta que recordó que se lo había dejado en sus cajones el día anterior. Había preguntado a sus compañeros, pero nadie la había visto. Incluso había ido a alguna cafetería que sabía que era del gusto de la chica, cercana, pero no la había encontrado.

—Hola, Jeremy.

El chico se giró. Era Eva Skinner.

—No me puedo creer que Aelita haya desaparecido —comentó la chica, mientras compartían un café.

—Yo tampoco. Así de pronto… Tienen que habérsela llevado. Alguien. Quien sea —dijo el chico.

—¿Sospechas de alguien? —preguntó la rubia.

—El único del que podría sospechas desapareció hace años —respondió Jeremy, en tono despectivo al recordar a Herb Pichón. Pero por un momento se preguntó si no sería él quien se la había llevado.

—Si necesitas algo… —dijo la chica—. No me malinterpretes. No es que esto sea como hace unos años —la joven recordó con cierta amargura el verano en que se había sentido atraída por el chico—, pero lo que necesites, me tienes a tu disposición.

Jeremy pensó. Y se le ocurría algo a lo que le tenía curiosidad.

—Pues sí, hay algo que me gustaría hacer.

Una hora después, ambos estaban en las puertas de la vieja fábrica abandonada. Parecía igual de solitaria que siempre. Ambos la miraron con recelo. Habían tenido sexo en ese sitio apenas unas semanas antes, en navidad, y sin embargo, seguía imponiendo. Se encaminaron al interior. Jeremy pensaba que igual Aelita había decidido ir por alguna razón, y le podría haber pasado algo.

Sin embargo, después de dos horas de búsqueda, todo indicaba que había sido infructuoso. Habían recorrido juntos cada palmo del lugar, pero no había rastro de Aelita. Todo parecía tal como lo habían dejado al irse de allí. El chico maldijo. Había tenido alguna esperanza, pero se había desvanecido.

—¿Volvemos? —preguntó la chica—. Con las calderas apagadas me estoy helando de frío aquí dentro.

—Sí, tienes razón. Simplemente… No sé. Pensé que Aelita podría intentar volver a ver a su padre.

—Pero murió, ¿no?

—Sí, en el mundo de Lyoko. Pero siempre he creído que ha tenido esperanzas todo este tiempo. Por eso quería venir, pero… no me atrevía a hacerlo sólo. Si pasaba algo, que al menos tú pudieras dar la voz de alarma.

La chica sonrió. Volvieron a subir por el ascensor, y luego usaron la escalera que Anthea había hecho instalar. Se metieron en el coche, y volvieron al grueso de la ciudad. Jeremy miró en su teléfono que no tenía avisos acumulados, de forma que optó por invitar a su amiga a un chocolate caliente para recuperarse de la excursión. "Aelita… espero que estés bien", pensó, desesperado.

Hannibal había terminado la lectura del informe a la hora de comer. Apenas dos horas después, había terminado con también con "Garage Kids". No se le había pasado nada. Conocía cada detalle de los implicados en el caso Lyoko. Hopper. Y los suizos. "Es uno de los mejores, nos conviene tenerle de nuestro lado, aunque no forme parte del ejército", le habían asegurado cuando acordaron trabajar juntos. Y desde entonces, todo había ido cuesta abajo. Traiciones, poco personal… Y ahora el mundo estaba a punto de conocer, aunque fuera en ficción, que había un mundo virtual con una inteligencia artificial del tipo criminal. Necesitaba conocer qué sabían todos los implicados en el caso.

—Señor… —dijo uno de sus hombres—. Hemos confirmado que las grabaciones no nos pueden ayudar para encontrar a Aelita.

—Explícate.

—Hemos descubierto un camino de puntos ciegos de las cámaras del lugar de trabajo de la señorita Schaeffer. Hemos descubierto por dónde ha podido salir. Y cuando lo hizo, tuvo que haberse disfrazado, pues no la hemos reconocido en las grabaciones.

Mago maldijo para sus adentros. Pero eso confirmaba una teoría que le rondaba la cabeza. Había alguien que debía estar ayudando a la joven. La cuestión era quién, y por qué. Quizá los suizos, pero ellos ya estaban desarrollando su nuevo proyecto para generar un "Lyoko" sin contar con personas civiles. Era poco probable que se interesaran por una chiquilla que no debía conocer los detalles del plan original.

Poco después, recibió más noticias. Sus hombres habían peinado la ciudad. Efectivamente, el rastro de Aelita se perdía entre la muchedumbre de gente que recorría las calles a diario. Sin embargo, habían localizado a distintos miembros del grupo en algunas zonas que solían recorrer. Nada relevante, pero tampoco nada que indicase que supieran dónde estaba la chica. Sería mejor pasar a la acción.

Esa noche, Odd y William fueron llevados a la presencia de Mago. No tenían mal aspecto, pues no se les había olvidado darles de comer y beber. Y aunque no había cámaras en la habitación, Mago sospechaba que esos dos habían practicado sexo.

—Aelita sigue desaparecida. No puedo tolerar más errores en lo que respecta a Lyoko —dijo, mirando al infinito.

—¿Entonces nos va a eliminar? —gruñó William.

—De eso nada. Estoy convencido de que la chica ha huído y que se va a poner en contacto con alguno de vosotros. Y necesito que le hagáis llegar un mensaje: si no se entrega… se quedará sin amigos.

—¿Un mensaje? ¿Pretende que le demos un mensaje? —se escandalizó Odd—. ¡No podemos hacerlo, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está! ¿Y si contacta con los otros? ¿Les tenemos que explicar que el gobierno nos ha dicho que…?

—No, Odd. No me fío de vosotros. Voy a tener que formar parte de esto en persona. Así que todos vuestros amigos, que según nuestras cámaras ya están en sus casas, nos van a ayudar, porque os van a ver en nuestro poder. En directo.

Aún atónitos por la situación, Odd y William fueron llevados a la calle. Respiraron aire fresco por primera vez en dos días. Iban escoltados por los hombres de negro. La comitiva la cerraba Hannibal Mago, que se notaba fuera de su elemento al tener que ir en persona. Pero estaba harto. Tanto que se iba a exponer con tal de terminar el asunto de Lyoko de una vez por todas.

Cuando se pusieron en marcha, no se lo pudieron creer. A apenas una centena de metros, estaba situado su edificio. Habían estado retenidos, sin saberlo, en las casas de construcción reciente que había detrás de su bloque.

* * *

 _¡Hola, personas! Otro capítulo más. Un poco de relleno, pero el próximo episodio, en cambio, será bastante más revelador, prometido ;) Debería haber publicado Code:Lemon, pero estaba más inspirado con esta historia, así que espero que os haya gustado, pero os aseguro también que habrá one-shot pronto ;)_

 _ **Alejito480:** Sí, la pobre Aelita. Todo lo malo le pasa xD Pero no te creas que esto va a ser como en los libros. Ni por asomo ;) Y como hubo lemmon hetero y yaoi... tocaba un poco de yuri en este :P ¿Quién se habrá llevado a la chica?_

 _ **Usuario865:** No puedo responder a mucho de tu review, ya que se irá desvelando en capítulos siguientes ;) Pero sí, sé que es raro que no interviniesen hasta ese momento, pero hubo una razón. Al igual que tengo a Aelita en... SPOILER :P Voy a darle sentido a la historia de Hopper (aunque me voy a alejar de los libros, como le dije a Alejito, así que no va a aparecer Hertz/Steinback). Y sí, era una referencia a Burns xD Tenía que ponerlo._

 _ **Moon-9215:** O eso, o ha escapado ella... ;)_

 _Y la próxima semana... Hannibal Mago llegará en plena noche al edificio donde viven los Lyoko Warriors. ¿Qué pasará? ¡No se pierdan el próximo episodio aquí, en FanFiction! Lemmon rules!_


	18. Hannibal Mago inicia su plan

**Capítulo 18: Hannibal Mago inicia su plan**

El grupo no se creía lo que estaba pasando. En plena noche, habían sido despertados y convocados al portal. Y allí se habían topado algo que los Guerreros de Lyoko habían reconocido. Los hombres de negro. Presididos por alguien de estrafalario aspecto. El que peor lo estaba pasando con la situación era Jeremy, que había empalidecido. Pero como le habían podido informar William y Odd en un momento, Aelita no había estado con ellos.

—¿Quién diablos es usted? —preguntó el rubio, bastante irritado. Aquella situación no le gustaba nada. Pero en cualquier caso, estaban en clara desventaja. Los hombres de negro estaban armados, y todo indicaba que estaban llegando más, esperando en la calle.

—Me puedes llamar Hannibal Mago. Bueno, Hannibal a secas —respondió este—. Tú eres Jeremy… —respondió este, y empezó a señalar según enumeraba—, Yumi, Ulrich, Laura… a William y a Odd ya les conozco, por supuesto —se rió con su propia broma—, Dorjan, Samantha, Eva, Alicia, Emily, Andrew… Arya… Falta gente. ¿Por qué falta gente? —preguntó en voz alta—. ¡Octavio!

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Octavio, y que William y Odd reconocieron como el que solía hablar en nombre de todos los hombres trajeados, avanzó.

—Uno de nuestros destacamentos van a traer al matrimonio de Sissi y Javier. El otro se trae a los más jóvenes, Hiroki, Johnny, Milly y Tamiya —recitó los nombres de memoria, y consultó en su tablet—. Adicionalmente, también tenemos controlado al joven Lysander, pero no hay motivos que lleven a sospechar de él.

—Siguen faltando Carlos y Aelita —dijo Mago, con impaciencia.

—Uno lleva semanas sin aparecer por aquí, salió de la ciudad y le perdimos. En cuanto a Aelita, seguimos sin noticias también.

—¡No intente mentirnos! —gritó Jeremy—. ¡Usted sabe dónde está! ¡Confiéselo! ¡Confiéselo!

—Yo no sé nada, mi impertinente amigo —replicó Mago, en un tono que no tenía nada de amistoso—. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos. Vamos a esperar a que vengan los demás. Podéis ir a por asientos para todos.

Era alrededor de las once cuando aparecieron Tamiya, Milly, Johnny, Hiroki, Sissi y Javier. Estaban realmente preocupados por esa situación. Y más aún cuando vieron el portal tan lleno de gente. Unas sillas les esperaban. Tomaron asiento, un poco cohibidos.

—Volveré a presentarme. Me llamo Hannibal Mago. Soy jefe del Green Phoenix, una sub-división de la Dirección General de la Seguridad Exterior. Estamos aquí porque alguien, con toda probabilidad de vuestro grupo, ha filtrado el caso de Lyoko. Un antiguo alumno de la academia Kadic ha estado a punto de publicar una novela sobre las aventuras de cinco adolescentes en un mundo virtual llamado Xanadu. Y como es obvio, son demasiadas coincidencias.

—Esto es absurdo —dijo Ulrich—. Hemos guardado ese secreto durante años. Jamás se lo hemos contado a nadie. Bueno, a nadie que no fuera de plena confianza. Que somos los que estamos aquí.

—Faltan dos —puntualizó el tal Octavio—. Y es un asunto demasiado serio. No podemos consentir que la gente conozca el secreto de Lyoko. Podría provocar una auténtica insurrección.

—¿Una insurrección? —preguntó Yumi—. Pero si no conocemos los detalles del proyecto. ¿En qué consistía exactamente Lyoko?

Lo preguntó sin pensar que aquel hombre podría hacerles mucho daño. Pero era la pregunta que todos se hacían. Especialmente los que habían peleado contra Xana, desde hacía años. Muchos detalles no se habían desvelado nunca. Pero para su sorpresa, Hannibal se sentó y mirando al infinito, empezó a hablar.

—De acuerdo. Hace años, el servicio de inteligencia francés y suizo llegaron a un acuerdo de colaboración. Querían diseñar un sistema que permitiese controlar las comunicaciones a nivel mundial. Para ello, tomaron la estúpida decisión de usar civiles de gran talento.

»El profesor Waldo Schaeffer y su esposa Anthea formaron parte del grupo encargado de desarrollar Lyoko. Fueron la élite, los mejores. Y aún así, yo, que por aquel entonces estaba empezando en esto, sabía que aquello saldría mal.

»¿Por qué? Porque los civiles tenéis moral. Sentimientos —añadió Mago con cierto tono de burla—, y a Waldo le ocurrió. Quiso abandonarnos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban creando algo más grande incluso de lo que se había planeado.

»Naturalmente, no podíamos permitirlo. Los suizos, poco ortodoxos, optaron por retener a Anthea para que Waldo terminase de trabajar. Pero él huyó, y se ocultó aquí para seguir sus investigaciones. Sin embargo —el tono de voz de Mago se volvió más agrio—, nuestros servicios secretos se enfrentaron por controlar el proyecto después de la deserción de Waldo. Y mientras peleábamos, Waldo fue capaz de continuar sus investigaciones y desarrollar un sistema para inutilizar el Lyoko original.

»Logramos localizar la fábrica donde este realizaba sus experimentos. Y sin embargo, no conocíamos dónde estaba su casa. Eso lo sabían los suizos, y no lo compartieron con nosotros. Por eso, a pesar de nuestra vigilancia, cuando supimos que Waldo había huído a la fábrica, no logramos detenerle a tiempo. Ellos no encontraron jamás la fábrica, y nosotros no sabíamos cómo entrar a Lyoko. Disolvimos nuestra asociación, y volvimos a otros asuntos. Y aunque os descubrimos había años... nuestro acuerdo nos impedía actuar hasta hace dos años, o habríamos entrado en guerra con Suiza.

El relato de Mago había producido un silencio a todos los presentes. Sin embargo, Jeremy tenía su mente en pleno funcionamiento. Si lo había entendido bien, Mago desconocía la existencia de La Ermita. Y más seguramente, no sabía dónde estaba Anthea. Y quizá Aelita había ido a refugiarse con ella, porque había visto algo sospechoso. Al fin y al cabo, ella siempre había sido muy inteligente, y desde que volvió al mundo real, había sido capaz de desenvolverse por su cuenta. Tenía que ir a verla. Pero aún no sabía cómo.

—El caso es que os vamos a investigar a conciencia —declaró Mago—. Entrevistaremos a vuestras familias, vamos a controlaros por los teléfonos… y por supuesto, os haremos un interrogatorio a cada uno por separado. Y espero que Aelita aparezca antes de que terminemos.

—Lo dice como si sospechase de ella especialmente… —murmuró Sissi.

—Y así es. En la novela, se conocen muchos detalles sobre la chica que custodia Xanadu… detalles que solo podría conocer Aelita. Por eso ella es mi principal sospechosa. Pero eso no significa que vosotros no pudierais también contar la historia por ahí. Y es lo que quiero averiguar.

—¿Y si no apareciera? —preguntó Odd, desafiante. Volvía a sentirse protegido estando con los demás, a pesar de la clara desventaja que tenían en aquella situación.

—Pues tendríamos que imaginar que ha desaparecido. Es más, ese amigo vuestro también se ha ido… Se llevaban muy bien. ¿No es probable que hayan huído juntos dejándoos atrás? —insinuó Mago.

—¡JAMÁS! —exclamaron a la vez Jeremy y Sam, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio.

Mago aguardó. Esperaba algún posible derrumbe, o alguna acusación de dónde podrían estar. Pero parecían sinceros. Ninguno de ellos parecía saber el paradero de los dos prófugos. Suspiró, y dio la orden a sus hombres de instalar el sofware espía en los teléfonos de todos. Las instrucciones para todos fueron claras: seguir con sus vidas normales, y avisar si veían a Aelita. Por lo demás, todo lo que hicieran sería controlado por los móviles, y siempre tendrían algún hombre de negro rondando.

—¿Y si se diera el caso de que uno de nosotros filtró esa información? —preguntó Laura, mientras observaba con rabia cómo el spyware se instalaba en su móvil.

—En ese caso… ¿y si se diera el caso de que tenemos una forma de eliminar los recuerdos… pero que es tan potente que podría haceros olvidar todos estos años, lo que habéis estudiado, dónde trabajáis a quién amáis? —Mago sonrió, mostrando sus dientes de oro, con malicia.

A más de uno se le pasó la idea de abrirle la cabeza a Mago con el extintor del pasillo. Pero sabían que era imposible. Les habrían inmovilizado antes de poder acercarse. Mago se despidió con un gesto de mano y les dejó allí, sin saber que hacer. Tenían que hacerse a la idea de que ahora estaban bajo una supervisión y vigilancia constante.

Dorjan acostó a Odd. Le había servido una buena cena, y luego le había ordenado ir a dormir. Tenía mal aspecto después de su breve secuestro, a pesar de que los hombres de negro no se habían comportado como los típicos secuestradores. Se sentó en el sofá, donde también estaban Eva, Emily y Alicia. Las tres habían ido para ver cómo se encontraba el chico.

—¿Se supone que podemos hablar con libertad? —preguntó Emily.

—Creo que ahora pueden usar el teléfono de nuestros teléfonos para oír lo que estamos diciendo —respondió Dorjan, y se llevó el suyo a los labios—. ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

—El caso es que todo esto es demasiado grande para nosotros. El gobierno… ¿en serio alguno de nosotros nos ha delatado? —dijo Eva. Estaba preocupada.

—No. Os conozco a todos desde hace mucho, y sé que ninguno habría contado algo así. El secreto ha estado a salvo incluso cuando no nos hablábamos —declaró Alicia.

—Eso ahora es lo de menos —dijo Dorjan—. Buscan a Aelita. Y si no la encuentran, me da miedo lo que nos pueden hacer.

Finalmente Alicia y Emily se fueron a su casa, quedando a solas Eva y Dorjan. La chica había pasado bastante tiempo los días anteriores con él en la ausencia de Odd.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó la rubia.

—No, gracias, Eva. Ya has hecho bastante por mi —respondió Dorjan—. Al revés, si necesitas algo, pídemelo.

Y la chica lo necesitaba. Llevaba un tiempo largo sin haber tenido relaciones. Se lo dijo a Dorjan. El chico accedió a complacerla, aunque aseguró que aún le debería un favor. Se echaron en el sofá, mientras se comían los labios. Eva sonrió al ver la habilidad del chico para despojarla de su camiseta y para abrir el cierre de su sostén. Sintió la lengua del chico recorriendo su cuerpo, y se excitó al notarla en sus pezones.

Dorjan tenía fama de ser más rudo que los demás, pero aquella ocasión fue algo más comedido. Deslizó una mano bajo el pantalón de la chica, localizando su sexo, y empezó a acariciarlo mientras continuaba estimulando sus pechos. Eva gimió. Quería que continuase, pero se dejó llevar por el ritmo de Dorjan.

Notó como sus piernas eran descubiertas cuando el pantalón le fue retirado, y sonrió cuando pudo ver su sexo complacido por los dedos del chico. Este pasó a realizarle una estimulación oral. Suspiró. El chico era genial, y ahí comprobó nuevamente que sí era un poco más fogoso para el sexo. Sentía su lengua atacando su sexo con fiereza, y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Quería sentirle dentro, pero algo le indicaba que iba a culminar antes de que eso ocurriera. Sintió derretirse con la lengua de Dorjan.

Sin embargo, este no iba a dejarle un respiro, si ella estaba dispuesta. Y separó las piernas para asegurarle que lo estaba. El chico se deshizo de su pantalón, mostrando a la chica su imponente erección. Ella sonrió, deseando recibirle dentro. Él la penetró de una vez, arrancándole un gemido.

—Vas a tener que contenerte —susurró él con una sonrisa pícara—. No queremos que Odd se despierte, ¿verdad?

—Podría unirse a la diversión —respondió ella, cómplice—. Pero sí, ahora mismo te quiero para mí sola.

La sujetó por las caderas y empezó a embestirla. Eran movimientos firmes, aunque lentos. Se aseguraba de tener todo su pene dentro de ella antes de volver a acometerla. Ella se relajó y se dejó hacer. Aquello le gustaba bastante. Empezó a gemir con cada movimiento de Dorjan. Este intentó contenerse. No quería darse demasiada prisa, pero la fricción de su miembro en las paredes vaginales de la chica era tan delicioso que le costaba mucho no hacer caso a sus intintos de penetrarla con velocidad.

Aunque finalmente fue ella quién le instó a no contenerse. Aquello le gustaba mucho, y su orgasmo luchaba por salir. Quería acabar. Y que él acabase. De forma que Dorjan la asió con cuidado y no se contuvo, acelerando sus acometidas hasta que liberó su esperma dentro de la chica, quien había conseguido acabar unos momentos antes en un delicioso orgasmo.

Jeremy subió a la casa de Sam. Estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo podía resultar su plan, pero debía intentarlo. Le abrió la chica, y le alegró ver que aún estaba vestida de calle.

—¡Hola! —saludó—. No podía dormir. ¿Te apetece ver una película?

Si Sam no hubiera visto que el chico le guiñaba el ojo, hubiera declinado. Pero aceptó, y le dejó entrar. Le sorprendió ver que realmente llevaba una película en la mano. _La lista de Schlinder_. La conocía, pero no la había visto. Llegaron al salón y se sentaron.

—Me la han recomendado muchas veces, pero no la he visto. ¿Es buena? —preguntó Sam.

—Genial. Me reí mucho al verla —respondió Jeremy, quien sacó una libreta de su bolsillo, y empezó a escribir—. He pensado que, ya que estamos los dos solos estos días, nos podríamos hacer compañía viendo la película.

Sam leyó lo que el chico había escrito: "Voy a usar la libreta para contarte mi plan".

—Sí… es una buena idea —afirmó ella, y escribió la respuesta: "Dime".

—¿Tienes palomitas? Es una película que hay que acompañar con palomitas —Jeremy escribió: "Nos vamos, y dejamos aquí los móviles con la película puesta".

—Oh, se me acabaron —respondió Sam con tono triste—. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría comprado más —"Tienes que estar loco. Pero vamos".

De esa forma, Jeremy y Sam dejaron los móviles sobre la mesa, apuntando los micrófonos a la televisión, y pusieron la película. Contaban con tener tiempo para volver a casa antes de que acabara, o al menos, que los hombres de negro pensaran que se habían dormido. Salieron intentando no hacer ruido, y bajaron directamente al garaje.

Sin embargo, la idea era simplemente salir a pie. Se movieron con rapidez por las calles, atajando por varios parques.

—Así que crees que Aelita y Carlos se han refugiado en La Ermita —dijo Sam, jadeando.

—Sí… He entendido que Mago y sus hombres de negro no fueron los mismos que asaltaron la casa para llevarse a Hopper —respondió Jeremy, y giró bruscamente—. De forma que puede que se imaginasen lo que estaba pasando y se pusieran a cubierto.

—¿Sin ponerse en contacto con nosotros? —preguntó Sam, un tanto decepcionada.

—Podrían triangular su posición —respondió Jeremy—. Era más seguro mantenerse al margen. En cualquier caso, ahora lo comprobaremos.

Pasaron por el viejo barrio de Yumi en su expedición. No había nadie por las calles a esas horas de la noche. Cruzaron la calle del Kadic y se colaron en el bosquecillo. Apenas tardaron un par de minutos hasta llegar al chalé que era La Ermita. Llamaron con los nudillos, y fueron recibidos por Anthea.

—¡Jeremy! ¡Sam! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Anthea, ¿Aelita y Carlos están aquí? —dijo Jeremy, obviando la pregunta de su suegra.

—¿Aquí? No. Llevo una semana sin ver a mi hija… ¡¿Ha pasado algo?! —se alarmó de golpe.

—Yo diría que sí —dijo una voz siniestra.

Hannibal Mago y un par de hombres de negro (Octavio era uno) que le flanqueaban estaban allí. Jeremy se dio cuenta de que había sido un imbécil. De alguna forma (y sospechó que había cámaras en el edificio) les habían logrado seguir hasta allí. Se temió lo peor. Miró a Anthea, que aún no entendía nada, y luego a Mago, que se había quedado pálido.

—¿Anthea? ¿Anthea Schaeffer? —preguntó. No lo entendía. ¿Era realmente ella? ¿Los suizos habían permitido su marcha y no le habían avisado los muy hijos de perra? Pero aquello podía darle un nuevo enfoque al caso. Ella podría haber sido la culpable de todo.

—S-Sí —respondió ella, con miedo.

—Queda usted bajo la custodia del Estado.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! No sabía si esta semana iba a llegar a publicar, pero al final sí, aunque in extremis :D Espero que os haya gustado este episodio tan revelador._

 _Basé la historia ligeramente en los libros que continuaron su serie, pero me apetecía darles mi toque propio. No me apetecía la historia de un terrorista (y menos aún de estilo árabe), por lo que reorganicé las ideas. ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

 _ **Alejito480:** Sí, lo estaba, pero ya he dicho que no me apetece seguir esa línea ;) Y sí, la posibilidad de Herb era un poco absurda, pero me apetecía hacerle un pequeño "remember" ;) ¡Seguiré así!_

 _ **Usuario865:** Yo también soy fan del yuri ;) Y sí, la razón por la que no intervinieron antes era precisamente los suizos. Guerras absurdas que parece haber entre las agencias de espionaje ;) Y en el próximo episodio diré dónde está Aelita. ¿Crees que acertarás? Y no siempre puedo hacer capítulos de respuestas. Si no, no habría tiempo a crear expectación ;) Pero creo que tu investigación se aleja un poco de lo que hay en mi mente ;) ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Moon-9215:** Pues más ansia para cerrar el episodio ahora que han descubierto a Anthea ;)_

 _ **DaimaraStern:** Curioso. Creo que tuve un fan que hacía al revés: primero leía el lemmon y luego la historia xD Me alegra ver que has alcanzado el ritmo de publicación ^^ Lo de William me pareció mejor que poner que "pelearon porque sí", y sí, era el mejor por su actitud de "soy el mayor". Evolución... No, no especialmente había que verla. Expliqué los detalles que necesitaba en los capítulos que necesitaba ;) Y la verdad, meter niños en realidad me da más problemas que ventajas, y me alegra no haber puesto más parejas con hijos. Me alegro que te esté gustando, y seguiré escribiendo por mucho tiempo ^^_

 _Dicho esto, seguiré escribiendo. Tengo one-shots pendientes, y por supuesto, la continuación de este fic ;) Lemmon rules!_


	19. Aelita

**Capítulo 19: Aelita**

Aelita paseaba por las calles de la ciudad. Estaba nerviosa, pues sabía que la estaban siguiendo, pero tenía confianzas en el disfraz que se había puesto. Una peluca morena, unas lentillas de color azul, y un ligero maquillaje blanco ocultaban su verdadera identidad por la calle. Tenía refugio, pero obviamente no podía pasarse el día encerrada, y menos aún sóla. Lamentaba, sin embargo, el no poder comunicarse con nadie, ni siquiera con Jeremy, a quien extrañaba especialmente.

Por un momento se dio cuenta de que se había puesto en peligro. Se había acercado mucho a la zona de la academia Kadic. Sus pasos errantes la habían conducido allí. Suspiró. Sabía que era mejor dar la vuelta. Maldijo la situación por la que estaban pasando, y volvió hacia atrás.

Llegó a una calle llena de apartamentos de pequeño tamaño. Estaban en una especie de "zona segura" (aunque Aelita sabía que eso era muy relativo, pues ya se había encontrado con varios hombres de negro por la ciudad los días anteriores). Entró al portal de su bloque: un apartamento pequeño por planta. Abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Carlos —saludó—. Espero que…

Se calló, pues no estaba hablando con Carlos. Un joven de traje negro, pelo corto rojizo y peinado a conciencia, estaba sentado en la mesa de Carlos, jugando a la Nintendo Switch. Este se giró a mirarla, y la saludó con un gesto de mano.

—Hola, Aelita. Carlos volverá en seguida. Puedes ir a cambiarte, te espero aquí.

La chica no entendía nada. Pero parecía conocer a Carlos. Atravesó el pequeño hall que había en la entrada, que estaba a su vez habilitado como despacho, y tenía dos puertas diferentes.

El apartamento era un cuadrado perfecto de cuatro habitaciones. El hall-despacho, que conectaba con el baño al frente, y la cocina a mano derecha. Estas dos habitaciones, a su vez, conectaban con el dormitorio. Ella entró en el baño, se quitó la peluca, las lentillas, y se limpió la cara. Volvía a verse como ella misma. Salió de allí, justo al tiempo en que se abría la puerta de la calle de nuevo. Era Carlos, ataviado con una peluca rubia, y un falso tatuaje que le cubría media cara.

—Hola, Aelita —saludó, sonriendo. Pero su expresión se tornó seria al ver a su extraño invitado—. ¿Qué es lo que haces, Richard?

—Batir tu récord a los karts, por supuesto —respondió el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa burlona—. Es un mal vicio que tengo.

—Entonces… os conocéis —dijo Aelita, sin saber si metía la pata. Algo le decía que esos dos no se llevaban especialmente bien. Podía notar la tensión entre ambos, pero no le apetecía decir nada.

—Por supuesto. Richard, te presento a Aelita Schaeffer. Aelita, te presento a Richard Dupuis, el que te ha conseguido salvar de las manos de los hombres de negro tras su aparición más reciente.

Unos minutos después, los tres estaban sentados a la mesa. Carlos se había lavado la cara. Richard le había sacado una carpeta a Aelita, en la cual estaba una copia del expediente de Lyoko, una copia no autorizada por Hannibal Mago. La chica sabía ya todo acerca de aquel hombre, pero había detalles que desconocía al respecto, y lo estaba leyendo.

—Carlos y yo estudiamos juntos la carrera de detective. Éramos los mejores, aunque yo le superaba. Suele pasarme. Soy más guapo, más inteligente…

—Más modesto —comentó Carlos con sarcasmo, aunque para sus adentros pensó "y más gilipollas".

—El caso —continuó Richard, haciendo caso omiso a ese comentario—, es que mi posición me permite intervenir en algunos asuntos de Estado. Supe del tema de Lyoko cuando empecé a colaborar con el Departamento de Seguridad, extraoficialmente. Vi el nombre de Carlos en el apartado de "Conocedores" y me sorprendió. Y como le debía un favor, me tomé la molestia de ponerle a él y a ti en sobreaviso cuando supe que el Caso Lyoko volvía a estar en marcha y que Hannibal Mago se iba para allá.

—¿En serio ese tío se llaman Hannibal Mago? —preguntó Aelita.

—Por supuesto que no. Es un nombre clave y no puedo meterme ahí dentro. Mis poderes son limitados, pero tengo amigos —contó Richard—. He venido porque pensé que os gustaría saber cómo está la situación en vuestro edificio. La verdad, se ha vuelto un poco caótica. Hannibal quiere encontrarte, y tiene a todos los de tu grupo bajo vigilancia. También sé que recientemente ha localizado a tu madre y que la ha interrogado…

—¡¿Mi madre?! ¡¿Y está bien?!

—Está perfectamente, pero también la han puesto en vigilancia después de saber que ella tenía menos conocimientos que tú. Eres la pieza central de este asunto. Qué suerte la tuya…

—Vuelve a usar ese tono y tendremos un problema serio —interrumpió Carlos. Era uno de los puntos que le desagradaban del chico. Ese tono de superioridad constante. Muchas veces no sabía si la utilidad de tener contacto con alguien como él merecía la pena por los momentos en que le apetecía saltarle los dientes.

—Quiero volver. Si me entrego y hablo con Hannibal seguro que aclaramos lo que sea que haya pasado —sentenció Aelita.

—No te lo recomiendo. Ese hombre no está acostumbrado a perder. Y el Caso Lyoko es una piedra en el zapato que le lleva años molestando. No sé de lo que sería capaz de hacer para conseguir mantener el sistema bajo control —esta vez Richard habló más lentamente.

—¿Tienen a un tío peligroso controlando la seguridad del país?

—Puede —declaró el pelirrojo—. Sólo he hablado con él un par de ocasiones, desaprobando que se contactara conmigo en un asunto delicado. El caso es que os mantengáis alejados hasta que se canse. Sería lo más sensato. En cuanto se le pase la paranoia, todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Quiero que veles por ellos —dijo Carlos—. Usa toda la influencia que puedas para que no les ocurra nada. Intenta detener esto de alguna forma.

Richard se puso en pie antes de responder. Se puso su abrigo, colgado de una percha, y asió un paraguas negro que había debajo. Ambos se miraron.

—No te puedo prometer nada —declaró—. Pero lo intentaré.

—Y aparte, te voy a deber un favor —dijo Carlos, y sacó un papel que le tendió.

Richard lo leyó y abrió muchos los ojos.

—Me estás pidiendo mucho.

—Seguro que alguien más guapo, más inteligente y con más influencia que yo puede sacarlo —respondió el otro.

Richard se despidió y salió de allí. Maldijo, a lo tonto había oscurecido. Sacó el teléfono móvil. No le gustaba posponer las tareas. Marcó unos números de confianza y empezó a hablar.

Aelita se había ido a la cocina. Necesitaba unos momentos para desconectar. Todo aquello le estaba superando. Su madre, su propia madre había sido retenida (nuevamente) por los hombres de negro para dar con su paradero. Lamentó que Richard no hubiera podido decirles en qué se basaba Hannibal para determinar una posible filtración sobre aquel tema. Pero fuera cual fuera, consideraba que la que estaba montando no tenía razón de ser.

Oyó a Carlos a su alrededor. Debía estar preparando la cena, pero ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos todavía. "Mamá… Jeremy… lo siento…", pensó, intentando contener las lágrimas. Ya había perdido a su padre. No quería pasar con lo mismo con las personas que le quedaban. Y por supuesto, quería mucho a todo su grupo, pero ellos eran especiales por fuerza mayor.

Carlos tampoco estaba especialmente tranquilo. Tener noticias de que el grupo sólo estaba siendo supervisado por el servicio de inteligencia francés era lo menos malo que le podía ocurrir. Y si había una razón por la cual había pedido a Richard que vigilase e intercediese era por Sam. Había tomado la determinación de hablar con ella justo cuando su aliado le había informado de lo que iba a hacer Mago para que llevase a Aelita a un lugar seguro.

—¿Crees que les harán algo malo? —preguntó la chica, rompiendo el silencio.

La respuesta sincera de Carlos hubiera sido "Sí". Desconfiaba de todo lo relacionado con el Gobierno, y todo indicaba que el Proyecto Lyoko debía mantenerse fuera del conocimiento público fuera como fuese. Pero aquello no era lo que Aelita necesitaba oír.

—No. Simplemente tienen que comprobar que ninguno se ha ido de la lengua más de lo que debía.

Aelita recordó cómo, unas navidades antes, el grupo original había accedido a informar a sus nuevos integrantes del tema de Lyoko. Y de esa forma, cada nueva incorporación, terminaba conociendo los detalles al respecto. Con algunas excepciones (que ella recordara, a la amiga de Yumi, Kuroko, nunca se lo habían contado), todos los implicados sabían del asunto. Incluso Arya, la más nueva.

Cenaron a la caída de la noche en la cocina. No habían hablado más. Aquellas semanas habían aprendido a respetar los momentos de silencio en una situación complicada. Pero en los momentos de las cenas les apetecía tener a alguien para charlar y olvidarse de sus penas.

—Siempre he tenido curiosidad. Si no hubieras terminado con Jeremy… ¿con quién del grupo hubieras querido salir?

La pregunta pilló de sopetón a Aelita. Era raro que el chico preguntase aquella clase de detalles. Pero se imaginó que quería la conversación distendida.

—Siendo sincera… creo que podría haber terminado con Odd. Nos entendíamos muy bien. Creo que si Jeremy no hubiera estado… y Odd no hubiera sido tan _picaflor_ podría haberlo intentado con él. ¿Y tú?

—Pues creo que habría hecho parecer la muerte de Ulrich un accidente y luego habría ido a consolar a Yumi —bromeó el chico—. No, no habría llegado tan lejos. Pero la verdad, es asiática, y eso… le da puntos.

—¿Y de los chicos? —apuntilló la pelirrosa. Se lo estaba pasando bien con aquel interrogatorio.

—Nunca lo había pensado… Supongo que… te quitaría a tí de enmedio para estar con Jeremy —bromeó él—. Bromas aparte, creo que es quien más me llama en ese aspecto. No tiene la obsesión con el sexo que parece tener Odd, por ejemplo, es más reservado… Sería una buena opción. ¿Y tú? ¿Con cual de tus amigas podrías plantearte estar?

—No lo sé… Pero me imagino que con Sissi. Nos hemos vuelto muy cercanas, nos entendemos bien. Podría proponérselo en algún momento, sí —confesó ella. Se había puesto un poco colorada.

Terminaron su cena, y se fueron al dormitorio. Se cambiaron de ropa juntos, pues les había parecido absurdo a aquellas alturas esconder sus cuerpos, y se metieron en la gran cama. Carlos tenía aquel piso en alquiler, y lo había empleado como casa franca (y en algunas ocasiones, para proteger a algún cliente de represalias por el caso). Encendieron el televisor, y el chico bajó el volumen para que Aelita consiguiera leer tranquilamente.

La chica pasó unas cuantas páginas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se concentraba en la lectura. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como pasar pensar en leer. Quizá le fuera bien ver la tele también, así que cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesilla. Se acomodó pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Carlos la estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No soy Odd, ni soy Sissi, pero… hace mucho que no tengo relaciones, y con tu camisón…

La chica sonrió. Así que le apetecía jugar. Y bien pensado, ella también tenía la necesidad. No había tenido muchos ánimos aquellos días de hacer nada, pero si se presentaba la ocasión, no iba a negarse. Por toda respuesta, se subió encima del chico a horcajadas, y se acercó a su rostro.

—¿Te parece bien así? —preguntó.

El chico asintió. Sus labios se encontraron mientras sus manos se dedicaban a complacerse. Él fue retirándole el camisón, mientras ella le desabrochaba la chaqueta del pijama. Sus cuerpos desnudos quedaron en contacto mientra se libraban de las prendas inferiores. La chica le retiró el bóxer con cuidado, y luego se vio a si misma liberada de sus braguitas.

El chico le indicó que se apoyara sobre sus rodillas. Aelita se extrañó, pero hizo caso. En ese momento, él se escabulló hacia abajo, y llegó a tener la cabeza a la altura de su sexo. La atrajo hacia él y empezó a lamer su intimidad con exquisita delicadeza. Ella gimió. Aquel ataque por sorpresa la encantaba. Se movieron un poco para que ella pudiera poner las manos en el cabecero de la cama mientras el chico continuaba complaciéndola.

Aquello la estaba encantando. Sintió que iba a culminar dentro de poco. Sin embargo, los únicos ruidos que podía emitir eran gemidos y jadeos por el placer. Aguantó un poco más, pero sabía que era imposible resistirlo. Un largo gemido indicó a Carlos que la chica había acabado, pero este estiró su orgasmo unos segundos más, relajando el movimiento de su lengua poco a poco hasta que se detuvo.

Aelita intentó reponerse, pero aquel evento la había dejado exhausta. De forma que se acomodó en el colchón, invitando al chico a que la tomase. Sin embargo, este se hizo de rogar un poco. Apretó su erección contra el sexo de la chica, sin penetrarla, y empezó a lamerle los pechos, para gusto de la chica. A él le encantaba el sabor de sus senos. Empezó a frotar su miembro contra su intimidad, y finalmente, lo introdujo por completo.

Empezó a acometerla, a un ritmo medio. La chica gemía debajo de él. Sentía cómo el miembro del chico se deslizaba dentro de ella. Se dejó hacer, mientras le ofrecía que nuevamente le lamiera los pechos. El chico jugueteó con sus pezones empleando la lengua y los dientes con suavidad, mientras poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Iba a correrse en poco. Apoyó su frente sobre la de Aelita, y moderó un poco el ritmo, pues no quería dejarla sin acabar. Sin embargo, ella también estaba excitada, y le apremió para que no se contuviera. Sintió los fluídos del chico dentro de su sexo, y el ininterrumpido movimiento de penetración dinamitó su clímax.

Carlos jadeaba. Se notaba desentrenado. La chica observó su ventaja, y se situó entre sus piernas. Alcanzó su pene con los labios, el cual no había menguado del todo, y procedió a lamerlo con ganas, provocando una nueva erección. El chico gruñó. No le gustaba que la chica le "devolviera el favor" porque él le hubiera dado antes sexo oral. Pero al fin y al cabo, era prácticamente una de las reglas no escritas del acuerdo.

Se dejó hacer mientras la chica continuaba dedicando sus labios a estimular su miembro. Su lengua jugueteaba con su glande. Sonreia al ver los espasmos que sentía el joven. Cerró los labios alrededor de su miembro y lo siguió lamiendo, succionando muy levemente. Logró que el chico eyaculara finalmente.

—¿Puedo cambiar mi respuesta? —dijo Carlos—. Me quedo contigo antes que con Yumi.

—No digas eso. Lo nuestro es solo sexo —respondió ella.

Rieron mucho con aquel chiste. Por un buen rato se habían sacado las preocupaciones de la cabeza. Ella se acomodó sobre él para dormir. Echaba de menos la compañía en la noche. Se taparon con la televisión puesta, hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos.

Por la mañana, se levantaron tarde. Consecuencias de tener que pasar desapercibidos. Ella no podía ir a trabajar, y él tampoco podía aceptar casos. De esa forma, desayunaron con tranquilidad y luego, volvieron a disfrazarse antes de salir.

Aelita pensó en ir a comprar algo de ropa. Apenas tenía en aquel escondite. Cosas de salir corriendo, que no te daba tiempo a hacer la maleta. Caminó hasta un centro comercial cercano, y buscó una tienda que le gustaba. Encontró un conjunto sencillo. Camiseta rosa y roja, con un vaquero sencillo. Fue al probador y vio que le sentaba bien.

Cuando pagó, se quedó paralizada. Fuera de la tienda veía a Jeremy caminar. Tenía un aspecto muy malo. Un impulso le hizo caminar hacia él, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Un hombre de negro apareció caminando tras el rubio. Logró corregir su ruta a tiempo y salio andando en sentido opuesto, intentando no llorar. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Seguir escondida no era lo que le apetecía.

Cuando llegó a casa, se sorprendió al ver que Carlos ya había llegado. Normalmente él llegaba siempre después. Pero le alegró. Tenía una idea en mente.

—Carlos, una pregunta. ¿Me ayudarías a salvar a nuestros amigos de esta situación? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto. Ni lo dudes —afirmó este.

—En ese caso, necesito que me consigas un arma. De fuego, de mano.

Vio la expresión de extrañeza del chico. Obviamente aquella petición no le gustaba nada. De forma que le pidió que se sentaran, y le explicó la idea que se le había ocurrido.

—Me estás pidiendo mucho. Esto solo deberíamos hacerlo _in extremis_ —le dijo.

—Lo sé. Pero no se me ocurre otra cosa.

—Dame tres semanas —pidió él—. Si la situación sigue igual y Richard no puede cambiar esto, te prometo que haré lo que me has pedido.

—Gracias —dijo ella, y le sonrió. Sí, sabía que le pedía mucho. Pero quería salvar a sus amigos como fuera. Y aquello podía requerir sangre.

Había meditado mucho al respecto, todos los escenarios posibles, y se le había ocurrido que sólo aquello podría detener a la mente maquiavélica de Hannibal Mago. Si tanto le importaba el Proyecto Lyoko, iba a tener que demostrar hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar.

* * *

 _¡Hola personas! No, no se me ocurría otra forma de titular el capítulo xD Además no miento, la mayor parte de atención se ha centrado sobre ella y sobre su plan que consiste en SPOILER._

 _Espero que os haya gustado. No actualicé ayer porque tenía un cansancio tremendo y me acosté cuando apenas llevaba un 33% de capítulo (porque la pereza de toda la semana me impidió escribir más de seguido). Y para los curiosos, Richard Dupuis es, al igual que Hannibal Mago, un personaje de los libros que salieron de la serie, sólo que he preferido, al igual que con el otro, darle una nueva identidad y oficio que me convenía más para el fic xD_

 _ **Usuario865:** Es difícil acertar en todo. Si fuera tan fácil, me tendría que replantear lo de escribir, porque no me mola ser predecible xD Aunque como ves, no acertaste en dónde estaría Aelita (ventaja de tener a un personaje secundario de detective, que la gente se olvida de él xD). Hannibal está dispuesto a muchas cosas con tal de ganar. Y me parece bien esa revisión de comentarios (hagamos un bingo (?)). ¡Saludos! Y sí, en breve tus review superarán la longitus de mis capítulos xD_

 _ **Alejito480:** ¿Jeremy hijo de puta por qué? :O Me alegro de haberte dado ideas. Seguiré así ;)_

 _ **Moon-9215:** El ansia crece por momentos con todos los personajes xD_

 _Pues así han sido las cosas, y así se las he contado. Muy pronto, el nuevo capítulo ;) Lemmon rules!_


	20. Tres visitantes matinales

**Capítulo 20: Tres visitantes matinales**

El grupo atravesaba una de las peores crisis que habían pasado, incluyendo los años que habían pasado distanciados. Ahora que volvían a estar juntos se encontraban bajo la vigilancia constante del Gobierno (aunque alguno aún pensaba que no se trataba de ellos), lo cual ponía su día a día en una tensión constante. Intentaban tener una vida normal, pero era bastante complicado si a aquella auditoría constante se le sumaba la desaparición de dos de sus amigos.

Pero Tamiya era más fuerte que eso. Había tomado la determinación de no dejarse achantar por la situación, y continuaba como si nada ocurriese. Acudía a clase puntualmente, participaba, preguntaba dudas, y por la tarde, iba a casa a disfrutar de la compañía de sus parejas. Se alegraba del día en que ella y Milly se habían sincerado con Johnny e Hiroki. Una relación poliamorosa entre ellos era lo que habían buscado mucho tiempo, y por fin la podían vivir.

—Podríamos ir al cine esta noche —propuso. Fuera el sol luchaba contra las nubes por salir, y estaban los cuatro en el salón, echados en el sofá. Ella estaba tumbada, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Hiroki, y sus piernas por encima de las de Milly, quien se las acariciaba. Johnny había apoyado la cabeza sobre las piernas de Milly también.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó Johnny—. Pero si hoy… hoy toca show —dijo, recordando el día de la semana que era.

—¡Al cuerno el show! —dijo ella—. Por problemas técnicos se emitirá mañana. ¿Es que no podemos hacer plan de pareja los cuatro?

En el fondo tenía razón. Habían acudido puntualmente a realizar sus shows aquellas semanas, como si de una cita obligatoria se tratase, en la cual les importaba más ofrecer un buen espectáculo a sus seguidores que por disfrutarse y quererse como debían hacer. Aceptando la idea de su novia (aún era raro para ellos dos llamarla así), se empezaron a mover, y fueron a cambiarse. Nada ostentoso, simplemente para marcar la velada como algo especial porque salían los cuatro.

Caminaron hacia el cine más próximo, pensando que deberían pensar en sacarse el carné de conducir cuanto antes (económicamente, no les supondría mucho problema gracias a su trabajo para las web-cams eróticas), pero llegaron a tiempo de ver una película que a todos les apetecía mucho ver. Se metieron en la sala, bien situados para ver la película. Ventajas de ir al cine entre diario, que había menos gente.

Se acomodaron en sus butacas. Tamiya sintió que alguien se apoyaba en su hombro. Sonrió al ver a Johnny. Sobre este se había acurrucado Milly, e Hiroki sobre ella. Los cuatro cual piezas de dominó disfrutando de la película. Acarició distraídamente el cabello de Johnny, y sonrió. Aquella vida podía estar realmente bien. Incluso con aquel hombre que había acudido en traje a ver la película, y que confirmaba que la pesadilla no había llegado a su fin.

Al terminar, salieron a la calle y se abrigaron por el frío viento que corría. Apretaron un poco el paso, pues les apetecía llegar a casa y ponerse el pijama. Tamiya se fijó en que ya no había nadie rondándoles, pero le daba igual. Los móviles señalaban sus posiciones, y aún así, sospechaba que les seguían de cerca.

Subieron al piso, abrió la puerta, y entraron. Una ola de calor les recibió. Qué a gusto en comparación con la calle. Antes de que pasaran al salón, la joven retuvo a los otros tres, y les dio un tierno beso a cada uno.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó HIroki, bastante sorprendido.

—Estamos los cuatro juntos, y os quiero mucho. Por eso lo hago —respondió la joven—. Sois lo mejor que tengo.

Los cuatro fueron al dormitorio (pensando, nuevamente, que debían ampliar la cama para poder dormir cómodamente los cuatro juntos, y se sucedieron los besos. No había índole sexual en ellos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sino el cariño y el amor que se profesaban.

—¿Soy el único que aún se le hace raro esto? —preguntó Johnny—. Es decir, los cuatro juntos… ¿cómo llevamos esto?

—Como cualquier otra relación amorosa —respondió Milly, que estaba echada encima de él—. Queriéndonos, importándonos, respetándonos… simplemente hay que aplicarlo a todos nosotros.

—Nos va a costar un poco, creo… Pero lo podremos conseguir. Hemos estado juntos hasta ahora, ¿no? —preguntó Hiroki.

Tamiya no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreir mientras escuchaba. Todo lo que decían le sonaba genial y muy optimista. Simplemente quería que continuasen así. Había recuperado a sus amigos, compartía su vida con ellos tres… No podía pedir más. Se organizarían, estaba seguro de ello.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano. Demasiado, quizá. Pero aquella imagen de los otros tres plácidamente dormidos era demasiado bonita para llamarles. Se hizo un _selfie_ con ellos, y luego les tomó una fotografía para tenerla de fondo de pantalla. Luego, se vistió, dejó una nota para que los demás supieran donde estaba, y salió de casa.

Sus pies la llevaron al complejo residencial donde vivía el grueso de su grupo según iba subiendo el sol. Se preguntó qué tal les iría por allí, y si pillaría a alguien despierto.

Entró al portal y se llevó una grata sorpresa. Sam estaba allí.

—¡Hola! —saludó la joven.

—¡Tamiya, hola! —respondió la aludida.

Se dieron un ligero beso. Tamiya pensó que veía mejor a la chica. Parecía repuesta del disgusto que había pasado. —¿Esperando a tu profesora? —curioseó Samantha—. A ver si os van a acusar de favoritismo —bromeó.

—Bueno… solemos celebrar con ella los exámenes aprobados —respondió Tamiya—, pero he venido en general a hacer una visita express antes de que empezara la mañana. ¿Qué tal por aquí? Me enteré de lo de Anthea…

—Por lo que sé, la interrogaron toda una noche —respondió Sam—, pero no hay mucho misterio. Cuando vieron que también estaba en la inopia, y que tampoco había podido revelar nada, la dejaron ir. También bajo vigilancia.

—Buenos días —dijo William, que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento. También parecía haber superado el breve secuestro al que había sido sometido, aunque su semblante estaba más serio de lo habitual. Ninguna necesitaba preguntar el motivo, que parecía más que obvio.

La puerta de Yumi y Ulrich también se abrió, de donde salieron ambos con el pequeño Takeru. Se notaba que era la hora de muchos de ponerse en movimiento hacia sus rutinas. Pero lo que había empezado a amanecer como una mañana jovial, se vio interrumpida de pronto por una presencia de maldad. Hannibal Mago cruzaba también la puerta del rellano, escoltado por cuatro de sus hombres. El conocido como Octavio era uno de ellos.

—Vaya, vaya. Qué agradable sorpresa —dijo Hannibal, en un tono que no tenía nada de agradable—. ¿Me puedo quedar a la junta? —preguntó.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Ulrich, en tono desafiante. No le hacía gracia ver a aquel hombre allí de vuelta, y sintió que se inundaba de rabia cuando este posó sus ojos sobre Takeru.

—Pues resulta que me he llevado una grata sorpresa… Uno de vuestros amigos había apagado su teléfono y estaba ilocalizable… hasta esta mañana, cuya señal se ha encendido y todo indica que viene hacia aquí —anunció—. Así que he decidido venir a darle una pequeña bienvenida.

Todos se quedaron alerta. Si eso era cierto, debía tratarse de Carlos. Y era altamente probable que este fuera con Aelita. Sus corazones se tensaron. Aquello podía acabar… pero no se la manera en que todos querían. Hannibal se regocijó en el miedo que tenían los chicos. En el fondo, esa era su debilidad. La prepotencia que tenía, y el gusto porque los demás le temieran. Él mismo nunca habría aceptado a alguien como él en un puesto como el que ostentaba, pero agradecía haber podido acceder.

—Señor, tiempo de espera estimado, dos minutos —informó Octavio, revisando una tablet.

—Esperemos pues —dijo este. No tenía ninguna prisa.

Tamiya sintió entonces ganas de atacarlo. Por un instante, un odio intenso se apoderó de ella. Se vio a sí misma apuñalándole y terminando con aquello. Pero se contuvo. Tenía todas las de perder, y encima podría ponerse en peligro futilmente. Los hombres de negro la superaban en número, y aunque no dudaba de que sus amigos la ayudarían… era imposible.

Los segundos se eternizaron en aquellos dos minutos. Era cuestión de un momento a otro ver a esa cara conocida y que, seguramente, estallase el caos…

Pero la decepción que se llevó el grupo no era nada en comparación con la que sintió Hannibal Mago al ver que quien llegaba no era ninguno de sus objetivos, una sensación que cambió a desagrado cuando reconoció al joven pelirrojo que entraba en el rellano y le miraba impasible.

—¡Usted! —exclamaron Yumi y Sam en ese momento.

—Señor Richard Dupuis… —dijo Hannibal—. No puedo decir que me alegre de verle aquí.

—Lo mismo podría decirle —respondió este, y sacó de su bolsillo un móvil. Sam lo reconoció como el de Carlos—. Sólo he venido en representación de un… conocido y su amiga, dos personas a las que usted está buscando.

El ansia de Hannibal creció. Pero Richard se limitó a ignorarle, y tendió el teléfono a Samantha. Ella lo abrió, y vio que estaba abierto por la aplicación de "Notas", donde sólo había una dirigida a ella, y que rezaba " _Hablaremos pronto. Carlos_ ". Intentó contener su emoción, pues no se quería perder detalle de la conversación.

—Pues no tenemos mucho que negociar —dijo Hannibal. Ordenó a sus hombres que vigilasen por la entrada al edificio, pero Octavio permaneció detrás de él—. Su conocido y su amiga son objeto de una investigación gubernamental, y si siguen en paradero desconocido, tendré que ponerles bajo la etiqueta de prófugos.

—Los dos sabemos que no va a hacer tal cosa, a no ser que quiera que el asunto de Lyoko termine siendo de dominio público. Es justo eso lo que quiere evitar, ¿verdad?

—¡¿QUÉ… Qué sabes tú de Lyoko, Richard? —Hannibal estaba muy alterado.

—Todo. Recuerde que tengo cierta mano con el Gobierno. No soy tan poderoso como usted, claro, pero… pude poner a salvo a la joven Schaeffer —añadió con una sonrisa de burla.

—¿Schaeffer? —Jeremy acababa de salir de su casa—. ¡¿Sabe usted dónde está Aelita?! —preguntó, desesperado. En comparación con los demás, él sí que tenía mal aspecto.

—Sí… Usted debe ser su pareja. No se preocupe, está a salvo.

Octavio avanzó en dos zancadas y alzó a Richard por el cuello de su camisa. Este no se dejó amedrentar.

—¿Dónde están? ¡¿Dónde?! —preguntó.

—Se movieron de sitio después de mi última visita —respondió—. Ni yo puedo localizarlos ahora. Como ve, los civiles pueden ser más inteligentes de lo que usted cree, Hannibal —añadió, mirando en dirección al aludido—. Dígale a este armario que me suelte.

Hannibal ordenó la retirada a Octavio, pero avanzó esta vez él y se quedó cara a cara con Richard. Se desafiaban mutuamente.

—Si tiene de nuevo contacto con él… dígale que se entregue, y que Aelita va incluída en esa entrega. Y más le vale poder localizarle, porque empiezo a perder la paciencia.

Hizo ademán de irse, pero fue retenido por Richard, quien le puso una mano en el hombro. Octavio, por su parte, se llevó una mano dentro de su chaqueta negra.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora y no hace años? —preguntó. Tenía esa duda enquistada en su cerebro y no quería seguir así.

—Porque cuando estos niños peleaban en Lyoko, el caso aún dependía de los suizos. Y no me salió de los cojones operar bajo sus órdenes —respondió Hannibal, tajante—. Y cuando pudimos actuar por nuestra cuenta, ya habían cerrado el caso por su cuenta, así que no tenía sentido reavivar el caso si estaba finiquitado, o eso parecía. ¿Satisfecho?

Hannibal no esperó respuesta, y se fue de allí sin más. Richard había mantenido la compostura en todo momento, y no se vino abajo cuando aquel hombre demente se alejaba con sus escoltas de allí a grandes zancadas. Llevaba tiempo sin verle, pero Hannibal nunca había despertado su simpatía, y sabía que era capaz de cometer locuras aprovechando su poder.

—Oiga… ¿le importaría hablarme de Aelita? —pidió entonces Jeremy.

—Bueno, era uno de los objetivos de mi visita hoy aparte de intentar convencer a ese hombre de que os soltara… aunque no ha habido ocasión —dijo Richard—. Sé que Carlos y Aelita están a salvo, pero como ya he dicho, iban a cambiar de escondite. Están bien, pero se preocupan por vosotros. Pero el objetivo principal fue siempre poner a Aelita a salvo de ese monstruo.

Samantha no dijo nada. Con la nota del móvil tenía suficiente por el momento. Jeremy, por su parte, atisbó un poco de esperanza en la situación. Si ella estaba bien, por lo menos no estaban pasando por aquello en balde.

—Así que… perdone, pero cuando vino el otro día… —comentó Yumi, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

—Estaba echando un vistazo general a la situación —respondió Richard—. Soy detective yo también, y me llamó la atención el caso. Como persona racional me cuesta creérmelo, pero… aceptando que lo que ocurrió con Lyoko fue verdad, no me apeteció quedarme al margen.

—Muchas gracias, entonces —dijo William—. Pero podría haber intervenido un poco antes.

—Este loco se movió demasiado rápido, y yo tenía otros quehaceres entre manos —respondió Richard—. De hecho, hoy también los tengo. Tened —sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo—. Por si quieren hablar del tema, este es mi teléfono. Pero tengan en cuenta que, desde hoy, mis comunicaciones también van a estar interceptadas. Que tengan un buen día.

Salió de allí al mismo paso que había vuelto. Al grupo le apetecía mucho hablar de lo sucedido, pero para algunos se hacía tarde y tuvieron que salir de allí corriendo. Tamiya subió en el ascensor, y llamó a la puerta de Arya, contando con encontrarla aún allí. Y así fue.

—Qué sorpresa —dijo la profesora motera—. Vas a llegar tarde a clase —bromeó.

—No si me acercas —respondió la joven, en tono suplicante.

Arya no tuvo inconveniente en llevarla. Sacó el otro casco que tenía del mueble de la entrada, y bajaron hasta el garaje. Subieron a la moto de la profesora, y salieron haciendo mucho ruido rumbo a la universidad.

—¿Qué tal te va? —preguntó Arya, a través del dispositivo bluetooth que había en ambos casos.

—Bien —dijo Tamiya—. Aunque todo esto es muy difícil… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo como amiga?

—Creo que esa pregunta sobra —respondió la profesora—. ¿O te crees que me acuesto con cualquiera?

—Bueno, creo que ya sabes que ahora estoy en una relación poliamorosa —le contó—. Ayer estuvimos hablando sobre futuro. Lo pintaban muy bien. Pero, ¿crees que es posible? —quiso saber.

—No es una pregunta sencilla —respondió Arya, tomando una curva—. Depende de vosotros. De cómo lo llevéis. Es como cualquier relación.

—¿Como cualquier relación? —preguntó Tamiya. No sabía aún si podía denominar al poliamor como "cualquier relación".

—Conozco un caso. Cinco personas que estuvieron juntas, pero… bueno, al final una de ellas se desentendió. Los demás siguen juntos, viven como un matrimonio a cuatro, y les va muy bien —aceleró un poco, y estaban ya a muy poco de llegar—. Así que sí. Es cuestión de estar cómodo en esa relación y de quererse. Y por lo que os he podido conocer estos meses, os veo así —aseguró.

—Gracias —respondió Tamiya, que lo que buscaba era una respuesta como aquella.

Finalmente llegaron al aparcamiento de la universidad. Bajaron de la moto, y Tamiya entregó su casco a Arya, pues ella luego volvería a pie con MIlly hasta su casa. Justo en ese momento aparecía Mily en la distancia, quien se acercó rápidamente a ellas.

—Buenos días —saludó—. Qué susto nos has dado esta mañana —dijo a Tamiya—. Menos mal que vimos tu nota.

—Lo siento. Madrugué demasiado y no os quería despertar —respondió ella.

—Os veo luego en mi clase. Y ahora daos prisa, no lleguéis tarde.

Ambas jóvenes se encaminaron dentro. Tamiya agarró a Milly de la mano, y cruzó sus dedos con los de ella. La pelirroja sonrió, y le devolvió el ligero apretón. Dentro de la situación caótica, definitivamente, ellas estaban bien.

* * *

 _¡Hola personas! Sí, he tardado mucho en actualizar. Pero estoy liado con un curso y no saco tanto tiempo para escribir (además que en mi día a día hago más cosas aparte xD Cosas de ser humano). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y os advierto que me estoy acercando al clímax de esta historia... ¿qué pasará...?_

 _ **Alejito480:** Sí, cosas de hacerlos desaparecer a la vez xD En cuanto a por qué quiere un arma... se quiere ir de caza (?) Me alegra que te gustara el lemmon. ¡Seguiré así!_

 _ **Usuario865:** Aelita va a tomar cartas en el asunto muy seriamente ;) Y sí, el caso estaba reciente, pero me alegra aún así haber contado con el elemento sorpresa. E insisto: Aelita va a hacer algo. Pero no, Hannibal no tiene ese interés en Lyoko (no me apetece seguir la historia de los libros, u know xD) Además, ya probé en su día a seguir la estela de la serie original con lo de viajar a Lyoko... y no se me dio bien el experimento, no me apetece repetir el intento XD Y no te preocupes, tus review no son tan largos. Es que mi humor es muy ácido a veces ;) ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Moon-9215:** Pues ha seguido así, y espero que te gustara ^^_

 _Y la próxima semana... no sé si llegaré a actualizar xD Pero antes de eso habrá one-shot de esos que os gustan ;) Lemmon rules!_


	21. Decisión

**Capítulo 21: Decisión**

Jeremy se despertó aquella mañana especialmente agotado. La situación le empezaba a consumir. Aquello tenía que tratarse de una broma macabra o algo por el estilo. No podía ser real. Procuró no mirar al otro lado de la cama, donde habitualmente estaría Aelita, pero ahora llevaba semanas sin verla. Lo único que sabía de ella era que estaba a salvo, gracias a aquel pelirrojo de nombre Richard. Pero aquello no le bastaba.

—Buenos días, Jeremy —saludó Anthea.

Ella se había mudado temporalmente con él. Al señor Delmas no le había gustado especialmente aquello, pero sabía que no podía impedirlo. Anthea quería mucho a su hija, y tenía un cariño especial por Jeremy, a quien consideraba que la había cuidado durante su larga ausencia.

—No son buenos… desde hace mucho no son buenos —dijo el chico, sirviéndose un café.

—Piensa que hoy no hay que trabajar… —comentó ella, intentando distraerle.

—Día que podría aprovechar para ver a Aelita. Si supiera dónde está —dijo él con fastidio. Se sentía fatal por no poder hacer nada.

—Jeremy, sé que mi hija es muy afortunada por tenerte. Pero ahora mismo debe esconderse de ese loco.

—Ese loco merece morir. ¿Me has oído, Hannibal? ¡MERECES MORIR! —gritó a su teléfono, sabiendo que lo más probable es que los hombres de Hannibal Mago estuvieran escuchando en ese momento la conversación.

Anthea se levantó a darle un abrazo. A ella tampoco le resultaba fácil la situación. Se había pasado años lejos de su hija. Volver a tenerla lejos era muy doloroso. Y la forma en que se había enterado de su desaparición tampoco era la mejor: en medio de la noche, para luego ser llevada a un interrogatorio que había durado hasta el amanecer.

—Está en buenas manos. Y esto acabará dentro de poco, ¿vale?

El chico asintió, aunque le costaba creer en ello. Tenía la impresión de que no había ninguna luz que anunciara el final del túnel.

Salió a la calle para intentar despejarse. Y se sorprendió bastante al comprobar que estaba cortada. Se podía entrar y salir andando, pero no en vehículos. Siguió la extraña verja que habían implementado en plena calle, y sus pasos le llevaron a la colección de chalets que había detrás de su edificio.

Su rabia aumentó cuando vio a Hannibal en medio de la calle, sentado en un sofá, leyendo el periódico, escoltado por dos de sus agentes.

—Buenos días, Jeremy —saludó Hannibal cuando esté se acercó.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el chico.

—Parece que mi visita se está prolongando mucho, así que he optado por cerrar este barrio. Total, por aquí solo vivís vosotros, así que estaremos más tranquilos ante la gente ajena. Que tengas buen sábado —y se tapó el rostro con el periódico, demostrando que no tenía la intención de seguir hablando del tema.

Aquel hombre era capaz de sacarle de quicio con mucha facilidad. Jeremy sentía el impulso de destrozarle, de herirle, de hacerle pagar por cada día que estaban sufriendo. Pero no era el primero que lo pensaba. Había hablado con Tamiya y sabía que la joven había tenido el mismo pensamiento que él. Así que se alejó de allí, con la intención de dar una vuelta por la ciudad, a ver si por alguna casualidad, se topaba con ella.

Poco se imaginaba que la joven pelirrosa estaba terminando con su plan en aquel momento. Sobre la mesa descansaba una pistola, que Carlos se había negado a contar de dónde la había sacado. Además de había comprado un teléfono desechable. Pensó en enviarle un mensaje a su marido, pero en aquel momento la prioridad no era esa. Debía terminar con la situación. Así que envió un mensaje a Yumi.

"Hola. Soy Aelita. Por favor, quiero hablar con Hannibal. Gracias, amiga, esto terminará pronto".

Confió en que la chica llevara su mensaje. Por lo que sabía de la situación, estaban vigilados. E incluso era posible que Hannibal ya hubiera accedido al mensaje. Sólo quedaba esperar la respuesta.

Los hombres de Hannibal, por supuesto, ya habían interceptado el mensaje y se lo habían enseñado a Hannibal. Le había tentado enviar a sus hombres a por ella, pero esperó pacientemente a que Yumi fuera a verle. Algo que había intuido que ocurriría cuando la japonesa había respondido a aquel número con "Ahora te lo llevo… Espero que estés bien". Y efectivamente, no tardó mucho en aparecer la chica.

Disfrutó de la cara de odio que le dirigió la chica al entregarle el teléfono, esa que le solían dirigir cuando había conseguido enfadar a alguien. En cierto modo, ese era su trabajo. Ocuparse de los casos que requerían la falta de preocupación por las personas y toda la sangre fría que pudiese. Incluso si eso incluía que te odiara la gente. Con tener a sus hombres a su servicio estaba servido. Y Octavio era bastante cariñoso, y sabía cubrir esas necesidades.

—Así que la joven Schaeffer te ha elegido a ti. Qué maja. Lo mismo hasta se entrega.

—Eso jamás —desafió Yumi.

—Peor para vosotros.

Hannibal respondió al mensaje de la pelirrosa.

"Hola, Aelita. Soy Hannibal Mago. Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente."

"No sé de qué me quieres hablar, pero sí. ¿Te viene bien hoy?"

"Por supuesto. Estoy viviendo en los chalets que hay detrás de donde vivís porque me gusta teneros cerquita." Hannibal tenía la intención de provocarla si era necesario.

"Perfecto. Estaré allí después de comer, si te parece bien."

"De acuerdo. ¿Vas a querer estar sóla? ¿O avisamos a tus amigos?"

"Avísales si quieres. Nos vemos luego. Y no hagas trampas."

—No me hace falta, querida. Ya te voy a tener —respondió Hannibal en voz alta y le tendió el móvil a la chica—. Avisa a tus amigos si quieres. Parece que Aelita viene hacia aquí esta tarde. Al final, el Gobierno siempre gana.

—¿Qué vais a hacerle? —preguntó Yumi.

—Interrogarla.

—¿Cómo a Anthea?

—… Más o menos —respondió Hannibal en una sonrisa en que mostró todos los dientes. Esos que Yumi le hubiera partido de buena gana.

Pero en lugar de eso, la chica se fue rápido hacia el edificio. Tenía que avisar a los demás. Aquella tarde podía ser el final de todo, o el comienzo de una pesadilla infinita. Y no era plato de su gusto. "Espero que tengas un buen plan, Aelita", pensó para sus adentros. Ella había sido una de sus mejores amigas por mucho tiempo, y estaba realmente preocupada por ella.

—¿Lo tienes todo listo? —preguntó Carlos a Aelita.

—Sí. Ya no tenemos otra salida —respondió la pelirrosa. Había tomado una determinación. El arma le sería de ayuda para lo que tenía intención de hacer. El plan no había convencido del todo al chico, pero sabía que podía contar con él—. ¿Estás preparado?

—¿Por nuestros amigos? Por supuesto.

Se miraron. En realidad, ambos temían que el plan no saliera en condiciones. Se dieron un abrazo para infundirse ánimos antes de salir. Se fueron de allí, sabiendo que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, no volverían al piso franco aquella noche. Era lo bastante temprano como para moverse a pie.

Eva Skinner bajaba la basura. Sabía que en un rato tenía que ir con los demás a aquel curioso escenario que había montado Hannibal Mago, y que podía ver perfectamente por la ventana de su casa. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de basuras, subió la tapa del contenedor, y tiró la bolsa.

—Vaya, vaya. Hola, preciosidad.

Eva se giró alarmada. Era uno de los hombres de negro de Hannibal Mago. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—… Hola —respondió finalmente,

—¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche? —preguntó él. Puso las manos en el marco de la puerta del cuarto, impidiendo a Eva que escapase.

—¿Perdona? —dijo ella, indignada.

—Te estoy pidiendo una cita. Ya que parece que hoy terminaremos con este asunto, estaré libre hasta que empiece el siguiente caso…

—No, gracias. Estoy muy bien como estoy —Eva intentó zafarse, pero aquel trajeado volvió a impedirle el paso.

—No seas así, podemos pasarlo muy bien.

—Te he dicho que no —respondió ella, roja de rabia y de impotencia.

—Te ha dicho que no —dijo alguien tras ellos. Era el hombre conocido como Octavio, la mano derecha de Hannibal. Al verle, su compañero se irguió. Octavio se acercó a él, y le habló en una voz muy bajita—. De parte de Hannibal, si se te ocurre hacer abuso de tu poder, de la chica, o de ambos, tu próxima misión será en Siberia. ¿Entendido? Pues ale, vete a llamar puerta a puerta para avisarles de que vayan. Casi es la hora.

El hombre de negro sin nombre pareció dudar un momento antes de empezar a subir los escalones de dos en dos. Octavio no le perdió de vista hasta que desapareció en el piso superior. Miró a Eva, que aún parecía asustada por lo que había pasado.

—El comportamiento de mi compañero ha sido inadecuado. Tomaremos medidas.

—Me resulta gracioso… con esto que nos están haciendo —dijo Eva.

—Nuestro deber es velar por ustedes. Por todos ustedes. Y eso incluye seguir bajo nuestra protección en medio de una investigación —respondió Octavio, sin cambiar el tono de voz—. Le aseguro que ese hombre no volverá a comportarse así.

Eva tenía tendencia natural a desconfiar de ellos. Y después de lo que había ocurrido, no era para menos. Pero intentó mantener la calma. Habían intervenido a tiempo. Octavio dio media vuelta y salió de allí. Ella decidió esperar allí a que fuese alguien más para no moverse sola. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que se abrió la puerta del ascensor y aparecieron Arya, Laura y William. La chica se imaginó que había empezado a dar los avisos por el piso superior y que de ahí iría bajando.

—¿Podemos movernos? —preguntó la rubia, pues no quería volver a encontrarse con el otro hombre.

—Creo que es mejor que vayamos en grupo —respondió Laura.

—Sí, además, Milly y Tamiya me han dicho que vendrían. También con Johnny e Hiroki —añadió Arya.

—¿Es que ha pasado algo? —preguntó William. Eva les contó lo que había ocurrido unos minutos antes, cosa que provocó la indignación de los tres—. Serán hijos de puta… En fin, no creo que se atrevan a nada si estamos juntos.

—Eres muy optimista… —dijo Laura, y en ese momento una lágrima recorrió su mejilla—. Lo siento… es que hemos dejado a Luna con mi padre. Por si ocurriera algo hoy…

—¿Pero él sabe algo de…? —preguntó Eva, a lo que Laura negó con la cabeza.

Poco a poco, los demás fueron llegando también al portal. No sólo los cuatro más jóvenes hicieron acto de presencia, sino que también Sissi y Javier lo habían hecho. Ellos también habían tomado la cautela de dejar a su hija con los padres de él, y otro tanto habían hecho Yumi y Ulrich, que aparecieron del garaje justo de dejar a su hijo con los Ishiyama.

Anthea y Jeremy abrieron la procesión hacia la calle cortada. Desde luego, con todo al aire, daba un poco de impresión la zona. Nadie les garantizaba que las casas estarían vacías, que no habría dentro de los garajes una serie de vehículos dispuestos a llevarlos para siempre. Sonaba a ciencia ficción, pero era difícil distinguirla de la realidad en un momento así. Los hombres de negro (que aquella vez parecían haber más incluso) estaban formando por los alrededores, vigilando. Hannibal y Octavio hablaban en el momento en que el grupo se acercaba. El jefe parecía un poco enfadado en ese momento, pero levantó la mano al ver llegar a los demás.

—Sospecho que Aelita debe estar a punto de llegar —anunció a la congregación—. Por si acaso, estoy vigilando los accesos a vuestro edificio. Eso sí, os recomendaría que cuando llegue, ninguno intervenga. Poseemos… medios para impedir que mováis las piernas —dijo en un tono de amenaza que pretendía ser amable—. No me odiéis. Es por vuestro bien. Por el bien de que el asunto no salga nunca más a la luz. No deberíais haberos implicado en esas cosas.

—Sin implicarnos jamás habría conocido a Aelita —dijo Jeremy, entre dientes—. No te atrevas a decir eso.

Hannibal no respondió al comentario del rubio. Se limitó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su mano, aburrido, intentando armarse de paciencia. Desde que sabía que Aelita iba a aparecer por allí voluntariamente, las horas se le habían hecho eternas. Y ahora que quedaba poco, los minutos parecían no transcurrir.

El nerviosismo se había apoderado de los demás. ¿Qué ocurriría aquella tarde? ¿De verdad sólo la iban a interrogar? ¿Se la llevarían para ello? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la tablet de Octavio, de la cual sonó una alerta.

—Señor, nos informan de que han visto a Aelita Schaeffer en compañía de Carlos León. Se dirigen hacia aquí, y se prevé que estén en diez minutos.

—Bien, bien… —dijo Hannibal—. Igual podríamos sacar unos refrescos y unas patatas para amenizar la espera, ¿no? Y nos montamos una fiesta en lo que terminamos de hablar.

Su público no estaba receptivo para esas bromas, pero a él le dio igual. Estaba eufórico. Al fin había ocurrido lo que él pensaba que pasaría: Aelita querría ayudar a su gente aunque aquello significara entregarse. "Oh, los sentimientos. Que útiles", pensó con sorna para sus adentros. Empezó a contar en su mente los minutos que restaban para la llegada de la chica.

—Jeremy… pssst. Jeremy —susurró Hiroki—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—¿Qué idea voy a tener? Tenemos las de perder si intentamos algo —dijo este.

—¿No puedes hacer algo con el superordenador?

—Aunque pudiera, desde aquí no tengo acceso a él. Y borramos absolutamente todo hace años. No pensé que esto ocurriría.

—Claro —dijo Ulrich, detrás de él—. En esa situación podríamos materializar los trajes en la Tierra y plantar batalla.

Era una bonita posibilidad, pero demasiado imposible. Lyoko había desaparecido definitivamente, y con él, los trajes, los poderes, y todo lo que demostraba el pasado que habían tenido. Los guerreros de Lyoko lamentaron en ese momento el haberlos perdido.

—Ahí llega —informó Octavio.

Y era cierto. Se podía distinguir ya la cabeza pelirrosa de Aelita. Carlos iba a su lado, y un poco más atrás, dos hombres de negro les cerraban la posible escapatoria.

Otros dos agentes de Mago obligaron al grupo a retroceder un poco. Mago quería terminar frente a frente con Aelita. Jeremy intentó correr hacia su mujer, pero fue empujado hacia atrás por uno de los trajeados, que le dirigió además una mirada severa.

Aelita avanzaba a paso normal hacia ellos. Pero su mirada estaba fija en Hannibal. De buenas a primeras no le gustó nada verle. Y según se acercaba a él, aumentaba su repugnancia por aquel tipo. Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Pero debía controlarse. Debía hacerlo por ellos.

Se hizo el silencio cuando llegó a la altura de ellos. Ella y Carlos dirigieron una mirada a sus amigos, y les sonrieron antes de volver a mirar al que era su enemigo en ese momento. Pero este parecía encantado con la situación. Se levantó de su sofá y extendió los brazos hacia la pelirrosa.

—¡Aelita Schaeffer! Un verdadero placer conocerte. Con lo que nos ha costado encontrarte.

—Técnicamente, he venido por mi propio pie, ¿no? —respondió ella, tajante.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que por fin nos hemos reunido. Y ahora, si no te importa…

—¡Quieto!

Era la señal convenida. Carlos desenfundó el arma. Los hombres de negro se llevaron las manos al interior de sus trajes. Pero contra todo pronóstico, el chico no apuntó hacia Hannibal… sino a la propia Aelita.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

—¿A qué estáis jugando? —preguntó Mago. Su prepotencia había desaparecido instantáneamente. Ignoró los gritos de los demás.

—No voy a dejar que me atrapes —dijo Aelita—. Por eso se lo he pedido. Si desaparezco… nunca sabrás lo que quieres saber.

—¡Como aprietes ese gatillo te mataré! —gritaba Jeremy, que estaba siendo retenido por uno de los hombres trajeados, con cierta dificultad.

Mago evaluó la situación por unos instantes. Tenía una gran capacidad de observación. Su enfado tornó a la seriedad. Sonrió, y su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta que empezó a reír a carcajadas. Sacó un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas de la cara, que le habían brotado por la risa.

—Ay… por favor, no me hagáis reír. ¿Matarte? ¿Él? Pero si no se atreve —dijo Mago, señalando a Carlos con el dedo—. No va a osar a matarte. Por lo que sabemos, es un tío legal y bueno… le tiembla un poco el pulso. No tiene la intención de disparar, así que… sed buenos, dadme el arma, y charlemos.

Carlos pareció dudar, pero bajó el arma… y esta fue recogida por Aelita, quien apuntó el arma contra su propia barbilla.

—Tienes razón. Sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo. Así que voy a tener que hacerlo yo misma.

* * *

 _¡Hola personas! ¿Os ha gustado el episodio? ¿Me queréis maldecir por haberlo dejado en ese punto? ¡Espero que sí!_

 _Ha sido difícil escribir este episodio. Y el siguiente... bueno, no voy a decir nada o vais a querer matarme xD Más todavía, quiero decir._

 _ **Alejito480:** Ese tipo de tramas se te dan mejor a ti que a mi xD Ya has visto que me he alejado un pelín de tu suposición :P_

 _ **Moon-9215:** Creo que el color de la tormenta ha pasado a negro en este capítulo, ¿no? xD_

 _ **Usuario865:** Últimamente me salen algo breves, pero porque no quiero excederme con el relleno innecesario, lo siento. Pero ya parece que la vigilancia se acaba. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, sí. Ella estuvo en una relación a 5, y quizá lo cuente. Lo sé que sería interesante, de ahí que haya decidido mencionarlo. Pero demasiado tiempo. Y los hombres de Mago tampoco lo iban a tolerar, anyway xD ¡Saludos!_

 _No tardaré en actualizar. Lo prometo (como siempre). Ah, y hubo update de Code:Lemon también hace muy poco, pasad y leed. Lemmon rules!_


	22. Desenlace

**Capítulo 22: Desenlace**

—¡AELITA! —gritó Jeremy. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla izquierda—. ¡NO LO HAGAS, AELITA!

—¡Hija, no hagas locuras! —bramó Anthea. Dos hombres de negro vigilaban que no se separasen del grupo, mientras la pelirrosa miraba aún desafiante a Hannibal Mago.

Este no sabía qué pensar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba desconcertado. Se había visto a sí mismo ganando la partida, averiguando lo que la joven sabía, y si era demasiado comprometido… Bueno, había formas de borrar la memoria. Pero aquello era muy diferente. Aelita le había plantado cara de la peor forma posible. Derramamiento de sangre.

—No seas absurda… —tanteó Hannibal—. Aelita, no eres ninguna suicida… Déjate de tonterías y vamos a hablar.

—No sé de qué tenemos que hablar —respondió ella—. Tienes a mis amigos secuestrados, bajo una vigilancia constante, persiguiendo un recuerdo que tiene como diez años… Has montado un circo para localizarme.

—Desapareciste antes de que…

—¡Te llevaste a Odd y William antes de eso! —replicó la pelirrosa.

La joven había discurrido durante mucho tiempo lo que debía hacer. Sabía que intentar eliminar a Mago sería una condena. Incluso si conseguía hacerlo antes de ser abatida por los hombres de negro, el asesinato recaería sobre ella de por vida. Unas manos manchadas de sangre no era lo que ella quería. Por otro lado, tenía que asegurarse de poner a sus amigos a salvo. Y especialmente a Jeremy. Él, que tanto había hecho por ella, debía salir de aquella situación ileso.

El resto del grupo miró a Carlos, intentando saber si Aelita se estaba marcando un farol, pero la expresión del chico indicaba que aquello también le había pillado a él por sorpresa. Fue llamado por uno de los hombres de Hannibal, para que se agrupase con los demás. Caminó despacio, intentando no quitar los ojos de aquella escena hipnótica, algo que no era muy complicado.

—¿Qué sentido tendría que te quitaras la vida? —preguntó Hannibal.

—Que no me tengas —respondió ella—. Primero pensé en quitarte de enmedio, claro, pero… sabía lo de este pequeño ejército que tienes. No podría ni apuntarte, así que… ¿qué otra opción me queda?

—Hablar, por supuesto —dijo Mago, con una sonrisa que no convencía a nadie—. Si lo único que quiero es aclarar unos detalles…

—Unos detalles que si no te cuadran podrían costarnos caros a mis amigos y a mi, ¿no? —comentó ella. Hannibal dejó entrever un deje de enfado—. No soy una simple. Así que, o se larga ahora mismo… o se va a ver implicado en algo muy serio. ¿Provocar el suicidio de una civil? ¿Eso no hundirá su carrera?

Hannibal Mago se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso. La joven era astuta, sin duda alguna. Y aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo. Se sentía humillado. Había intentado razonar con la joven, pero no había querido razonar con él. Pues bien, no tenía otra salida. Giró un momento los ojos, y vio cómo uno de sus hombres de cuyo nombre nunca se acordaba forzejeaba por reducir a Jeremy, que parecía dispuesto a saltar a por Aelita. Por un momento le dieron ganas de ordenar que le soltaran, pero las probabilidades de una bala perdida eran demasiado altas y no podía correr riesgos.

Aelita, por su parte, estaba en calma. Sabía que con presionar el gatillo… bueno, todo estaría terminado. Pero se sentía tranquila al respecto. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer, y pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar.

Pero de pronto, las tornas parecieron cambiar. Mago hizo una señal a dos de sus hombres, y apuntaron a la pelirrosa: uno hacia arriba, y el otro hacia abajo. Hannibal apuntaba a la chica, y en su rostro ya no aparecía nada de su falsa amabilidad. Ahora estaba enfadado, y no parecía querer ocultarlo.

—Muy bien, se acabaron las gilipolleces. A mi señal, Octavio va a disparar contra tu mano desarmándote, mientras que Julio te apunta al pie y te hace caer. Te llevarán a una de las casas, te vendarán, y entretanto, tendremos una larga conversación que no terminará hasta que esté satisfecho, como bien has dicho.

—Así que todo depende de si su bala… llega antes que la mía —dijo Aelita—. Teniendo en cuenta que mi pistola está apoyada en mi barbilla… creo que vas a perder…

Un desgarrador aullido les hizo desconcentrarse. Jeremy estaba desatado. Se retorcía tanto que el hombre trajeado que le estaba intentando retener tenía dificultades para controlarlo. A Aelita se le encogió un poco el corazón al verle así, pero pensaba que no tenía otra salida. Miró al grupo.

—Chicos… nunca os agradeceré lo suficiente lo que habéis hecho por mi estos años. Mamá… te quiero. Jeremy… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás.

Volvió a mirar a Hannibal Mago. Se retaron con la mirada. Los segundos parecieron eternizarse. Hannibal estaba listo para dar la orden. El dedo de Aelita se acomodó sobre el gatillo. Cerró los ojos…

—¡BAJAD LAS ARMAS!

Hannibal había dado la orden tan repentinamente que nadie se lo creía. Incluso sus hombres parecían dudar sobre si habían oído bien. Aelita abrió los ojos.

—¡Que bajéis las armas! ¿Estáis tontos o qué os pasa?

Los hombres de negro bajaron las armas. Hannibal avanzó lentamente hacia la pelirrosa, y tendió la mano.

—La pistola. Ya.

La chica no hubiera aceptado en circunstancias normales. Pero aquellas no eran circunstancias normales. Le cedió el arma, aún pensando que sería un error. Pero el hombre se limitó a abrir el cargador. Comprobó que había una serie de balas reales dentro. Puso una ligera cara de sorpresa. Asintió lentamente, la volvió a cerrar, y se la pasó a uno de sus hombres.

—Me hubiera cabreado más que estuviera vacía. ¿Está la casa completamente vacía? —preguntó.

—Sí, señor.

—Vamos, Aelita. Vamos a hablar. Sin tonterías. Veinte minutos.

—Pero…

—O hablamos ahora mismo, o te juro que os encierro a todos en una cárcel de máxima seguridad completamente aislados los unos de los otros hasta que os volváis locos —atajó Hannibal, demasiado cansado—. Y a estos, dejadlos tranquilos. Eso sí, vigilad que a ese no le de un ataque de ansiedad.

Caminó hacia la casa seguido por la pelirrosa. Entraron ante la atónita mirada del grupo. El que sujetaba a Jeremy le liberó al fin y este cayó al suelo. Miró aterrado la casa. ¿Qué podría ocurrir ahí dentro? En su mente, todo tipo de crueles imágenes pasaron en diapositivas: Hannibal apuñalando a Aelita, Hannibal estrangulando a Aelita, Hannibal forzando a Aelita… Su cerebro desbordaba negativismo.

Dentro de la casa, todo estaba más tranquilo. Hannibal dirigió a la chica al salón improvisado, tomó asiento en uno de los sofás, e invitó a Aelita a que se sentara enfrente de él. En la mesa reposaban una serie de papeles y un libro. Hannibal explicó todo lo referente al libro a Aelita, quien escuchó con atención.

—Así que lo que me gustaría saber es si has contado a alguien lo ocurrido en Lyoko y todo lo que os aconteció.

—Creo que tiene algún sospechoso en mente, ¿no es así? —preguntó ella.

—Así es. Un antiguo compañero tuyo y de tus amigos, el señor Bastien Roux. Fue quien escribió la historia, y por supuesto, es imposible que fuera fruto de la casualidad.

—Pensaba que todo lo que los artistas inventaban ya había sido pensado antes por un gobierno —respondió Aelita, con un deje de autosuficiencia—. Pero sí… Comenté algo de eso con Bastien.

—… ¿Qué?

—Fue hace años, y ni le dije que había sido de verdad —contó Aelita—. Un día en la clase de literatura estuvimos hablando sobre creación de historias, proponiendo… y se me ocurrió decir lo de Lyoko en plan ficción. A Bastien le debió gustar, y le conté algún detalle más. Jamás pensé que escribiría la historia.

—¿Qué es lo que le contaste? —insistió Mago.

—Nada. Todo lo que pueda haber en ese libro es fruto de la casualidad —dijo ella. Tras una pausa, continuó—. No me digas que has liado todo esto sólo por confirmar si me fui de la lengua.

—Prácticamente. Es un asunto de seguridad estatal. ¿Cómo crees que se tomaría la gente conocer que ese proyecto se llevó a cabo?

—Muy malamente. Especialmente por las vidas que destrozásteis. Como la de mi familia —añadió fríamente.

—Voy a disculparme por eso —dijo Mago—. Pero a cambio, vas a escribir una declaración jurada al respecto, esclareciendo que no has contado nada a nadie, y… asumiendo la responsabilidad en caso de que vuelva a ocurrir algo así.

—Volveré a declarar en ese supuesto. Pero dudo que nos volvamos a ver.

—Espero que así sea.

—Y una cosa más...

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Hannibal y Aelita habían entrado en la casa. La tensión en la calle no hacía más que crecer. El grupo no se fiaba de haber dejado a Aelita sola con él. Y los hombres de negro pensaban que debió entrar alguien con ellos por si la joven se rebelaba contra su jefe. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Y ambos adultos salieron.

Mago se dirigió a sus hombres primero.

—Recoged todo. Nos volvemos. Está todo en orden —se giró hacia el grupo—. Señores… señoritas… lamento los días que les he hecho pasar. El asunto está aclarado, y es probable que "Garage Kids" llegue a verse en las librerías en las próximas semanas, ya que no hay peligro. Desinstalaremos el software de sus teléfonos, y podrán volver a sus vidas habituales sin preocuparse por nosotros.

—¿... De verdad? —preguntó William, incrédulo—. ¿Han acabado?

—Sí. Creo que no hay nada que temer —respondió Mago.

Jeremy se abalanzó a por Aelita, y la rodeó fuertemente con los brazos. No se podía creer que la volviera a tener con él. Tuvo que llorar. Al igual que ella, quien dejó que escapara una lágrima. Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un tierno beso. Cuando se separaron, Aelita fue a abrazar a su madre.

El grupo empezó a moverse de vuelta al edificio, observando cómo en perfecta ejecución, los hombres de Mago recogían todo, y dejaban la calle tal como estaba antes de su aparición. Eran realmente eficientes. Según caminaban, todos se fueron acercando a la pelirrosa para darle un abrazo, alegrándose porque aquella eterna pesadilla hubiera llegado a su fin. Tenían que celebrarlo. Y no serían las únicas noticias a celebrar.

Pero alguien les esperaba a su llegada al portal. Un joven pelirrojo que conocían bien.

—Oh, perfecto. Empezaba a temerme que hubiera pasado algo grave —comentó Richard Dupuis—. Tengo algo de prisa hoy…

—¡Richard! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Tu amigo me pidió un informe —respondió el chico, y le tendió una carpeta marrón a Carlos—. Debo entender que está todo resuelto, ¿no es así? —preguntó, sin demostrar especial interés por el asunto.

—Sí. Por fin ha acabado todo —comentó Yumi.

—Me alegro. Hannibal Mago no es alguien que me gustaría tener de enemigo. Ya habéis visto la que ha montado. Pero en fin. Voy a seguir trabajando. Nos vemos… o tal vez no —dijo.

—Chicos, ¿os parecería bien que invitemos a Richard a cenar para cuando celebremos la victoria? —propuso Aelita, y la idea fue recibida positivamente—. Te llamaremos —dijo.

Richard se fue, y en ese momento se hizo otro silencio. Un pequeño corro se formó alrededor de Carlos y Sam. Sam no sabía por dónde empezar. No se esperaba aquella reunión ese día, y menos aún rodeada por todo su grupo. Pero llevaba tiempo esperando ese momento y no lo quería desaprovechar.

—Lo siento mucho… No debí esconder aquello. Pero me daba miedo que ocurriera algo así. Fue un desliz de mi juventud, pero pensaba que podía darme problemas…

—Sam, Sam… Yo no me debí haber ido, y quise volver antes. Sólo quiero saber si hay alguna otra cosa así… por favor.

La chica negó con la cabeza y le abrazó. Él correspondió su abrazo. No le gustaba estar peleado con ella. Y tendrían que hablarlo con calma, pero aquel no era el momento. Simplemente querían volver a estar juntos. Pero alguien carraspeo tras ellos.

—Lamento romper el bonito momento, pero… ¿os recuerdo que el que fue padre sin saberlo fui yo? —inquirió la voz de Odd, notablemente molesto.

—Lo sé… Siento habértelo ocultado. Pero entiéndelo, éramos jóvenes… ¿qué hubieras hecho? ¿Reconocer al hijo como tuyo?

—¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No lo sé! —replicó el rubio, confuso—. ¡No lo sé, pero… escondérmelo! ¡Desde hace años!

—Si os interesa… el informe que me ha traído Richard es sobre la criatura —interrumpió Carlos—. Por lo que veo… vive en Canadá y viene aquí sólo por navidades. ¿Queréis los datos?

Les tendió la carpeta. Sam y Odd la tomaron en las manos. Se miraron un momento, y tiraron de los respectivos extremos, rasgando las hojas. Aquella personita no era parte de sus vidas, definitivamente.

—¿Amigos? —preguntó Sam.

—Por supuesto.

—Gente… ahora que estoy recuperado… ¿os parece si hacemos una pequeña junta? Nada de vecinos, sino de amigos —propuso Jeremy.

Sin embargo, la gente no parecía estar mucho por aquella labor. Estaban todos tan agotados por la experiencia inacabable que querían todos retirarse a sus casas. Sin embargo, tenían que planear una cena para todos. De esas especiales que les gustaban a ellos. Así que acordaron retirarse y verse con calma al día siguiente por la mañana.

De esa forma, Aelita entró en casa, después de tanto tiempo, en compañía de Jeremy. Respiró profundamente. Había echado de menos estar allí. Aquella era su casa: dónde estuviera con Jeremy, y rodeada de sus amigos. Sintió a Jeremy abrazándose a ella. Los brazos rodearon su vientre. Ella puso las manos sobre las de Jeremy.

—Pensé que hoy te perdería… ¿En serio ibas a hacerlo?

—Sí… reconoció la chica—. Richard tampoco conocía todos los detalles del plan de Hannibal, y me entró miedo por todos vosotros. Con la de veces que os sacrificásteis por mi… no podía dejar que volviera a ocurrir. Creí que debería hacer eso… in extremis.

—Siempre he tenido miedo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sí… Pero se ha acabado. Estamos juntos de nuevo. Y para siempre —dijo ella, giŕandose para mirar a su marido—. Creo que hemos resuelto problemas para toda una vida —añadió.

—Espero que tengas razón —dijo el chico. Volvieron a besarse, y caminaron despacio hasta su dormitorio. Cerraron la puerta, y se dejaron caer sobre el colchón entre besos.

—Te quiero, Jeremy… respondió la chica entre susurros, mientras se dejaba besar por el chico, quien recorría su cuello con delicadeza.

—Yo también te quiero, muchísimo —dijo él—. Y se me ha ocurrido otra cosa… algo que quería hacer cuando volviéramos a estar juntos —añadió, y se detuvo un momento.

—¿Qué es?

Jeremy se levantó y abrió el cajón de la mesilla. Sacó un pequeño estuche cuadrado, y se puso de rodillas frente a ella. La chica abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Especialmente porque aquella no era la primera vez que eso ocurría. Pero Jeremy sonrió y pronunció las palabras:

—Aelita, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó el rubio.

—Jeremy… claro que quiero, pero… ¡si ya estamos casados!

—Lo sé, pero me da igual. La otra vez fue algo apenas íntimo. Esta vez quiero algo más, a lo grande, reafirmar mi amor por ti, y que vengan todos nuestros amigos. Vamos a tirar la casa por la ventana.

—De acuerdo. Así lo haremos —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Ahora ven aquí. Te he echado de menos estas semanas. Ha sido muy duro no tenerte conmigo.

—Bueno, has estado con nuestro amigo. ¿Es que no te ha atendido como te mereces? —bromeó el rubio.

—La verdad es que sí… espero que sepas mantener el nivel —respondió ella, y le sacó la lengua. Jeremy sonrió pícaramente, y volvió a besuquear el cuello de la chica, lo que sería el inicio de una noche de demostración de amor contínua.

Más arriba de ellos, Samantha estaba sobre Carlos en el colchón. Se limitaba a mirarle a los ojos, insegura de si debía continuar hacia una noche de locura.

—Te noto dudosa… —dijo el chico—. No voy a quejarme si no te apetece hacer nada esta noche.

—Creo que me he portado fatal. No me gusta haber ocultado eso. Por un lado me siento liberada ahora, pero te he hecho daño, a Odd también. Y no estoy segura de que me hayas perdonado.

—Escúchame. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. En todos ellos te he ido conociendo más y más, hasta el punto en que me gustabas tanto que quería salir contigo. Y te pedí matrimonio —añadió, mostrándole la mano en la que llevaba su alianza—. Puedo perdonar lo que has hecho si realmente me prometes que no hay otra cosa así en tu pasado.

—No lo hay —aseguró ella, y se animó a darle un ligero beso en los labios—. Te he contado todo. De hecho, te he contado tanto que a veces me sorprende que hayas seguido conmigo —dijo, con una sonrisa.

—Porque eres una tía increíble —respondió él.

A Sam aquello le bastaba para animarse. Sonrió y se fundieron en un beso lento, que lentamente fue tornándose en más apasionado y fogoso. La chica se fue animando. Había pasado un largo periodo ella sóla, y quería compensar en aquella noche. Sin embargo, Carlos la detuvo.

—¿No te apetece? ¿Estás cansado?

—No es eso. Es que… recuerdo que en navidades te gustó probar un juguete conmigo… y quería darte la opción de volver a jugar hoy un rato.

—¿... De verdad?

—La noche es larga. ¿Por qué no aprovechar para cambiar un poco?

Sam sonrió y fue a buscar lo que quería. Aquella noche se lo iba a pasar muy bien.

En el ático, Arya estaba ordenando los libros que había en su salón. Había encontrado una serie de álbumes de fotos, y había localizado uno que tenía un toque particularmente doloroso. Se vio rodeada de otras cuatro personas que ahora eran muy lejanas. Lo cerró rápidamente cuando oyó el timbre, lo volvió a dejar en el estante, y corrió a abrir. Se sorprendió al ver allí a Tamiya, Milly, Johnny e Hiroki.

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas? —preguntó la mayor.

—Veníamos a hablar contigo —respondió Tamiya—. Por lo que me contaste el otro día… tú habías estado en una relación así, ¿verdad? Con más personas.

—Pasad —dijo Arya—. Y sí. Me tocó en primera persona. No estuvo mal, les quería mucho, pero… si es complicado que dos novios se pongan de acuerdo en las cosas, imagínate entre cinco —bromeó.

—Queremos pedirte una cosa. ¿Podrías… enseñarnos cómo era vuestra dinámica? —preguntó Hiroki.

—Si no te resulta muy doloroso —añadió Johnny, con cautela.

—Nunca pensé que os lo terminaría contando, pero… qué demonios. Creo que me vendrá bien charlar —dijo Arya.

—Luego podríamos hacerte un favor… si echas de menos las relaciones tumultuosas —sugirió Milly.

—¡Señorita Solovieff! —dijo Arya—. ¿Le parece bonito ofrecer sexo a su profesora? ¿En qué lugar me deja eso?

Rieron los cinco. Se acomodaron en los sofás, y se dispusieron a escuchar la historia de la profesora.

* * *

 _¡Hola, personas! ¡Ya lo sé! Es inexcusable haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo para ofrecer un desenlace digno de los finales de temporada de la serie 'Sleepy Hollow': rápido y no necesariamente creíble..._

 _¡Pero eso no significa que esto haya acabado aún! Tengo aún algunos capítulos que ofrecer. ¿Y acaso pensáis que esta historia puede terminar sin orgía? xD_

 _ **Alejito480:** Aelita tiene huevos para hacer lo que le plazca xD Matar a Mago era demasiado descabellado. Ya has visto por qué. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ;)_

 _ **Moon.9215:** Todo tiene solución en la vida ;) Ya me conoces._

 _ **Usuario865:** Sí... soy experto en el noble arte del cliffhanger :P Pero sí, ya tocaba acabar con esa parte de la trama. Y evidentemente, todos esperábais que Aelita intentara cargarse a Mago... una razón por la cual no hacerlo así xD Y sí, tuve que dejarlo ahí para asegurar mi hueco en el infierno :P ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Spik53:** Me alegro que te gustara ^^ Lo sé, manejo varios OC... y no sé cómo xD_

 _Pues lo dicho. Esto no ha acabado (aún) y tengo que ponerme al día además con Code:Lemon. ¡Lemmon rules!_


	23. El (no) último fin de semana - Sábado

_Amigos, este es el final. Preparáos para el último capítulo de "Code: Not more lemmon?". Disfrutadlo ;)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: El (no) último fin de semana - Sábado**

La llegada del buen tiempo acompañaba al humor del grupo. Todos estaban reunidos de nuevo, después de la extraña aventura que habían pasado. Había transcurrido una semana desde que perdieron de vista a Mago, y ya había aparecido por las librerías la novela _Garage Kids_ , lo que confirmaba que la pesadilla había tocado a su fin. Además, Aelita había sido generosamente ayudada, y alguien telefoneó a su lugar de trabajo para justificar la ausencia de la chica por "un importante asunto estatal y confidencial", de forma que su reincorporación se había realizado sin inconvenientes. William había enterrado finalmente el hacha de guerra con Odd, Sam y Carlos habían superado aquel ocultamiento, los más jóvenes pasaban ahora más tiempo en el edificio con los demás… Parecía que aquella prueba del destino era lo que necesitaban para volver a ser tal como eran.

—No entiendo por qué has decidido invitar a Richard.

—¿Quizá porque gracias a su ayuda pudimos terminar con la pesadilla?

—¡Sólo por unos informes!

Jeremy y Aelita estaban conversando en el dormitorio mientras se preparaban para irse.

—Jeremy… ¿estás celoso? —preguntó Aelita, divertida.

—No.

—Venga… no me lo puedo creer. Hemos hecho muchas cosas con nuestros amigos.

—¡Sí, nuestros amigos! ¡Él sólo es un conocido de uno de esos amigos!

—Vamos, que estás celoso.

—… Puede —reconoció este—. Pero entiende que después del tiempo que llevamos sin vernos, aceptar de pronto algo así…

—Aceptaste algo así en navidades, cuando apenas conociendo a Arya, cediste en que pasara las fiestas con nosotros —le recordó ella.

—… _Touche_. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —respondió Aelita, y le dio un ligero beso en los labios—. Piensa sólo en pasarlo bien hoy, ¿vale? Creo que nos lo merecemos.

El chico aceptó. En realidad, vestirse para salir era una mera formalidad para ir a la fábrica abandonada. La idea era explotar aquel fin de semana a tope. Tenían todo el espacio para moverse, e incluso, habían acordado en comprar una piscina, la cual ya estaba llena de agua. ¿La idea? Pasar aquellos dos días al más puro estilo del _spring break_ , unas vacaciones marcadas por el consumo de alcohol, nudismo y sexo indiscriminado.

Se fueron congregando lentamente en la puerta. Habían acordado esperar a que llegaran todos. Apenas entraron, cerraron la puerta. La iluminación natural del techo sería suficiente, y estaba bien climatizado aquello. Jeremy intentó ponerse lejos de Richard, mientras la gente se ponía cómoda.

—No me esperaba una invitación como la de hoy —comentó el pelirrojo—. ¿En serio que no os importa que…?

—Para nada. Estamos encantados —aseguró la pelirrosa, para impedir a Jeremy poder poner alguna objeción.

—Qué raro se me hace veros tan tranquilos —comentó Yumi, mientras vadeaba la mesa para pillar un canapé, dirigiéndose a Odd y William.

—Un secuestro une mucho —comentó William, tranquilamente—. Fue de ayuda tenerlo ahí conmigo.

—Sobre todo para echar el casquete, ¿verdad? —bromeó Laura, provocando una carcajada general. Pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de su esposo, y el otro por el brazo de Odd—. Pero me alegro.

—Chicos, no hace falta que digamos nada —habló Yumi—. Sabemos a lo que venimos, así que… ropa fuera, la dejamos en un lugar para que no se arrugue, y somos libres.

La propuesta fue aprobada por mayoría. En aquella misma planta habían llevado un gran número de toallas, pues era donde estaba la piscina ubicada (hubiera sido peligroso montarla al lado del superordenador, de los escáneres, o en la planta de alimentación).

A pesar de que habían acordado poder estar completamente desnudos, en su mayoría habían terminado yendo en bañadores y bikinis. Odd, por supuesto, se había negado a ello, y lució su desnudez con total tranquilidad, y para sorpresa de muchos, había convencido a William de que hiciese lo mismo. Por su parte, Yumi simplemente se liberó de la parte superior de su bikini, mientras que Arya demostró más valor con un desnudo integral. Pero nadie comentó nada. Si aquello estaba tranquilo significaba que, efectivamente, el grupo volvía a estar unido.

Se separaron una vez estaban listos. Podían disfrutar del agua, tumbarse, o bajar a la sala del ordenador dónde estaba la televisión, y los alimentos para pasar el fin de semana.

Incluso, de la época en que Anthea vivía allí, había un acceso al tejado, donde podrían subir a tomar el sol. Todo lo que se les ocurriese podían hacerlo ahí dentro.

Eva fue hacia la piscina. Se metió lentamente, y luego hizo un largo hasta quedar al otro lado, si bien tampoco era una piscina de tamaño descomunal. Se apoyó en el borde y cerró los ojos. Pensaba que habían quedado muy pronto aquel día, y tenía algo de sueño. Oyó que alguien más se metía con ella. Siguió sin abrir los ojos. Las aguas apenas se movían. Pero tuvo que mirar cuando sintió que alguien estaba acariciándole el muslo.

—¡Hiroki! —exclamó.

El joven japonés estaba entretenido, acariciando sus piernas por la cara interna. Era placentero, sin duda. Ella las separó un poco más, dejándole libertad de movimientos. El chico se hizo de rogar mientras poco a poco llegaba a la intersección prohibida. Eva sonrió al sentir al chico rondándole por su zona íntima.

—¿Vas a torturarme mucho más rato? —preguntó.

—Sólo un poco —bromeó él—. Es que apenas nos hemos conocido tú y yo, y bueno… he pensado que esta sería una buena ocasión para ello.

—Vale. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó la chica, y suspiró un poco cuando notó el contacto de los dedos de Hiroki rozando su vagina, sin introducirse. Los había pasado por debajo de la tela del bikini

—Es mera curiosidad, pero ¿por qué cuando se reunió el grupo volviste con nosotros? No me malinterpretes.

—Tranquilo —suspiró Eva—. Supongo que porque me sentí acogida por vosotros hace años. Y no quería dejar de ser parte de esto. Este grupo fue de lo mejor que me pasó en mucho tiempo.

—Entiendo —dijo Hiroki—. Gracias por la respuesta —y hundió suavemente sus dedos dentro de ella.

La chica se arrancó en gemidos. Los dedos de Hiroki se deslizaban con facilidad en su sexo. Se le daba muy bien. Se agarró a él, facilitando el trabajo del chico, quien la tenía en su poder. Con el agua, le fue fácil levantarla para poder probar uno de sus pechos con la lengua, mientras su mano se ocupaba de seguir dándole placer. Un largo gemido de la rubia le indicó cuando hubo acabado.

—¿Te convenceré para que vengas a visitarnos de vez en cuando? —preguntó el chico, mientras dejaba que Eva se repusiera.

—No sé… creo que necesito un argumento más… firme —bromeó Eva, y empezó a estimular con la mano el pene de Hiroki, por encima del bañador—. ¿Vas a darme una buena razón?

Por toda respuesta, el chico usó una mano para bajarse el bañador. El agua distorsionaba la imagen, pero al tacto, Eva no podía negar lo bien dotado que estaba el joven. Le había sentado muy bien el crecer. Aumentó un poco el ritmo de la masturbación a la que sometía a Hiroki, hasta que este no pudo más.

La chica se agarró a los bordes de la piscina, y dejó que el chico la tomase. Notó cómo apartaba su bikini, cómo la penetraba, y gimió nuevamente de placer. Hiroki la sostuvo por las caderas, y empezó a embestirla con ganas. La rubia estaba tremenda, incluso con la ropa de baño aún puesta. Y le hubiera gustado poder hacer más cosas con ella en otras ocasiones, pero no había sido el momento, de forma que la penetró por cada vez que no había podido ser. Jadeaba, al tiempo que ella gemía por sus acometidas. El agua además ofrecía cierta resistencia al avance, pero eso no iba a ser un impedimento.

Eva ignoraba en ese momento si alguien les estaba prestando atención, pero le daba igual. En cualquier caso, eso la excitaba aún más. Cerró sus piernas alrededor de la espalda del chico para ayudarle con sus embestidas. "Más, más…", suplicaba entre gemidos. Hiroki aceleró un poco más, y finalmente, logró culminar dentro de la chica. Intentó aguantar unos momentos más hasta que supo que Eva también había terminado.

—Joder… hemos estrenado la piscina —bromeó HIroki, cuando hubieron recuperado el aliento.

—Desde luego… pero no creo que seamos los únicos que la usemos para esto… por cierto… voy a ir a dormir con vosotros una vez por semana si me tratáis así —dijo Eva—. ¿O te parece poco? —bromeó.

—Depende… de cuanto dure esa vez por semana —bromeó el japonés.

Ambos rieron. Empezaba bien el fin de semana.

Carlos, por su parte, una vez estaba en bañador, pensó que le iría bien tomar el sol. Al fin y al cabo, desde su confinamiento, apenas había podido disfrutar del astro rey. Así que subió por la pequeña escalinata que se había construido tiempo atrás para disfrutar un poco del sol. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse allí a Richard. Se saludaron. Había un par de tumbonas allí, y Carlos se echó en la que estaba desocupada.

—Interesante el grupo —comentó Richard, intentando iniciar una conversación.

—Lo sé. Yo la primera vez no me lo podía creer. Y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces…

—Me lo imagino. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Creo que me lo debes —dijo Richard.

Lo que Carlos no se esperaba era que el favor fuera echarle crema por la espalda. El pelirrojo se tumbó bocabajo, y dejó que las manos del chico recorrieran su espalda con la crema solar. Una vez tenía la espalda bien cubierta, se retiró. Pero Richard retrocedió la espalda, le agarró las manos, y provocó que le abrazase.

—¿Qué haces, Richard? —preguntó Carlos, sorprendido. Su cabeza estaba al lado de la del pelirrojo.

—Cumplir una pequeña fantasía que tengo. Quiero hacerlo contigo —sentenció Richard.

—¿Quieres que sea tuyo?

Pero no era esa la idea que tenía el chico. se dio media vuelta y atrajo a Carlos hacia él. Le besó fuertemente y enredó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. No quería dominar. Carlos no iba a perderse aquella oportunidad, por supuesto. Richard parecía presa de un extraño deseo que le hacía venerar su cuerpo. Tomando las riendas, Carlos atacó su cuello con los labios para empezar a bajar por su torso. Richard se dejó hacer, de forma que pronto se vio liberado de su bañador.

Sonrió al ver que Carlos también se despojaba. Interesante… así que eso era lo que ocultaba. Pero tenía que saber si sabía emplearla o no. Carlos le preguntó cómo prefería hacerlo, y Richard respondió tumbándose bocabajo en la tumbona y separando las nalgas. Ese acto fue aprovechado por el otro para empezar a dilatarle. El pelirrojo sonrió. Desde luego, su compañero sabía lo que hacía. Pero empezó a tener prisa. Quería un contacto más íntimo.

Carlos debió notarlo, ya que apoyó las manos en sus glúteos, manteniéndolos separados, y muy lentamente, deslizó su erección dentro de su culo. Richard empezó a gemir cuando sintió las embestidas del chico. Este se aferró a sus caderas mientras le acometía. Se tumbó sobre él, y le mordisqueó el cuello. Aquello gustó al pelirrojo, que se dejaba hacer dócilmente. Lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Sin embargo, Carlos tiró un poco de él para que alzase el trasero, de forma que pudo llegar con la mano hasta su pene y empezar a masturbarle. No tardó mucho en culminar el primero, aunque siguió dando placer a Richard hasta que este tuvo su orgasmo.

—¿Sabes? Nunca me hubiera esperado esto de ti —comentó Carlos, quien ahora estaba recibiendo crema en la espalda.

—A mi siempre me han gustado las mujeres, pero… mis primeros experimentos con el sexo fueron con hombres y me gustó. ¿Crees que Sam se ofenderá si le pido alquilarte una vez por semana?

—Creo que se ofenderá si no se puede unir a la oferta.

Arya había bajado donde el antiguo interruptor de la fábrica, ahora inutilizado. La sala ya no tenía electricidad, de forma que habían decidido montar ahí la zona de descanso con los colchones. Estaba realmente exhausta, pues había pasado la noche anterior corrigiendo exámenes y le apetecía dormir un poquito. Pero algo le indicaba que no iba a poder ser el caso. Apenas se hubo echado, volvió a escuchar que la puerta del ascensor se abría. Era Yumi.

La japonesa entró muy despacio, y se echó enfrente de Arya. Esta cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir. Yumi la estaba observando.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó la chica, señalando los senos de la otra.

Arya asintió, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Notó cómo el tímido dedo de Yumi empezaba a describir círculos en su pezón. Aquello le gustó. Algo suave estaba bien. Las manos de Yumi se sintieron agradables cuando empezaron a masajear sus pechos enteros. Optó por tumbarse bocarriba, dejando a Yumi toda la iniciativa. Ante aquel poder, la japonesa atacó con la lengua aquellos senos.

Sus dedos se escurrieron por entre las piernas de la maestra, pero Arya se lo impidió. No quería eso… algo tan light. Yumi debió interpretarlo correctamente, pues se movió por el cuerpo de la profesora hasta quedar entre sus piernas, y besó su sexo.

Aquello empezaba a gustarle más a Arya. Yumi sonrió, y empezó a devorar con ganas aquella rosada y húmeda cavidad. Tenía un curioso sabor, pero estaba bien. Acarició cuanto podía la sensual anatomía de Arya, hasta que logró que abriese los ojos y empezase a gemir de placer.

Eso era lo que la chica necesitaba para despejarse. Según el placer recorría su cuerpo, pensó que menos quería dormir. Eso para por la noche. Ahora debía ocuparse de cierta japonesa generosa a quien iba a devolver el placer.

La atrajo hacia ella, y cambió posiciones para quedar encima. Cruzó sus piernas con las de ella, alcanzando su sexo con el suyo, y empezó a moverse en una deliciosa fricción. Yumi sonrió y se dejo llevar por el placer. Qué bien se sentía aquello. Llevaba semanas sin yacer con otra mujer, y pensaba que debía retomar aquella hermosa costumbre.

Se unió al movimiento de caderas, multiplicando el placer que ambas sentían. Se miraron, cómplices, e intentaron hacer culminar a la otra primero. Por muy poca diferencia, fue Yumi quien acabó antes, apenas un segundo.

Arya se acomodó entre los pechos de Yumi, y le pidió descansar un poco más antes de volver a unirse al tumulto.

—¿Sabes que al principio no me hacía mucha gracia que te unieras a nosotros? —dijo Yumi.

—Oh, vaya… ¿por qué?

—Celos… físicos. He estado mucho tiempo sin hacerlo con mujeres, pero sé reconocer una tía buena… y tu lo eres.

—Eres un encanto. Espero que hayas cambiado de idea.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Odd había bajado al mueble bar. Le apetecía un buen trago de vodka negro antes de empezar las jornadas sexuales. Se sirvió y bebió con tranquilidad, aunque estuvo a punto de atragantarse cuando, de pronto, alguien posó las manos en sus testículos desde detrás suya.

Se giró y ahí estaba Sam, mirándole con aire inocente, y le saludó con un suave "Hola".

—Hola. ¿Atacando desde la retaguardia?

—Sí —respondió ella, tranquilamente—. En realidad me apetecía charlar un poco en calma por… por lo que te oculté.

—Sam, calma, por favor. Ya dijimos que estaba todo bien. Hoy hemos venido aquí a disfrutar, a distraernos, a gozar…

Según hablaba, había hecho que Sam se pusiera en pie y quedase de espaldas a la encimera, momento que Odd aprovechó para hacerla subir sobre el mueble. Sonrió con malicia, antes de enterrar la cabeza entre sus piernas y dar rienda suelta a su lengua. Había pasado tiempo, pero recordaba su sabor. Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos y degustó su sexo.

Sam pensó que no merecía un trato tan exquisito, pero no podía esquivarlo. La lengua de Odd se sentía tan bien… Gimió en voz alta, liberando el estrés que había tenido en las últimas semanas, mientras el rubio la conducía al clímax. Le revolvió el pelo mientras disfrutaba de la presencia de la húmeda de Odd en su sexo. Consiguió culminar unos minutos después.

— _Fiiiiiiiu_ —suspiró—. Veo que no has perdido tu talento —comentó ella.

—Graci-¡ah!

Odd no pudo terminar la palabra cuando Sam se dejó resbalar por la encimera, y se llevó su erección a los labios. Él tuvo que sujetarse para no caerse de pronto. Qué impulsiva. Su boca se sentía genial, y acompañó la felación por un masajeo por sus testículos. El rubio suspiró. Empezaba fuertecita la mañana.

A pesar de que consiguió advertir de que iba a acabar, Sam no se detuvo hasta que se aseguró de que el chico se había quedado a gusto. Este cayó rendido frente a ella, y juntó sus labios con los suyos.

—Vuelvo a decírtelo. Te perdono —dijo.

—Gracias.

Jeremy se había quedado cerca de la piscina, donde había visto a Andrew. Se había acercado a él lentamente, y le había bajado el bañador mientras este estaba distraído. Aquello había sido una grata sorpresa para el fotógrafo, pero sonrió complacido al ver al rubio apoyando la cabeza en su erección.

—Señor presidente de la comunidad, ¿qué tal? —bromeó.

—Bien, comprobando que los vecinos del edificio estáis a gusto —respondió Jeremy—. He estado bastante tiempo sin hacerlo con otro hombre…

—¿Te importa compartir? —dijo Milly, apareciendo tras él, y poniendo una mirada de inocencia—. Tranquilo, Andrew, que no te voy a pedir nada que no te guste.

—No te preocupes —dijo este—. Lo mismo te sorprendo —añadió, guiñando un ojo.

La pelirroja sonrió halagada y luego gateó para quedar al lado de Jeremy. Este había empezado a lamer el pene de Andrew, pero cedió el testigo a la chica cuando le alcanzó. Empezaron a felarle en pequeños turnos, aumentando la excitación del chico. Este disfrutaba mucho con la imagen de aquellos dos dándole placer. Por su parte, la mano de Jeremy buscó el sexo de Milly, y empezó a masturbarlo suavemente. Ella juntó un momento sus labios con los de él, y luego continuaron llevando a Andrew al orgasmo.

Milly trepó por el cuerpo de Jeremy a continuación, y deslizó por el miembro del chico hasta que lo tuvo dentro. Gimió. Un pelín repentino, pero la mano del chico la había lubricado. Sonrió, y se sorprendió al notar a Andrew acercarse detrás de ella. Masajeó sus nalgas, y Jeremy se reclinó hacia atrás, llevando a MIlly con él, y facilitando que el fotógrafo pudiera acceder a su trasero. La pequeña gimió al sentir a ambos en su interior.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Andrew.

Ella asintió y disfrutó cuando empezó a subir y bajar por aquellos jóvenes. Se movió despacio, mejorando la sensación de placer. Sintió a Andrew lamiendo su cuello con cariño, y a Jeremy besuqueando sus pechos. En ciertos puntos, los dos chicos se daban un beso antes de continuar. Milly estaba tan satisfecha que notaba muy próximo su clímax. Sus gemidos se volvieron más agudos. Sintió dentro de ella que Jeremy también culminaba.

—Ahora tendremos otro asalto, ¿no? —preguntó Andrew—. Que no me apetece quedarme así.

—Tú tranquilo. Que el fin de semana es muy largo —dijo Jeremy, mientras se reponía, con la pequeña MIlly echada sobre su pecho.

Johnny estaba apenas a unos metros de la acción entre Odd y Sam. Pero estaba en otros asuntos más acuciantes. Él y Laura estaban en pleno intercambio de sexo oral. Los labios de ella presionaban sobre aquel miembro, mientras la lengua de él se sumergía en las profundidades de su sexo. La chica se dejaba llevar por la pasión. Ver que la situación estaba normalizada al fin había reactivado su gusto por el acto carnal.

Johnny consiguió dinamitar el orgasmo de la chica rápidamente, había adquirido mucha práctica en los últimos días con sus compañeras. Finalmente él también logró acabar gracias al trato de Laura en su miembro.

—Jovencito, ¿te parece bonito esto? —bromeó la chica, mientras se preparaban para otro asalto.

—Me parece bonito esto —inquirió Johnny, mientras acariciaba suavemente la húmeda cavidad de la rubia.

—¿Qué tal la vida en poliamor? ¿Lo lleváis bien?

—Lo llevamos de maravilla… creo que en el fondo, siempre pensé que acabaríamos así —respondió el otro, mientras su miembro resbalaba por el exterior del sexo de Laura—. Y también confiaba en que volveríamos a esto…

Y hundió su pene en el interior de ella. Laura se agarró a él y se quedó encima, empezando a cabalgarle a buen ritmo. Jadearon por el agotamiento, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerse. Era difícil saber quién estaba más desatado de los dos. Johnny se deleitó masajeando las nalgas de la joven. Le encantaban. Movió sus caderas por instinto cuando notaba que iba a culminar. Laura alcanzó su orgamos justo cuando sentía los fluídos del chico resbalando dentro de ella.

—Durante mucho tiempo he creído que nos reuníamos cada mucho tiempo… hoy vuelvo a pensarlo —comentó Johnny, claramente satisfecho por lo ocurrido.

Ulrich se deleitaba la vista con el beso que Sissi y Emily se daban… alrededor de su miembro. El placer de dos lenguas en su glande era demasiado bueno, y temía eyacular antes de tiempo. Las chicas se alternaron para practicarle una buena felación, pero el alemán no quería simplemente aquello. Odiaba dejarlas desatendidas. Así que propuso moverse para que todos lo disfrutasen más.

—Podéis empezar si queréis… —dijo Emily, tímidamente—. Yo hace mucho que no lo hago con otro hombre…

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Sissi.

—… la quedada de Navidad.

Aquello era algo que no podía tolerar. Sissi insistió en que fuera ella la primera en ser atentida por el alemán, si le parecía bien. La chica gateó hasta quedar sobre el miembro del chico, y lentamente, se dejó caer hasta que, oh, qué placer, lo tuvo dentro de ella. Sissi se entretuvo un rato a su espalda, desde donde masajeaba y estimulaba sus pechos. Desde ahí miró sugerentemente a Ulrich, y este le correspondió pasándose la lengua por los labios. Entendiendo lo que el chico quería decir, se movió hasta quedar enfrente de él, y gozó de la húmeda de Ulrich en su vagina. Tuvo que tener cuidado para que no le flaqueasen las piernas, mientras los tres llegaban a sus respectivos orgasmos.

—Tengo que recuperar la costumbre —jadeó Emily.

Pero la morena no estaba dispuesta a darle un respiro. Se situó entre sus piernas, las separó y se dispuso a practicarle sexo oral, mientras ofrecía a Ulrich acceso a su culo para que continuase dándole placer. El alemán tuvo mucho cuidado, asegurándose de dejarla bien dilatada antes de que su miembro tomase el control y la penetrase. A Sissi le costaba gemir desde aquella posición, pero en cambio, Emily suspiraba por ambas.

—Joder, Sissi… eres genial… —murmuró.

—Oye, que me pongo… celoso —bromeó Ulrich, entre acometida y acometida.

—Tranquilo… que también… lo he… pasado… bien… contig-¡OOOH! —exclamó al acabar por segunda vez.

Ulrich y Sissi no tardaron mucho en acabar otra vez. La cabeza de Ulrich recordaba la primera vez que lo había hecho con cada una. Parecía mentira que hubieran pasado tantops años… y ahí estaban, jadeando por el placer.

—Aún no te he… pedido perdón por el secuestro —dijo Aelita a William, cuando ambos estaban tumbados.

—No te… preocupes, no es… el momento… de hablar de eso —respondió el escocés.

El motivo por el cual hacían pausas al hablar era Dorjan, quien se estaba dedicando a darles sexo oral de una forma muy placentera, y mientras su lengua estaba ocupada con uno, su mano no desatendía a la otra. William intentó ser más proactivo, y empezó a estimular los pezones de Aelita con la lengua, y muy suavemente, presionando con los dientes. A la chica aquel trato le encantaba. Pero en realidad no quería únicamente aquello. Quería más. Se notaba húmeda, el miembro de William estaba perfectamente erecto, y el de Dorjan también.

—¡Venga, podemos montárnoslo mejor! —imploró.

De esa forma, se vio puesta bocabajo, y disfrutó del miembro del escocés resbalándose en su sexo. Aguardó, porque sabía que detrás de ella, el pene de Dorjan se iba abriendo paso en el culo de William. Sonrió al ver la cara de placer que ponía el chico, y gimoteó cuando este la tomó de las caderas y empezó a acometerla. Los tres se movían al unísono. Dorjan lo estaba pasando bien, pero el que mejor estaba en su posición era William que disfruutaba como activo-pasivo. Era delicioso. Aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas, provocándose más placer todavía. Acabó el primero, pero logró aguantar hasta el momento en que Aelita también culminó, y unos momentos después, sintió la descarga de Dorjan.

—Es verdad que no tenía que preocuparme… te ha despertado de nuevo el instinto sexual el hacerlo con Odd —bromeó la pelirrosa.

—Desde luego, se ha movido tanto que casi no tengo que hacer nada —bromeó Dorjan.

Pero a William no le importaban sus bromas. Era cierto que lo había pasado genial. Y ahora iba a ser un poco más generoso que la vez anterior.

Así que dirigió a Dorjan, quien se sentó con las piernas separadas, y luego indicó a Aelita que se sentara encima. La chica lo hizo, recibiendo la erección del chico entre sus nalgas. Cuando les tuvo así, se situó enfrente de la pelirrosa, y empezó a lamer su sexo. Aelita no podía reprimir los gemidos. Dorjan era delicado con el sexo anal, y la lengua del escocés estimulando su clítoris estaba muy experimentada. Llevó las manos a la cabeza del chico, quien había separado sus piernas para poder masturbarse. Los ruidos y el sabor de la chica eran lo bastante excitantes para mantenerse erecto, y no tardó en correrse. Poco después Dorjan acabó por segunda vez, y Aelita llegó al final exhausta, pero sintiéndose genial.

—La próxima vez que quiera dinamitar el grupo, por favor, dadme una paliza —dijo William, intentando recuperarse—. Aún no entiendo cómo pude ser tan imbécil.

—Bueno, te perdonamos por lo de hoy —dijo Dorjan.

Tamiya estaba al margen de los demás, pero por poco tiempo. Se había puesto a practicar Zumba, y estaba enfrente de la televisión, moviéndose. Quería hacer ejercicio. Pero aquello iba a derivar en algo más cercano a otras personas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, debajo de la televisión estaban Javier y Alicia masturbándose mutuamente mientras la contemplaban.

—¿Os gusta verme así? —preguntó la chica. Ambos asintieron—. ¿Y si hago esto? —preguntó, y con dos tirones de cordel, se deshizo del sostén y las bragas de su bikini.

Los dos asintieron más. Tamiya intentó seguir con su baile para deleitarles, pero era muy complicado resistirse a lanzarse a por ella. Y así lo hicieron esos dos, haciéndole tumbarse con mucho cuidado, y turnándose para practicarle sexo oral.

La lengua de Javier peleaba con la de Alicia para ser quien más placer diera a la pequeña, lo cual provocaba más placer en Tamiya. Puso las manos en sus cabezas, y las acarició. Joder, qué bien se estaban portando. Iban a merecer una buena recompensa.

Gimió. Sabía que estaba a punto de acabar. Pero sus amigos parecían demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta de ello. Se limitó a quedarse relajada mientras aquellos dos depredadores sexuales la conducían al cielo, donde llegó con un largo gemido.

—Voy a tener que bailar más a menudo… esto sí que es hacer ejercicio —suspiró.

El siguiente en estar tumbado en el suelo fue Javier. Alicia se situó sobre él, haciendo un 69, pero en aquel intercambio de sexo oral no podía faltar Tamiya, quien se puso entre las piernas de Javier, y se turnó con Alicia para practicarle una felación.

—Tengo pendiente ir a veros a Emily y a ti una tarde —dijo la chica morena en una pausa.

—Cuando quieras. Pero que Milly venga también —respondió Alicia al pasarle el testigo.

Pero no pudo seguir la conversación cuando Javier le dio placer con la lengua acompañada de sus dedos también. Estaba a punto de acabar. Y el chico también. Gimoteó cuando llegó al clímax, y unos momentos después, contempló cómo Javier eyaculaba.

—¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado, jóvenes padawan de la perversión? —bromeó Odd, cuando se hubieron reunido en el comedor. Las caras de placer general hablaban por sí solas—. He pensado que antes de la hora de comer podríamos echar una partida a la botella. Ronda rápida, quien salga no puede repetir. ¿Os apetece?

Al grupo le apetecía. Pero para jugar a la botella tenían que tener una botella, así que dieron buena cuenta de una botella de vodka negro. Bebieron tranquilamente, y se dispusieron a jugar. Había tensión por saber quiénes iban a salir.

Tras un raudo girar, la botella paró en primer lugar frente a Ulrich. En segundo lugar, quedó señalando a Alicia. Ambos se sonrieron, apartaron la botella, y subieron sobre la mesa. A Arya y a Richard les sorprendía aquella forma de jugar, pero disfrutaron del espectáculo al ver a Alicia echada sobre la mesa, con el culo en pompa, y el alemán penetrando su sexo repetidas veces. Se lo tomaban con cierta calma, pero no olvidaban que el resto esperaban ansiosos su turno. El ritmo del chico se aceleró, con ella gimiendo de placer. En cuestión de minutos habían culminado.

Alicia hizo los honores de volver a girar la botella. La primera agraciada fue Laura, y su compañía, Carlos. Treparon a la mesa ante la atenta mirada de los demás. Este se tumbó sobre la madera, y ella se puso sobre él, al estilo 69. Separaron bien sus respectivas piernas, para permitir la mejor visión posible, y sus lenguas se entregaron a dar placer. Las manos de Carlos se abrazaron al cuerpo de la chica, y movió ligeramente sus caderas, provocando una felación más profunda. Ella optó por acariciarle el perineo, y no tardaron mucho en llegar al orgasmo.

El chico fue quien giró la botella. En primer lugar salió William, y Tamiya en segundo.

—¡Trío! —gritó Laura, y giró la botella por tercera vez, siendo el turno de Sam.

Los tres subieron a la mesa, y que esta no crujiera fue una buena señal. Tamiya se echó por encima de Sam, y empezaron a besarse, separando las piernas para permitir a William acceder a ellas. Este se acercó por detras, y localizó en primer lugar al sexo de Sam. Le introdujo su erección hasta y empezó a embestirla despacio. La chica gemía contra los labios de Tamiya, quien jugueteó con sus pezones. Sam gruñó. _Maldita_. No tardó mucho en llegar a su clímax, momento en que William cambió y empezó a penetrar a la joven Tamiya. Esta se deshizo en gemidos de placer, y llegó a su final poco después de que William liberase su semilla.

Nuevamente la botella giró y giró hasta señalar a Jeremy y Arya. La chica sonrió al darse cuenta de que Jeremy parecía avergonzado. Tomaría la iniciativa. Le indicó que se sentara sobre la mesa. Le gustaba llevar la iniciativa, de forma que subió a horcajadas sobre él, y empezó a moverse con ganas. Se llevó una agradable sorpresa cuando el chico se movió ligeramente. A pesar de aquello, le molaba el rollito de Jeremy. Aumentó el ritmo por el cual se movía. Sabía que aquello le enloquecería. Juntó sus labios con los de él antes de llegar al orgasmo, el cual se dinamitó unos momentos después.

Arya también propuso que el siguiente turno fuera un trío cuando giró la botella. A la mesa subieron Javier, Yumi y Aelita. Propusieron tener un círculo de sexo oral, de forma que se echaron de costado. Yumi sintió un repentino calor al entrar en contacto con su sexo la lengua de Aelita. Así que la pelirrosa ya había decidido. De esa forma, ella se acercó a Javier y empezó a lamer su miembro, al tiempo que este enterraba la cabeza entre las piernas de Aelita. El sonido de las bocas contra sus intimidades resonaban ante los oídos de los espectadores, que estaban excitados ante aquella demostración de sexo oral, el cual terminó con tres orgasmos ordenados.

Con toda la gente que ya había salido, hubo que girar un par de veces más la botella para que salieran los siguientes. Richard subió a la mesa con Eva y Dorjan. El pelirrojo parecía fuera de lugar al principio, pero vio claro lo que Eva deseaba. Se había sentado sobre el miembro de Dorjan, y le estaba invitando a ir a por ella. Sonrió con malicia y se acercó a ella con un gateo sensual. Se puso ante ella, y deslizó su virilidad dentro de ella. Eva gimió, y empezó a subir y bajar por sus respectivos penes. Ambos jóvenes la ayudaban a subir y bajar sosteniéndola por las caderas. A buen ritmo, no iban a tardar mucho en acabar. Ella sintió sendos disparos de semen dentro de ella, y apenas tardó unos segundos más en tener su orgasmo.

Unos giros más de botella seleccionaron a Sissi, Hiroki y Emily. Se pusieron ambas sobre la mesa, entrecruzando las piernas, y friccionando sus respectivas intimidades. Emily atrajo a Hiroki hacia ella, y captó su erección con la boca, dándole placer mientras ella lo disfrutaba con Sissi. Las caderas de la morena se movían rápidamente, provocando un placer mutuo. Emily cedió el testigo a su compañera, quien le condujo al clímax mientras las dos chicas acababan también.

El grupo se apartó ya que apenas quedaban cuatro personas por salir. Dos duos. La botella giró y giró y quiso el azar que Milly subiera a la mesa con Odd. La joven disfrutó del recorrido de la lengua de Odd por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en las partes más sensibles hasta que alcanzó su sexo, donde se entretuvo por varios minutos hasta que estuvo a punto para recibirle en su interior. Milly no dejó de gemir en todo el tiempo que el rubio la acometía. Qué fogoso, qué ímpetu. El chico estaba desatado. Culminó dentro de ella quien a su vez se derretía en su propio orgasmo.

Los últimos que quedaban eran Andrew y Johnny. El joven empezó a insinuarse al fotógrafo, moviendo sus nalgas bocabajo para Andrew. Este empezó a lamerle el miembro desde abajo, y aprovechó para empezar a dilatarle. Una vez le tenía listo, se colocó tras el y le penetró. Johnny gimió cuando la mano de Andrew empezó a masturbarle. Doble ración de placer. Una bonita imagen para terminar aquel juego por el momento. Johnny culminó sobre la mano de Andrew, y este luego acabó libremente dentro de él.

Terminado el juego, limpiaron bien la mesa y se dispusieron a comer: pizza. No era precisamente un elemento sano, pero al fin y al cabo, estaban quemando calorías a muy buen ritmo. Barbacoa, cuatro quesos, hawaiana… variedad para todos los gustos. Había pocas sillas en aquella ocasión, pero no importaba. Eso se solucionaba sentándose unos sobre otros.

—Madre mía… ¿podemos estirar este fin de semana a todo un año? —preguntó Odd, que había atraído a Carlos para que se le sentara encima.

—Quizá cuando éramos jóvenes —bromeó el detective—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es evitar que pase mucho tiempo entre una quedada y otra.

—Y dar rienda suelta al acuerdo —añadió Arya—. Que parece mentira que lo tengáis firmado y no hagáis por…

—Quizá eso tiene que ver con que me secuestraran un poco —señaló Aelita. Arya miró al suelo, avergonzada, y la pelirrosa aprovechó para subirse sobre ella.

—Perdón, no había caído. Yo también podría haber ayudado haciendo algo.

—Por favor, que no hablemos de eso —dijo Odd—. Yo me alegro de que haya acabado todo, pero sobre todo de que estemos aquí todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Y por los que quedan por venir.

Richard estaba de charla con Milly, William y Eva.

—Y entonces, ¿vosotros cómo entrasteis en este… grupo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pues yo estuve desde el principio… fui un poco escéptico al principio… y creo que no he cambiado hasta hace poco —respondió William.

—A los más jóvenes y a mí nos invitaron unos meses después… porque les pillamos, pero porque no creíamos que se dedicaran a… eso —dijo Milly. "Y creo que William también fue escéptico", pensó.

—A mi me conocieron mucho tiempo después de eso, por mi compañero de piso… pero fue Sam la que me propuso entrar en el acuerdo. Y no se lo he agradecido lo suficiente —añadió.

—Una selección de lo más variopinta, pero… veo que os apañais bien —dijo Richard—. Es una suerte lo que tenéis. Una amistad forjada de esa forma.

—Detecto algo en tu voz… —comentó Milly, sin saber si se estaba metiendo donde no debía.

—¿Cuántos amigos crees que tengo?

—Ahora mismo… aquí tienes veintiuno —respondió Eva, y Richard no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Se te ve radiante, Sam —comentó Ulrich—. Has recuperado tu buen aspecto.

—Gracias —respondió la chica—. Me ha sentado bien volver a la normalidad.

—¿Con Carlos? —interrumpió Hiroki.

—Y con todos vosotros. En serio, me ha ido muy bien estos años atrás, pero… siempre os he echado de menos.

—De hecho, fue raro que no nos intentaras convencer durante ese tiempo de volver —comentó Ulrich.

—Os vi aquel día. No me pareció la mejor idea.

—Tienes razón. Aunque podríamos haberlo intentado cualquiera de nosotros en realidad —dijo Hiroki—. Pero creo que en realidad nos sentó bien ese tiempo.

Ulrich y Sam tuvieron que conceder aquello. Ahora que habían madurado, parecía que era más sencillo que cuando era un simple tema de hormonas… a pesar de estarles dando rienda suelta aquel día.

Yumi tenía a Andrew subido sobre sus piernas, mientras que hablaba con Tamiya y Javier.

—¿Vais a volver a trabajar juntos? —preguntó Tamiya—. Ahora que parece que volvemos a ser una piña…

—Claro que sí. Bueno, si él me acepta de nuevo, claro —dijo Yumi—. Sé que últimamente ha estado muy solicitado por varias celebridades…

—No me va mal, desde luego. Pero eres una VIP. Tú pide y lo haré.

—Y creo que no sólo se refiere a las fotografías —bromeó Javier.

—También te las puedo hacer a ti —inquirió Andrew—. No sería la primera vez que fotografío a hombres. Y quedan muy bien.

—Pues… creo que yo sí te pediré una sesión —dijo Tamiya, y todos se volvieron a mirarla—. ¿Qué pasa? Me siento orgullosa de mi cuerpo.

—Te sacaré un rato, te lo prometo —afirmó el fotógrafo.

Jeremy estaba frente a un Dorjan que compartía silla con Laura.

—Nuestro "Einstein" ha dejado de trabajar para _The Walking Dead_ —bromeó Dorjan, recordando el terrible aspecto que Jeremy había adquirido al desaparecer Aelita.

—Sí… ahora me van a contratar para un remake de _La matanza de Texas_ —replicó Jeremy con una sonrisa falsa en la que mostraba todos los dientes.

—No peleéis ahora, por favor —dijo Laura—. Que estamos de buen rollo. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto como hoy.

—Lo sabemos. No lo decíamos en serio —Jeremy habló antes de comerse un trozo de pizza.

—Por supuesto. Un pique sano. Si no pudiéramos tomarnos estas cosas con humor, sería una mala señal —aseguró Dorjan.

—Creo que tienes razón. Además, un par de días como hoy me vienen muy bien —dijo Laura, echándose sobre la mesa, relajada.

—Creo que vamos a tener que hacer algo más lento después de comer. Para descansar y que no se nos revuelva el estómago —opinó Jeremy.

Sissi estaba hablando con Alicia, Johnny, y encima de este, Emily. La chica estaba muy interesada por el hecho de que la pareja hubiera decidido tener una criatura.

—¿Y ya habéis decidido? —preguntó, refiriéndose a si adoptarían o a la inseminación.

—Todavía no. Estamos decidiendo… por un lado, uno que lleve nuestra sangre nos hace ilusión —respondió Alicia.

—Por el otro, hay un montón de niños sin adoptar que quieren una familia… —dijo Emily.

—Si queréis la parejita, ¿por qué no tener uno y adoptar otro? —propuso Johnny, en su inocencia. Pero en la cabeza de Alicia, aquella alternativa no sonaba muy mal. Simplemente, quería tener una familia con Emily.

Terminada la comida, volvieron a subir al lado de la piscina. Se echaron en las toallas, y se sirvieron otra botella de vodka. Aquello no emborrachaba, ni falta que les hacía. Desde su sitio, Johnny tenía una buena vista del cuerpo de Aelita, reclinada de espaldas, y se acercó a ella. Le apetecía marcha. La pelirrosa no añadió nada, y le permitió continuar. El chico la lubricó con su mano, y procedió a penetrarla suavemente. Que aquellos dos comenzaran empezó a animar a los demás a hacer lo mismo. Arya había gateado hacia Carlos, y había trepado sobre su cuerpo antes de empezar un lento balanceo sobre su miembro erecto. Sam fue atrapada por las manos de Richard. Sonrió, traviesa, y dejó que este penetrara su sexo. Desde ahí pudo ver a Ulrich, le hizo un gesto para que se acercase, y empezó a lamer su erección.

Eva se había dejado llevar por Emily. Ambas se estaban besando cuando Dorjan se acercó a por ellas, y ellas le invitaron a unirse, disfrutando en primer lugar Eva de una lenta penetración. Jeremy fue asaltado por Javier. Sentían un irrefrenable deseo de entregarse mutuamente, de forma que empezaron a practicarse un 69. William había sido atrapado por Tamiya, quien le masturbaba lentamente. Como pudo, se recolocó y empezó a lamer el sexo de la pequeña. Andrew sintió un escalofrío leve al sentir que alguien pegaba su miembro a su trasero. Se volteó ligeramente, sonrió al ver a Odd, y le dio permiso para entrar dentro de él.

Hiroki estaba siendo cortejado por Laura, quien masajeaba su miembro empleando los pechos. A ellos se unió Sissi, quien se puso sobre la cabeza del chico, y este le regaló su lengua dentro de su húmeda cavidad. No muy lejos de ellos estaba Milly, en plena fricción de su intimidad con Yumi, y ambas a la vez se turnaban para hundir los dedos en el sexo de Alicia, quien no podía contener los gemidos de placer. Aquello era el grupo tal como lo recordaban.

Johnny estaba encima de Aelita, penetrándola a un mayor ritmo. Arya cabalgaba encima de Carlos, ambos derrochando placer. Richard tenía bien sujeta a Sam por las caderas, penetrándola, mientras ella devoraba el pene de Ulrich. Eva, ya culminada, sentía a Emily sobre ella, quien se movía por las embestidas que le daba Dorjan. Jeremy y Javier competían por saber cuál de los dos lograria que el otro se corriese primero con una felación. William disfrutaba de la calidad del culo de Tamiya, quien bocarriba, se masturbaba al mismo tiempo para excitarle. Andrew había perdido la cabeza con las acometidas de Odd, quien a la vez le masturbaba. Hiroki había pasado a penetrar a Sissi mientras degustaba el sexo de Laura. Yumi ya había terminado, y había cedido su puesto a Alicia, quien practicó la tijera con Milly hasta al tiempo que la japonesa masajeaba y estimulaba sus pechos. El orgasmo que tuvieron no podían describirlo.

Tras una pequeña recuperación de líquidos, volvieron a moverse libremente por la fábrica. No sobraron los indiscretos azotes, así como los descarados manoseos. Pero todo estaba permitido.

Richard buscó un sofá. Estaba algo preocupado, pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se alejaba de sus obligaciones laborales por ocio, y le tentaba mirar el teléfono. Por otro lado, aquello era demasiado bueno como para rechazar la experiencia. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió que alguien se tumbaba sobre él. Era Javier, quien parecía haber decidido que su pene servía de almohada.

—En serio, ¿no estás satisfecho aún? —preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

—Aquí es que se viene a esto. ¿Molesta mucho? —dijo Javier, inocentemente.

Pero de pronto tuvo un respingo. Tamiya estaba tras él, estimulando su ano. El chico sonrió y procedió a besar el pene de Richard.

—Ay, jovencita… qué traviesa eres… —dijo el pelirrojo.

—No lo sabes tú bien —respondió ella—. Pero espero que estés disfrutando de esto.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo, y miró hacía abajo para ver a Javier con su erección en la boca—. Me estáis tratando de maravilla.

—Con nuestros amigos, lo que sea —afirmó la joven.

Richard la atrajo hacia ella. Esta se puso en pie, con cuidado de no pisar a Javier, quien ya estaba entretenido, y disfrutó del cunnilingus que Richard le regaló, acompañado de un agradable manoseo de sus pechos. El pelirrojo no se detuvo, salvo un momento en que eyaculó. Sin embargo, no movió su posición, lo que fue aprovechado por Javier para separarle las piernas y penetrarle.

—Joder, Javier… —dijo—. Qué bien dotado andas…

—¿Quieres que pare?

—Quiero que sigas.

—Y tú también —pidió Tamiya, y atrajo la cabeza de Richard a su sexo, pues estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Suspiró largamente cuando lo consiguió, y luego se sentó con el pene de Richard entre las piernas, mientras este disfrutaba de la habilidad de Javier. Este acabó unos momentos después, pero no se movió de esa posición.

—¿Os apetece otro asalto?

Ninguno de los dos pudo negarse a su deseo.

—Hola, Aelita.

Odd la había saludado desde fuera de la piscina, atrapando sus pechos con las manos. Ella, que estaba dentro, lejos de sobresaltarse, le facilitó el camino separando los brazos.

—Ay, Odd.. ¿hace cuánto que ya no me llamas princesa? —preguntó ella con un falso puchero.

—Ooooh. ¿Quieres que te llame así?

—Quiero que me llames como quieras mientras nos lo montamos aquí —declaró Aelita.

Aquello era una provocación muy grande. Pero a Odd no le apetecía meterse en el agua. Debatieron sobre si ella debía salir, o entrar él, hasta que Odd decidió ganar la partida. Se alejó de la piscina, y ante la incrédula mirada de Aelita, se subió a horcajadas sobre Emily, quien estaba leyendo una revista, y empezó a manosear sus nalgas.

—Quizá me deba entretener por aquí… —sugirió el chico, mienteas un dedo rebelde se acercaba al sexo de la chica, quien se había encendido por su espontaneidad.

Aelita se apresuró en salir del agua. Se había picado. Pero cuando llegó donde estaban, Emily ya tenia dentro de su sexo a Odd.

—Tranquila, princesa. Que no me olvido de ti —dijo, y empezó a masturbarla mientras seguía con Emily.

Aelita se tumbó para quedar a la misma altura que Emily. Sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso.

—Si cuando os enfadéis os vais a poner asi, no me importaría estar siempre de por medio —bromeó Emily, y en unas acometidas más, llegó a su climax.

Odd cambió rápidamente para seguir dando placer a la pelirrosa.

—Nunca os podré dar las gracias por dejarme continuar con el acuerdo después de haberme ido…

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Aelita, intentando contener sus gemidos—. Esto empezó contigo también.

—Lo sé… y gracias a esto conocí a la mujer de mi vida…

—Así nos ha pasado a todos. Somos unos privilegiados —dijo Odd, antes de empezar a aumentar el ritmo. Sus caderas se movían sin control. Emily disfrutaba viendo a la pelirrosa gimiendo de placer, y poco después, ambos culminaron.

Hiroki había salido a la improvisada terraza. Estaba totalmente desnudo, y su miembro no se había venido abajo del todo tras el anterior asalto. De pronto sintió un azote en su nalga derecha. Giró la cabeza, y al no ver a nadie, miró a su izquierda. Estaba su hermana.

—¿De qué vas? —preguntó, divertido.

—De nada. Se supone que hoy somos libres, ¿verdad? —bromeó ella—. Vaya espectáculo… anda que si llegas a estar así por la ciudad, provocas infartos en tu calle —añadió, y recorrió con el dedo el pene de Hiroki, provocando que se erectase.

Este sonrió con malicia. ¿Así que eran libres? Pues se tomó la libertad de palpar y masajear los pechos de Yumi, muy delicadamente, estimulando sus pezones. Antes de que la chica pudiera detenerle, se miraron a los ojos. Estaban cachondos.

—Hiroki… ¿crees que podríamos… hacerlo?

—No lo sé… si ocurre, puede que… que no quiera que sea por última vez.

—No tendrá que ser por última vez —dijo Yumi, y desatada, se llevó la erección del chico a la boca.

Hiroki la detuvo. No porque aquello estuviera mal, sino porque debia corresponder. Se echó sobre ella y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, degudtando nuevamente el sabor de lo prohibido. Yumi le lamió el miembro lentamente, recreándose en el placer de la escena. Estuvieron así por largos minutos, hasta que decidieron que ya era suficiente… y que querían pasar al siguiente nivel.

La chica le aguardó bocabajo, con el trasero levantado para él. Pero a Hiroki no le apetecía mancillar a la chica más de lo necesario, y hundió su erección en su vagina. Yumi gimió. No recordaba que aquello se sintiera tan bien. Vio a tres personas practicando sexo al otro extremo de la terraza, pero estaba sumida en hacerlo con su hermano. Este la embestía con cuidado pero firmemente. Agradeció que no hubiera querido tener sexo anal y movió sus caderas, facilitando la penetración. Nunca entendería como aquello podia sentirse tan genial. Ambos llegaron simultáneamente al climax.

—Creo que no debí provocarte… —comentó Hiroki, fingiendo arrepentimiento.

—No deberías volver a hacerlo —afirmó Yumi, y le guiñó un ojo.

Giró la mirada y ahora si que pudo ver quienes estaban al otro lado. Sissi había salido a tomar el sol, y se había ido al lado derecho para no molestarles. Lo que ella no sabía era que Samantha había subido detrás de ella, y cuando se hubo echado en la tumbona, la había asaltado, quedando en la mejor posición para empezar un 69.

—Hola, Sam. ¿Qué haces ahí bocabajo? —preguntó divertida.

—Es que tenía hambre… y me preguntaba si tenías algo que me pudiera llevar a la boca —respondió la otra.

Sissi sonrió. Aquella era la Sam que conocía. La invitó a echarse sobre ella, y no tuvo que repetirlo. El cuerpo de Sam era tan suave… se volvió a concentrar cuando la yema del dedo de la chica acariciaba su intimidad.

—Ay, Sissi… Sissi… aún recuerdo aquel verano en que estabas encinta… —comentó Sam, distraídamente.

—¿A-ah, sí? —dijo ella.

—Sí… cuando te daba miedo que te diéramos de lado por el embarazo… creo que te podría haber hecho más caso…

—Bueno, no pasa n-nada…

—Cierto… puedo compensarte hoy —afirmó la otra, hablando más para śí, y empezó a lamer su intimidad.

Sissi tuvo que corresponder a aquello. Acarició el cuerpo de la chica, y degustó su sabor. Rico. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Jeremy había subido también, pero no se le veía capaz de intervenir en ninguno de los grupos. Ella le llamó, y él se acercó.

—¿Seguro que no interrumpo? —preguntó él.

—Tú nunca molestas… además, no te podemos dejar ir así —afirmó Sissi, señalando la erección del muchacho.

—Elige sabiamente —dijo Sam.

Y era ella la que estaba más fácilmente accesible, así que Jeremy se situó detrás de ella y empezó a dilatar su ano. Ella suspiró cuando notó que entraba dentro suyo. Qué sensación más agradable. Jeremy estaba tan puesto en acometer con cuidado que no se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba Sissi, hasta que la notó introduciendo un dedo en su ano. Intentó controlarse, procurando no hacer daño a Sam, pero Sissi se lo ponía cada vez más difícil, ya que había hallado su punto débil. Pero logró aguantar hasta que terminó, apenas unos momentos después de que las chicas llegaran a su clímax.

—Sois un par de traviesas… yo antes no era así —dijo el chico, riendo cuando se echaron a descansar.

—Lo sabemos. Y nos encanta tu cambio —dijo Sissi. Se turnaron para besarse entre los tres, seguros de que iba a caer otro asalto.

Dorjan había optado por explorar un poco los rincones de la fábrica. Nunca lo había hecho a conciencia, y sabía que no toda había sido reformada, únicamente lo justo para que una persona pudiera vivir. Hacía más fresco por aquellas partes no habitadas. Vio una sala llena de cachivaches electrónicos, y al darse la vuelta, se topó con una figura menuda que le dio un susto.

—¡Milly! ¡No aparezcas de pronto!

—¿Te he asustado? — preguntó la joven—. Es que te has ido de pronto dejándonos atrás.

—Estaba curioseando. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te apetece un buen rato? —inquirió el chico.

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó ella—. He recordado el primer día que estuviste con nosotras… y me gustó mucho lo que me hiciste.

Dorjan también se acordaba, por supuesto. Y por lo que entendía, la pequeña quería otro round como aquel. Se estimularon mutuamente con la mano en primer lugar, y luego, Dorjan la alzó, sosteniéndola por la cintura. Comprobó lo que había crecido la joven, pero no era un problema para él, y la hizo descender lo suficiente para que su miembro se hundiera en su interior.

Milly tuvo que abrazarse a él, mientras este empezaba a mover sus caderas, provocando la penetración. Aquello era delicioso para ambos. Dorjan no tardó en aumentar la velocidad, sujetando a Milly por sus nalgas para evitar que se cayera y se hiciera daño. La pelirroja gemía por el placer.

Su sorpresa fue cuando él se acercó a la pared, de forma que ella se sujetara contra el muro y así moverse con mayor celeridad. La chica estaba en una pequeña nube de placer… y esa nube la transportó al momento clímax, meintras el chico terminaba también.

—Eres un tigre… un león… una selva entera —jadeó la pequeña mientras se recuperaba.

—Gracias —respondió él—. ¿Tanto te ha gustado?

—Sí, mucho —afirmó la joven—. Entre nosotros, hay días que… no se, cuando lo hago con alguien parece tener miedo de que me rompa o algo…

—A ver, eres la más menudita. Pero me parece una tontería que se comporten así. De todas formas, cuando quieras algo como esto, puedes llamarme —ofreció. La joven agradeció el gesto.

Empezaba a caer la noche cuando Carlos salía de darse un chapuzón en la piscina. Buscó la toalla, y de pronto notó una a la espalda. Se giró y vio a Andrew secándole el cuerpo. Adivinó sus intenciones en seguida.

—Gracias por la ayuda.

—De nada. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ti? —se insinuó Andrew.

—No lo sé. ¿Y yo por ti? —preguntó Carlos.

Por toda respuesta, Andrew le atrajo hacia sí. Sus miembros quedaron en contacto. El chico empezó a masajear los glúteos de Carlos, dejando claro lo que le apetecía. Le miró con ojos de cordero, y este tuvo que ceder.

—Sólo te voy a pedir que tengas cuidado —dijo, mientras se tumbaba y alzaba las piernas.

Andrew asintió y le dilató con delicadeza, mientras estimulaba su miembro con la mano. A continuación, deslizó su miembro suavemente dentro de él. Carlos arqueó la espalda. No solía practicar sexo de aquella forma. Recibió las embestidas del fotógrafo, quien se movía despacio.

—Sé que a Eva le gustaría que os viérais de vez en cuando… y no me importaría que me dejárais participar —dejó caer mientras le acometía.

—Estáis todos deseando veros… vamos a tener que poner un calendario —bromeó Carlos, mientras disfrutaba de los tratos del chico hacia su pene.

—Me parece una idea genial —afirmó Andrew mientras aceleraba un poco el ritmo.

El otro se dejó hacer por los deseos del chico libremente. Sentía a Andrew deslizándose dentro y fuera de él. Una sensación que nunca le había gustado del todo, y sin embargo, tenía un no-se-qué. Terminó en primer lugar gracias al placer recibido por la mano del chico, y en ese momento, este le sostuvo de las caderas para dar rienda suelta a su placer. Tardó unos minutos en lograr culminar, y cayó derrotado encima de Carlos.

Eva tenía a Ulrich lamiendo su intimidad. Se había ido a ver una película, y justo había coincidido con una porno. Había empezado a estimularse, pero al ser descubierta por el alemán, este se había acomodado entre sus piernas para darle placer con su lengua. Sentía olas de placer cada vez que su húmeda se movía, y acariciaba el pelo del alemán, deseando que no terminase nunca. Pero iba a terminar. Se lo notaba. Su respiración se volvió un poco más irregular y poco tardó en gemir como señal de su clímax.

—Ulrich… qué contenta tienes que tener a Yumi, bribón —rió la chica—. Has estado genial.

—Me alegro —respondió este—. No me gustaba verte ahí desatendida.

—Pero no hemos acabado… mírate cómo estas —señaló Eva, mirando la erección no disimulable del chico. Recogió sus piernas y se acarició las nalgas—. No se si podré hacer algo para ayudarte…

Captando la indirecta, Ulrich se situó para penetrarla. Eva inspiró al sentir su erección entrando por detrás suyo. Empezó a recibir un trato exquisito por su cuerpo mientras se acostumbraba a tenerle dentro. Le instó a moverse. Aquella posición tan inmóvil empezaba a ser incómoda. Se deleitó con las embestidas del chico. Desde luego, este sabía lo que hacía. Recibió estímulo adicional cuando la lengua de Ulrich le lamió los pechos. Sintió sus dientes rozando sus pezones al tiempo que el ritmo aumentaba gradualmente. Notó perfectamente cómo Ulrich culminaba.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó.

—No, tranquilo. Me ha gustado.

Pero aquello no quedaba ahí. Se echó bocarriba, separando las piernas para él.

William había ido un momento a las duchas. Se sentía sudado y quería limpiarse antes de continuar con el fornicio. Allí se topó con Johnny, quien estaba en la misma situación que él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó el escocés con malicia.

Empezó a enjabonar el cuerpo del chico con cuidado, recreándose al frotar en medio de sus piernas. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el pequeño estaba totalmente excitado. Se tumbó, y le atrajo hacia él, atrapando su erección con la boca. Johnny no se quería quedar atrás, y empezó a lamer el pene del chico, el cual se fue enfureciendo dentro de su boca. Sin embargo,llevaba más tiempo caliente, y fue el primero en acabar, derramando sus fluidos entre los labios del escocés.

—Avísame si te hago daño —dijo William, mientras Johnny empezaba a bajar por su erección.

Se movieron al unísono. Johnny lo estaba disfrutando. William no podía negar que se lo estaba pasando bien. Sus labios se juntaron mientras el joven seguía rebotando por la erección del otro. Qué placer. El escocés no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo más. Pero sabía que no debía contenerse. Dejó que su cuerpo se dejase llevar y en cuestión de minutos había llegado al orgasmo.

Laura se había visto atrapada por Alicia y Arya. Las dos chicas la habían apresado entre sus cuerpos, y se la habían llevado aparte. Ambas se turnaban para besarla, al tiempo que hacían sentir bien su cuerpo mediante el tacto y sus labios en los puntos correctos.

—Chicas… chicas, un momento… —pidió la rubia.

—Perdona… ¿demasiado? —preguntó Arya, preocupada por haberse propasado.

—No es eso, chicas… es que me dejéis participar también.

—Haber empezado por ahí —dijo Alicia, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y le separaba las piernas para devorar su sexo. Laura hizo lo propio con el sexo de Arya, quien disfrutó al recibir a la rubia en su intimidad. Pero apenas llevaban así unos minutos, a la profesora se le iluminó una idea.

—Chicas, no me quejo pero… podríamos movernos y así participo yo también.

Tenía razón. Se echaron al suelo, y en ese momento, Laura asaltó el sexo de Alicia con la lengua. Esta aguardó un momento a controlar los espasmos que tenía por el placer, y fue a por la intimidad de Arya, la cual tenía un sabor especial. La maestra puso situar su cabeza entre las piernas de Laura, y empezaron las tres a darse sexo oral como unas locas.

Lo estaban pasando tan bien que se les fue la noción del tiempo. Sólo reaccionaron cada vez que recibían con mayor intensidad la lengua de alguna de ellas, hasta el momento en que todas ellas hubieron llegado al orgasmo.

Había caído la noche al final, y habían vuelto a reunirse para cenar. Todos ellos estaban exhaustos, tanto que habían acordado retirarse a dormir sin tener más asaltos. El día siguiente iba a ser tanto o más intenso todavía, de forma que debían recuperarse. Cenaron ligero, y bajaron a la última planta a descansar. Con el cansancio que tenían, se dieron cuenta de que, o estaban mayores, o estaban desentrenados. Pero todos coincidían en que debían entrenarse más. Y por la mañana se pondrían con ello.

—Buenas noches, chicos —dijo Aelita, que era quien más cerca estaba del interruptor, cuando estiró la mano para apagar la luz.

—Buenas noches —respondieron los demás, tumbados en comuna. Era genial poder estar así de nuevo. Pero el agotamiento se hizo presente, y quedaron dormidos en cuestión de minutos.

Algo despertó a Yumi en medio de la noche. Era Odd, quien se había subido sobre Ulrich y le estaba besando por el torso. Por un momento pensó que estaba dormido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban despiertos.

—Oye, idos a un hotel, pervertidos —susurró intentando no reírse—. Déjale respirar.

—Lo siento —dijo Odd—. Es que a lo tonto no he sacado un rato con él en todo el día… y puede que mañana tampoco…

—Ya te he dicho que te vengas el lunes por la tarde —ofreció Ulrich—. Pero descansemos ahora, por favor.

—Es una promesa —dijo Odd, y le dio un beso en el miembro antes de volver a dormir. Pero no soltó al alemán en toda la noche.

Unos metros más para la derecha, Alicia y Emily estaban hablando con Samantha. Esta escuchaba incrédula.

—¿Quereis que Carlos… insemine a Emily? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Si estáis de acuerdo —dijo Alicia—. Dado que él y yo estuvimos juntos… si ocurre entre Emily y Carlos no nos sentiríamos nadie fuera.

—Sólo si estás de acuerdo, Sam —añadió Emily—. No vamos a enfadarnos con vosotros.

Sam asintió. Sabía por qué se lo pedían. Debía hablarlo con el. Pero hasta entonces, más les valía descansar a los tres. Por la mañana les esperaba una sorpresa.

* * *

 _¿Agotado? Puedes dejar de leer aquí. Y si no, pasa a la segunda parte ;) Y en respuesta a los comentarios del capítulo 22..._

 _Moon-9215: Pues sí, al final esto es epílogo. O algo similar. Espero que te guste ;)_

 _Usuario865: Cabrón hasta el final de mis días ;) Aelita simplemente le pidió que normalizase la situación de todos, claro. Para dejar atrás la pesadilla. Me temo que no voy a poder entrar en detalles de esas sub-historias, por falta de tiempo. PD: Al final sí he tardado en volver a actualizar :(_

 _Alejito480: Tú todo lo solucionas matando xD Pero espero que aún así te guste el desenlace ;)_


	24. El (no) último fin de semana - Domingo

_¡Un momento! Esta es la segunda parte del epílogo. Echa un ojo al capítulo 23 si te lo has saltado, con la primera parte ;)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: El (no) último fin de semana - Domingo**

Amaneció el domingo con un tremendo sol exterior, aunque aún no pegaba lo bastante fuerte como para que hiciera demasiado calor. Una temperatura agradable, una compañía agradable. Todo agradable y placentero. Despertaron todos con muy buen humor. Yumi propuso subir las mesas al lado de la piscina, ya que desde el tragaluz podían disfrutar del hermoso día exterior. Se sincronizaron para subir las cosas, pero justo cuando se fueron a sentar a desayunar, llamaron a la puerta de la fábrica.

A muchos les entraron los nervios. ¿Quién podía llamar tan temprano a un sitio tan perdido como aquel? Pero Ulrich subió y abrió la puerta. Sabía quienes estaban allí. Fue una sorpresa para todos encontrarse de pronto allí con Lysander, Kuroko, Andrea y Paula. El grupo estaba tan sorprendido que tardaron un poco en reaccionar.

—¡Sorpresa! —dijo Sam—. Yumi, Aelita y Ulrich me ayudaron a preparar esto. Ahora que íbamos a volver a estar todos juntos, me parecía un poco feo no llamar a nuestros viejos amigos.

—Dado que no tuvieron nada que ver con el problema… esperamos que no os lo toméis a mal —dijo Aelita, que se había alegrado al ver que el plan había salido correctamente.

—¡Bienvenidos! —gritó Yumi.

—¡Hola a todos! —dijo Javier, animándose—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

—Cuánta gente… —comentó Paula, mientras observaba al grupo.

Se realizaron las pocas presentaciones necesarias, entre los que nunca habían coincidido, y aguardaron a que los cuatro recién llegados se acomodaran, quitándose la ropa y sentándose con los demás. Más de uno se sintió culpable, pues era incorrecto fijarse en si Andrea había llegado a operarse… y se dieron cuenta de que no. Pero ella no parecía incómoda para nada. Estaba tranquila. Lysander se había sentado entre Tamiya y Milly, quienes le recibieron encantado, mientras Kuroko se iba con Yumi.

—Ya sabéis qué hacer —anunció Jeremy una vez terminaron el desayuno.

Eva y Andrew habían acordado algo durante el desayuno. Acorralaron a Richard, quien se vio halagado por aquello. Pensaron en salir a tomar el sol, y disfrutarlo mientras se daban placer.

Allí fuera, se dejaron llevar. Richard besó y probó cada parte del cuerpo de Eva, mientras Andrew se ocupaba del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Aquello gustaba mucho a los tres, y Richard tenía ya ganas de poder estar dentro de la rubia. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió que algo entraba dentro de él. Andrew se había dado más prisa en hacerle suyo.

—Venga, Richard… demuestra a Eva lo que vales —le susurró el fotógrafo al oído.

De esa forma, el pelirrojo se situó entre las piernas de la rubia, y sin que Andrew se despegase de él, la penetró despacio. Ella sonrió al sentir cómo se abría paso dentro de ella. Apenas tenía que moverse, ya que el fotógrafo se encargaba de marcar el ritmo. El cuerpo del pelirrojo le parecía realmente atractivo. Se planteaba si quizá, una vez terminado aquel fin de semana, podría ir a tomar algo con él y conocerle mejor.

—Chicos… más prisa… por favor —pidió Eva en ese momento, apartándole de sus pensamientos.

Andrew obedeció y aumentó la velocidad de sus acometidas. Richard gruñó, pero aguantó el tipo hasta que sintió cómo estallaba en placer. Eva gimió largamente cuando tuvo su clímax, y unos momentos después, sintió que Andrew también había acabado.

—Chicos… si esto fuera una competición contra Carlos, y no lo es… ¿con quién de los dos os quedáis? —preguntó Richard. Eva y Andrew le susurraron la respuesta al oído.

Aelita había terminado con Johnny. El joven le estaba dando un momento de placer con su lengua, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Aelita varias veces, entreteniéndose en sus pechos y en su sexo principalmente. El chico lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Después de un rato especialmente largo en su sexo, ella gimoteó:

—Oye… ya estoy bien lubricada… hagamos algo mejor…

Eso era lo que quería Johnny, quien juntó sus labios con los de ella, en un ardiente beso mientras su miembro se abría paso dentro de ella y empezaba a deslizarse hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Le encantaba el joven, era muy impetuoso.

—Cómo me gustas, Aelita… esto es genial… —dijo el chico sin detener su movimiento de caderas.

—Pues venga… demuestralo y dámelo todo —provocó ella.

Johnny se dejó llevar por el momento y terminó finalmente dentro de ella, quien también tuvo un delicioso clímax. Sonrieron cuando tomaron el aliento. Entre ellos nunca se había forjado una amistad en el sentido tradicional con la palabra, pero como compañeros sexuales siempre se habían demostrado una verdadera complicidad.

Cerca de la piscina se hallaba Carlos, echado un rato, con los ojos cerrados. Los tuvo que abrir cuando notó alguien manoseando su miembro. Alicia y Andrea estaban ahí, ocupándose de excitarle. Parecía que Andrea no se atrevía a mirarle directamente, así que el chico optó por corresponder. Su mano izquierda buscó el sexo de Alicia, mientras que la derecha estimulaba el miembro de Andrea. Ella suspiró y se atrevió a cruzar sus ojos con los de él.

—Estaba un poco nerviosa por esto…

—No te preocupes. No vas a espantarme —dijo él.

—Te lo dije —sonrió Alicia—. Aunque es curioso… es decir… ¿no tenías intención de…?

—Sí, bueno… después de aquel verano con vosotros… descubrí una nueva forma de disfrutar… y pensé que no estaba tan incómoda, y que aún podía esperar…

—Bueno, nosotros te vamos a aceptar igualmente —aseguró Carlos, y no pudo añadir nada más porque se movió y empezó a lamerle el miembro.

Andrea no se esperaba algo así tan repentino, y mucho menos que Alicia optara por unirse al chico. Verles ahí era muy excitante. Se preguntó hasta dónde llegarían. Y la respuesta no podía ser más satisfactoria para ella. Carlos se subió sobre ella, despacio, y se dejó caer por su erección. Eso la agradó, y sonrió al ver que Alicia se ponía frente al chico para que lamiese su sexo.

Empezaron a moverse en aquella posición, que era bastante cómoda para los tres. Andrea no podía resistirse a morder muy suavemente las nalgas de Alicia, al tiempo que masturbaba al chico. No empezaba mal la mañana para ella. Aumentó la velocidad tanto en sus caderas como en su mano. Alicia estalló en placer en primer lugar, seguida por Carlos y Andrea. Se echaron los tres en el suelo, a intentar reponerse.

Su hermana también estaba bien atendida. Paula había sido llamada por Dorjan e Hiroki, y ambos muchachos estaban lamiendo sus pechos, y alternándose para introducir sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica. Ella estaba abrazada a ambos, feliz de volver a estar así con el grupo.

—No recordaba lo bien que se sentía esto… —suspiró.

—Pues hoy vas a tener todo el día para disfrutarlo —aseguró Dorjan.

—¿Qué día? He venido a quedarme… una semana —gimió la chica.

—Mejor entonces —dijo Hiroki, y la atrajo hacia él. Ella se dejó mover, y recibió en su sexo la intimidad del japonés.

Sin dejar a Dorjan fuera del juego, ella se inclinó hacia adelante, ofreciéndole entrar por su otro orificio. Por supuesto que él no iba a negarse, y su miembro se deslizó suavemente dentro de ella. Esta empezó a subir y bajar por sus respectivas erecciones. Nada mal, aquella sensación era doblemente placentera. No se equivocaba al haber vuelto con ellos.

Hiroki movía también sus caderas al tiempo que ella, quien se tuvo que sujetar al joven para no caerse. No había participado en sexo en grupo desde el mismo verano que les conoció, así que aquello la estaba excitando muy rápido. No tardó en tener su orgasmo acompañado por un agudo gemido, momentos antes de que los dos chicos acabasen también.

—Ha sido maravilloso —dijo, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Eso pretendíamos —afirmó el japonés, mientras se acomodaba entre los pechos de ella.

—Pero no creas que hemos acabado —añadió Dorjan con malicia.

Kuroko había seguido a Yumi. Sabía que la chica había bajado en el ascensor. Pero para su sorpresa, no la encontró en ninguna de las dos primeras salas. Cuando llegó al último sótano y se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaba allí, se escamó. ¿Dónde se había metido la chica? Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, una sombra surgió y la abrazó. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que era...

—¡Yumi!

—Sorpresa —dijo esta, y le sacó la lengua—. ¿Crees que no me imaginaba que ibas a buscarme, Kuroko? —preguntó, enterrando la cabeza entre sus pechos.

—¿Tan previsible soy? Pero bueno, supongo que merece la pena si me dejas hacerlo contigo…

—¿"Dejar"? ¡Te lo exijo! —rió Yumi.

Se echaron sobre los colchones, y empezaron con un lento 69. La lengua de Yumi se movía lentamente, en contraparte a la de Kuroko, que velozmente recorría el sexo de la otra. Tanto tiempo sin haber probado su sabor… tan exquisito como recordaba. Yumi le pidió que fuera un poco más despacio, pues se estaba calentando demasiado rápido, y Kuroko la complació.

Una vez se habían dado placer, Yumi cruzó sus piernas con las de su amiga. Esta gimió al sentir la vagina de Yumi contra la suya. Era tan genial como recordaba. Se aferró a sus caderas y movió también su cuerpo, provocando una deliciosa fricción que la hacía enloquecer poco a poco. Aquello se sentía tan bien que no tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo, seguida por Yumi.

—Has sido muy mala por no quedar conmigo en todos estos años —dijo, fingiendo un puchero.

—Lo sé. Y me siento fatal por ello. Por eso quería que vinieras hoy, y que te quedases unos días.

—Me pensaré si te perdono —dijo Kuroko, y juntó sus labios con los de Yumi en un tierno beso. No decepcionaba. Un sabor increíble también.

Odd no había podido esperar a la oferta de Ulrich. Menos aún cuando le vio con Javier, estando este proporcionándole sexo oral. Pidió unirse, y el chico le hizo un hueco para que pudiera entrar.

—Ay, Odd. Sabía que no ibas a dejar que llegara el lunes —bromeó el alemán.

—Iba a hacerlo. Pero —tuvo que dejar de hablar cuando Javier le pasó el testigo— he visto la oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla.

—Menos hablar y más disfrutar —dijo Javier—. Que todavía tenemos que pensar quién de nosotros…

Pero para Odd en aquella ocasión no había discusión posible al respecto. Quería a Ulrich dentro de él. Javier no puso impedimentos, a cambio de que Odd le hiciera un favorcito. Así, el rubio se vio entre sus dos amigos, recibiendo a Ulrich en su interior mientras practicaba una felación a Javier.

—No se por qué, pero creo que Odd se lo curraba más contigo —bromeó Javier.

—Es que mi _sex appeal_ no tiene rival —respondió este.

Se movieron, sin cambiar los roles, solo para que Odd pudiera estar bocarriba, de forma de Ulrich le pudo masturbar mientras disfrutaba de la calidez de su ano. Javier fue el primero en estallar en placer, seguido por Ulrich, quien regaló a su amigo un breve juego con su lengua para ayudarle a culminar.

Tamiya estaba recibiendo sexo oral por parte de William. El escocés repicaba con la lengua en su clítoris, provocando olas de placer que recorrían su menudo cuerpo.

—¿Qué te está haciendo este pervertido? —bromeó Arya, que había pasado a su lado y se había quedado mirando.

—Justo eso… ¿te parece bonito tratar así a una chica? —rió la joven.

—Quizá Arya me pueda explicar cómo tratarte —comentó el escocés.

Este y Arya empezaron a alternarse para degustar el sexo de la chica. Esta no dejó de gemir durante varios minutos. Dos lenguas dándole placer, una delicia para ella. Pero no le gustaba quedarse ahí. Cambió la posición con William, subiendo sobre su cuerpo, y empezó a cabalgar sobre él. A su vez, este dio placer a Arya con la lengua.

Desde su posición, ambas chicas podían besarse. Se lo habían pasado muy bien a lo largo del curso. Pero con el chico en medio de ambas no podían hablar tranquilamente. Pero tenían el verano por delante para ello. William acabó el primero, seguido de las dos chicas. Cayeron exhaustos. Había sido un buen asalto. Y aún quedaban varios más.

Milly había salido al encuentro de Emily. La había sorprendido echando un trago de vodka. Emily la propuso un pequeño juego. La pelirroja aceptó.

—Esto es incitación al alcoholismo —bromeó, mientras se agachaba. Pero logró beber mientras Emily escanciaba la botella en su boca. Tomó un trago largo, y sonrió.

—Pues tendrás que decirme dónde has aprendido —bromeó Emily—. Pero si no te importa, me quiero servir otro trago.

Susurró algo en el oído de la joven. Esta aceptó y juntó sus pechos. Emily sirvió su bebida entre ellos y bebió. Se aseguró de limpiarla bien. Volvió a proponer algo. Milly aceptó, pues se ponía interesante la cosa. Juntó las piernas, y la otra se volvió a servir. Bebió rápidamente, intentando evitar que el alcohol entrase en contacto con el sexo de la joven y le pudiera hacer daño.

Una vez se lo hubo acabado, le separó las piernas. Ahora le apetecía otra cosa. Anatomía de Milly. Devoró su sexo con ganas mientras se masturbaba. La joven pelirroja se tuvo que agarrar a la mesa, y a punto estuvo de tirarla, con toda la bebida. Emily era muy buena. Disfrutó de la presencia de su lengua en su intimidad hasta que estalló en un estupendo orgasmo, pero Emily no se detuvo hasta que ella misma había terminado.

Sissi había propuesto a Lysander ir a buscar a Jeremy. Este se había animado. No era especialmente de su agrado estar con un chico, pero la presencia de ella lo podía compensar. Le encontraron sentado en su vieja silla de ordenador, desde la que antaño ayudaba a sus amigos en las incursiones a Lyoko.

—¿Recordando viejos tiempos? —preguntó Sissi, mientras empezaba a acariciarle el torso.

—Sí… parece mentira la de años que han pasado —respondió este—. Hay días que lo echo de menos.

—Yo echo de menos otra cosa —le susurró al oído, provocándole un escalofrío, mientras Lysander daba buena cuenta de su cuerpo, el cual masajeaba y besaba.

—¿Sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo? —bromeó Jeremy.

Lysander se movió de su posición, y tiró de él para que se acomodara en el suelo. Luego empujó a Sissi hacia él, y se unió a ellos deseando el cuerpo de la chica. Quería estar dentro de ella imperiosamente. Sissi tenía un plan diferente, pero aceptó las preferencias del joven. Pidió a Jeremy que le estimulase los pechos mientras Lysander se situaba entre sus piernas. Este sonrió cuando al ver su miembro hundirse en las profundidades de Sissi. Le procuró unas acometidas, antes de que Jeremy se moviese.

El rubio se situó de forma que Sissi le pudiera practicar el sexo oral. Lysander estaba perdido en sus embestidas, de forma que, desde su posición, Sissi guiñó un ojo a Jeremy. Este se puso colorado. Recordaba la primera vez que lo había hecho con ella, furtivamente, en una caseta de la academia Kadic. Y años después, ahí volvía a estar ella.

Ella estaba ya cerca del orgasmo. La verdad, Lysander se estaba portando de maravilla. Le pidió que se diera más prisa, y ella lamió con más ahínco el miembro de Jeremy. Logró que el rubio eyaculase, momentos antes de terminar ella al tiempo que el otro.

—Espero que no te importe cambiar de posición, Lysander —dijo Sissi—. Tengo algo aún pendiente con Jeremy.

—Tranquila… si a él no le importa… podría probar con él —propuso el griego—. Mientras os dais cariño.

—Por mi de acuerdo —afirmó Jeremy.

Sam se había llevado una grata sorpresa. Se había ido a una de las tumbonas que habían fuera. Y al echarse para atrás, se había topado con Laura. Esta la rodeó con sus brazos, y empezó a masajear sus pechos y besar su cuello, delicadamente. Sam se dejó hacer. Le gustaba ver que la chica se animaba.

—¿Ya es domingo? —preguntó Laura, en tono triste—. Eso significa que después de comer terminará todo…

—¿Terminará? Ni de broma. Esto es un nuevo principio. Nadie nos va a quitar esto esta vez —aseguró la morena.

—Prométemelo —Laura estaba demasiado encantada con aquella situación que le daba miedo que volvieran a faltarle sus amigos.

—Prometido. Es más, en verano nos vamos a ir un fin de semana todas las chicas. Nos alquilamos una caravana y nos vamos a nuestro aire —era un plan que Sam había tenido hacía tiempo, pero las circunstancias lo habían impedido.

Notó que la mano de Laura estaba a punto de alcanzar su sexo. Pero ella la detuvo y se dio la vuelta. La reclinó sobre la tumbona, y juntó sus sexos. Empezó a moverse, de forma que la fricción empezó a darles placer. Sam tenía esa facilidad para dominar a sus amigas, pero eso no disgustaba a Laura. Sabía que si se había puesto así era porque le había gustado. Sonrió.

Sentía que su orgasmo se iba acercando. Jadeó. Esperó que Samantha también lo estuviera disfrutando. Era una maravillosa sesión de sexo. Si aquello durase para siempre, no se quejaría. No sentía ninguna clase de miedo por si su hija lo descubría en algún momento. Era libre. Y con aquella libertad en mente, alcanzó el clímax al tiempo que Sam. Esta le cayó encima, derrotada.

—Esto te pasa por querer mandar siempre —bromeó Laura.

—Calla, o tendré que darme un paseo por aquí —rió Sam, mientras sus manos rozaban el sexo de la rubia.

Al cabo de un rato, todos se volvieron a reunir en las mesas. Aquello tenía un único sentido. Volver a jugar a la botella. Acordaron un par de rondas, y cuando estuvieron bien situados, empezaron el juego. La botella empezó a girar, y todos se preguntaron quiénes serían los agraciados.

Y las primeras fueron Arya y Andrea. Treparon a la mesa. Andrea se preguntó si la otra tendría algún problema con ella, pero su duda se esfumó cuando la vio situarse entre sus piernas y empezar a lamer su miembro. Acarició sus cabellos. Joder, la chica era realmente buena. Arya se dedicó con esmero a darle placer mientras se estimulaba a sí misma. Cuando consideró que estaba preparada, separó las piernas, dispuesta a recibir a Andrea en su interior. Esta la penetró con cuidado, pero empezaron a moverse a buen ritmo. Estaban excitadas. Arya atrajo a Andrea hacia ella. Le gustaba sentir el contacto con su cuerpo. Le sonrió, y disfrutó del momento hasta que llegó al clímax, acompañada de los fluidos de la otra dentro de ella.

Andrea tuvo el honor de hacer girar la botella. Advirtió de que iba a proponer trío, y los giros terminaron delante de Hiroki, Laura y Javier. Subieron los tres, y Javier decidió el primero, dedicando una sesión oral a Laura. Estaba con el culo levantado, permitiendo a Hiroki acercarse a él, y dilatarle delicadamente el ano. Javier gruñó, pero no detuvo su lengua hasta el momento en que sintió que el japonés se abría paso dentro de él. Jadeó. Nunca entendería cómo aquello se podía sentir tan bien, pero así era. Agradeció cuando el joven empezó a masturbarle, y así se pudo recrear en dar placer a su amiga. Esta estalló en su orgasmo, y poco después culminó él, antes de recibir la carga de Hiroki dentro de él. Retiraron sus sillas un poco, para que los que aún no habían salido fueran elegidos.

Odd y Alicia fueron los siguientes elegidos. Este subió primero, y le tendió la mano a la chica para ayudarla. Cuando estuvieron arriba, se entregaron a un lento 69. La lengua de Alicia jugueteaba con el glande de Odd, mostrándolo a todos, antes de que este desapareciese entre sus labios. Por su parte, la lengua del rubio estimulaba el sexo de la chica, acompañado de un par de dedos. Sonrió cuando notó a la chica acariciándole el perineo. Qué bien se lo pasaban. Tuvo un pequeño espasmo al eyacular, y a continuación dio más rienda suelta a su lengua para que Alicia también tuviera su momento feliz.

Carlos y Milly fueron los siguientes elegidos para subir a la mesa. La pelirroja se vio a sí misma de pie, separando las piernas para que la boca de Carlos le hiciera de las suyas. Qué caliente era aquello. Pero no tardó en pedirle detenerse. Como él ya estaba sentado, sólo tuvo que agacharse, recibiendo la erección del muchacho dentro de ella, y empezó a rebotar. Llevó las manos del chico a sus caderas. Quería sentirse tocada y deseada, aunque aquella sensación se encontraba fácilmente con el grupo. Sonrió al ver que Carlos movía también sus caderas, mejorando la experiencia. Aumentó el ritmo de su cuerpo, alcanzando un rico orgasmo mientras el chico expulsaba su semilla dentro de ella.

El destino quiso que Richard, Sissi y Tamiya fueron los siguientes en subir a la mesa. Sissi se quedó tumbada en la mesa, y empezó a lamer el miembro de Richard. Desde su sitio, sus manos fueron a por los pechos de la chica, al tiempo que Tamiya entrecruzaba sus piernas con las de la chica. Era una sensación genial para ambas. Sissi no pudo resistirse, sabía de los gustos de Richard, y probó a introducirle un dedo en el ano. Aquello duplicó el placer del chico, que no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo sin eyacular. Las dos chicas también acabaron poco después, totalmente complacidas.

La botella volvía a girar sobre la mesa. Apuntó a Sam en primer lugar, y después se detuvo ante Kuroko. Ambas subieron a la mesa, y se lanzaron mutuamente la una a por la otra. Sam no quería dar su brazo a torcer, y Kuroko tampoco. Sonrieron. En realidad, ambas querían lo mismo. La japonesa se echó sobre la mesa, y recibió a Sam sobre ella para un 69. Sus lenguas eran expertas en dar placer a otra fémina. Kuroko estaba tan ensimismada en hacer gozar a la otra que se llevó un susto cuando sintió algo en su culo. Eran los juguetones dedos de Sam, que se deslizaban muy despacio, abriéndola lentamente. Con aquella cálida sensación siguió lamiendo la intimidad de Samantha y ambas llegaron a su clímax.

La botella no se detenía, aún quedaban unas cuantas personas sin sexo y aquello se debía solucionar rápido. A la mesa subió Emily, acompañada por Lysander y Dorjan. No sabían bien cómo ponerse, pero al final ella sugirió que Dorjan estuviera en medio. De esa forma, Lysander se pudo situar detrás de él, y le penetró con cuidado. Dorjan tiró con cuidado de Emily hacia él, y deslizó su miembro dentro de ella. Lysander se encargó de llevar el ritmo. Tenía las manos sujetando con firmeza a Dorjan, mientras este embestía a Emily, quien disfrutaba de su movimiento. Llegó a su orgasmo mientras Dorjan derramaba su semilla dentro de ella, y poco después Lysander se corrió también.

La siguiente ronda corrió a mano de William, Yumi y Jeremy. La japonesa se tumbó encima del escocés, y empezaron a excitarse mientras Jeremy se ocupaba de dilatar su ano con delicadeza. No quería herirla. Yumi sonrió, conocía lo metódico de su amigo. Luego se dejó caer sobre la erección de William, y aguardó a que Jeremy la penetrase también. Empezó a subir y bajar, con ayuda de ambos. Se derritió en placer. Era tan bueno como agotador. Pero qué importaba eso. Se lo estaba pasando en grande, al igual que los dos chicos. Se puso a gemir escandalosamente hasta que sintió cómo ambos chicos terminaban dentro de ella, y esta logró alcanzar su clímax unos momentos después.

La botella acabó de girar enfrente de Aelita, y luego se detuvo ante Paula. Esta estaba realmente impaciente por empezar, así que asaltó los labios de la pelirrosa mientras su mano buscaba el acceso a su intimidad. Aelita se lo concedió mientras degustaba el sabor de sus labios. Deliciosos. Se dedicó a disfrutarlo hasta que la chica insistió en tener algo más íntimo. Juntaron sus sexos, que se habían humedecido con la excitación. El movimiento de Paula provocaba que sus pechos entrasen en contacto también. La pelirrosa se alegraba de que hubieran salido juntas. Sintió la lengua de su amiga en la boca, luchando por dominarla, pero ella no iba a resistirse. Sonrió cuando Paula se movió más rápidamente. Se notaba cerca de acabar, y así fue, aunque no orgasmo no pareció tan intenso como el que tuvo Paula.

Apenas quedaban cuatro integrantes en por tener sexo. La suerte quiso que Ulrich subiera a la mesa con Eva. Esta le susurró algo al oído, y el alemán sonrió. Original. Eva apoyó las manos en la mesa y alzó las piernas, las cuales fueron sujetas por él. Este la atrajo lentamente hacia él, y la penetró sin dejar que el cuerpo de la chica cayera a la mesa. Estaban en plena _carretilla_. Ulrich tenía cuidado de no moverse demasiado rápido para que no se le escapase su amiga, quien gemía por lo excitante de la situación. Sus manos aguantaron bien, aunque cuando tuvo el orgasmo se tuvo que apoyar en la madera para no caerse, y notó a Ulrich culminando por su espalda.

Apenas bajaron de la mesa, Andrew y Johnny se habían subido. Johnny se dedicó un largo rato a lamer el miembro de Andrew. Al mismo tiempo, le dilató el ano con cuidado. El mismo ya notaba su miembro endurecido, listo para penetrar a su amigo, pero primero debía conseguir que eyaculase, algo que no tardó en pasar. En ese momento Andrew alzó las piernas para recibirle en su interior. Johnny se movió velozmente, disfrutando del cuerpo del fotógrafo. Qué maravilla. Andrew sonrió, incitándole a que no se cortase. El otro hizo caso, y llegó a su clímax al fin.

Se volvieron a acercar todos para el segundo asalto. Pero cuando la botella empezó a girar, Paula la detuvo con la mano.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Jeremy, sorprendido.

—Que como tenga que volver a esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos, me da algo —respondió ella—. ¿No os importa que hagamos todas las elecciones seguidas y luego ya nos podamos poner todos a la vez a tener sexo?

Un murmullo terminó dando la razón a la chica. Así que ella sonrió y empezó a girar la botella, la cual fue seleccionando a los afortunados.

Apenas acabó el giro, Paula se lanzó a por Dorjan, que era con quien la botella la había emparejado. Este sonrió cuando se vio empujado a la pared, y la chica bajó para lamer su erección. Qué fogosa estaba la chica. Bien pensado, deberían haber jugado así desde el principio. Jeremy estaba recibiendo una felación de parte de Andrew. El fotógrafo estaba entregado a darle placer a su amigo. Acompañaba su lengua con caricias por el perineo, así como por las caderas y puntos sensibles del cuerpo del rubio. Le miró a los ojos y sonrió. Le gustaban las reacciones del chico, tan modosito como era él. Un poco más allá Ulrich estaba devorando el sexo de cierta pelirroja. Milly disfrutaba de lo que hacía su amigo, mientras Alicia la sujetaba para que no se cayera por el placer, aunque le era difícil, pues ella misma estaba recibiendo los dedos del chico dentro de ella. El alemán alternaba para usar su mano y su lengua con ambas chicas, deleitándose con sus gemidos de placer. William estaba recibiendo un masaje en su miembro con los pechos de Tamiya. La joven sonreía maliciosamente cada vez que el escocés sentía un escalofrío, provocado sin duda por su lengua al entrar en contacto con su glande. Odd estaba lamiendo el miembro de Hiroki, al tiempo que recibía en su propio pene los cálidos labios de Laura. El juego activo-pasivo era el que más le gustaba. El japonés tenía una mano sobre su cabeza, y Laura sonreía al verles así.

Arya había capturado con los brazos a sus compañeras. Aelita y Sam se dejaron llevar, y se sentaron las tres, mientras sus manos se daban placer en sus sexos, sus labios jugaban entre ellas. Sonreían, agradadas por el exquisito trato al que se sometían. Sissi recibía placer por los dedos de Johnny y Richard, al tiempo que ella lamía sus miembros con cuidado. Esperaba poder disfrutarles dentro de ella muy rápida. Sabía que para ellos también sería una interesante experiencia. Andrea y Javier estaban centrados en un 69. Javier disfrutaba del miembro de la chica, y lo acariciaba con cariño mientras jugaba con él, al igual que hacía la chica con su erección. Andrea estaba encantada con que el chico se lo tomara tan bien, y estaba lista para disfrutarle en su interior en cuanto estuviesen listos. Carlos estaba en una nube, con Eva sobre su miembro, sin introducírselo todavía, disfrutando de la suave estimulación sobre su sexo, mientras Yumi se animaba a lamer los pechos de la rubia, y el chico jugaba con sus dedos en su húmeda cavidad. Aquello era como un cielo en la Tierra para él. Kuroko se había echado al suelo, con Emily encima, mientras recibía sexo oral, y esta a su vez se lo otorgaba a Lysander, quien veía en todo aquello una imagen realmente erótica. _Que esto no acabe nunca_ , pensaba.

Paula había trepado finalmente por el cuerpo de Dorjan, y estaba ahora cabalgando sobre él, imitando a una cow-girl. A Dorjan le costaba un poco mantener el ritmo de la chica, quien parecía fuera de si. "Deberíamos adoptarla Odd y yo", pensó en una broma interna. Por su lado, Jeremy estaba apoyado contra la pared, recibiendo las acometidas de Andrew. Este besaba y tocaba el cuerpo del rubio al tiempo que le penetraba. Se lo estaban pasando genial, y Jeremy deseaba que aquello no terminase. Echada en el suelo, Milly recibía en su sexo las embestidas de Ulrich, quien se movía dentro de ella a buen ritmo. Al tiempo, ella tenía en su cabeza el sexo de Alicia, el cual lamía con ganas. Habían acordado dejar aquel asalto para que la pequeña se desfogase con el chico, pero a Alicia no le importó ya que se le daba muy bien el sexo oral. William estaba tomando a Tamiya encima de la mesa. La joven tenía las piernas alrededor de la espalda del chico, anhelando cada acometida que recibía. El escocés estaba completamente desatado con ella, quien le provocaba sensualmente para excitarle. Hiroki se había situado entre las piernas de Odd y le penetraba a buen ritmo, al igual que hacía este con Laura. La chica estaba feliz de poder hacerlo nuevamente con el rubio sin problemas, y la velocidad de la penetración era lo bastante placentera.

Las tres chicas se habían decantado por darse sexo oral. Arya se ocupaba del sexo de Sam, quien daba placer a Aelita, y esta cerraba el círculo con la cabeza entre las piernas de Arya. No se daban prisa, querían disfrutar del momento, tanto del placer que recibían como el que daban en el sexo de sus compañeras. Sissi se movía hacia arriba y abajo por las erecciones de Johnny, situado frente a ella, y de Richard, a su espalda. Se movían también lentamente, pues Sissi no quería hacerse daño. Aún así, se sentía genial. Era algo que no había probado con frecuencia, pero que sin duda le apetecía repetir. Andrea finalmente estaba recibiendo las acometidas de Javier, firmes, mientras este, situado tras ella, seguía manoseando su cuerpo, sin olvidarse de estimular su miembro para asegurarle el orgasmo. A la chica le encantaba verse tan bien atendida. Yumi subía y bajaba por el pene de Carlos, y este a su vez regalaba sexo oral a Eva. La japonesa había insistido a Eva en cambiar las posiciones, pero ella estaba muy a gusto con la lengua del chico dentro de ella. Kuroko tenía las piernas cruzadas con las de Emily, friccionando sus sexos con pasión mientras esta terminaba de hacer que Lysander eyaculara con su lengua. Una serie de orgasmos llenó la sala en los minutos siguientes, cuando todos estuvieron complacidos.

—¿Estáis muy cansados? —preguntó Richard—. Porque yo si.

Hubo una risa general.

—Vale, Richard, estás fuera —bromeó Jeremy. Aunque en su fuero interno no estaba de broma. Seguía sintiendo un poco de celos por él. Aelita le clavó ligeramente la uña en la espalda.

—Chicas, venid un momento conmigo —dijo Yumi, poniéndose en pie.

Sus amigas fueron con ella. Se apartaron un poco, y empezaron a susurrar. Hiroki intentó acercarse a escuchar, pero un puntapié en el culo de parte de Tamiya les dejó claro que estaba prohibido poner la oreja. Una vez llegaron a un acuerdo entre ellas, volvieron con los chicos.

—Decidido. Os vais a quedar aquí mientras nosotras pasamos un rato juntas… y luego venimos a por vosotros —declaró Milly, como portavoz.

—¿Seguro que volveréis? —preguntó Odd, con malicia.

—Por supuesto —aseguró Emily.

Y las catorce se fueron en formación hacia el ascensor.

Bajaron hasta donde estaban los colchones, y allí se dejaron caer. Se miraron. Eran todas tan bonitas que no podían elegirse fácilmente. Pero la primera en animarse fue Eva. No congeniaba muy bien con los juegos lésbicos, pero tenía una opción. Se situó delante de Andrea, y le pidió permiso para proceder. Engulló su miembro, dando pie a que las demás chicas empezaran a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Andrea atrajo a Yumi con ella, y empezó a lamer su sexo con ganas. La chica suspiró, y atrajo a Emily hacia ella, a quien empezó a masturbar. Kuroko optó por acercarse a Eva por la espalda, y atacó su sexo con la boca. Samantha vio su oportunidad ahí, separó tiernamente las piernas de la japonesa, y las cruzó con las suyas, provocando una placentera tijera. Tamiya se acercó a ella, su "maestra", y recibió los dedos de la chica en su intimidad. Al igual que Sissi, situada al otro lado de la morena, y gimiendo por el placer recibido. Se besó con Milly, mientras esta recibía sexo oral por parte de Aelita. Paula miró excitada a la pelirrosa, y se tumbó tras ella, dispuesta a dejarse la lengua lamiendo su intimidad. Arya estaba recibiendo sexo oral de Sissi, a la vez que sus dedos se hundían en la vagina de Alicia, y esta lamía el sexo de Laura.

Las chicas tardaron un largo rato en abandonar aquella posición. Debían tener su orgasmo primero. Fue tan placentero que decidieron quedarse así un rato, echadas, cerca de las personas que les acababan de dar placer. Estaban realmente cansadas, pero no podían dejar que el día acabase antes de pasar todas ellas un rato juntas.

Los chicos habían tenido la misma idea que sus amigas. Ya que iban a estar solos, podían perfectamente agruparse y tener una pequeña orgía grupal. Se miraron, evaluándose, y preguntándose quienes tendrían el valor de empezar. Fue una sorpresa para Ulrich sentir a Carlos acariciándole el culo, pero aceptó la propuesta. Le ofreció al detective que entrase dentro de él, y muy despacio, sintió como su miembro se hundía dentro de él. Richard gateó por debajo del cuerpo del alemán y empezó a devorar su miembro, dejando muy fácil a Javier que se aproximase por detrás para que le penetrase. Johnny se situó cerca de él, y recibió una felación muy intensa por su parte. Hiroki sintió cierta envidia, y se situó donde estaba Carlos, recibiendo el mismo cuidado por su parte. Le acarició los cabellos en lo que sentía a Dorjan abriéndose paso dentro de él. Este estaba tumbado desde su posición, lo que permitió a William ponerse sobre él para que le lamiera el miembro. Andrew penetró a Johnny, al tiempo que este chupaba el pene de Jeremy, quien a su vez recibía a Odd dentro de él. Lysander, con cierta dificultad, se pudo poner detrás de William para embestirle con cuidado.

No supieron cuántos minutos pasaron así, pero los orgasmos se sucedieron en diferentes tiempos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se animaban en tener sexo de aquella forma, separados por su género, pero lo habían echado secretamente de menos. Se sonrieron, cómplices.

—¿Lo habéis pasado bien? —preguntó Laura, cuando las chicas habían vuelto a subir—. Porque tenemos ganas de vosotros de nuevo…

Los chicos asintieron. Las chicas caminaron hacia ellos, y les separaron. Todas iban con la intención de tener sexo con alguno de ellos, aunque eran conscientes de que habría un par de cambios. Lysander se vio seducido por Eva, quien se subió sobre él y empezó a cabalgarle despacio. Milly tenía preferencia por Odd, y se ofreció para que este la tomara. Andrew no iba a hacerlo con una mujer, de forma que lanzó una inquisitiva mirada a Johnny, quien corrió para empezar a montarle. Emily estaba acariciando el torso de Dorjan, cuyo miembro se resbalaba lentamente dentro de ella. Arya, por su parte y conocedora de los gustos de Kuroko, la trajo hacia ella, ofreciéndole una pequeña tijera, a lo que la japonesa aceptó. Laura subía y bajaba por el miembro de Carlos, con el chico sujetando sus caderas. Paula había trepado por Javier, y ahora le recibía en su interior sentados en una silla. Aelita no había podido resistir las ganas de ir a por Richard, y cabalgar sobre él velozmente. Lo necesitaba, y no se arrepentía. Andrea se sorprendió cuando vio a Yumi subir sobre ella. La japonesa sonrió, le dio un ligero beso, y se situó para que la chica pudiera deslizarse dentro de ella. Sissi disfrutaba de tener a Ulrich dentro de ella. Después de tantos años, el chico le seguía encantando. Era un verdadero disfrute para ella. Sam había ido a por Hiroki, peor el chico había tomado el control de la situación para embestirla repetidamente. A su espalda el chico notaba el cuerpo de William, quien se hallaba ocupado acometiendo a Alicia. Tamiya había trepado por Jeremy, y ahora gemía sintiéndole dentro. Era realmente genial.

Los minutos siguientes los dedicaron a terminar aquel asalto, con muchos orgasmos repartidos por la sala. Estaban agotados. No recordaban ni qué hora era. Sólo sabían que era uno de los mejores fines de semana que habían pasado hasta la fecha. Les costaba incluso retomar el aliento, algo bastante impensable en su juventud. No había duda de que habían crecido, pero que este crecimiento había venido con madurez. No sentían para nada vergüenza por aquello. Eran así. Les gustaba demostrarse amor de aquella forma.

Pero Javier caminó desnudito como estaba donde habían dejado la ropa. Por curiosidad, tenía que ver qué hora era. Sacó el teléfono, y se alarmó.

—¡Nos hemos pasado la hora de comer! —se escandalizó—. ¡Deberíamos…!

Pero nadie llegó a saber lo que deberían, pues en ese momento Sam se había lanzado a por él. Llenó su boca con la lengua, le tumbó, y se aseguró de tener su miembro dentro de ella. Movió sus caderas, algo muy tentador para Ulrich, quien se acercó a ella y deslizó su miembro dentro de su culo. Se movieron los tres, pero aquello fue suficiente para que los demás se animasen a ir a por ellos. Richard se situó cerca de Javier, y este empezó a lamerle el miembro. Laura se besó con Sam y sintió un escalofrío cuando Sissi empezó a lamer su sexo. Tamiya cruzó sus piernas con las de ella, juntando sus intimidades, al tiempo que atrapaba el miembro de William con la boca. Andrew se situó tras el escocés, le separó las nalgas, y le penetró. Hiroki hizo lo mismo con Javier, y empezó a masturbar a Johnny, quien lamió con ganas el pene de Dorjan. Paula también ofrecía a este sexo oral, mientras Arya lamía su sexo, y recibía un oral de Carlos, quien a su vez penetraba a Eva desde atrás, mientras que el sexo de la chica era invadido por Lysander, al tiempo que devoraba el miembro de Odd. El rubio hundía la lengua en el sexo de Alicia, mientras esta masturbaba a Milly, quien daba sexo oral a Emily. Esta engullía el pene de Jeremy, mientras este masturbaba a Kuroko, y ella se ocupaba del pene de Andrea junto a Yumi, quien recibía un oral de Aelita al tiempo que la masturbaba.

Largos fueron los minutos que duró aquel último asalto. Era indudable: lo habían disfrutado enormemente, pero era el momento de acabar. Debían bajar a comer, y prepararse para reincorporarse a sus vidas normales. Incluso habiendo situado a sus amigos en sus casas para el tiempo que se quedaran en Francia. Ese día había llegado a su fin. Pero estaban satisfechos. Muy satisfechos.

—Oye… ¿no os apetece decir algo? —preguntó Yumi—. Después de tanto tiempo… hoy siento como si se cerrase un ciclo, en el que ha habido problemas, y que por fin han acabado y empezamos de cero.

La propuesta fue bien acogida. Y como había sido la que lo había propuesto, le tocaba hablar en primer lugar, y acordaron sincerarse en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

—Pues no se me ocurre otra cosa que decir que gracias a todos. Esta experiencia ha sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Y os quiero a todos.

—Igualmente. Creo que, aunque al principio esto me pareció una locura, me ha demostrado que somos amigos de verdad —dijo Ulrich.

—Yo no puedo ni decir lo que siento. Significáis mucho para mi, y todo lo que he hecho con vosotros lo voy a tener siempre conmigo —afirmó Sam.

—Recuerdo que el día que me contasteis esto me sorprendí… y quien me iba a decir que vuestra invitación iba a llevar a esto… increíble —declaró Carlos.

—Yo también tengo cosas que agradecer. He tenido una oportunidad de aprender única con vosotros. Os quiero —dijo Jeremy.

—Sois los mejores amigos que puede tener alguien. Miento. Sois más que eso. Sois mi familia —sonrió Aelita.

—Yo voy a volver a disculparme por lo que hice. Necesitaba algo como hoy, un recordatorio de que esto no es malo, sino todo lo contrario —se sinceró William.

—Yo os voy a dar las gracias también. Y a disculparme, también. Sé que antes no éramos muy amigos, pero… sois todos los que tengo —dijo Laura.

—Nunca os podré pagar que me dejarais experimentar tanto. Habéis soportado mucho por mi, y aquí tenéis un amigo para siempre —afirmó Odd.

—Qué decir… gracias a vosotros he conocido a mi gran amor. Y al mejor grupo de amigos que se pueda tener. Brindo por vosotros —dijo Dorjan, alzando el vaso.

—Siempre os estaré agradecida por el día en que decidisteis aceptarnos como parte de vosotros. Significó mucho, y lo sigue significando —añadió Milly.

—Me sumo a sus palabras. Nos habéis enseñado mucho, y no os puedo estar más agradecida por ello — aseguró Tamiya.

—Creo que nunca entenderé cómo aceptasteis que entrase en vuestro grupo, pero no por ello os estoy menos agradecida. Me encantáis —asintió Eva.

—Con vosotros he aprendido de todo. Y no solo a nivel sexual, sino también personal. Por favor, que esta vez no nos separemos —pidió Sissi.

—Recuerdo cómo me escandalicé cuando me enteré de esto. Y ahora… no sé vivir sin vosotros. Gente, os quiero —dijo Javier.

—Yo también me lo tomé a la tremenda en su día. Pero es indudable que he aprendido mucho, así que no me arrepiento de nada —aseguró Alicia.

—Recuerdo que intenté emular esto cuando me fui hace años… pero el resultado no fue el mismo, ni de lejos. Este grupo es único —dijo Emily.

—En un grupo tan libre, nunca supe si encontraría mi sitio… así que os agradezco que me lo encontráseis. De verdad —dijo Andrew.

—Creo que esta es la mayor locura que se puede hacer. Y me alegra mucho formar parte de ella —afirmó Hiroki.

—Lo mismo os digo. Tener un grupo así de gente… era impensable, y aquí estamos. Geniales —dijo Johnny.

—Somos un grupo variopinto. Pero me alegro de que me aceptárais con vosotros. Sois justo lo que necesitaba —aseguró Arya.

—Lo mismo os digo. Tengo que reconocerlo, un fin de semana como este me ha venido muy bien. Gracias, y… espero que sigamos en contacto —dijo Richard.

—Y yo que me sentía culpable al principio… quien me iba a decir que a pesar de todo iba a seguir quedando con vosotros —dijo Lysander.

—Me siento igual que Andrew… pero entre todos habéis hecho posible que me sienta cómoda, y os lo agradezco mucho —afirmó Kuroko.

—Sois el mejor grupo de amigos que se pueda tener. A pesar de la distancia, habéis seguido pensando en nosotros… gracias —dijo Paula.

—Conoceros me ha ayudado a quitarme complejos sobre mi y mi sexualidad. Nunca os agradeceré lo suficiente sentirme tan aceptada —declaró Andrea.

Se pusieron todos en pie, vadearon la mesa, y se dieron un gran abrazo grupal. Algunas lágrimas resbalaban. Era lo bonito de la situación. Eran amigos, al fin y al cabo. Y aquella era la forma de pasárselo bien. De darse cariño. De demostrarse todo lo que sentían los unos por los otros. En aquella fábrica, el origen de todo lo que habían pasado. Desde las lejanas batallas en Lyoko luchando por salvar el mundo hasta aquel día. Todo aquello les había conducido a ese momento.

Se fueron a vestir. Despacio, no tenían ninguna prisa. Se respiraba un ambiente realmente bueno, como la primera vez que habían osado en una locura semejante. De vez en cuando se acercaban los unos a los otros. Nada lascivo, simplemente, para darse un tierno beso por lo que habían pasado juntos. Una vez estaban todos listos, se aseguraron de dejar aquello decentemente recogido. La intención sería, sin duda, volver a recurrir a aquel sitio en el futuro, pero hasta entonces, debía quedar bien recogido.

Salieron a la calle. Una tarde estupenda. Podían hacer algo hasta que cayera el sol. Al fin y al cabo, tenían el resto de su vida por delante.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Y con esto... se acabó. 18.000 palabras de capítulo final (23 + 24), que unidos a los anteriores y los dos otros fics del acuerdo, suman la friolera de 434.989 palabras. Casi nada. Semana a semana... y luego en lapsos de tiempo más grandes durante cuatro años (que empecé con esta locura en 2013), la historia por fin llega a su fin._

 _Una historia que en muchos momentos he pensado en dejar porque cada vez que metía un conflicto se me iba la olla para resolverlo, y lo sabéis xD No se cómo habéis aguantado tanta tontería en un solo autor, pero os lo agradezco a todos: lectores actuales, lectores pasados, lectores que queráis seguirme en mis siguientes escritos (porque va a seguir habiendo one-shots y voy a ir publicando más cosas por FF, no lo dudéis), así como los que me habéis ayudado con vuestras sugerencias para hilar toda la historia hasta dejarla en este punto._

 _¿Podría seguir? Sin duda hay muchas sub-tramas que podrían dar de si, pero lamento decir que esta última parte del fic ha sido agotadora. Me veo en la obligación de terminar antes de hacer más giros de guión absurdos. Nos seguimos leyendo por la FF muy pronto (y esta vez, ya que no tengo que quebrarme la cabeza por el argumento, es verdad). Así que, adi..._

 _"¡Espera, Felikis! ¿Qué será de los Guerreros de Lyoko ahora?"_

 _Sin duda alguna, que por fin tendrán una vida tranquila. Bueno, con roces y las típicas peleas conyugales, pero sin duda alguna, felices. Y por supuesto... no dudo que sus hijos saldrán a los padres y tendrán su propio grupo algún día. Ya me entendéis ;) Cerrando definitivamente la trilogía del acuerdo (pero no despidiéndome para siempre), os envío un saludo a todos._

 _..._

 _Venga, va, lo digo._

 _Lemmon rules!_


End file.
